Mi mayor pecado
by Black Rose -IMZ
Summary: —Yo... no te amo —Y su mundo se derrumbó. Porque su mayor pecado fue ese; decirle que no la amaba, cuando, en realidad, moriría por ella.
1. Mi niña

**¡OH, SI, CRIATURAS DE LA NATURALEZA, LA SEX SIMBOL DEL MOMENTO HA VUELTO!... Ahre,no. La cosa es, nenes, que hoy tenía prueba… Sí, una hermosa prueba (laputamadre) de cultura y estética, para la cual estuve estudiando unas tres horas de mi mísera vida… ¡Y LA VIEJA PORONGA ESA SE LE OCURRIÓ QUE NO LA IBA A TOMAR HOY!... No, todo mal, k decirles, me pego un tiro en la concha y luego uno en la cabeza… y claro, como Rose es una alumna respetuosa y reservada ((((¡MENTIRA!)))) le toca quedarse callada y llorar en silencio aquellas tres horas de vida perdida…**

 **Ya, ¡¿QUIÉN ME ACOMPAÑA A QUEMARLE EL RANCHO A LA VIEJA?! ¡¿EH?! ¡¿VOLUNTARIOS!?... Vamos, vamos, no sean tímidos, hasta les daré sus propias antorchas…**

 **En fin… ¿En qué iba?... ¡Ah, sí!...**

 **Bueno… ¡OS VUELVO A ENCONTRAR, AMANTES DE SATANAS! Este es, como ya han visto, Mi mayor pecado, continuación de Una forma más de pecar.**

 **Aunque no hará mucha falta leer el anterior para entender este, puesto que las tramas no se conectan demasiado… Solo deben saber que Shuo es un tigre amigo de Tigresa y que Po, aquí, es un poquitito más hijo de puta de lo normal… Aunque, si están aburridos, pasen a leer el anterior, que no es largo… Jejejejejje**

 **Porque el amor se presenta de muchas formas… El amor de pareja no es el único. Está aquel amor, tierno y siempre mezclado con una mota de odio inocente, que solo los hermanos saben darse. Aquel amor incondicional de una madre. Aquel amor severo pero fiel que solo un padre puede ofrecerte… Hay muchos tipos de amar, pero todos son iguales en una cosa; Sea tu novia, tu hija, tu hermana, no importa quien, harás lo que sea por ella… Solo porque la amas.**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Pequeña niña, hija mía**

En cuanto despierta es consciente del peso extra en su brazo derecho. El calor de aquel cuerpo le invade y le llena, relajándole, invitándole a quedarse _cinco minutos más_ en la cama. No se molesta en abrir los ojos, se está muy a gusto ahí. El ámbar del amanecer se cola por la pequeña ventana, llenando la habitación con su cálida luz, aunque la briza aún conserva aquel fresco de la noche. Po estrecha protectoramente a la felina aún dormida en su brazo, resguardándola de la fresca mañana, a la vez que su mano se desliza con suaves caricias por su espalda desnuda. Le escucha ronronear entre sueños y él sonríe, contento de despertar a su lado, contenta de saberlo a gusto en su abrazo.

Hace poco más de un mes que Tigresa duerme en aquel cuarto, aunque cada mañana se levanta temprano para volver al suyo. _No quiero que vean que dormimos juntos,_ suele excusarse y Po sabe que, en parte, es su culpa. Si tan solo le diera aquella respuesta que ella tanto quiere, si tan solo le pidiera _formalmente_ que sea su novia, sabe que ella no tendría reparos.

Sinceramente, no entiende por qué tanta exigencia. ¿No dicen acaso que el afecto se demuestra en actos y no en palabras? Po ha hecho todo lo posible para demostrarle cuanto la quiere, pero ella pide más. Quiere palabras que confirmen lo que él le demuestra… Pero Po no puede, no quiere, no aún. No es inseguridad. No tiene ni una mínima duda acerca de sus sentimientos, ¿O tal vez si?

Tigresa se remueve en su abrazo, aún adormilada, y emite un perezoso ronroneo.

Po interrumpe aquellos pensamientos para bajar la mirada y observarla, como lo hace cada mañana. Es simplemente hermosa. Levanta su mano libre hacia la mejilla de ella, acariciando suavemente con la yema de los dedos su mullido y alborotado pelaje. Ella sonríe entre sueños. Siente su tacto y su cuerpo le responde, acercándose a él, aceptando cara caricia, incluso emitiendo algún bajo sonidito con su garganta, de aquellos que por poco no enloquecen a Po.

Ella le rodea con un brazo y entierra su rostro en el cálido pelaje del panda, aspirando aquel aroma que tanto le gusta. Está más dormida que despierta, pero sabe perfectamente de quien es el brazo que tan protectoramente le rodea.

—Buenos días, mi amor —Murmura.

 _¿Mi amor?..._ Bueno, inconsciencia del sueño.

—Buenos días —Po sonríe— ¿Dormiste bien, princesa?

Tigresa no se molesta en responder, tampoco en abrir los ojos para verle. Le escucha la sonrisa en la vos. _¿Bien? ¡De maravilla!_ Algo que jamás reconocerá en voz alta.

Los minutos pasan y ambos permanecen en silencio, disfrutando de la cercanía del otro. Po sabe que Tigresa se levantará en breve, que, como cada mañana, adoptará aquel semblante sereno y simplemente se irá del cuarto, sin decir nada, sin siquiera mirarle. Odiaba cuando hacía eso, pero ¿qué podía decirle? No estaba en lugar de exigirle nada, ni siquiera habían puesto nombre a aquello que compartían.

Deslizó su mano libre por la silueta de su cuerpo, recorriendo desde sus pechos, aún vendados, hasta su cadera, donde se entretuvo con el borde de su ropa interior. Al parecer, Tigresa dormía incómoda con ropa… y claro, a Po no le importaba demasiado que ella estuviera desnuda o con sotana. No la hacía sentir incómoda, no la miraba cuando ella no quería y tocaba solo lo que sabía que tenía permitido tocar.

Ella le rodeó con una pierna y él se aventuró por su muslo, tocándole muy apenas. Sabía que eso le gustaba; el tacto suave, sutil.

—¿Po?

—¿Humm?

—Ese es mi trasero.

—Lo sé.

Sonríe, bufón, aunque igualmente aparta la mano. No, no se ha dado cuenta realmente, pero ¿ya qué?

Tigresa ríe, propinándole un suave golpe en el pecho, antes de levantarse y comenzar a vestirse. Po no dice nada. Tan solo le observa. Cada movimiento, cada gesto en su rostro, por más mínimo, le parece algo digno de ser contemplado.

Cuando ella se va, silenciosa, sin siquiera mirarle antes, Po se queda recostado en la cama, con las manos cruzadas tras la nuca y mirando al techo. Por su mente pasa hasta el más insignificante recuerdo de ese último mes. Los besos a escondidas con Tigresa, aquellas caricias que, de vez en cuando, eran mucho más de lo que ambos realmente pretendían, las palabras tiernas, las no tan tiernas e incluso aquellas discusiones que hasta subían de tono. Sí, mucho para un mes, pero eran buenos recuerdos por el simple hecho de haberlo pasado con ella. Una sonrisa curva sus rostros al recordar que Shuo ya no está en palacio, aunque, claro, la sonrisa se esfuma al recordar también que le prometió a Tigresa volver pronto. Ella no estaba muy contenta con la partida del tigre, por lo que este incluso le prometió que, a la próxima, _ella iría a hacerle una visita al hogar de él._

Claro, aquella mentira de los chicos, afirmando que Tigresa se iba con Shuo, no había quedado en nada. En cuanto se enteró de que solo había sido un _pequeño_ chantaje emocional, no había dudado en buscarlos por cada rincón del valle… y los encontró, escondidos en la casa del Sr. Ping. Claro, primeo tuvo que explicarle a su padre por qué no lo iba a ver desde hacía tanto y por qué de repente aparecía hecho una furia. Le tomó dos horas contentar al ganso. Luego, ¡Comenzó la cacería!

Nadie supo qué pasó… Pero al día siguiente, ninguno de los tres se presentó por el Salón de Entrenamientos y Po estaba más que sonriente.

El gong suena a la misma hora de siempre y Po ya se encuentra en la puerta de su habitación antes de que Shifu llegue al pasillo. Aquella puntualidad por parte del panda en el último mes también ha dado de qué hablar, pero claro, nadie ha dado con el verdadero motivo. El panda rojo echa un escudriñador vistazo antes de saludar, deteniéndose unos segundos en su hija adoptiva y luego al panda frente a ella que, ¿Cómo no?, no deja de observarle. Pero el panda rojo no es tonto. Los años le han dado todo tipo de experiencias. Así como sabe perfectamente desde cuando el oso observa de aquella manera a su hija, también se ha dado cuenta desde cuando su hija corresponde tales miradas… Y debe decir que, a pesar de no estar de acuerdo, algo en ellos le enternece. Claro, eso no lo dirá ni aunque le torturen.

 _Buenos días…_ Y todos se dirigen a desayunar. Es ahí, cuando nadie ve, que Po aprovecha y toma a Tigresa de la mano, girándole para depositar un rápido y casto beso sobre sus labios. Ambos sonríen, cómplices en aquel pequeño secreto, y se apresuran a ir con los demás.

Shifu lo ha observado todo.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Están entrenando, cada quien por su lado, cuando Shifu entra al salón y le llama la atención a Tigresa. La felina le mira, sorprendida, pero cuidando la compostura. Ella no ha hecho nada, ¿qué podría querer el panda rojo? Sin embargo, el sereno semblante de su maestro inmediatamente le avisa que no se trata de nada grave. Aunque, claro, la curiosidad sigue presente. Shifu ordena a los demás volver a sus actividades y a ella le pide que lo siga. Tigresa obedece.

El camino se hace en silencio. Un silencio bastante cómodo, por cierto. Las palabras nunca fueron el fuerte de Shifu, ni el de ella, por lo que la relación de ambos se ha construido desde el principio sobre las palabras justas en el momento indicado. Ninguno hablaba si no había motivo para hacerlo, por lo que aquel silencio les resulta de lo más común y habitual.

Se dirigen al Salón de los Héroes.

Shifu entra y camina hasta detenerse frente al estanque de la luna, de espaldas a Tigresa, con la mirada fija en aquellas tranquilas aguas. La felina toma lugar a unos metros por detrás de él; se sienta en posición de loto, como si fuese a meditar, y aguarda. Silencio, silencio y más silencio. Por un momento, puede incluso adivinar algo de inseguridad en la postura del panda rojo, pero es tan breve, que bien pudo habérselo imaginado.

—¿Maestro Shifu? —Llama. Comienza a preocuparse.

Shifu pega un respingo, como si por un momento hubiera olvidado la presencia de ella.

Se voltea y sonríe, una sonrisa cálida y paternal. Tigresa devuelve el gesto sin dudarlo, aun observándole expectante. Poco a poco, aquella relación perdida pudo ir mejorando, los rencores si hicieron a un lado y dio lugar al perdón. Shifu era un buen padre, tanto o más como lo era de maestro.

Sin embargo, por muy buena que fuera su relación padre e hija, Tigresa jamás esperó aquellas palabras;

—Estás muy grande… y yo aún no dejo de verte como a una niña.

Es fácil ver a tu hija como una niña. Verla, sin importar cuanto pase, y ver siempre a aquellos inocentes ojos que solían observarte años atrás. No te das cuenta que se ha convertido en una mujer hasta que esto no empieza a influir en su vida; el primer pretendiente, sus primeras decisiones, sus primeras muestras de independencia. Todo eso son como golpes, tirones que te devuelven a la realidad y te muestran a aquella niña convertida en una mujer… Y aunque te sientes orgulloso de ella, sigue siendo difícil.

—¿A qué se refiere, maes…?

—Padre, Tigresa. Me dirijo a ti como tu padre —Le interrumpe, sonriente— Me refiero a que te has vuelto toda una mujer, Tigresa, y hay cosas que me inquietan.

—No, no diga que…

—Quiero hablar de aquella… relación tan estrecha que tienes con Po.

¡Y lo dijo!... Tigresa siente sus mejillas teñirse de rubor. Presentía algo así desde hacía algunos días, sabía que su padre no era tonto, pero ni todo el tiempo del mundo le prepararía para hablar de eso precisamente con él.

Igualmente, mantiene su postura recta y cuando habla, lo hace segura.

—Somos amigos —Responde— Tenemos nuestras diferencias, pero somos… emmm… unidos, eso es todo.

Y claro, miente. No tiene nada bueno qué explicarle a su padre. ¿Qué pensará él de tener conocimiento de aquel comportamiento? Definitivamente se decepcionaría. Tigresa, su hija, secretamente su favorita, actuando en contra de todos los valores que él le ha inculcado desde su tierna infancia. No puede contarle aquello.

Aunque Shifu sospecha… Sospecha, pero no la juzga. El amo es caprichoso, el amor tiene muchas vueltas. Él también cometió locuras por amor.

No es de ella de quien pueda desconfiar, es de Po. Ahora, al hablarle a Tigresa, no solo lo hace como padre, sino como hombre. Po puede ser bueno, lo sabe, ha sido testigo de la bondad que puede albergar al panda, pero sigue siendo un miembro del género masculino y la benevolencia no quita ciertas pautas de comportamiento propio de los individuos con pene. Le preocupa que Tigresa no comprenda eso, que se confunda.

—¿Sabes por qué me caía tan bien Shuo? —Pregunta de repente.

Tigresa le observa. Realmente, nunca le interesó eso.

—No.

—Se nota cuando un hombre no tiene intenciones para con una mujer, Tigresa, y era claro que aquel cariño que Shuo te profesaba era más… fraternal.

—Padre, nuestro principal lazo de afecto con Shuo es nuestra especie. Nunca vi a uno igual y él tampoco.

—Sí, sí, comprendo eso —Tiene que ser directo, no le queda de otra, pero a la vez le resulta incómodo— A lo que me refiero, Tigresa, es que me preocupan las intenciones que Po tenga contigo.

—Oh.

—No le estoy acusando de nada, menos a ti. Solo no puedo evitar decirte que tengas cuidado.

Tigresa se queda muda. Mira sus pies, un poco apenada, mientras sus dedos juegan con la tela del pantalón. Se siente una niña regañada. ¿Cuidado con Po? ¿A qué se…? Oh, sí, ya entiende y sus mejillas no pueden estar más rojas.

Shifu sonríe al ver tanta inocencia en aquella reacción. Sí, aún es _su_ niña. Se acerca a ella y eleva su mano para acariciarle la mejilla. Una caricia que Tigresa recibe con un bajo e involuntario ronroneo.

—Confío en ti, hija —Prosigue— Peo no soporto pensar en que aquel panda pueda… hacerte daño.

—Tranquilo, padre, con Po somos… solo amigos.

Y aunque no lo pretende, hay cierto pesar en su voz ante aquellas palabras. _Solo amigos…_ Sí, solo eso.

—Bien. Aunque, como padre, no me gusta nada —Sonríe— Por cierto, ten, tienes un mensaje.

Y dicho esto, mete la mano derecha en la manga izquierda del kimono y saca de esta un pergamino, el cual inmediatamente entrega a su hija. Tigresa le agradece con una sonrisa. El mensaje es de Shuo, lo cual no le extraña en nada. En cuanto Shifu se lo permite, se levanta y se marcha de aquel lugar, no sin antes saludar a su maestro con una respetuosa reverencia.

Shifu tan solo puede verla irse… Así como sabe que un día la verá irse de aquel lugar. Un día, para el cual, tal vez no falte demasiado.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

—Oh, los niños… —Suspira el Sr. Ping, observando a aquellos pequeños correr lejos del restaurante luego de haber sido descubiertos en medio de una travesura.

Sin embargo, no recibe la respuesta que espera. Voltea, extrañado, al ver al maestro Shifu, sentado a su derecha en la mesa redonda. El panda rojo se encuentra bastante pensativo, lleva toda la noche con el ceño arrugado y desde que se ha sentado en aquel lugar, sus ojos no se apartan de aquella mesa, unos metros más adelante, donde se encuentran sentados sus alumnos. A veces murmura entre dientes y en más de una ocasión ha tenido el impulso de levantarse e ir hacia allí, siendo siempre detenido en último momento por su uso de razón.

Ping quiere reír. Sabe perfectamente qué observa el viejo maestro, él mismo lo ha alcanzado a ver también; Po y Tigresa se han sentado a la par, de espaldas hacia donde el Sr. Ping y Shifu se encuentran, sin ser conscientes de que estos dos tienen una perfecta vista de cómo la mano del panda se desliza en sutiles caricias por la espalda de ella.

Para Ping no es la gran cosa, su hijo es grande y comprende, pero también comprende a Shifu… Para un padre, su hija lo es todo y aunque no sea justo, a veces no se puede evitar querer protegerla más de lo que se haría en caso de tener un varón.

—Son jóvenes, Shifu, déjelos.

De repente, la voz del ganso hace respingar a Shifu, que inmediatamente voltea.

—Tu hijo es un peligro andante, Ping —Comenta ácidamente.

Más que ofenderse, el viejo ganso solo puede reír. Lo celos de un padre.

—Su hija no es niña precisamente, maestro Shifu, está bastante grandecita.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Qué hagan lo que hagan, ella será tan culpable como mi Po.

Ping sonríe. Shifu rebuzna, indignado, ¿acaso ha llamado a Tigresa…?

—¿Está acusando a Tigresa de ligera?

—¡Oh, no, no, claro que no!... Le tengo tanto cariño a ella como si fuera una hija, me refiero a que ella tomará sus propias decisiones y usted ya no puede impedírselo.

—Soy su padre.

—Pero ella ya es una mujer.

—Soy su maestro y su obediencia es hacia mí —Replica, hinchando un poco el pecho— Tigresa ha sido criada como una maestra de Kung Fu y siempre obedecerá a su mentor.

El Sr. Ping le observa, casi incrédulo. La inocencia de Shifu es comparable con la de un niño.

—Sí —Acepta— Tigresa ha entregado su vida al Kung Fu… pero, es mayor, y algún día lamentará todo lo que se ha perdido.

—Esto…

—Se enamorará. Querrá una familia, vivir fuera de esas paredes… Algún día, su niña querrá ser mujer.

Y por más que a Shifu le duela, el ganso tiene razón.

No responde, no puede, pues su mente se ha quedado enganchada en aquellas palabras. Es cierto, lo sabe, pero no quiere aceptarlo. Desde pequeña, le inculcó a Tigresa el amor por el Kung Fu, le mostró aquel arte como único estilo de vida. Ahora, que es grande, ella verá todo lo que se ha perdido y querrá recuperarlo.

Sabe que algún día se marchará, que lo dejará todo y comenzará a caminar por su cuenta, tarde o temprano, joven o cuando las arrugas dibujen su piel, en algún momento querrá abandonar aquel lugar que la vio crecer… Y Shifu tiene miedo de que sea más antes de lo que pensó.

Recuerda aquella carta, el mensaje que Shuo le ha enviado, y su corazón da un vuelco al recordar también sus palabras. Ella se irá, lo sabe.

—Es mi niña —Murmura, de repente— Y me perdí los mejores momentos de su vida.

Entonces, el mal presentimiento se instala en su pecho.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **¿Son solo imaginaciones de un padre celoso?... ¿Realmente se acerca el momento de que Tigresa parta de su hogar?... Bueno, si la respuesta queréis, el fic leer deberéis.**

 **Vamos, no sean forros… Comenten.**

 **Comenten, comenten, y de regalo… *redoble de tambores*… ¡Un baile en tanga!… Okno, mejor dejo el teclado ya… xDDD**


	2. La nada, puede serlo todo

**MUAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA… ¡Eh, aquí estoy, luego de una maldita semana de exámenes!... Porque cuando de exámenes se trata, hasta esa sexy profesora de lengua, con su cuerpito de guitarra y encantadora sonrisa, se vuelve una maldita perra digna de nuestro odio… (((¡A Rose le gusta su profe!)))… ¡¿Qué?! ¡Por supuesto que no!...*Cierra las puertas del armario para ocultar aquel santuario secreto*… Okno.**

 **Las musas aparecen con un poquito de alcohol —Yo.**

 **Ahre, cualquiera… Q decirles, es sábado, tengo sueño, me hicieron levantar temprano… Tendría que escribir algo así como "Confesiones de una adolescente con ganas de armar bardo", o sea, no puede ser, porque yo no hago nada, pero siempre termino en medio de las peleas… ¡Eso es injusto!...**

 **Mi buena conducta es prácticamente nula… ¡NULA! ¿Entienden lo que es eso? No mas salidas, no más fanfic, no más escribir, no más computadora… Si mi ma se entera… ¡ME QUITAN TODO!**

 **En fin…**

 **Bueno, creo que el misterio no fue mi fuerte esa vez… Pero recuerden la enseñanza de Destino Final; "Nunca mueren por lo más obvio"… ¡Parece que morirá porque aquel colectivo le chocará! ¡Pero no! Realmente, ese colectivo provocará una reacción en cadena, que hará que un cartel luminoso se balancee y le mate… Y ni siquiera al que creíamos que tenía que morir, sino a otro… Os sea, Wtf…**

 **La cosa es que… Tranquilos, esto no dolerá tanto (¿ Ah,que tenía que ver.**

 **Pd. No mas bailes en tanga, eh… 7u7**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Cuando un "nada", significa "todo".**

Los festivales en el Valle de la Paz se caracterizan por su alegría. La música, los colores. La gente siempre amable, sonriendo, dispuesta de pasar una buena velada con sus amigos, pareja o familia. Tigresa observa embelesada la tierna imagen de aquel conejo, bailando con sus hijas que seguramente no pasan los cinco o cuatro años. Cuando ella era pequeña no asistía a aquellos festivales. No porque no quisiera, sino porque no le gustaba sentirse sola rodeada de toda aquella gente. Shifu no la sacaba a bailar como hace aquel padre con sus pequeñas, no tenía amigos con quien pasar el momento. Aquellas dos niñas se ven tan felices que ella misma no puede contener la sonrisa. Se pregunta cómo sería volver a ser una niña. Volver a tener esa inocencia capaz de hacerla feliz, de hacerla reír a carcajadas por el mero hecho de ver todos aquellos colores, la inocencia necesaria para jugar entre la gente del valle y ser feliz aunque no tuviera quien le acompañase.

Le gustaría volver a ser una niña. Volver a vivir su infancia, que esta fuera diferente. Seguramente podría haberse adaptado mejor, seguramente de no haber tenido aquel carácter de pequeña, hubiera tenido más amigos. Sin embargo, aunque piensa en ello con cierta melancolía, no es algo que le deprima. El pasado, pasad es. No por desearlo volverá a él y aunque su infancia no fue la mejor, aquel pensamiento se ve rápidamente opacado cuando dirige la mirada hacia la mesa que comparte junto a los chicos en el restaurante del Sr. Ping.

Tiene amigos. Víbora es como una hermana, los chicos, con sus defectos y todo, son buenos compañeros también. Deja para el final a Po, no por ser menos importante, sino todo lo contrario. Él voltea a ser consciente de la mirada de Tigresa, un tanto intrigado. Ella tan solo puede sonreírle, con aquel brillo enamorado en sus ojos.

Si, está enamorada de Po… Estúpidamente enamorada, debería agregar.

Por debajo de la mesa, sin que nadie lo note, sus manos se entrelazan, reposando ambas en la rodilla de Tigresa. Tiene que aguantárselas para no ronronear por el contacto. Le gusta demasiado. Se siente cálido, protector.

Po se inclina contra el respaldo de la silla, aprovechando que todos están demasiado entretenidos con una anécdota de Mono, y suelta la mano de Tigresa solo para llevar la suya a la espalda de ella. Se entretiene un largo rato acariciándola, deslizando con delicadeza sus dedos por la columna de la felina, a sabiendas de lo mucho que ella le gusta aquel contacto. Sonríe al oírla ronronear. Es un sonido tan bajo, tan disimulado, que entre la música y las conversaciones mescladas del lugar, solo él alcanza a oírlo.

—¡Oye, Po! —Llama Mono, entre toda la bulla.

—¿Qué?

Mono sonríe y le indica con un movimiento de cabeza que voltee. Po capa de inmediato el mensaje, correspondiendo a la sonrisa con algo de burla, antes de voltear hacia la dirección indicada. Es una coneja. Joven, seguramente no más de veinte años, y si es sincero consigo mismo, es muy bonita. Tiene el pelaje oscuro y su rostro es inocente, como el de la niña que recién comienza a ser mujer.

Tan solo es un vistazo de unos segundos, solo por seguirle el juego a Mono más que nada, pero es el tiempo suficiente para que Tigresa se diera cuenta.

Un bajo gruñido le advierte del descontento de la felina. Eso y que de repente, la mano que reposaba en la espalda de ella se bruscamente apartada. Po no puede decir nada, pues sería para discutir en la mesa delante de sus amigos, por lo que opta guardar silencio. Intenta tomarle de la mano nuevamente, solo para calmarla, pero ella inmediatamente le aparta y coloca las suyas por encima de la mesa.

—Tigresa… —Cuchichea bajito.

—Es una bonita coneja ¿No? —Comenta ella, con un tono ácido de voz— Y vaya qué bonita.

Po arruga el entrecejo.

—¿Y es que acaso no puedo mirar a nadie ya?

—¡Oh, no, claro que no, panda! —Ella voltea a verle, con una sonrisa carente de humor alguno— Sí tu eres libre de hacer lo que se te pegue en gana.

Los ojos de Tigresa se oscurecen con cierta saña que no le gusta nada a Po, sabe que en ella eso puede ser hasta peligroso, y sus labios se curvan en una ácida y cínica sonrisa, una que promete muchas cosas para nada bonitas.

Si, está más que molesta, pero… ¿Y ahora qué le pasa? ¿Es que se cree que solo la verá a ella? Fue solo una mirada, no significó nada, ni siquiera encontró atractiva a aquella coneja. Tigresa exagera. De repente, él también está molesto. Le enoja ver aquel arranque irracional de celos por su parte. Le enoja que pretenda controlarlo, que pretenda que puede prohibirle el voltear a ver cuándo se le dé la regalada gana.

¡No! Ella no es su novia… _No es nada,_ le dice aquella parte egoísta de su mente, aquella que aún se niega a formalizar una relación con Tigresa, que le dice que espere más. Tal vez, aquella parte tenga razón y lo mejor que pudo hacer fue esperar para ello.

—Oigan… ¿Está todo bien?

La voz de Víbora les llama la atención.

—Sí —Masculla Tigresa— Si me disculpan.

Tigresa desliza hacia atrás la silla y se levanta, caminando luego hacia la salida.

En su camino, se topa con aquella coneja y para asombro no solo de Po, sino incluso de Shifu que lo está viendo todo, por poco no se la lleva por delante.

Es en ese momento cuando Po recién parece caer en lo que ha hecho. Igualmente, no piensa ir por ella. El solo se va, solo vuelve. Voltea nuevamente hacia la mesa, decidido a no pensar en eso, al menos, no hasta volver al Palacio de Jade, donde se asegurará de tener una larga charla con la felina.

—¿Y a esta qué le pasa? —Escucha cuestionar a Grulla.

—Está en sus días —Comenta Po.

Mono y Mantis se lo toman a broma y ríen, pero el panda no tiene rastro alguno de humor en sus ojos. Es más, todo su semblante es serio, tal vez hasta un poco sombrío.

Se prohíbe pensar en ella. Pero por más que no quiere, por más que intenta reír de las bromas de los chicos, aquella mirada tan fiera y dolida vuelve a su cabeza. Sus manos se tensan en puños por debajo de la mesa, ocultos de la vista de los demás, y el gruñido se queda atorad en su garganta. No, no puede ser. ¡Él no tendría que sentirse culpable! Todo lo contrario. Él no hizo nada. ¿Desde cuándo es malo voltear a ver? Por todos los dioses, ¡Es un macho! ¿Qué esperaba ella?

Entonces, a sus pensamientos se cola el recuerdo de aquella tarde en el valle, cuando ella decidió no hablarle hasta nuevo aviso. _Fue similar…_ Sí, fue por lo mismo. Ella se enojó por pillarle mirando a otras chicas. Aunque, claro, de habérselo reprochado de igual manera que ahora, se hubiera dejado en evidencia. En aquel entonces ellos no eran más que amigos, no tenían derecho sobre el otro a reclamar tales cosas.

 _¿Y no es que ahora tampoco son nada?..._ Le cuestiona su subconsciente.

Cierto. Acaba de decirse a sí mismo que ella no es su novia, que no tiene ningún derecho sobre él, y es más, hasta acaba de jurarse de que se lo iba a hacer saber en cuanto llegaran al palacio. Pero… No quiere. Sabe que Tigresa lo ama, aunque seguramente si le platea aquello, lo único que haga sea mandarlo a volar de inmediato. No, ella no llorará, no se deprimirá, no le dará _el duelo_ a sus sentimientos. Inmediatamente lo mandará a volar, como si no fuera más que un simple error que arreglar.

Sí, así era ella… Tan fría, tan dura a veces. De repente, la idea le aterra. No, no quiere que lo aparte, no quiere apartarse de ella.

—¿A dónde vas, Po? —Inquiere Grulla, al verlo levantarse.

—Emm… Yo… me acabo de acordar de algo.

No espera respuesta. Hace a un lado la silla y aguanto las ganas de salir corriendo, se va del lugar… Se dijo que no lo haría, pero no puede evitarlo. Tiene que ir a por ella.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

No tiene humor para volver al Palacio de Jade. Sabe que, en momentos como ese, la soledad solo le hará peor. Le hará pensar, reflexionar y finalmente culparse por su manera de actuar, y no quiere eso, no quiere ceder en ello. Po tendrá que aprender que hay cosas que a ella no le gustan de él, así como las hay las que no le gustan a él de ella. Opta por quedarse en el valle y dar una vuelta por el festival. La música llena sus oídos, distrayéndola, y camina por las calles con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Se pasea cerca del centro de la festividad, donde la gente se reúne a bailar con sus parejas al compás de aquella alegre melodía. Solo las parejas bailan. Las chicas jóvenes observan ilusionadas aquel circulo, seguramente imaginándose allí con aquel chico especial, y las parejas recientes, aquellas aún tímidas y reacias a mostrarse demasiado acaramelados en público, observan casi tentados a unirse. Tigresa es consciente de su edad, pero de repente, se siente una quinceañera, soñando despierta. A ella le gusta bailar. Desde pequeña le gustó. Era como moverse en un campo de batalla, pero en vez de hacerlo para atacar, lo hacía para acompañar el ritmo de la música. Su cuerpo era ligero y se le daba natural, casi por instinto.

Una risilla se queda ahogada en sus labios al recordar el festival del año anterior. Shuo había ido hasta ahí para acompañarla, cumpliendo una promesa que le había hecho unos meses antes. Tigresa no recuerda momento más divertido en su vida que aquel… El tigre, a tirones, prácticamente le obligó a ir a bailar. _¡Es solo para las parejas!,_ le había reclamado ella, ruborizada, mirando de reojo a los alrededores, donde las personas observaban extrañados a la maestra de kung fu y su extraño compañero.

Claro, como era de esperarse, Shuo había ignorado sus reclamos. Sonriente, le había tomado las manos y acercado a él con un suave tirón, guiándola en los primeros pasos.

— _¡Qué va! —_ Le había restado importancia— _Somos dos y vinimos juntos… Es todo lo que se necesita para ser pareja, al menos, de baile._

Tigresa no necesitó de más para convencerse. Comenzó a divertirse y ya nada le importó las extrañadas miradas, que intentaban averiguar quién sería aquel apuesto chico que acompañaba a la maestra Tigresa.

Un suave toque en su hombro le llama la atención, arrancándola de aquellos recuerdos. Al voltear, se encuentra con lince, de apariencia joven, seguramente unos años menos que ella. Alto y de cuerpo delgado, aunque marcado donde debe, viste un kimono sencillo de hombre. El felino sonríe, de una manera bastante bonita, y extiende una mano junto a una graciosa reverencia.

—Baile conmigo, maestra, solo esta canción.

—Oh, no… Emm… No estoy sola.

¿Cuenta ello como una mentira?... Bueno, no está segura.

El lince sonríe, divertido, y finge explorar los alrededores con una divertida mirada. Tigresa no puede contener la risa. Es un tipo muy simpático.

—Sea quien sea el afortunado, no lo veo por aquí —Bromea él— Soy Cheng.

Cheng junta el puño izquierda con la palma de la mano derecha, saludando a la maestra con un respetuoso asentimiento de cabeza.

—Cheng… Bueno, yo soy…

—Maestra Tigresa, sí, lo sé.

Y ríe. Es una risa contagiosa, alegre y sincera.

—Oh.

—Bueno, una maestra de kung fu como usted no pasará desapercibido.

Tigresa siente sus mejillas colorearse y tiene que apartar la mirada, un tanto apenada. Vuelve su atención a aquel círculo, donde nuevas parejas se han unido junto a la canción que acaba de empezar.

—¿Realmente espera a alguien o fue un intento de deshacerse de este molesto lince?

Cheng se lleva una mano al pecho, dramático, y sonríe de manera tal que Tigresa no puede ignorarle.

—Bueno… Mitad y mitad.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—No estoy sola… —Repite— Pero tampoco me acompañan en este momento.

—¿Y quién es el tonto que osa dejar sola a tan bella dama?

Tigresa voltea a ver al lince, conteniendo la risa. Debe admitir que es un tipo gracioso. Lo observa unos segundos, repasando algunos detalles, como el hoyuelo en su mejilla derecha y el color de sus ojos. Son oscuros, casi negros, pero tienen un brillo tal que hasta parecen iluminarse. Es una mirada sincera, amable.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera idearse algún comentario ingenioso para acompañar a aquel sentido del humor tan particular que parece poseer Cheng, unas robustas manos se deslizan por su cintura, juntándose sobre su abdomen. La mirada del lince se desvía por encima del hombro de ella y Tigresa no necesita voltear para saber el porqué, pues los brazos de Po se ciernen posesivos en su cintura. Sus labios, sonriente, se posan con altanería en el filo de la mandíbula de ella, besándola.

—Al fin te encuentro —Murmura, con un tono de voz que no le gusta nada a Tigresa.

—Oh —Las orejas del lince decaen, al igual que su mirada. Se ve apenado— No quise molestarla, maestra.

Tigresa gruñe. ¡¿Quién se ha creído que eso?!

Sin contemplación alguna, se quita los brazos del oso de encima, apartándolo antes de que Cheng de vuelta para irse.

—No, no me has molestado —Le detiene— Es… mi amigo, que a veces se da más derechos de los que le corresponde.

Y cuando lo dice, mira de reojo a Po, asegurándose de que entienda aquel significado detrás de las palabras.

Cheng no entiende de qué va la cosa, pero su sonrisa de niño se amplía al ver la amabilidad en los ojos de la felina, haciendo que ignore por un momento la fulminante mirada de aquel panda. Con la inocencia del joven inexperto, ofrece su brazo hacia la bella maestra, ofreciéndole su más amplia sonrisa.

—La invito a tomar algo.

Tigresa no se molesta en mirar a Po, antes de aceptar. Si él puede, ¿por qué ella no?

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Cheng resulta un muchacho de lo más encantador. Demasiado joven como para que se fije en él, eso sí, pero un muy buen conversador. Tiene cuatro hermanas mayores, es el menor y el único varón. Posee un sentido del humor sencillo y fácilmente le roba una que otra sonrisa a Tigresa, que observa con cierta ternura sus pequeños intentos por coquetearle. Cuando él intenta tomarle la mano, ella se la aparta con suavidad, procurando no ser grosera ni mucho menos desalentarlo. _Es un niño,_ se dice, enternecida.

—Cheng, soy mayor que tú —Le advierte, divertida, al ver que él no parece querer darse por vencido.

—¿Cuántos?

—¿Cuántos años tienes tú?

—Veinte.

—Creo que, sin problemas, podría ser tu madre.

Las mejillas del lince se sonrojan, pero Tigresa rápidamente le cambia el tema.

Tigresa no habla mucho de ella, se excusa diciendo que es un tema que no le gusta, aunque si le relata algunas misiones que tuvo con los chicos. Él escucha fascinado, para luego confesarle que, de pequeño, soñaba con tener aventuras como esas de grande.

No se quedan mucho tiempo en aquel bar, pues Tigresa no quiere hacerse tarde. Cheng le pregunta si pueden volverse a ver, solo para pasar un buen rato, y aunque Tigresa no cree que vuelvan a encontrarse, no tiene problemas en decirle que sí. ¿Qué pierde? Nada. Realmente pasó un buen rato con el joven, rieron y conversaron amenamente, no había nada de malo con querer volver a repetirlo. Ni que fuera una cita.

Se despiden con un apretón de mano y Tigresa se marcha del local, sin pensar siquiera que, a unos metros más adelante, va a encontrarse con Po.

La gente aún abunda en el valle y las calles están abarrotadas, por lo que decide tomarse un pequeño atajo. Conoce aquel laberinto que es el Valle de la Paz mejor que nadie y sabe exactamente como cortar caminos. Va tan distraída consigo misma, que tan solo es consciente de la presencia de Po cuando este le toma del brazo y jala de ella, para que voltee a verlo. Por mero instinto, se encoge ante el agarre, dejando ver unos segundos lo mucho que puede intimidarla aquella mirada, pero rápidamente recupera la compostura.

—¿Qué quieres? —Exige saber.

Jala de su brazo para soltarse, pero Po le sujeta con fuerza.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, Tigresa?

—Hacer ¿Qué?

—¡Ni siquiera conoces a ese tipo! —Por muy poco no grita— ¡¿Y si te hacía algo?!

Tigresa le observa, gruñendo… _¡Será hipócrita!_ Furiosa, le empuja usando más fuerza de lo normal y logra soltarse.

—No me toques —Pide— Soy una maestra de kung fu, panda, y sé perfectamente cómo defenderme.

Ella voltea, dando aquel tema por zanjado, pero Po no está dispuesto a dejarse hacer así porque si por ella. Ni por ella, ni por nadie.

De un rápido movimiento, la sujeta firmemente de la muñeca y le obliga a voltear nuevamente. No le da tiempo a siquiera intentar apartarse. La empuja, acorralándola entre una de las paredes de aquella callejuela y su propio cuerpo. Tigresa forcejea, pero él es mucho más fuerte. Además, está nerviosa y no puede concentrase siquiera en como golpearle. Po aprovecha eso como un punto a su favor.

Por aquella zona no transita casi nadie, pues todos se encuentran en el centro del festival, donde los colores y la música abundan. Aunque, de igual manera, de ver aquella escena, nadie se pararía a hacer algo al respecto.

Tigresa se queda quieta, observando con ira contenida al panda. Tiene las muñecas sujetas contra la pared, a cada lado del cuerpo, y las piernas del panda apresan las suyas. Está inmovilizada, pero no tiene miedo. Sabe que Po no le haría daño, aunque, claro, eso no quita que el corazón le palpite tan rápido que, por un momento, teme que él pueda oírlo.

—Suéltame —Murmura.

Po sonríe.

—Pensé que te gustaba cuando te sujetaba así.

—Ahora estoy enojada, panda, así que suéltame.

—No. Yo también estoy enojado.

Se inclina, rozando tentativamente sus labios sobre los de ella.

Tigresa gruñe, furiosa… Aunque su cuerpo entero tiembla al sentir una de las piernas del panda colarse entre las suyas. No, no cederá. No puede darle aquel gusto. Los labios de Po permanecen a milímetros de los de ella. La tientan, la invitan. Esperan a que se rinda y lo bese.

Que los dioses la perdonen, pero la carne es débil… Sin pensarlo dos veces, se abalanza con brusquedad sobre la boca del oso, devorándola en un beso tal que les hace jadear a ambos. El agarre a sus muñecas se afloja, pero en vez de apartarlo, lleva sus manos a la nuca del oso, jalando sin consideración de su pelaje.

Y mientras lo besa, llora… Llora sin que Po lo note. Porque ella ha sido capaz de abrir su corazón a él, fue capaz de entregarse a aquel sentimiento, pero a cada día que pasa, a cada beso, a cada caricia, siente cada vez más profundo en su ser que para él ella significa nada.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Sinceramente… La que se quiere pegar un tiro ahora soy yo. ¡Bye!**


	3. Cuerpo y corazón

**A ver, a ver, a ver… ¿Qué tenemos por aquí?... ¡Una pija!... Okno JAJAJAJJAA ¡Hola, criaturitas mías! No me presten atención, solo soy una loca con exceso de café en las venas y demasiado golpes en la cabeza… Q decirles, era demasiado bruta de pequeña… ¿Vieron que cuando no hay bailes en tanga ninguno me deja comentarios? ¡Fea la actitud, chicos, fea la actitud!... ok,ya.**

 **Ahora, hablando en serio… (((Mentira)))… Creo que hablo por todas las mujeres que puedan leer este fic al decir que sí, a Po hay que zurrarlo un par de veces, así o se cura o se vuelve idiota del todo… Bueno, eso es fácil decir por mí, o sea, soy mujer… ¿Quién es tu mama, fic? ¿Eh? ¡Si! ¡Rose lo es!... Okya**

 **Sin embargo, poniéndome en lugar de Tigresa (lo cual es fácil, muy fácil) y tomando en cuenta la opinión de un chico (creo que es un chico xD), he de decir solo una cosa; nosotras, las chicas, somos muy estúpidas cuando nos enamoramos… Sí, y no es por desprestigiar a mi sexo, no, nada que ver. Solo digo la verdad. Nos volvemos auténticas pendejas y todo es demasiado lindo como para pensar que podría haber algo dañino en ello.**

 **Y se preguntarán… ¿Por qué esta tarada nos dice eso? Pues bien, ¡Que AlienHeart1915 os responda, chicas! xDD**

 **Okno, todo bien contigo, amigo… La cosa es que, como he visto, siempre el que sufre de amor es Po. O sea, es él quien anda detrás de la dura y fría maestra de Kung fu, esperando a que ella aclare sus sentimientos… No, chicos, Tigresa o es mensa, solo está confundida. Quiere más de lo que tiene y sabe que no lo conseguirá, así que eso vuelve su relación con Po algo tóxico y autodestructivo, eso sin mencionar la actitud celosa y posesiva del oso, que, aquí entre nos, nadie sabe de dónde ha salido…**

 **Dos seres que se aman, pero no saben cómo hacerlo sin lastimar al otro… En fin… ¡Leed! Que me da paja seguir escribiendo…**

* * *

 ****Cuerpo fuerte… Corazón débil.****

Es temprano en la mañana y ni siquiera ha amanecido aún. El cielo conserva aquel tono azulado y la brisa todavía es bastante fresca. Lleva toda la noche despierta, pensando, repasando una y otra vez esas últimas semanas. El brazo de Po se cierne a su alrededor, protegiéndola del fresco clima, y la mano de ella se aferra al pelaje de él como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Cierra los ojos y se muerde el labio para no sollozar. Po duerme, no se entera de nada y ella prefiere que así sea. Nunca en su vida se ha sentido tan débil, tan vulnerable, nunca sintió que alguien pudiera lastimarla de aquella manera solo con unas palabras. Toda su vida aprendió a pasar de todo tipo de sentimiento, aprendió a resguardar los suyos, ocultándolos de quien sea, y a elegir la mente sobre el corazón. Nunca tuvo problemas con ello, jamás sintió que le faltase algo.

No entiende cómo pudo dejar que fuera Po, precisamente Po, quien derrumbara aquella barrera. Se siente tonta, estúpida. No entiende como pudo haber elegido a aquel panda para enamorarse. Bueno, no lo eligió, solo sucedió. Pero tuvo que haber hecho algo. Tuvo que alejarse, si, eso, haberse cerrado así como lo ha hecho siempre. _¿Qué puede haber de malo en probar cosas nuevas?..._ ¡Eso! Eso tiene de malo. Ahora se encuentra en brazos de alguien que asegura amarla, pero ni siquiera quiere decírselo. Ahora llora a escondidas, para no tener que dar explicaciones de aquel llanto.

Antes de que Po despierte, se levanta y se viste, dejando luego el cuarto. No quiere que la vea así, sino, la creerá débil, sabrá cuanto influye en ella. Demasiado poder le ha dado ya, demasiado le ha dejado ver… y él no supo valorarlo jamás. Ella le entregó en bandeja su corazón, pero él lo rechazó. La quiere a ella, pero no a sus sentimientos.

Entra a su habitación y apenas cierra la puerta, se derrumba en el suelo. Tiene que cubrirse el rostro para que sus sollozos no sean audible. La vista se le nubla por las lágrimas y no puede dejar de hipar. Se siente… sola, abandonada. El sentimiento es abrumador, demasiado insoportable. En su vida, experimentó todo tipo de dolores, desde el insignificante dolorcillo de los golpes en el entrenamiento, hasta aquellos tan violentos que la llevan al borde de la inconsciencia. Ninguno le resultó tan insoportable como lo es esto… y se siente tonta por ello.

Tú eres la maestra Tigresa.

Eres una Maestra de Kung Fu.

Eres fuerte.

Te rompiste las manos para mermar el dolor en tus peleas.

Eres ruda.

Aprendiste a no usar tus sentimientos, pues estos te estorbaban.

No eres como esas mujeres.

Tú no lloras.

Tú no sufres por otros.

Tú… Tú eres una mujer enamorada. Sí, eso. Aprendió desde su más tierna infancia a soportar estoica todos los golpes físicos que le pusieron por delante, peor jamás aprendió a lidiar con los dolores del alma. Aprendió a pelear, pero no a amar. El que ama sin saber hacerlo, se hunde, se pierde en el sentimiento y es arrasado por este. Tigresa se enamoró con el corazón, pero olvidó que siempre hay que dejar un espacio de amor por ella misma. Olvidó ponerse por delante de aquel sentimiento. Olvidó que ella valía más que cualquier estúpido. Si, ella es fuerte, tan solo se equivocó.

Sentada en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la puerta, observa aquel pergamino en su mesita de noche. Es el de Shuo, el que Shifu le entregó el día anterior. Por un momento, el llanto cesa cuando por su mente pasa la posibilidad de seguir la recomendación del tigre de bengala. Tal vez, un tiempo lejos de Po le haga bien, tal vez cambiar de ambiente le ayude a pensar a ella. Necesita replantearse sus ideas.

 _Si quieres venir conmigo, solo envíame una carta._

Una carta. Solo eso. La idea comenzó a parecerle tentado, no solo en ese momento de debilidad, cuando tenía las emociones a flor de piel, sino aún en los días y semanas siguientes, mientras meditaba o cuando disfrutaba de los besos de Po… Sí, a partir de ese momento, la idea de irse un tiempo fue cada vez más realista en su mente. Pero no le respondió a Shuo, quería arreglar algunas cosas primero.

Fue a un mes después de aquella noche, en la que se sentó a escribir la respuesta a aquella carta. _Shuo, quiero irme…_ No se detuvo a pensarlo dos veces, pues sentía que de nada serviría, ya estaba tomada la decisión. No le dijo nada a nadie tampoco, ni siquiera a Shifu, y envió la carta sin sentir el mínimo rastro de culpa.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Se encontraban todos en el salón de entrenamientos, como todas las tardes. Tigresa sorteaba los obstáculos del circuito con precisión, casi sin necesidad de verlos, mientras que los demás aprovechaban la ausencia de Shifu para descansar, sentados en los peldaños de las tarimas. Nadie pasó por alto que, aquel día, la felina parecía tener más energías que de costumbre. Si bien se conocía a Tigresa por su sobreesfuerzo a la hora de entrenar, jamás la vieron tan empecinada y cruzar una y otra vez los mismos obstáculos, hasta parecía que más que ejercitarse lo que buscaba era simplemente cansarse o perder tiempo, como si estuviera evitando algo, tal vez a alguien.

Nadie le dijo nada, la dejaron seguir en lo suyo. Sin embargo, Po no puede sacarle la recelosa mirada de encima. La conoce mejor que nadie, lo suficiente para saber que eso no es simple rutina de entrenamiento. No, Tigresa está nerviosa por algo. Lo nota en su agresividad, demasiado exagerada para tratarse de unos meros muñecos de madera, también en aquellas pequeñas torpezas al mantener el equilibrio, demasiado breves para que los demás lo noten.

Esas últimas semanas Tigresa parece estar completamente distraída por algo y Po siente sobre sus hombros el peso de no saber de qué se trata, comienza a desesperarse por los continuos rechazos de ella, por verse hecho a un lado tan de repente. No hay motivo aparente, solo un constante "no estoy de humor" cada vez que quiere besarla o tocarla. En las noches, ella ya no lo abraza y en las mañanas, se marcha del cuarto antes de que él despierte.

—Yo creo que anda enamorada —Comenta Víbora de repente.

Po rápidamente voltea, un tanto alarmado por las palabras.

—¿Quién?

—Tigresa, menso —Responde Mono— Tal vez tienes razón, Víbora, se la ve contenta.

—Sí, nunca la vi sonreír tanto —Apoya Grulla.

—El otro día la escuché cantar.

Todos observan a Mantis, extrañados. ¿Tigresa? ¿Cantando?

Po arruga el entrecejo, contrariado. Él jamás escuchó a Tigresa cantar. Vuelve la mirada hacia ella, que acaba de salir del circuito, y de repente, su mirada adquiere cierto matiz preocupado.

—No —Murmura, casi sin darse cuenta— No es eso lo que la distrae.

¿Acaso ella no estaba enamorada de él? Sí, lo estaba, no tenía dudas de ello. Lo que la tenía distraída era otra cosa.

—¿Y tú como sabes, genio?

Po mira hacia Mono, pero no responde.

 _Porque ella me ama a mí…_ Se recuerda en su interior, rememorando las veces que ella se lo ha dicho. Sí, porque Tigresa no tuvo miedo en decirle cuanto lo amaba, no tuvo reservas a la hora de hacerle saber lo enamorada que se encontraba. Con sus besos, sus caricias, todo en ella detonaba un inmenso cariño hacia él.

De repente, los golpes cesan y cuando voltean, Tigresa se dirige hacia ellos. Esta sudada, claro, y jadeaba un poco por el esfuerzo. Po se contuvo de sonreír, pues su mente le mostró imágenes muy distintas a las del entrenamiento. Sin embargo, le llamó mucho la atención la sonrisa que ella esbozaba; ancha, plena. Era una sonrisa completa, sin reservas ni tapujos.

Es la primera vez que la ve sonreír así, aunque no es el único.

Un tanto agitada, toma asiento en los peldaños, en medio de Mono y Grulla. El simio no deja de observarla, como si recién la conociera, y Grulla tiene un extraño rubor en sus mejillas.

—¿De qué hablan? —Pregunta ella.

—Te ves distinta, ¿sabes? —Comenta de repente Mono.

—Sí —Apoya Mantis— Mas… Alegre, ¿Algo especial que contar?

Tigresa baja la mirada, sin abandonar aquella sonrisa, y atrapa su labio inferior entre los dientes. Po le ha visto muchas veces aquel gesto, pero nunca en público.

—Tal vez —Murmura.

—¡Cuenta! —Los ojos de Víbora brillan con curiosidad.

Tigresa ríe a carcajadas, antes de levntarse.

—No, ahora no… Tal vez luego.

—¿A dónde vas? —La detiene Po, con un toque de demanda en su voz.

—Al valle.

—Bajas mucho al valle últimamente, ¿No te parece?

Es entonces, que la sonrisa en el rostro de Tigresa se esfuma, siendo remplazada por un semblante, que aunque no llega a ser del todo molesto, es bastante serio.

—Tal vez, el valle tengo mejor compañía ¿No te parece?

Po le sostiene una furiosa mirada que promete de todo, pero Tigresa no se deja intimidar. Tampoco espera una respuesta antes de irse, contoneando las caderas de aquella manera que Po ha determinado como _simplemente felina_. Si, definitivamente, lo está provocando… pero lo que ella no sabe, es que el panda está demasiado enojado como para dejarlo pasar.

Bien dicen que lo interesante de los buenos, es cuando se enojan.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Decide que es mejor darse un baño antes de bajar al valle, claro, pues está demasiado sudada por el ejercicio. Además tiene tiempo de sobra, pues aún quedaba poco más de una hora antes de verse con Cheng. Se tarda lo suyo en la bañera, aclarándose el pelaje y aprovechando el tiempo para meditar en el agua tibia. De vez en cuando echa nerviosas miradas a la puerta, como si esperase que alguien entrara, pero pronto se convence de que eso es ridículo. Po no es tan tonto. Finalmente se relaja, repitiéndose que si Po quisiera pelear, ya la hubiera buscado apenas salió del Salón. Últimamente pelean bastante, pero Tigresa sabe que no es su culpa, que es culpa de él. Es demasiado controlador. Sabe que ella se trae algo y le jode no saber qué, pero Tigresa no está en plan de decírselo tampoco. Es su secreto.

Cuando el agua comienza a helarse, sale de la bañera y se envuelve en la amplia toalla, que le cubre desde los pechos hasta los muslos. Encima, se pone una yukata, por si se cruza a alguien en lo que recorre el pasillo desde los baños hasta su habitación. Por suerte, ni siquiera Víbora se encuentra allí. De repente, parada frente a la puerta de su habitación, demasiada soledad comienza a parecerle extraña. Se ha acostumbrado los últimos meses a que Po esté por detrás suyo, a que la acompañe siempre que los demás no están presentes, a que esté constantemente intentando robarle un beso o alguna caricia. No es que no le caiga bien aquel respiro, es que le parece algo… inusual.

Sin embargo, aquella sensación cae en picado al entrar al cuarto… y ver al susodicho sentado en la cama, con los codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas. Ya decía ella que era imposible tanta paz. Sin saber muy bien por qué, pues el sentimiento no ha cambiado, la presencia de Po le supone algo fastidioso.

—¿Qué haces en mi cuarto? —Cuestiona.

Po sonríe.

—¿Es que ahora me correrás de tu cuarto?

Hay algo en la manera de decirlo que inquieta a Tigresa.

—No —Responde— Pero vete. Me tengo que cambiar.

—¿A dónde vas, Tigresa?

—Ya te he dicho que al valle.

—¿A qué?

—No tengo por qué decírtelo. Son asuntos míos.

Po la observa e instintivamente, Tigresa retrocede un paso. La puerta sigue abierta. Sabe que si la cierra, será a peor… Su propio pensamiento le da gracia. ¿Desde cuanto teme a Po?

—Te he preguntado bien, Tigresa. Respóndeme.

—Y yo te pedí amablemente que te retires de mi cuarto —Sonríe— No me obligues a sacarte yo misma.

La sonrisa de Po se amplia, a la vez que se levanta de la cama. Sin decir nada, a paso lento pero seguro, se acerca a Tigresa hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia. Los ojos de ella le sostienen la mirada, determinados, fieros, como siempre. Le gusta cuando lo mira de esa manera, le gusta que lo desafíe, pero cuando se inclina para besarla, no le gusta que le corra el rostro. Intenta nuevamente, pero esta vez, lleva sus manos por detrás de ella y desliza la puerta para cerrarla.

Sus manos se apoyan en el fino papel y avanza un paso, apretujando a Tigresa contra la puerta y su cuerpo. Ella exhala un jadeo, pero sus ojos no pierden aquella fiera expresión. Nuevamente, inclina el rostro hacia adelante y esta vez consigue dar con sus labios. Tigresa le devuelve el beso de buena gana, pero igualmente distante.

Po arruga el entrecejo. ¿Qué le sucede? Se separa de ella y le observa, intenta adivinar qué es lo que pasa por aquella mente. Pero es imposible. Aquellos ojos carmesí son como murallas. Todo lo que le dan a entender es que su presencia la molesta y ya.

—Ya me besaste —Le murmura— ¿Te puedes ir ya? Se me hace tarde.

Po gruñe, casi por instinto.

—¿A dónde vas, Tigresa?

Su cuerpo la presiona levemente contra la puerta, acorralándola aún más. Sus manos descansan contra el papel, a cada lado de su cabeza, cortándole el paso.

—Salgo.

—¿Con quién?

—Con quien se me de la puta gana, panda —Masculla, ya molesta— No tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

—¡Claro que sí!

—¡¿Disculpa?!

—Eres mi pareja.

Tigresa le mira, incrédula… _No puede ser más caradura._ Sin aguantar más aquella situación, empuja al panda con tal fuerza que le obliga a retroceder, quedando ella libre. Inmediatamente se aparta de la puerta, y cualquiera pared, quitándole la posibilidad de que vuelva a acorralarla.

—¡No tienes ningún derecho sobre mí! —Grita, repentinamente histérica— ¡No soy tu pareja, no soy tu novia, no soy nada! ¡¿Entendido?!

Y Tigresa se maldice mentalmente al sentir las lágrimas tibias en el pelaje de su mejilla.

Po le observa, furioso, pero a la vez, preocupada por aquel llanto. La ha hecho llorar. El sentimiento amargo se instala en su pecho, prácticamente obligándole a avanzar y consolarla. No soporta verla así, mucho menos saber que es por su culpa.

Tigresa llora en silencio, dolida por sus propias palabras, y aunque su ira es contra el panda, no se niega a que este le rodee con sus brazos. Solo quienes aman con el alma pueden sufrir y aún así buscar refugio en el mismo sufrimiento. Se deja abrazar y arrullar. Po no le dice nada, no contradice lo que ella misma ha afirmado, lo cual solo alienta aún más a las lágrimas. Sus manos se aferran con ira al pecho de él, le estrujan el pelaje, como si buscara hacerle daño con aquel gesto tan débil.

—Eres mía —Escucha de repente que Po susurra en su oreja— No lo olvides.

Y ella no le contradice. No porque no quiera, sino porque, por más que le duela, se siente suya.

No tiene idea de cuánto tiempo se queda en sus brazos, pero en cuanto logra controlar el llanto, se aparta de él y se dirige hacia la puerta, abriéndola. Se para a un lado, cruzando los brazos sobre el abdomen. Sus manos estrujan la tela de a yukata.

—Vete —Pide, con voz ronca y la mirada gacha— Por favor.

Po tan solo obedece.

En cuanto el panda pone un pie afuera, Tigresa cierra furiosamente la puerta, azotándola. Es entonces cuando llora. Llora con el alma, dejándose caer en el suelo y cubriéndose el rostro para no hipar fuerte.

Sus manos tiemblan, la vista se le nubla y su pecho vibra con los hipidos. En ese momento, la idea de irse con Shuo le parece mucho más atractiva que nunca.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Ooowww… Como amo esto. Posta, me enamoré del fic xD**


	4. Amor, vaya estupidez

**Uuuhhh… *insertar voz de foca pariendo* ¡VAMO, LAS PUTAS, A JODER, QUE HOY ES VIERNES, MUEVAN LA CARNASA, MAMASAS, MUEVAN LA CINTURA, HERMOSURAS…! Ahre, bueno, si, es viernes (((¡NO ME DEEEGAAS!))).. Emm, bueno, sí, te digo… MUEUEAJAJAJAJJA… Oh, no, pero no todo es leeendo, porque, queridos míos, Rose está en cuarentena… Si, o sea, es viernes y no me dejan salir ¡PUTA BIDA!... si, con B… con B de… ¡DE RIBER! JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJ Ok,no, me calmo… Disculpadme, es el encierro…**

 **Bueeeeeno… Como verán, por primera vez en *inserte el número que sea, porque no se acuerda*, Rose publica un fin de semana sin estar en vela, ni con resaca, ni en pedo… O sea, ¡alabado sea yisus! (No.)… Si, lo admito, mi vida es un desastre… Bueno, bueno, se nota que no sé qué escribir…**

 **¿Vieron cuando una está enamorada? Bueno, por más que no lo esté, cuando le gusta alguien… Bueno, así, cuando nos ponemos estúpidas y taradas, cuando somos capaces de mandar a la verga tanta marcha feminista y todo eso… Bueno, si no te sentiste así alguna vez, tranquila, ya lo sentirás…**

 **Y chicos… si le piden algo a una mujer y esta les contesta "si, mi amor" sin discutir durante unas dos horas primero, valoren, que esa mina los ama…**

 **¡A leed!**

* * *

 **En como el amor vuelve estúpida a una.**

Se repasa una última vez en el espejo de su cuarto, dando un último vistazo a su aspecto antes de salir del cuarto. No se ha arreglado mucho. Tan solo cambió su usual chaleco rojo por una blusa de mangas largas y anchas, también roja, bastante holgada y que llegaba casi hasta sus muslos. Por algún motivo, quiere verse bien. Dicen que las mujeres ponemos especial esmero en arreglarnos por dos motivos; para sentirnos bien y para demostrar a otros que lo estamos, aunque no siempre sea así. Tigresa no está bien, de hecho, se siente deplorable, pero no quiere que otros se enteren de ello. Sería humillante que Po la viera tan demacrada y no está de humor para dar explicaciones a Víbora o a quien sea, aunque no sabe realmente qué le preocupa, pues eso de dar explicaciones jamás fue lo suyo.

Ese pensamiento, al igual que muchos otros, le hace pensar en Po nuevamente. No, jamás dio explicaciones a nadie… hasta que Po comenzó a pedirlas. ¿Por qué tendría que cambiar por él? ¿Qué lo hace tan especial?

No sale de su cuarto precisamente ocultándose, aunque si deseo no es encontrarse con alguien en ese momento. Por suerte, ni siquiera Po parece andar cerca. Es consciente de que se pasó bastante con el tiempo, pero tampoco está de humor para apresurarse. Sabe que, si Cheng quiere, la va a esperar… sino, que va, no le importa demasiado. No solo baja al valle por él, sino porque también le toca hacer la compra de aquella semana.

Baja las escaleras cada vez más convencida de que el lince no se encontrará ahí, pero para su sorpresa, el lince aún la espera sentado en los últimos peldaños. Cheng inmediatamente se coloca de pie al verla llegar, esbozando aquella sonrisa tan de niño, y avanza para saludarla con un efusivo abrazo. Tigresa no se niega al contacto.

—¿Hoy a dónde?

Tigresa amplía la sonrisa y alza la mano derecha, enseñando la pequeña lista doblada en cuatro, dejando que Cheng la tome para leerla.

—De compras —Responde ella.

El lince alza una ceja.

—Jodeme que es para todo un ejército.

—No te imaginas como tragan los pandas… y los monos… y todo individuo masculino, de hecho.

—Ja ja, me parto de la risa.

Tigresa ríe y sin responder, comienza a caminar hacia el valle, seguida por Cheng, que lee uno por uno los artículos y las cantidades anotadas en aquella lista. Se gastaba alguna que otra broma al respecto y Tigresa le reía la gracia.

Cheng era gracioso sin intentar serlo, le salía natural, y a Tigresa le gustaba mucho eso, porque podía percibir la sinceridad en cada uno de sus actos, desde las más pequeñas sonrisas, hasta cuando se animaba a confesarle algún secretito. _Me gusta tu sonrisa,_ le había dicho la segunda vez que se vieron. _Te ríes lindo,_ le confesó la tercera. _Tus ojos son únicos,_ le murmura ahora, observándola fijamente a estos. Tigresa agradece los cumplidos con la misma ternura con la que agradecería el cumplido de un niño. Las mejillas de Cheng siempre se tiñen de un leve rubor, pues no solo hay sinceridad en sus acciones, sino también una inocencia tierna y aniñada que lo vuelve aún más lindo a ojos de la maestra. Da la sensación de aquel pequeño enamorado de su profesora.

Es fácil hallar algún tema de conversación, este aparecía naturalmente, sin la necesidad de pensarlo demasiado. Cheng hablaba mucho y a Tigresa le gustaba escuchar. Se veían todas las tardes. A veces quedaban en cenar juntos, otras daban un paseo por el valle o simplemente se sentaban en algún banco a matar el tiempo. Cualquier opción les quedaba bien. El lugar era realmente lo de menos, lo importante era poder tener aquellas conversaciones tan divertidas.

Ocupan más tiempo en pasear y juguetear por la calle, que en hacer las compras. Los hombres y mujeres que atienden los puestos observan con cierta molestia a aquel lince, tan escandaloso y descuidado, que imita a las morsas con dos palillos bajo sus labios, hace malabares con los duraznos para hacer reír a los niños que pasan por ahí y deshace una pila de manzanas por tomar las de hasta abajo. Tigresa se disculpa con una apenada mirada, aunque nadie le haya dicho nada. Claro, ir acompañado de la Maestra del Estilo del Tigre tiene sus ventajas.

Tigresa observa las hojas de té, cuando se percata de que el lince lleva más de cinco segundos en silencio. Eso es raro. Se voltea y sonríe, a punto de hacer algún comentario respecto a aquel mutismo, pero sea lo que sea que este por decir, se le olvida al notar que él la observa con el entrecejo arrugado. Parece pensar algo.

—¿Cheng?

—Oye, Tigresa… Yo no te esteré provocando problemas con el panda, ¿No?

—¿Qué dices?

Le observa, sorprendida, un tanto tensa. Cheng se ve inusualmente serio.

—Digo, él es… tú… tú pareja ¿No? —Inquiere— O eso parece.

—No. Es mi amigo.

 _Amigo…_ Aunque lo dice con voz firme, la palabra le duele bastante.

Cheng sabe que algo pasa entre esos dos, ella lo hace ver hasta en la manera en que su voz tiembla al mencionar accidentalmente al panda. Pero no se atreve a preguntarle… al menos, no directamente.

—Bueno… —Se aventura— Cuéstame por qué tan posesivo contigo.

—¿Posesivo?

Tigresa señala algunas hojas de té al vendedor, sin fijarse realmente, solo por distraerse en algo.

Paga y ambos se alejan del puesto, avanzando por la calle sin ningún rumbo. Tigresa se encuentra un tanto nerviosa, pue son le gusta el cambie en aquella conversación, aunque tampoco se le ocurre como cambiar el tema.

—Sí. Actúa demasiado posesivo para ser solo un amigo —Aclara Cheng— Hasta me sorprende que te deje salir del palacio.

—¡Ey! Yo me mando sola.

—¿Segura?

Tigresa le mira, con cierta duda.

—S-si…

—No, estás dudando —Le corrige— Escucha, no soy quien para meterme, es tu asunto. Pero creo que si ese panda realmente te quisiera como tú a él, no te trataría de esa manera.

Tigresa sonríe, burlona, intentando ignorar lo que el lince realmente quiere decirle.

—¿Y tú qué sabes?

—Sé que estás enamorada de él —Cheng sonríe— Sabes, eres más transparente de lo que crees… Solo hay que saber interpretarte.

—¿Acaso soy un a una especie de jeroglífico o qué?

—Y… algo así.

Ambos ríen, dando el tema por zanjado.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Cuando tienen todo lo de la lista, incluso aquellos artículos femeninos cuyo uso y función Tigresa se niega a explicar, ambos se dirigen de vuelta al Palacio de Jade. Comienza a ser de noche y el cielo es cada vez más oscuro, pero a ninguno parece importarle. No, qué va, no hay prisas. Cheng insiste en llevar las bolsas, aunque por terquedad de su amiga, terminan llevando la mitad cada uno. De nada les sirve discutir por tonteras.

—¿Y si dejas esto y te invito a tomar algo?

Se encuentran ya al pie de las escaleras. Tigresa le sonríe. Ni siquiera se lo piensa.

—Claro.

Invita a Cheng a subir con ella al palacio, para continuar con aquella divertida anécdota sobre cuando las hermanas del lince le vistieron de mujer. Se muestra un tanto reacio en un instante, alegando que no quiere ocasionar problemas, pero la sonrisa e insistencia de la felina lo convencen casi sin esfuerzo alguno.

Entran a la cocina y Tigresa ofrece a Cheng un vaso de agua, el cual el acepta, mientras espera a que ella acomode la mercadería en su lugar. Le ayuda, alcanzándole algunas cosas, pero como es ella quien sabe qué va donde… le deja el trabajo de guardarlo. No quiere ser un estorbo preguntando todo. No fue una tarea que le llevara mucho tiempo, pero es que estaban demasiado entretenidos conversando.

Tigresa, en cuanto terminó, se sentó junto a Cheng en un par de sillas junto a la mesa. Conversaban como si estuvieran solos, a ninguno le importaba que estar en la cocina de un lugar lleno de gente y por lo tanto, a Tigresa poco le interesaba si alguno de los chicos o Víbora aparecían. Bien dicen; el que nada debe, nada teme. Por eso, la felina ni siquiera se sobresaltó cuando Po apareció en la cocina.

—¡Ey!

Cheng, inocente, levanta una mano en al aire para saludar. Sus labios sonríen al panda, sin tomar en cuenta la dura mirada de este hacia la felina.

Po pasa olímpicamente del lince.

—Pensé que estabas en el valle —Se dirige a Tigresa, demandante.

—Estaba —Aclara Tigresa, seria— Como verás, ahora estoy aquí.

Po alterna miradas entre el lince y Tigresa, demasiado serio para el gusto de esta última (y del propio Cheng, que no le gusta nada que mire así a su amiga), antes de asentir en dirección hacia la puerta.

—Quien hablar contigo.

—Estoy ocupada. Después.

—No, ahora.

—Estoy ocupada —Repite Tigresa, con voz calmada, pero severa.

Po no está ya de humor para aquello. Había ido hasta ahí luego de oír a Mono y Mantis cuchichear sobre Tigresa y un lince en la cocina. Al parecer, aquellos dos le habían visto entrar hacía rato, pero aunque esperaron, no le vieron salir.

—Por favor, Tigresa. Solo quiero hablar de algo —Su voz es tensa, pero amable.

Cheng, un tanto incómodo, coloca una mano en el brazo de su amiga.

—Yo te espero afuera, ¿Si?

Esboza su sonrisa de niño para animar a Tigresa, antes de levantarse y salir de la cocina, aunque alerta en todo momento al más mínimo ruido. El panda no le inspira confianza, mucho menos para con Tigresa. No la conoce hace mucho, pero algo en ella se hace querer, despierta en él un sentimiento protector. Porque los ojos de Tigresa tienen aquella mirada de los que sufren en silencio.

La puerta se cierra y el silencio llena la cocina. Po se queda parado al extremo de la mesa, con las manos apoyadas en el borde de esta, y Tigresa permanece en su asiento. Ambos se sostienen la mirada. Él, molesto. Ella, desafiante.

Eso de discutir se ha hecho un hábito últimamente, por lo que ya no le interesa demasiado evitarlo, es más, incluso busca provocarlo algunas veces. Necesita descargarse, escupir todo lo que tiene por decir, gritar, llorar o lo que sea. Nada mejor que discutir con el panda.

Los segundos se hacen eternos. Po toma aire y lo exhala repetidas veces, como si quisiera calmarse.

—No quiero que salgas con él —Murmura.

—Ya te dije que no tienes ningún derecho sobre mí.

—Eso no te lo crees ni tú misma —Po sonríe, burlón— Eres mía, aunque lo niegues.

Tigresa cruza los brazos sobre el pecho, observando altiva al panda.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?

—Que a la noche, cuando todos duerman, te cruzarás a mi cuarto y me pedirás dormir conmigo.

Las palabras se clavan como puñales en el pecho de Tigresa. Duelen, cada una de ellas, un dolor frío y punzante a la vez que le deja sin aliento. Sin responder nada, se levanta de la silla y avanza hacia Po, pisando fuerte, para luego estampar rudamente su mano abierta en la mejilla del oso, ladeándole el rostro por la fuerza del impacto.

La cachetada resuena en la estancia. Po se lleva una mano a la palpitante y enrojecida mejilla, y Tigresa tan solo puede observar en silencio lo que ella misma a echo.

Sin perder tiempo, se dirige hacia la puerta.

—Me voy —Murmura— Y no me esperes.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

—No, Cheng, Po no me ama —Murmura Tigresa, con la cabeza apoyada entre sus brazos— Creo que nunca lo ha hecho, pero… ¿Qué más da? —Se encoge en sus hombros, con una bufona sonrisa— Solo será tiempo qué recuperaré luego.

Cheng se muerde el labio, observando a la ebria felina. No, llevarla a _tomar algo_ no fue buena idea con su estado de ánimo. Se encuentran en un pequeño bar a las orillas del valle, lo más alejado posible de Palacio de Jade a pedido de Tigresa, en una mesa redonda para dos. No hay mucha gente, solo un par de parejas y algún que otro grupo de amigos. El ambiente es oscuro, escasamente iluminado por unos farolillos rojos. El bar es íntimo y bonito, aunque, claro, Tigresa apenas si se tomó el tiempo de fijarse en ello.

 _Nunca he bebido…_ Declaró, cuando Cheng le invitó el primer vaso, retándola a probar algo distinto. El lince creyó que se refería a que hace mucho no probaba el alcohol, pero descubrió que decía la verdad al verla completamente ebria luego el primer vaso. Eso fue rápido. Cuando menos lo pensó, Tigresa comenzó a reír sin ton ni son, hablando con voz alta y estridente, aunque rápidamente aquellas carcajadas pasaron a ser llanto.

Ahora, luego de un total de tres vasos, la felina se encontraba con la cabeza recostada en la mesa, usando un brazo de almohada, mientras que los dedos de su mano libre jugueteaban por encima de la copa. Hablaba bajito, en murmullos, y de vez en cuando dejaba escapar algunas lágrimas.

 _Ni siquiera ebria se quiebra…_ Piensa Cheng, que no sabe ya qué decirle.

—Y… —Lo piensa— ¿Y por qué estás con él?

Los ojos de la felina, brillosos por el alcohol, le observan desde abajo.

—Porque yo si lo amo —Murmura— ¿Sabes? Jamás me enamoré de nadie y llega él… —Silencio. Ríe, una risa rota y amarga— Llega él y es como si la vida fuera rosa.

—El amor no es todo de rosas, Tigresa.

—¿Por qué no?

Y los labios de la felina esbozan un infantil y adorable puchero.

—Para tener los años que dices tener, te falta mucho por madurar.

—¡No!... Yo soy grande…

—Si, grande sí, pero aún piensas como una quinceañera.

Cheng ríe y se levanta de su silla, decidiendo que ha sido suficiente por toda una vida. Paga él las bebidas, pues Tigresa está demasiado ebria si quiera para discutirle ello, y ayuda a la felina a levantarse de la silla. Ella se niega en un principio, lloriqueando un poco y alegando no querer llegar en aquel estado al Palacio de Jade, pero accede luego de que Cheng le prometa que no la llevará al palacio.

Eso sí, caminará sola. Nada de que la carguen. El lince le sujeta un brazo y le obliga a rodearle el cuello, a la vez que él le sujeta de la cintura. Tigresa se deja hacer. Aún hay algo de conciencia entre tanto alcohol y esta no deja de decirle que definitivamente no podrá ni siquiera mantenerse derecha si intenta pararse por sus propios medios.

Tigresa parlotea todo el camino. Cuenta de cuando se quedó atrapada en el Salón de Entrenamientos, de cuando se quebró un brazo en aquella misión, incluso, en un momento dado, comienza a divagar sobre todo aquello que cruzó por su mente cuando fueron a Gongmen. Cheng la escucha solo porque no tiene otra opción.

Toma un camino poco transitado, un atajo, para evitarle a su amiga las miradas de las personas, aunque a esas horas, no hay muchos que anden por la calle.

—Soy tonta.

—No eres tonta.

—¡Sí!

—No.

—¡Que sí!

—Bueno, sí —Acepta Cheng, rodando los ojos— Eres muy tonta y toda una hueca por enamorarte. En serio, niña, ¿En qué pensabas?

Tigresa se detiene en seco, obligando a Cheng a imitarle. El lince la observa y para su sorpresa, los labios de ella se han fruncido en un tembloroso puchero.

—¿Crees que soy tonta? —Pregunta en un tímido murmullo.

 _Maldición…_

—¡No! —Se apresura a negar— ¡No, claro que no! Solo… Ay, ven aquí.

Y porque no sabe realmente qué debe decir, jala a Tigresa y la acurruca contra su pecho. Ella se tensa al principio, un poco reacia, pero apenas le dura unos segundos. Necesita un abrazo. Necesita sentirse un poquito querida. Se deja abrazar y ella misma devuelve el gesto, ocultando su rostro en el pecho del lince.

No puede dejar de hipar ni de sollozar. Se siente tan mal… Mal por ella, mal por Po, mal por tener que hacerle pasar eso a Cheng, que nada tiene que ver.

—Perdón… —Solloza.

Cheng sonríe. Sus manos frotan la espalda de la felina, en un pequeño intento por reconfortarla. Está acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres, después de todo, tiene tres hermanas.

—No, que va —Murmura— Vamos. Yo te cuido hoy, ¿Si?

Pero Tigresa está demasiado perdida como para valorar aquello como bueno o malo, todo en lo que puede pensar es en que si va al palacio tendrá que ver a Po… Y no quiere eso.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Aaaawww… ¿Quién no desea un amigo como Cheng?... O sea, yo les presumiría el mío, pero nah… Me lo van a robar.**

 **En fin… ¡Comenten, no sean ratas loco!**


	5. No me retengas, por favor

**¡BUENAS NOCHES, PAPISRIKUS!... Bueno, bueno, aquí son la una de la mañana y como Rose mañana no tiene clases (o si las tiene, pero es demasiado vaga para asistir a aquella reunión), les vengo a llenar la cabeza con una sarta de estupidez más grande que mi culo… ¡Y vaya si es grande, mamasitas! 7u7... ahre, no, soy una tabla, chicos, no se emocionen… ¡Oye, tu! ¡Si, tu, pendejo! ¡Deja de babear!**

 **Bueno, bueno… Oh, nena consentida, que observas al pajarillo volar hacia su tan ansiada libertad, pero que por capricho le mantienes atado a su dedo… Ahre, cualquiera… Vieron que me quiero hacer la poeta y no me sale… Bueno… En fin… No tengo mucha imaginación... ¡A leer!**

* * *

 **No me retengas a tu lado, así solo me alejarás.**

 _—¿Estás despierta?..._

Tigresa escuchó la voz lejana, débil, un murmullo en medio de la nada. Extrañamente, reconoció la voz, le era familiar, pero no podía recordar el rostro del dueño.

 _—Sí…_ —Susurró, de igual manera.

Sentía la cabeza pesada, demasiado, y no podía abrir los ojos. Era extraño. Tenía sueño, pero no podía dormir. La cálida respiración de alguien golpeaba cerca de su oreja. La sensación le hizo ronronear y sea quien sea que estuviera a su lado, se alejó unos centímetros, como si quisiera tomar distancia. _No…_ Se quejó en murmullos.

— _Duerme, tienes que descansar._

 _—No quiero…_

 _—Tigresa, solo… cierra los ojos._

 _—Los tengo cerrados_ —Y ríe, una risa tonta, jovial.

Sea quien sea que está a su lado, le acaricia la cabeza, entre las orejas… Y Tigresa ya no es consciente de nada más. De un momento a otro, no recuerda ninguna voz, como si todo lo que pasó hasta un segundo antes se hubiera borrado de su mente. No tiene idea de si se ha dormido, de si qué ha pasado, pero lo siguiente que hace es estirar su brazo hacia el lado vacío de aquella cama, buscando con el tacto a su panda. Su entrecejo se arruga al notar que él no está ahí. Se queja en murmullos, remoloneando entre las cálidas sábanas, incapaz de recordar si está en su cuarto o en el de Po.

¿Qué ha pasado? Intenta abrir los ojos, pero los parpados no le responden. La cabeza le duele demasiado y el estómago le quema. _¿Resaca?_

Poco a poco, la lucidez se abre paso en su mente, no solo mostrándole unas pequeñas imágenes de Cheng la noche anterior, sino también dejándole notar un aroma familiar pero extraño a la vez. Familiar, porque ya lo ha sentido antes, y extraño porque no es precisamente en su cuarto o en el de Po donde espera encontrar aquel aroma tan a… _felino._ Su propio pensamiento hace subir el rubor a sus mejillas.

Remolonea en la cama, alcanzando una almohada con su brazo estirado y llevándosela contra el pecho, abrazándola. Es entonces que lo nota; el aroma aquel está impregnado en la cama entera… _¡Mierda!_ Bruscamente se endereza, haciendo a un lado la sábana y dejando caer al suelo la almohada, asustada.

No se encuentra en su cuarto, no, que va, jamás estuvo en ese cuarto antes. Un punzante dolor se extiende por su cabeza e instintivamente se lleva las manos a esta, presionándola en un inútil intento por calmarse. _Mierda, mierda y mierda…_ No tiene nada en su mente, está en blanco, como si algo hubiera borrado los recuerdos. Lo último que recuerda es haber entrado en aquel bar con Cheng y luego ya nada, como si se hubiera desmayado o algo y despertado ahí.

Comienza a desesperarse. Nerviosa, recorre una y otra vez el lugar con la mirada. Es un cuarto simple, con una cama mediana, un armario y una mesita de noche. Las paredes son de madera y están escasamente adornadas por unas cuantas pinturas. En todas reconoce a Cheng junto a, supone ella, las que son sus hermanas y madre. Baja la mirada hacia sí misma, calmándose un poco (solo un poco) al notar que lleva toda la ropa que anoche. Al menos tiene la seguridad de que no ha pasado nada.

La puerta se abre y Tigresa pega un salto fuera de la cama. La cabeza le protesta por tal acción, pero lo ignora.

Cheng, parado en el resquicio de la puerta, sostiene una pequeña taza de lo que parece ser té. Se nota que está caliente y Tigresa puede sentir el suave y dulzor aroma.

—Tranquila —Ríe él— Te traje esto. Te ayudará con la resaca.

—¿Resaca?

—Uff… siéntate que te cuento.

Tigresa permanece de pie, tensa, aún algo alterada.

Cheng se acerca para dejar la taza de té en la mesita de noche y toma las manos de la felina entre las de él, reconfortándola con una suave caricia e instándola para que se siente en la cama. Algo mareada, Tigresa acepta.

No se atreve a levantar la mirada, demasiado avergonzada, y se sienta con los hombros encorvados. El calor de la taza le caliente las manos. Es agradable, la despierta y le mantiene alerta. El té es delicioso, un poco dulce para su gusto, pero no dice nada. El silencio que llena la habitación es sepulcral. Ella no habla y Cheng tampoco. Permanece sentado a su lado, guardando cierta distancia para no incomodarla.

Los minutos pasan y Tigresa aún no se atreve a mirar al lince. ¿Qué ha hecho anoche? ¿Dijo algo malo? ¿Hizo algo vergonzoso?... bueno, eso último lo daba por hecho, no creía que ebria su juicio no se vea afectado. Con cada pensamiento, le entran más ganas de meterse a un pozo y no salir hasta nuevo aviso. _¡Joder, Po!_ Po, Po, Po… ¿Cómo le explicará que no haya pasado la noche en palacio? ¡Se pondrá como loco!

—Si te soy sincero, eres muy tierna cuando estás ebria.

La voz de Cheng le llama la atención. Voltea, un tanto preocupada.

—¿Tierna?

—¡Sí!... Y hasta te pones besucona.

—¡¿Qué?!

De repente, el lince estalla en carcajadas, tentado por el horror en la cara de su amiga.

—Solo bromeaba, tonta, de hecho, te quedaste dormida apenas tocaste la cama.

—¿Y por qué me trajiste aquí? —Reprocha Tigresa.

Cheng se encoge de hombros.

—No querías volver al palacio —Responde. De repente, su semblante se vuelve serio— No dejabas de repetir que Po no podía verte en ese estado.

Tigresa baja las orejas, volviendo la mirada a la taza ya vacía que aún sostiene entre sus manos. Bueno, eso es creíble. Últimamente Po está algo raro, sí, eso, no tiene idea qué le pasa, pero comienza a inquietarla. Sí, es lógico que no haya querido volver, ni siquiera puede imaginarse la reacción del oso al verla llegar así… aunque, ahora que lo piensa, será mucho peor cuando vuelva luego de no haber aparecido en toda la noche.

Deja la taza en la mesita y sintiendo aún la cabeza algo pesada, vuelve a recostarse en la cama, recogiendo la almohada que ha tirado al suelo y aovillándose con esta pegada al pecho. Se muerde el labio, reteniendo las lágrimas. Todo eso la está volviendo loca. No es ella la que hace todo eso, la que llora y pierde el control. Entierra el rostro en la mullida almohada, cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

De repente, la cama cede bajo el peso de alguien más. Cheng se coloca a su lado y la rodea con un brazo, depositando un pequeño beso en la mejilla de ella y apoyando luego la frente en su hombro. Se quedan quietos por un rato. A Tigresa le gusta aquel contacto. Es tierno, protector, cariños… Es diferente.

Sin embargo, por más diferente que sea, se siente incorrecto.

—Cheng… No —Murmura— No puedes.

El lince se endereza en la cama, un tanto confundido.

—Perdón. Solo quería consolarte un poco.

—Es que…

No se atreve a verlo.

—¿Po?

—¿Es tonto?

—No, solo… estás enamorada, Tigresa, solo es eso —Hay una sonrisa en su voz— El amor, en sí, es tonto. Nos vuelve locos y dulces a la vez, nos da confianza e inseguridades por igual. Nos hace creer que todo lo podemos… y luego nos demuestra lo poco que hacemos.

Tigresa despega el rostro de la almohada, mirándole de reojo, y sin poder evitarlo, sonríe. Su primera sonrisa de la mañana.

—Eso fue bonito —Murmura.

—Es que es cierto.

Los ojos del lince brillan. Hay en ellos un cariño tal que deja a Tigresa sin palabras, tierno e inocente, protector, algo que le hacía sentirse muy bien consigo misma. Gira en la cama, colocándose boca arriba, aunque aun sosteniendo la almohada contra el pecho. Si bien el dolor de cabeza comienza a disminuir, aún no se siente del todo bien como para salir a la luz del día. Tampoco quiere meditar. No quiere pensar en nada. Ni en Po, ni en el regaño de Shifu, ni en todo lo que los chicos pensarán. En ese momento, lo único que necesita saber es que Cheng se encuentra recostado a su lado, con unos quince centímetros de por medio, igualmente boca arriba y mirando al techo.

Hablan en murmullos, como si compartieran un secreto. Cheng le cuenta cosas de cuando era pequeño, para distraerla, le cuenta de anécdotas suyas y de sus hermanas, le cuenta cuando la mayor presentó a su pareja, cuando la del medio se escapó de casa y por medio de amenaza le obligó a encubrirla, también de como la menor de ellas se ponía celosa de él. Cheng ha crecido rodeado de mujeres y siempre supo tratar con ellas.

Tigresa permanece en la misma postura en la cama, boca arriba y mirando al techo, abrazando la almohada, y Cheng ladea el cuerpo para quedar de frente a ella. Es hermosa. Es una niña, encerrada en el cuerpo de una mujer. Su risa, su mirada, aquella manera en sus labios se fruncen ante una incógnita, todo en ella es propio de una pequeña niña, curiosa e inocente, que aún necesita aprender mucho.

Estira una mano, casi sin pensarlo, y acaricia la mejilla de ella. Tigresa cierra los ojos y sonríe, no se opone, pues no ve ninguna intención bajo aquel contacto.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Ella misma reconoce que se ha excedido. Ella misma reconoce que ha cometido un error y ahora tiene que afrontarlo. No con Shifu, pues su maestro cuando mucho le dará entrenamiento extra, pero si con Po. El panda es otro cantar. Se detiene frente a las escaleras del Palacio de Jade, acompañada por Cheng, que le ha preguntado unas cien veces si no quiere que la acompañe hasta arriba. Pero no, ella no es una niña, no necesita que alguien vaya a justificarle sus propios errores. Sonríe y amablemente se niega, despidiéndose de él con un abraza antes de comenzar a ascender las escaleras.

De repente se siente vacía, sola, como si algo le faltara. Los pies le pasan, como si intentaran retenerla, y su pecho se oprime cada vez que piensa en lo que le espera arriba. No quiere ver a Po. No quiere oírle. No quiere ver esos ojos verdes dirigirle tan hirientes y furiosas miradas. Sus manos tiemblan.

Por primera vez, Tigresa teme de alguien. Teme de Po. No es miedo físico, pues no cree al panda capaz de lastimarla y aun así, en caso de que lo intentara, ella sabría cómo defenderse. Pero el miedo está. Miedo al dolor que le provocan sus palabras, sus miradas, miedo a que se enoje y le grite, a no poder responderle, a ser demasiado débil como para hacerle frente. Porque si algo le han dejado claro aquellos últimos meses, es que, cuando se trata de Po, ella es débil a comparación. Al menos, así se siente.

Supone que, a esas horas, todos estarán entrenando, lo cual sirve para tranquilizarla mínimamente. Al menos, tendrá un pequeño momento a solas en su cuarto. Podrá pensar, meditar y sobre todo, cambiarse de ropa. Comienza a sentir demasiado incómoda aquella blusa y necesita urgente un baño. Avanza a paso seguro por el pasillo, aunque evitando aquellas tablas flojas para no hacer ruido (mero acto reflejo), y se detiene unos segundos frente a la puerta de su cuarto.

Toma aire, exhala, inhala nuevamente y vuelve a exhalar.

Su mano tiembla al deslizar la puerta. Inmediatamente, su vista se fija en Po; se encuentra sentado en la cama, de frente a la puerta, con los codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas y los brazos colgando en medio de estas. Sostiene algo en sus manos. Es la carta de Shuo.

Tigresa traga grueso, por mero instinto, a la vez que cierra la puerta a sus espaldas. El corazón le martillea furioso en el pecho.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

Po no levanta la mirada. Habla bajo, casi con pesar.

—De… ¿de qué hablas?

—No me tomes el pelo, Tigresa ¡¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que te ibas?!

Silencio. Po levanta la mirada y Tigresa agacha la suya, avergonzada.

—Hoy —Miente— Iba a decírtelo hoy.

Pero Po la conoce demasiado. Ella es un libro y él su ávido lector. No hay pausa, no hay silencio, no hay risa, mirada o gesto cuyo significado desconozca. De inmediato descubre la mentira y eso solo lo enfurece más de lo que ya está.

En un impulso, se levanta de la cama y arroja aquel pergamino al suelo, provocando un respingo en la felina.

Tigresa le observa desde abajo, intimidada por aquella ira recientemente descubierta en él. De hecho, todo él es un misterio para ella, todo él le parece desconocido ahora.

—Po…

—¡No me hables, Tigresa!

Camina de un lado a otro, tenso, sobándose insistentemente el rostro, como si así quisiera ahuyentar algún pensamiento desbocado.

Tigresa lo sigue, ansiosa, busca que la mire, que la escuche solo un momento.

—Po… Po… —Su voz se quiebra— Mi amor…

—¡Te dije que te calles!

Bruscamente voltea y Tigresa instintivamente retrocede, intimidada por el fuego de aquellas esmeraldas. Estaba tan acostumbrada a ver cariño en esos ojos, a ver comprensión y cierta ternura, que verlo tan enfurecido le resulta extraño. Extraño y aterrador. No le gusta, le hace mal, le hace sentir pequeña e indefensa.

La mirada del panda la recorre de pies a cabeza, casi como si la evaluara, antes de tomarla del brazo y obligarla a sentarse en la cama. No usa demasiada fuerza, pero Tigresa se siente tan débil, que es como si zarandeara una muñeca de trapo.

—¿Dónde estuviste anoche? —Demanda saber Po.

Tigresa se muerde el labio, nerviosa. No se atreve a mirarlo.

—Con Cheng.

—¿Toda la noche?

—Hubo un pequeño problema —Tuerce los dedos en la tela de las mangas, ansiosa— Tuve que esperar hasta hoy para volver.

—¿A dónde fueron?

—A beber algo y…

—Te embriagaste —Murmura. Oh, como la conocía— No puedo creerlo… ¡Saliste y como toda pendeja te embriagaste a mas no poder!

Tigresa no sabe contestar, no puede. Se encoge en sus propios hombros, avergonzada, aceptando aquel regaño en silencio. Po tiene razón. Se comportó como una pendeja, como una adolescente, bebiendo hasta hartarse sin pensar en nada más. Pero es que se sentía tan mal… Igual, no es excusa. Se siente ridícula y las palabras del oso, en vez de ayudarla, solo parecen hundirla aún más en aquel estado depresivo.

Le escucha caminar por el cuarto y de reojo, le observa levantar el pergamino del suelo. Po se siente a su lado, pero ella no se atreve a mirarlo. Ladea el rostro, esquivando sus ojos.

Los dedos comienzan a dolerle de tanto estrujar la tela de las mangas. Po parece notarlo. Lleva sus manos a las de ella y suavemente las presiona, acariciándolas. El tacto es suave y confortante. Sin decir nada, la rodea con un brazo y jala de ella, acomodándola sobre su regazo. Tigresa se deja hacer sin siquiera pensar en poner resistencia.

Aquella felina, tan fuerte, tan ruda, aquella estoica maestra está tan destrozada por dentro, tan desesperada por algo de cariño, que no le importa nada más que acurrucarse en el pecho de aquel panda y sentir que este la mima, aunque sea un mimo simple y sencillo. Creció prácticamente sola, sin cariño, y ahora que tiene la posibilidad de tenerlo, es capaz de lo que sea por conservarlo. Se deja invadir por el aroma del oso, relajando su cuerpo en aquel abrazo, dejando los minutos pasar.

Suaves caricias se esparcen por su espalda, de arriba abajo, recorriendo su columna muy sutilmente. Hay cierto matiz sexual en aquel tacto, cierto deseo implícito, pero para Tigresa, ciegamente enamorada, se siente tierno y reconfortante.

De un momento a otro, sin previo aviso, las caricias se detienen y Tigresa se ve bruscamente devuelta hacia la realidad. El vacío vuelve a instalarse en su pecho, pero no tiene tiempo de sufrir por este, pues desaparece en cuanto los labios del panda tocan los suyos. Un beso lento, pero insistente, que la obliga a corresponderle. Como siempre, sus manos no tardan en sujetar la nuca de Po, mientras que las de él aprovechan lo holgado de la blusa para colarse por debajo de esta, tocando un poco más de piel.

Tigresa se estremece y por acto reflejo, presiona a Po contra ella. Lo quiere cerca, quiere sentir su cuerpo sobre el suyo, verse aprisionada entre sus brazos. Sin pensarlo, lo empuja, recostándolo en la cama y quedando ella encima, sin separar en ningún momento sus labios de los de él.

—Perdón… —Murmura— Perdón, Po… Perdón.

Poco le falta para sollozar.

Po no responde. Sus labios descienden por la mandíbula de ella, llegando a su cuello, donde besa y mordisquea a su antojo. Tigresa jadea y él la empuja, invirtiendo las posiciones para quedar arriba y hacerse sitio entre sus piernas, un sitio que, a juicio del panda, es solamente suyo… Tampoco es que Tigresa le contradiga demasiado. Está de acuerdo y por eso, se queda callada al sentir la mano del oso ascender por debajo de la blusa, acariciando suavemente su vientre hasta llegar a su pecho vendado.

No pide permiso, sabe que no lo necesita, para que sus dedos juguetean e las vendas hasta aflojarlas y así tener acceso al pecho de la felina… Ambos jadean al contacto, excitados por la emoción de la primera vez. A Tigresa nunca la tocaron ahí y Po jamás la tocó a ella en ese lugar. Quiere quitarle la blusa, quiere que sean sus labios lo que le acaricien el busto. Pero no. _Poco a poco,_ se repite mentalmente.

Tigresa jadea, arquea la espalda.

Po aprovecha para empujar entre sus piernas, haciéndole notar su excitación.

 _Mía…_ Suya. Solo de él. Sus suspiros, sus bajos gemidos, la manera en que arquea la espalda, pidiéndole que siga, como sus manos le estrechan más contra ella, como si quisiera asegurarse de no dejar un mínimo de espacio entre ambos.

Todas esas reacciones provocadas por él. Su propia respiración se acelera, pensando en todo lo que podría hacerle, pensando que ella se dejaría sin más, que le permitiría tomarla. Sí, ella es suya. Por eso, un gruñido escapa de entre sus labios al recordar que ella le ha mentido, que ha pasado la noche junto a aquel lince, que planeaba irse sin avisarle. Le enfurece.

—¿Tigresa?... —Su voz ronca y cálido aliento chocan en el cuello de ella.

—¿Hum?

Se encuentra demasiado perdida en aquellas caricias, su mente da vueltas y vueltas junto al remolino de sensaciones en su vientre.

—No te vayas —Pide, suplica— No te vayas con Shuo.

Es entonces, cuando el último rastro de cordura en su mente hace acto de presencia…

 **Continuará…**


	6. Limites

**¡Criaturas de la naturaleza!... ¡La potra y sensual Rose ha llegado!... Renovada, fresca, loca y divertida, con el novio bastante preocupado por mi salud mental luego de haber leído cada una de mis notas de autora en mis últimos fics… (Yes, ¿Viste, amo? Te dije que jamás te aburrirías)… Bueh, bueh…**

 **Uff… Más de una semana sin internet es una sensación tan… cruel…**

 **Ese momento cuando tocas fondo… No importa si no es la palabra más hiriente que te haya dicho o el golpe más fuerte que te hayan dado, no importa si solo fue una mirada o un gesto insignificante, porque cuando tú has tocado fondo, hasta lo más pequeño puede desbordar todo aquello que has estado reprimiendo… y no será bonito.**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Excediendo los límites.**

Saca la mochila del armario y bruscamente, sin contemplación alguna, la arroja contra la cama. Sus pies pisan fuerte en la madera del suelo, su pecho vibra con los continuos gruñidos y las lágrimas empapan su rostro, aunque esto último no le molesta, es algo a lo que últimamente se ha habituado demasiado. Muy mal hecho. Maldice a Po, se maldice a sí misma, quiere gritar, como cuando era joven, como cuando le era imposible controlar su temperamento, quiere, necesita, romper algo. Va y viene por el cuarto, tomando su ropa del pequeño armario, arrojándola sin ningún cuidado a la cama. Algunas prendas incluso caen al suelo, pero no se detiene a recogerlas.

Está demasiado alterada, demasiado furiosa, tanto que, cuando siente la mano de Po posarse en su hombro, instintivamente rehúye al tacto, enseñando sus dientes junto a un amenazador gruñido.

De repente, no soporta ni tenerlo cerca.

—¡No se te ocurra tocarme! —advierte, amenazante.

Po retrocede. Serio.

—Tigresa, te estas equivocando…

—¡No! —Voltea, histérica, con una chaleco entre sus manos— ¡Mi única maldita equivocación es estar aún aquí discutiendo esto contigo!

—No sabes lo que dices…

—¡No me trates de idiota, panda!

Se escuchan pasos al inicio del pasillo. Alguien se acerca, seguramente alertado por aquel escándalo. Po comienza a perder la calma. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan escandalosa? ¿Qué? ¿Acaso quiere dar a conocer a todos lo que discute con él?

—Baja la voz, Tigresa.

—¡Voy a gritar lo que se me cante en gana, oso!

—¡Bueno, basta! —Vocifera él, tan histérico como ella— ¡Basta, Tigresa, que todo el maldito valle te escucha!

Tigresa tensa las manos, presa de los nervios, hasta que oye rasgarse la tela del chaleco que sostiene entre estas. Sus propias garras la han hecho jirones, de los cuales, algunos caen a sus pies. Su pecho tiembla por el llanto contenido. Se endereza, digna, conteniendo el aliento para no sollozar, y nuevamente voltea, arrojando los trozos de tela al suelo. No responde. En silencio, continúa metiendo su ropa sin ton ni son dentro de la mochila.

Si hasta hacia unos momentos pudo haber albergado duda alguna, ahora ya no existe ninguna. No es que quiera irse, es que tiene qué. ¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Se está jugando la estabilidad mental en esa absurda relación sin sentido!

Las manos de Po se unen a las suyas, sacando la ropa de la mochila al doble de velocidad en que ella la guarda. Ambos forcejean un buen rato, hasta que Tigresa, harta, le propina un fuerte codazo en las costillas para apararle. No lo quiere cerca. No quiere verlo, no quiere que la toque… ¡No! Está harta de todo eso.

—Me iré —Murmura.

Po la observa. Furioso, dolido, desesperado. Sabe que no puede detenerla.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—Mucho.

—¡¿Cuánto, Tigresa?!

—¡No lo sé! —Alza la voz, nerviosa— Un mes, dos… Tal vez un año. Lo que se me pegue en gana.

Po gruñe, por poco no ruge. Se siente traicionado, burlado. En un acto desesperado, porque ya no sabe qué hacer, toma del brazo a Tigresa, con una fuerza tal a ella se le escapa un bajo y lastimero maullido. La jala, le obliga a acercarse a él, y sin permiso alguno, como siempre, planta sus labios sobre los de ella. El contacto es brusco, violento. _Desesperado._ Quiere una respuesta por su parte, exige una respuesta.

Sin embargo, al contrario de lo que espera, aquel beso se tiñe con el familiar y metálico sabor de la sangre. Los dientes de ella se clavan con saña en su labio y la reacción es inmediata, un mero acto reflejo; la empuja. Todo pasa tan rápido, que no mide su propia fuerza. Tigresa cae de espaldas a la cama y su cabeza golpea con la mochila. Aturdida, tarda unos segundos en levantarse y al hacerlo, un punzante dolor se expande por su cabeza, mareándola levemente. Se queja, llevándose la mano a la zona adolorida.

Po se queda de piedra, observándola. ¿Qué ha hecho? Cuando ella se endereza, sus ojos se encuentran rodeados de lágrimas. Su labio inferior tiembla, inseguro, y algo en ella le oprime el pecho; Miedo. Tigresa le observa con miedo. Nunca la ha visto tan indefensa, vulnerable, como si el mínimo contacto pudiera herirla.

De repente, la puerta se abre, dando un brusco azote. Es Shifu quien entra a la habitación. Los chicos y Víbora se encuentran afuera, expectantes, curiosos por saber a qué se debe tanto jaleo y también preocupados. Todos han oído a Tigresa caerse; un golpe amortiguado, acompañado del sonido de la cama chocar en la pared.

Los ojos del panda rojo recorren la habitación, severos, escudriñando desde el ligero tic nervioso en la rodilla derecha de Tigresa, hasta la agónica mirada en los ojos del panda.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —No se dirige a Po.

Tigresa boquea un par de veces, aún demasiado alterada.

—Verá, Shifu…

—No te he hablado a ti, panda, se lo pregunté a mi hija —Interrumpe el panda rojo— De hecho, no sé qué haces aquí todavía. Vete.

Hay cierto tono ácido en su voz que no admite réplica. Po observa a Tigresa, realmente arrepentido por todo ello, antes de salir de aquel lugar. Lo mejor será eso, alejarse un poco, para que ella pueda reconsiderarlo todo. Mono, Mantis y Grulla le siguen, bastante serios los tres, seguramente exigirán una explicación. Puede que sean sus amigos, pero si algo saben todos, es que nadie, ni siquiera uno de ellos, le puede poner un dedo encima a Tigresa (ni a Víbora, lo cual le dejaron en claro a Grulla desde que comenzó su relación con ella), es un código entre amigos que jamás le confesarían a ninguna de las dos; siempre protegerlas, aunque ellas mismas puedan hacerlo por su cuenta.

El ambiente tenso queda instalado en la habitación. Tigresa escucha con atención los pasos de Po alejarse por el pasillo, seguido de los chicos, que no se cortan ni un pelo para hacerle ver su descontento respecto a aquella situación y exigen saber qué ha pasado. Para vergüenza de Tigresa, resulta que su situación con Po es más comentada de lo que ella cree. Al parecer, todos han notado aquel cambio en su actitud, en su estado de ánimo, y no han tardado en asociarlo con aquella nueva actitud del panda para con ella.

Dirige una mirada a Shifu, a su padre, esperando hallar lo peor. Pero al contrario de lo que cree, el panda rojo le observa con aquel cariño incondicional y severo que solo un padre puede tener con su hija. Hay reproche en sus ojos, sí, pero también algo protector y cálido. No dice nada. En silencio, se acerca a ella y le extiende sus brazos, ofreciéndole la contención que ella necesita en esos momentos.

Tigresa no se niega. No llora, es como si las lágrimas se hubieran acabado de sus ojos, Se arrodilla en el suelo, frente a su padre, y acepta aquel abrazo de inmediato. Nunca se sintió tan contenida por aquel panda rojo, jamás le vio actuar de aquella manera tan… comprensiva. Las pequeñas manos del maestro le acarician con mimo la cabeza, como si de una cachorra se tratase, y Tigresa le siente tensarse cuando encuentra aquel pequeño chichón, producto del golpe que se ha dado al caer.

Inmediatamente se separa. Sabe que Po actuó mal, pero por algún motivo, no quiere que Shifu sepa que la ha lastimado. Aquel hombre la ha criado para ser fuerte, para saber defenderse. Le supone una vergüenza que la vea en aquel estado.

—No es nada —Murmura— Tropecé y caí. Es todo.

Shifu levanta su pequeña mano hacia la mejilla de ella. Sabe que le miente, pero respeta su decisión. Asiente, a modo de respuesta, antes de que su mirada se dirija a la mochila en la cama y la ropa aventada.

Arruga el entrecejo, extraño, y vuelve la mirada hacia su hija.

—¿Algo que me quieras contar, Tigresa?

—He decidido irme un tiempo, padre.

Es entonces, cuando el panda rojo ve todos sus temores cumpliéndose.

—¿Irte? —Inquiere— No… no entiendo.

—Sí, ya he arreglado todo y no cambiaré de parecer.

Shifu se contiene de arrugar al entrecejo. Sabe que si Tigresa ha decidido aquello, es por algo. No quiere hacerle pensar que no cuenta con su apoyo.

—¿Puedo preguntar el motivo, hija?

—Necesito alejarme. Es todo.

Y la conoce tan bien, que sabe que ya no conseguirá más explicaciones que esa. Cuando Tigresa decide que no quiere dar a conocer algo, ni siquiera su maestro puede obligarla a hablar.

—Como desees.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIII**

Po sale de las barracas y rápidamente se dirige al Salón de Entrenamientos, abriendo la puerta para entrar y cerrando luego de un fuerte portazo. No lo piensa dos veces. Su vista enfoca el área de los muñecos de madera y no duda en meterse allí, golpeando a diestra y siniestra, destrozando a más de uno. No mide la fuerza, mucho menos cuales tiene solo que esquivar y cuales bloquear. Todo lo que quiere es golpearlos. _Tigresa se va…_ Sí, ella se iría, sin siquiera reconsiderarlo, sin pensar en nada más que ella misma. Ni siquiera le había comentado nada. Lo había planeado a sus espaldas, en silencio, como si estuviera escapando. De repente, se detiene, jadeando bruscamente en busca de aire. Comienza a hiperventilar. Se lleva las manos al rostro, frustrado. Todo él tiembla, preso de los nervios, sus manos se tensan y se siente hasta mareado.

No sabe por qué se desespera tanto. Tal vez, muy en el fondo, sabe que va a perderla. Tal vez lo intuye, lo siente… Pero no lo comprende. Las discusiones son muchas, sí, y admite que a veces se sale de sus cabales, que tal vez alza la voz o habla sin pensar, pero ¿acaso no todos tienen sus discusiones? ¿No todas las parejas tienen sus problemas? Sí, y los solucionan, se preocupan por mantener la relación.

Tal vez él y Tigresa no sean una pareja convencional, tal vez haya mucho por decirse, mucho que arreglar, mucho que hablar, pero… eran pareja ¿No? Estaban juntos, compartían intimidad, se besaban, se deseaban, se querían, se mezquinaban mutuamente de terceros. Eso era lo que hace una pareja ¿No?

 _Dime si me amas, Po. Un sí o un no, solo eso…_ La voz de ella resuena en su recuerdo, torturándolo. Si, pensó que la amaba, es cierto… Pero ahora tiene miedo. Ahora que sabe todo lo que ella exige, todo lo que ella espera de él, tiene miedo a fallarle. La quiere, no va a negarlo, la desea más de lo que alguna vez deseó a alguna mujer y está seguro de que daría lo que fuera por una caricia o un beso suyo. Pero ¿Amarla? No está seguro, es un sentimiento demasiado fuerte para tomarlo a la ligera. ¿Y si se equivoca? ¿Y si se lo dice y luego descubre que no es cierto? No soportaría decepcionarla de tal manera, perderla del todo.

Y de repente, se pregunta si Tigresa realmente vale todo aquello que él pensó que valía… Es demasiado, lo admite, lo abruma y en cierto momento, hasta llegó a sofocarlo. Conoció a una Tigresa dura y fría, distante y bastante arisca. Le gustó ella, le gustó el desafío que le suponía, le gustó no hallarla como las demás. Pero en estas últimas semanas, todo lo que ha visto ha sido una Tigresa demasiado sensible y hasta histérica en cierto punto.

Se maldice por pensar así de ella, pero no puede evitarlo.

La puerta del salón se abre, dejando ver a Mono, Mantis y Grulla. Apenas si asoman la cabeza, tímidos, hasta podría decirse que algo temerosos de la reacción el panda. Pero sus expresiones cambian al ver que Po está llorando… Sí, Po, siempre tan alegre, está llorando.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIII**

Se ha dado un baño, se ha cambiado de ropa y finalmente, con ayuda de Víbora, terminado de hacer la mochila. Sin embargo, luego de una larga charla, Shifu le ha convencido de que se quede solo un día más. _Podrás pensarlo mejor, Tigresa, y meditarlo con calma,_ le había dicho. No quería, no le apetecía estar un segundo más en ese lugar y además, no necesitaba nada que pensar, la decisión ya estaba, pero igualmente aceptó, solo por darle el gusto a su padre. Podía notar que la situación no le agradaba en nada y no quería hacerle pasar otro mal rato.

Ahora se encuentra en la cocina. Sostiene entre sus manos una taza de té caliente, recientemente hecho por Víbora, y su mirada esta fija en la mesa. La serpiente ha escuchado atentamente su relato. Tigresa no le dice la verdad, no quiere dejar en evidencia al panda, tan solo le comenta que tuvieron _algo_ esos últimos meses y que las cosas no salieron del todo bien. Le cuenta de los celos del panda hacia Shuo y Cheng, de cómo parecía molestarle que ella hiciera cosas sin consultarle, pero nada más lejos de ahí. Ni siquiera mencionó las constantes discusiones de aquellas semanas.

Lo que no tenía claro, era si lo ocultaba porque era algo íntimo o por vergüenza a admitirlo.

Tigresa quiere guardarse el secreto de lo sucedido en el cuarto. Aún sigue algo dolida por lo último, sin mencionar que el pequeño chichón en su cabeza duele, y el pecho se le oprime al pensar en Po en general. No, no está lista para compartirlo con alguien, ni siquiera con su mejor amiga.

—Wou… —Víbora la observa, sin poder creerlo— Ya decía yo que estabas contenta.

 _Claro, contenta…_

—Quiero alejarme de este lugar un tiempo —Murmura, sin levantar la mirada— Quiero pensar, lejos, sin la influencia de… de nadie.

—Sin la influencia de Po.

Tigresa sonríe, un tanto tímida. Víbora ha dado en el clavo, como siempre. No quiere que sus dediciones se vean afectadas por la presencia del panda. Quiere alejarse, puede que el sentimiento disminuya con el tiempo, pero sí en cambio descubre que no es así… Bueno, tal vez lo vuelva a intentar, pero para ese entonces, ya tendrá algo de experiencia y sabrá cómo no hacer las cosas.

—Quiero probar algo, es todo —Admite, por no dar detalles.

—Pero tú… ¿Le amas?

—Demasiado.

Silencio. Silencio tenso e incómodo. Víbora exhala a modo de suspira, bastante dramática, como si acabaran de confesarle toda una historia de amor oculta durante siglos.

—Wou.

—¿Qué?

Tigresa levanta la mirada hacia su amiga, que sonríe, maravillada.

—Estás muy… cambiada.

—¿Y eso es malo? —Inquiere la felina, extrañada.

—Realmente no sé —Admite Víbora— En parte, no… Se te notaba contenta, alegre. No recordaba haberte visto así desde que éramos niñas —Entonces, esboza una mueca, contradictoria— Pero por otro lado, te veo mucho más… Te ves cansada, como si conseguir aquella alegría te cansase.

Tigresa decide no responder a ello. Ahora que lo piensa con calma, no está segura de sí estaba contenta o no con la situación, no puede asegurar no arrepentirse de haber pasado por ello, aunque tampoco quiere admitirlo. Es contradictorio. Se sentía feliz al lado de Po, pero a la vez, le pesaba aquella felicidad. Como el adicto a alguna sustancia; se siente bien con consumiendo, pero una vez lo deja, por más que solo sea unos segundos, aquel bienestar desaparece y da paso al daño interno que le ha producido.

Le gustaba estar con Po, se sentía bien a su lado, pero una vez se alejaba, su mente volvía a aclararse y le replanteaba si realmente valía la pena pasar por todo lo que pasaban. Es ridículo, lo sabe, pero ¿qué hacerle?

Ahora que lo piensa con calma, las palabras de Víbora cobran más sentido; se siente cansada. Cansada de estar detrás de Po, de esperar a que él se dignara a mostrarle un mínimo de cariño, cansada de ser ella quien tuviera que "esperar". ¿Por qué? En un principio, le pareció justo, respetó los tiempos del panda porque no quería que se sintiera presionado por nada. Pero Po no la respetaba a ella. La presionaba en más de un sentido y parecía pretender que ella estuviera a los deseos de él, que hiciera lo que le dijera solo porque él le decía.

Se sentía manejada por Po y eso era algo que no podía tolerar. Jamás soportó que la mandasen, que le controlaran hasta cuando hablaba con alguien, y no era un hábito al que pretendiera acostumbrarse ahora en grande. No, ella no era una niña para que la mandasen, no era una pendeja para que la controlara. Era una adulta y si hasta el momento había vivido bien haciendo lo que se le venía en gana, no iba a cambiar.

Sin embargo, ahora que el enojo ha pasado, el pesar se instala en su pecho. Ama a Po ¿Qué le va a hacer? Le es imposible no pensar en él, mucho más imposible no querer llorar. Se irá y lo extrañará tal vez mucho más que a nada o nadie, pero sabe que es lo que tiene que hacer.

—Y… ¿Cuándo piensas volver? —La voz de Víbora se nota angustiada— Ya sé que dijiste que no sabías, pero…

Tigresa ríe, interrumpiéndola.

—Neh, realmente no creo durar más de un mes allá —Admite— Solo dije aquello porque… bueno, estaba enojada.

—Vaya bocaza la tuya —Bromea Víbora— Sinceramente, creí que ibas a arrojarte al cuello de Po.

—Umm.

—Te tienta la idea, lo se… Lástima que no puedes.

Las mejillas de la felina enrojecen al notar el tono pícaro de la serpiente. De repente, aquel aire angustioso de la habitación parece haber dado un giro de 360°, volviéndose más juguetón.

—Calla —Masculla.

—Vamos, no seas mojigata, cuenta detalles —Los ojos de Víbora resplandecen, curiosos— ¿Qué tal es en…?

—¡¿Qué?!... ¡Oh, no!... No, no, no… No va por ahí la cosa…

El entrecejo de la serpiente se arruga, contradictorio, y su rostro parece reflejar un fuerte sentimiento de indignación, como si no comprendiera algo.

—¿Me quieres decir que dormiste en la misma cama de Po durante todo este mes y no han hecho nada? —Espeta— ¿Posta? ¿No me estás viendo la cara, Tigresa?

—Víbora, por favor…

Tigresa quiere desaparecer en la silla. ¡Eso es humillante!

—Es que… es que… —La serpiente sigue en su estado escéptico— Dime la verdad, ¿Alguna vez has oído los rumores de las chicas en el valle?

—¿Disculpa?

—Uff, te hace falta calle —Murmura— Tigresa, todo indica que tu panda es un semental…

Y Tigresa se ve realmente escandalizada por aquel vocabulario tan… liberal de su amiga. No lo hubiera pensado de la dulce Víbora.

Por otra parte, no sabe si aquello solo la avergüenza más o si la enfurece. No es que se crea aquello de la castidad en los chicos, pero oír aquello… no le gusta, le llena la boca de un sabor amargo. Pensar que alguna otra hembra haya tocado a Po a su antojo la enfurece y pensar que él pudo haber disfrutado en brazos de alguna otra le llena de un sentimiento de inseguridad. Son celos, no va a negarlo.

¿Tendrían aquellas mujeres algo especial? ¿Algo que ella no?

¿Serían sus besos mejores?

¿Sus caricias mucho más apetecibles?

Las preguntas se instalaron en su mente sin que pudiera evitarlo. Sus manos se tensaron alrededor de la taza ya vacía, agrietando levemente la cerámica. Víbora pareció percatarse de ello, porque carraspeó un par de veces para llamar su atención, y cuando Tigres le miró, le devolvió una apenada sonrisa.

—Lo siento —Murmuró— No pensé…

—No, no es nada.

—Te molestó.

No es una pregunta.

—Bueno, no me hace gracia imaginarme a Po teniendo sexo con alguna mujer, eso no te voy a negar —Responde, hablando rápido— Aunque… supongo que es algo sobre lo cual no puedo opinar. No estoy en mi derecho.

—Estás en todo tu derecho, Tigresa. Po era tu… ¿pareja?

—No —Niega de inmediato— Po no era mi pareja.

Hay cierta amargura en su voz, pero Víbora opta por no preguntar y prefiere cambiar de tema. Tigresa lo agradece con una sonrisa, aunque esta resulte un tanto rota y triste.

 **Continuará…**


	7. Un corazón roto

**Bueno, a ver, qué decirles… Estoy en el colegio, tendría que estar usando esta computadoras para fines más productivos como lo es el hacer una planilla con porcentajes de no sé qué mierda de una tienda de no sé qué, en conclusión; No sé ni qué tendría que estar haciendo… Pero sea lo que sea, les aseguro que es importante… Pince profesor súper rico 7u7… ¿Vieron cuando tienen un profesor que está re bueno, pero que es un completo hijo de puta asexual que únicamente puede tener una erección dando la lección del día? ¡Bueno! Entonces, tú, querida amiga, me entiendes… Me pregunto si este hombre coge… Bueh, qué va…**

 **Ahora lo importante es que… ¡Oh, si, nenas! ¡Rose está aquí!... A veces, Rose me gusta más que mi propio nombre, es decir… Yo… Yo soy ultra aburrida, soy la rarita… ¡Y Rose es bien piola! Ella no tendría miedo de ir a sentarse en el escritorio del profe, es decir ¡Rose tiene la papa!... Okno, me estoy dejando llevar, pero… ¿Qué hacerle? ¡Es Rose!**

 **Según veo *se coloca lentes hípster* la cosa está caliente aquí… Tigresa harta, Po desesperado… ¡Oh, yes, nena, así, así, no pares! ((WTF))**

 **Porque una vez que uno ha cruzado el límite establecido, ya no hay manera de volver atrás… Quieres avanzar más y más, no puedes detenerte, porque lo que ves, lo que sientes, es cada vez más adictivo. Entonces, cuando menos lo esperas… ¡Caes! Y es ahí cuando las heridas hacen acto de presencia.**

* * *

 **Cuando el corazón se rompe… uno no espera que sea tan literal.**

El día es mucho más lento de lo que a Tigresa le gustaría. Agradece el intento de Víbora por pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella, agradece que Mono, Mantis y Grulla quieran animarla, incluso agradece que Cheng se haya tomado la molestia de subir a saludarla luego de haberse enterado _misteriosamente_ de todo el asunto. Sabe que sus intenciones fueron realmente buenas, sin embargo, lo que más le apetecía era estar sola. Meditar o encerrarse en su cuarto a ver el techo, ambos eran buenas ideas, incluso pensó un par de veces en alejarse durante todo el día del palacio, tal vez ir a recorrer el bosque de bambú, donde seguramente nadie la encontraría. Sí, pensó mucho en alejarse. Se dice que aquellos pensamientos son autodestructivos y comienza a cuestionarse si no estará entrando en una especie de depresión. Tantas emociones en tan poco tiempo tenían que tener sus consecuencias, ¿No?

No ha visto a Po en todo el día. No tiene idea de donde pudo haber estado, tampoco se molesta en pensarlo demasiado. _Seguramente con alguna… mujer,_ piensa, realmente molesta, aunque sabe que lo más probable es que haya ido a estar solo un rato, solo lo piensa porque necesita algún argumento para seguir enojada con él.

Y es entonces cuando se pregunta; ¿por qué piensa todo eso? Se repite una y otra vez que lo dejará estar, que no se hará más problemas, pero no termina de decírselo, cuando su mente se ocupa de contradecirla inmediatamente.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, sí esté en una etapa depresiva.

Un respingo le hace estremecer al notar el agua fría, espabilándola. No tiene idea cuanto lleva ahí, pero a juzgar por las rugosidades en la yema de sus dedos, deduce que mucho. ¿Acaso se ha dormido? Realmente no está segura. Vuelve a estremecerse, por lo que de una vez por todas, sale de la bañera. Toma la toalla y se seca rápidamente el pelaje, para luego envolverla en su torso y encima colocarse la yukata rosa. Es bastante tarde en la noche, por lo que no espera encontrarse a nadie, pero por si las dudas…

Caminar hacia su cuarto a esa hora se le hace realmente extraño. Hace casi ya dos meses que no duerme en su cama y cuando entra a su habitación, el estómago se le revuelve al pensar que esa noche no se acurrucará en los brazos de panda.

 _Pero serás tonta, Tigresa…_ Sí, lo es.

Está cansada y no ha preparado ropa alguna para dormir. Lo hará con la yukata puesta y ya, total, nadie va a verla. Se quita la toalla, la deja en una silla y busca la mochila, que se encuentra en una de las esquinas del cuarto. Dentro está gran parte de su ropa y algunas cositas que no vale la pena mencionar; cosa de chicas, dirían las abuelas. Se asegura de haber guardado todo, antes de dejar la mochila de nuevo en su sitio.

Camina por el cuarto. Va y viene, sin ningún propósito realmente. Está cansada, sí, pero no con sueño o al menos, no con el suficiente. De hecho, a esas horas, suele seguir despierta. Los motivos está de sobra explicar.

Se siente algo inquieta, como si necesitara hacer algo, aunque no se le ocurre nada en concreto.

 _Tal vez pueda meditar…_ Sí, buena idea. Solo había un problema; para meditar se necesita calma. Obviamente, no posee calma alguna en esos momentos.

Sus ojos se dirigen a la puerta una y otra vez, sus manos juegan ansiosas con el cinto de la yukata, la idea pasa una y mil veces más por su mente, tentándola. _A la noche, cuando todos duerman, cruzarás a mi cuarto y me pedirás dormir conmigo._ La voz de Po se repite en su mente, torturándola (porque sí, es una tortura, le duele la simple idea de que é le haya dicho aquello, como si le reclamase algo). Le recuerdo cuanto de aquello está mal. No, no debe. ¿Dónde está su dignidad? ¿Dónde está el amor propio? No, no puede ir a por él.

En cuanto aquel pensamiento termina de formularse en su mente, aparentemente firme, incapaz de ser cambiado o suplantado por otro, alguien llama a la puerta con un ligero golpe de nudillos. Tan ensimismada está en sus pensamientos que le es inevitable pegar un respingo. No necesita ni siquiera voltear a ver para saber quién es.

Su corazón se acelera. Se acerca a la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—¿Qué quieres, Po? —Murmura, contra el papel.

Intenta que su voz sea dura, aunque esta tiembla un poco sin que pueda evitarlo.

—Hablar. Por favor, Tigresa, déjame pasar.

Silencio. Un pequeño pinchaso en su labio inferior le hace notar a Tigresa que lleva rato presionándolo entre sus dientes. Sus manos se tensan y estrujan en ellas la tela rosa de la yukata. Si sigue así, sabe que la rasgará, pero se encuentra demasiado nerviosa. No, no quiere hablar con Po, sabe que si lo hace volverá a repetir los mismos errores que quiere evitar. No, debería decirle que no, que no quiere verlo, tal vez tan solo inventarse una excusa y decir que está demasiado cansada para hablar. Pero por otra parte… Lo necesita.

Su mano roza muy apenas el borde de la puerta, temblando ligeramente. Escucha al otro lado a Po suspirar, parece resignado, como si se hubiera esperado no recibir respuesta alguna, casi como si ya supiera de antemano que ella no le dejaría ni siquiera acercarse. Tigresa sabe que se arrepentirá de ello… Pero es tarde para reconsiderarlo, pues su mano ya ha tomado la puerta y jalado de esta.

Abre justo a tiempo para ver a Po de espaldas, por entrar a su cuarto, seguramente convencido de que ella no aceptará. Voltea al oír el sonido de la puerta, un tanto sorprendido, y Tigresa no puede evitar rehuir de su mirada.

—Ven —Susurra, bajito.

Po asiente. No sonríe, se le va bastante serio.

—No te quitaré mucho tiempo —Asegura, tanteando con sus pies hacia el cuarto de ella.

Parece inseguro. Duda si entrar o no.

—Solo ven, ¿Si?

—Puedo…

—Por favor.

Tigresa levanta la mirada y hay tal súplica en esta, que Po ni siquiera puede pensar en un "no", tan solo puede contemplar aquellos rubíes, que le observan con la inocencia propia de una niña. Tigresa _es_ una niña. Es aquella súplica en sus ojos, verla tan dolida, lo que le impulsa a entrar abruptamente en el cuarto y acercarla a él, rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos. Tarde se acuerda de que, seguramente, ella está enojada. Cuando quiere soltarla, preparando una corta y apenada disculpa, siente las manos de ella aferrarse a sus brazos.

No, Tigresa no quiere que la suelte.

Se siente tan a gusto… el calor de sus brazos, aquel agarre tan posesivo, pero tierno de alguna manera, el efluvio de su pelaje. Todo en él le reconforta. Se siente segura, protegida de alguna manera, como si fuera fuerte solo a su lado. Es consciente de la situación, sabe que debería de apartarle, pero sencillamente no puede. En un segundo, con un gesto tan insignificante como un abrazo, aquel panda es capaz de derrumbar todas sus murallas, de desnudar su alma y reducirla a nada.

Po libera uno de sus brazos, solo para tantear hacia atrás y cerrar la puerta, cuidando de no hacer ruido alguno. Aquella acción le toma apenas unos segundos. Rápidamente vuelve el brazo a su lugar, rodeando la cintura de ella. Sus manos se deslizan por la espalda de la felina, acariciándola con mimo y arrimándola más a él.

Tigresa se acurruca en su pecho y ahí se queda, con el rostro enterrado en el pelaje del panda y sus manos sujetándole con reclamo de los brazos.

El abrazo le sabe a poco a Tigresa. Po se separa de ella y lleva la mano hacia sus caderas, acariciándola por encima de la yukata. Es en ese momento que el ambiente del cuarto parece cambia. El aire se llena de un matiz distinto, uno que ella desconoce, así como también desconoce el brillo en las esmeraldas del panda.

Le sostiene la mirada con inocente curiosidad, expectante. Po se inclina hacia ella, con intenciones de besarla, pero esta vez, Tigresa ladea el rostro de tal manera que los labios del oso chocan en su mejilla.

—No… —Susurra.

No puede repetir lo mismo. No de aquella manera tan tonta y ridícula.

—¿Por qué? —Inquiere él, hablando sobre la mejilla de la felina.

Tigresa exhala un suave jadeo. El cálido aliento en su piel le hace estremecer. Solo ella sabe cuánto le cuesta apartarse de Po, apartar las manos de él de sus caderas y retroceder. Solo ella sabe el esfuerzo que hace para mantenerle una mirada seria.

—Porque… Porque viniste a hablar —Murmura— Y yo también quiero hablar.

La cara de Po lo dijo todo; no se espera aquel planteo. Igualmente asintió, serio.

—Escucha, Tigresa, yo… no sé realmente bien qué decirte —Admite, con voz neutra— Lo cierto es que lamento mucho si te hice daño, lamento haberte tratado de aquella forma y sobre todo, lamento no ser lo que tú quieres… Lamento no ser suficiente —Susurra eso último. Su semblante de mantiene serio y su voz neutra— Pero quiero que me creas, cuando te digo que lo intento. Significas mucho para mí y realmente quiero que avancemos, que estemos juntos, pero… necesito tiempo ¿Si? —Sus manos se abren y cierran, dejando ver lo nervioso que está. Mira a todos lados, sus pies tantean el suelo. Se le ve inquieto— No soy como tú, yo… yo no puedo, ¿Entiendes? No… Necesito tiempo, ordenar las ideas, pensar bien.

—Pensar ¿Qué?

—Yo… —Entonces, la mira a ella, mira sus ojos— No sé si te amo, Tigresa.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIII**

Las palabras la dejan en shock un momento. Un baldazo de agua fría, así se siente, como un golpe seco al estómago, que la deja momentáneamente sin aire… No la ama. _¿No me ama?_ Como el más frágil de los cristales, a punto de partirse en mil pedazos. Así se siente. Tanto que lloró, tantas lágrimas derramadas, tantos momentos sintiéndose tan mal. Creyó que terminaría, que era todo lo que podía soportar. Aquello no fue nada a comparación. No sabe cómo describir lo que tales palabras supusieron, pero lo que sí sabe, es que duelen demasiado. Su primera reacción es sostenerla la mirada, casi con cierta desesperación debería de admitir, buscar en los ojos del panda algo que le dijera que había mal interpretado aquello, buscar una mínima posibilidad de que fuera mentira… No halló nada.

Po la observa con pena, casi como si estuviera triste o angustiad, como si aquello le supusiera algún dolor… Entonces, la angustia de Tigresa se transforma en algo más similar a la ira. Él se había atrevido a jugar con ella, a lastimarla, a usarla y luego tirarla como si fuera una más de tantas mujeres, ¡¿y aún tenía la cara suficiente para mostrar el mínimo grado de tristeza?!

Sus manos se tensan en puños, casi buscando algo que golpear, y deja ver su letal dentadura junto a un instintivo gruñido. De un momento a otro, es ella quien se encuentra inquieta. No puede dejar de moverse de un lado a otro, caminando de punta a punta por el cuarto, y retorcer las cintas de la yukata entre sus manos casi con saña. De seguir así, las destrozará, pero necesita centrarse en algo que no sea lo fácil que sería golpear a aquel oso en ese momento. Necesita calmarse. Necesita respirar… O se abalanzará sobe Po y no está exagerando al decir que, una vez inicie, no podrá detenerse.

—Tú… tú… —Su voz tiembla— Tú… me mentiste…

Po no muestra señal alguna de arrepentimiento. Eso solo la enfurece aún más.

—Jamás dije lo contrario, Tigresa…

—Dijiste que…

—Dije que necesitaba tiempo —Le recuerda él— Y era cierto; quería tiempo para aclararme bien y lo he hecho. Yo… no siento por ti lo que tú esperas. 

—No, no… no es cierto… Tú… las palabras… lo que me prometiste…

—Fue un capricho, es todo —Su voz es neutra. No le importa ella— Siento haber alargado demasiado esto.

Los pies de Tigresa se clavan al suelo, obligándola a detenerse y mirar a Po. Las lágrimas comienzan a asomar por los ojos de ella, pero se niega a soltarlas, no delante de él. Se ve tan tranquilo, tan sereno, como si aquello le importase lo más mínimo, como si no supusiera nada para él el decirle aquellas cosas.

No, ahí hay algo que no cuadra, algo que está mal… ¡Eso no es! Él la ama, no se lo dijo, pero podía verlo. La manera de mirarla, de mimarla, todo indicaba que sí. ¿Por qué…?

No puede evitarlo; pequeñas lágrimas caen por sus mejillas. El dolor es demasiado. Una cosa es supone que se ha equivocado, otra cosa completamente distinta es que Po se lo diga de aquella manera tan… fría. _Suficiente._ Se endereza, recobrando la compostura, y toma una gran bocanada de aire. _Calma, paz, tranquilidad._ Se calma lo justo y necesario como para caminar hacia la puerta y abrirla.

—Vete —Susurra.

Sus brazos se cruzan firmemente sobre su estómago. Se abraza a sí misma, como si así pudiera sostenerse, como si así evitara quebrarse delante de Po.

—Lo siento.

—No, no lo sientes… —Le contradice— Tú no sientes nada… —Toma aire, ya que se va mañana, va a aprovechar— Tú, panda, no sabes lo que es que te rechacen y te nieguen una y otra vez, no sabes lo que es sentir una mínima parte del dolor que yo sentí, así que no digas que lo sientes… porque no es así. Ahora, vete, debo dormir.

—No quise lastimarte…

—Pero lo hiciste.

Po la observa, serio, sin expresión alguna… pero no vuelve a decir nada. En cuanto sale del cuarto, Tigresa cierra la puerta con un furioso azote. No lo soporta más. El llanto la ahoga momentáneamente y la vista se le nubla por completo por las lágrimas retenidas. Aun con uno de sus brazos rodeando su estómago, como si así el dolor fuera menos, lleva una mano a su boca, ahogando los sollozos que le rasgan la garganta por manar. Toma aire, exhala y vuelve a inhalar. El pecho le tiembla al respirar y la nariz se le congestiona, haciendo que sus pulmones ardan por el poco aire.

Por unos segundos, su mente se queda en blanco, como en trance. Le es imposible pensar en algo. Mira a su alrededor, casi como si desconociera aquella habitación. Efectos secundarios del estado de shock. Sus brazos caen flácidos a los lados de su cuerpo y hasta parece calmarse. La paz antes de la tormenta.

Las palabras de Po se repiten en su mente… _No sé si te amo… Un capricho… Lo siento… No quise lastimarte..._ Las risas, los momentos juntos, aquella noche en el festival, las noches que durmieron juntos, los besos a escondidas, las caricias. Todo atraviesa su mente sin que pueda hacer algo para evitarlo.

Entonces, reacciona; Se limpia las lágrimas y a paso rápido, atraviesa el cuarto, recogiendo la mochila del suelo y buscando en su interior algo de ropa. Si quita casi a jalones la yukata, sin molestarse en desatar el cinto y desgarrándolo en el acto, para luego vestirse con sus pantalones y chaleco de siempre. Sabe que todos deben de estar durmiendo a esa hora, lo cual solo le da algo de ventaja. Se echa la mochila ya cerrada al hombro y sin más tiempo por perder, sale de la habitación.

En cuanto está afuera de las barracas, echa a correr… No mira atrás, no piensa volver.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIII**

—Su mochila no está… —informa Víbora, con cierto pesar— Creo que solo prefirió irse sin despedidas —Incluso a ella le duelen esas palabras— Creo que lo mejor será esperar a tener noticias suyas.

Shifu tan solo puede asentir a aquellas palabras. Con voz serena, aunque algo ida, ordena a Víbora dejarlo solo. Se encuentra en el Salón de los Héroes, de cara al estanque de la luna, como si las tranquilas aguas de este le fueran a dar la respuesta a todas las incógnitas que en este momento azotan su mente. _¿Dónde estás, Tigresa?_ No comprende por qué… ¿Por qué se fue así? ¿Por qué sin despedirse de nadie? Casi como si se estuviera escapando. Si no la conociera, diría que lo hizo a escondidas, que se fue a espaldas de todos.

Aquella mañana se sorprendió al ver que Tigresa no había salido del cuarto. Mandó a Víbora a buscarla. Tal vez se hubiera dormido. No es que eso fuera algo habitual en la felina, peor ¿Quién sabía? Tal vez había pescado un resfriado o fuera por el motivo que fuera, aún seguía dormida. Pero Tigresa no estaba… No estaba en la cocina, ni en el Salón de Entrenamientos. Tal vez bajó al valle, pero de ser así ¿Por qué sus cosas tampoco estaban?

Mandó a buscarla. Ella es adulta, sabe cuidarse sola, no necesita permiso de nadie para irse, pero fue aquel cariño de padre el que le orilló a tomar tal decisión. Algo le decía que estaba mal. Sabe que ella igualmente se iría esa mañana, eso habían hablado, pero Tigresa es responsable, una mujer centrada, no se iría así como así solo porque sí, mucho menos como si estuviera escapando.

 _Búsquenla._ Solo eso dijo, con la esperanza de que alguno de los chicos regresara con noticias de ella.

Las horas pasan y Shifu no abandona aquel lugar; frente al estanque de la luna, con la mirada fija en el agua. Ni él mismo entiende por qué tal amargura, por qué tal preocupación. Tigresa volverá, seguramente en unas cuantas semanas, o eso dijo ella… Pero cuanto más lo piensa, más difícil se le hace creer en ello. Ella no se fue solo porque sí, lo sabe, se fue porque quería alejarse de algo. No estaba bien últimamente. La tristeza se le notaba demasiado, cosa que de por si era demasiado rara en ella, y había algo distinto en cada uno de sus gestos, en su manera de actuar, incluso en la manera en que hablaba. Su voz sonaba más baja, más tímida, y en ocasiones hasta le pareció verla encorvarse, ocultarse en sus propios hombros, como si no quisiera que nadie la notara.

No, Shifu no llora, pero igualmente sufre. Su única hija se ha ido sin decirle nada y teme que haya cometido un error. Es ese amor de padre el que le dice que Tigresa no debería de haberse ido.

 **Continuará…**


	8. Mente y corazón

**¡HERMSAS CRIATURITAS!... ¡Al fin sábado, perras, al fin!**

 **Luego de una ardua semana de exámenes, cuyo resultado aún me tiene en vela, tareas que obviamente no he hecho y la monja de catequesis regañándome por motivos que ya se me han olvidado… ¡Al fin llegué al sábado! Porque todos sabemos que en viernes nadie jode. El viernes se duerme, perras… ¡El sábado es de las putas! (Ahre q).**

 **Bueeeeno… Como no tengo más nada que hacer (tarea, pero eso no cuenta) me paso por aquí a dejarles esto… Sí, ¿vieron?, soy tan forra que únicamente subo algo cuando me aburro a sobremanera.**

 **La lucha más antigua de la historia, chicos; Mente y Corazón. Porque cuando la Mente te dice que es peligroso e intenta prevenirte, el Corazón te recuerda una y otra vez lo mucho que lo quieres… Y si lo quieres, tienes que tenerlo, aunque las consecuencias lleguen a superarte. Nada es como lo esperamos.**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **De cómo el corazón herido calla, ante la victoria del cerebro**

Alguien llama a la puerta… el sonido se escucha lejano, vago, casi como parte de un sueño. Shuo decide ignorarlo, demasiado cómodo como para siquiera molestarse en preguntarse cuál será la urgencia. Es temprano y la noche anterior no durmió demasiado que se diga, de hecho, está seguro que apenas si lleva un par de horas durmiendo. Sea lo que sea, sea quien sea, seguro puede esperar. La paciencia es una virtud ¿No? Bueno, que el dueño de aquellos golpes la ponga en práctica. Sí, seguro no es tan importante. Remolonea un poco en la cama y su brazo busca a tientas hasta dar con el menudo cuerpo de su pareja. La sonrisa le curva los labios, acompañando un sonoro ronroneo, y su rostro se esconde en el suave pelaje del felino a su lado, aspirando aquel aroma tan particular… Otra vez alguien llama a la puerta. Gruñe, un tanto frustrado, estrechando aquel cuerpo en su abrazo, negándose rotundamente a salir del calor que le supone el lecho a esas horas. _¡Por amor a todos los dioses, no pueden hacer esto!_ ¡No levantará! No, no y…

—Ve a ver, Shuo —Le regaña una voz ronca— Si tanto insisten, tiene que ser importante.

—Pero, amor… —Intenta remolonear— No quiero.

—He dicho que vayas.

Gruñe nuevamente, frustrado, pero no le queda más remedio que aceptar. Mientras los golpes en la puerta se repiten cada cierto tiempo, un poco fuertes ya, Shuo se toma su tiempo en hacer a un lado las sábanas y estirar las piernas fuera de la cama. Tan solo lleva unos pantalones holgados, bastante bajos por cierto, aunque poco le importa e ese momento. A paso pesado, camina fuera del cuarto, estirándose por el camino para intentar desperezarse un poco.

Al menos, no abrirá con cara de zombi… o eso pretende.

 _Uuuhhh… Sea quien sea el desgraciado, le romperé la nariz… Llega a ser Li y la rajo a…_

Toma el picaporte casi con bronca, como desquitándose un poco por aquella interrupción, y jala de la puerta. Su pobre intento de un semblante amable queda completamente arruinado por la sorpresa y preocupación al ver a Tigresa parada en el umbral. No la espera tan pronto, había quedado en que ella vendría dentro de una semana más o menos. Busca los ojos de la felina, buscando alguna explicación, pero esta tan solo agacha más la mirada, un tanto apenada.

—Lo siento —Murmura— Esto yo… ¿Hice mal en venir ahora?

Shuo reacciona ante aquellas palabras, pegando un respingo.

—No, no, claro que no —Se apresura a negar— Solo me… sorprendí un poco. Anda, pasa.

Se hace a un lado y aparta más la puerta, dejándole sitio a Tigresa, que entra a la estancia casi con timidez. El gesto se le hace un poco tonto al tigre, pues ella ya conoce su casa. Estuvo durante algunas misiones que solía hacer en solitario, ya sea de paso o para descansar luego de algún largo viaje. Cierra la puerta y al voltear, se encuentra con Tigresa parada en medio de la pequeña salita de estar, aún con la mochila colgando de su hombro.

Sonríe, de aquella manera que siempre le sonrió a ella, y le insta a tomar asiento. No pregunta de entrada el motivo de aquella visita, presiente que algo ha pasado y prefiere iniciar con una pequeña broma a cerca de su aparente odio hacia el cepillo de pelo. Tigresa no parece entender, hasta no ver su reflejo en uno de los espejos de la sala y notar lo despeinada que está. Al menos, el comentario le hace sonreír.

Le ofrece té y recibe su mochila, llevándola a su habitación y volviendo a la sala luego. Tigresa espera sentada en un pequeño sillón mientras Shuo prepara las tazas. Se ofrece a ayudar, pero el tigre de bengala se niega en rotundo.

—Las visitas no deben de tomarse molestias —Responde, con aires bufones.

La felina le ignora, levantándose del sillón y yendo a la cocina.

—Tampoco voy a dejar que hagas todo —Esboza una pequeña sonrisa— Además, por lo que veo, te he despertado.

La mirada de ella, algo picara y bufona, baja un poco más de lo que debería, yendo más allá del abdomen del tigre. Shuo se ruboriza, completamente apenado por aquel recorrido, y de un jalón, se acomoda el pantalón-pijama, que ya comenzaba a caérsele y ni cuenta se había dado.

—Muy graciosa —Masculla.

Tigresa ríe… aunque es una risa un tanto apagada, según opinión del tigre.

—Anda, déjame.

Toma las tazas de la mano de Shuo y las deja sobre la mesa, buscando las hojas de té en las alacenas. Sabe dónde está cada cosa ahí. El tigre de bengala se queda parado en medio de la habitación, observando con una burlona sonrisa a su amiga. Se le ve ansiosa. Parece incapaz de quedarse quieta y lo adivina por la manera en que serpentea el rabo constantemente, de un lado a otro y de manera casi compulsiva. No dice nada, pues no quiere abrumarla habiendo llegado recién.

Mientras espera a que esté el agua, le avisa a Tigresa que va a vestirse. Ella responde con un asentimiento y Shuo deposita un pequeño beso en su sien antes de volver a su cuarto. Yao aún duerme, por lo que tiene extremo cuidado de no hacer ruido, para no molestarlo. Le observa unos segundos y sonríe, un tanto divertido de ver al joven leopardo acurrucado a la almohada que Shuo suele usar.

Le toma apenas unos cinco minutos buscar un pantalón decente y una camisa, otros cinco para vestirse y otros cinco para asearse el rostro. Cuando vuelve a la cocina, Tigresa ya está sirviendo el té.

—Pero qué servicial me has venido hoy —Comenta, a modo de broma.

Tigresa ríe.

—Bueno… llegué sin avisar, es lo menos que puedo hacer. ¿No crees?

—No, que va —Shuo se encoge de hombros— Anda, siéntate.

Los primeros minutos permanecen ambos en silencio. Shuo no deja de observarla; tiene los ojos hinchados, como si hubiera estado un largo tiempo llorando, y sus ojeras son tan profundas que puede verlas incluso a través del pelaje. Se encuentra deplorable, no necesita prestarle demasiada atención para darse cuenta de ello. Tigresa no es consciente de tal escudriño. Su mirada se encuentra fija en la taza de té que firmemente sostiene entre sus manos, como si quisiera conservar el calor en ellas.

Shuo conoce esa mirada y sabe que solo alguien es capaz de sumirla en ese estado.

Con delicadeza, acaricia el dorso de una de sus manos con la yema de los dedos. Tigresa pega un respingo, demasiado ensimismada con sus pensamientos, pero se esfuerza por sonreír al notar la mirada del tigre.

—¿Me contarás? —Pregunta, suave— ¿O me harás preguntarte todo?

Tigresa sonríe. Toma un pequeño sorbo del té y finalmente, asiente…

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Yao es un leopardo joven y tiene un cuerpo menudo, bastante flacucho y algo frágil, no muy adecuado para la lucha o cualquier labor que requiera fuerza bruta. Pero no se preocupa por ello. Shuo le cuida y siempre le ha protegido, haciéndole sentir seguro. Conoce a aquel tigre de bengala desde que son niños, ambos pertenecieron al mismo orfanato y a ambos les adoptó el Maestro Bao, un león de castaña melena, que aunque siempre se mostró amable, tampoco ocultó se desagrado hacia la falta de aptitud del leopardo para las artes marciales. A Yao aquello nunca le interesó demasiado, tampoco es que le fascinara el Kung fu, y además Shuo jamás dejó que se sintiera menos por los comentarios _amables_ , pero mordaces, de aquel león. La convivencia con Shuo siempre fue buena. Se llevaban demasiado bien y se conocían de toda la vida, casi nunca tenían alguna pelea y si la tenían, rápido se reconciliaban y era como si nada hubiera pasado.

Recostado en la cama que hasta hace unos momentos compartía con aquel tigre, al igual que cada mañana, su vida entera pasa por su mente. A veces se pregunta si fue afortunado por hallar a alguien como Shuo o si ambos son los desdichados de la vida por aquella condición que el destino les impuso desde sus nacimientos. Porque ninguno de los dos tiene dudas; sus gustos, aquello que se llega a considerar hasta abominable, es algo con lo que nacieron. Ninguno eligió, simplemente se dio.

Fueron amigos y hermanos… Pero ambos supieron siempre que algo no estaba bien, que algo les faltaba.

Las pocas veces que tuvieron alguna novia, esta no parecía ser lo suficiente, no porque tuviera algún defecto o no fuera buena, sino porque ellos mismos no se sentían cómodos.

Primero llegaron los roces accidentales de sus manos, seguidos por las mariposas en el estómago y aquel primer beso accidental que, aunque ninguno planeó, tampoco negaron. Les costó asimilarlo y aún más les costó aceptarse.

Aunque a ambos les pesa bastante no poder salir en público, pues aquello no es bien visto y aunque a Yao realmente no le interesa, Shuo no soportaría el rechazo de alguien, mucho menos del Maestro Bao, que con los años se ha convertido en un padre para el tigre de bengala.

Aprieta los parpados, apartando aquellos pensamientos, intentando dejarlos de lado. Está demasiado a gusto en aquella cama y el aroma de Shuo, impregnado en la almohada que con tanto cariño aferra a su pecho, le relaja lo suficiente como para dejar de lado aquellos oscuros pensamientos. Hace tiempo lo ha aceptado, solo porque él no soportaría que Shuo sufriera de alguna manera… y ahora que piensa en Shuo, abre los ojos, con cierta pereza, percatándose de que el lado derecho de la amplia cama sigue vacío.

No recuerda muy bien a qué hora fue que el tigre se levantó para atender la puerta, pues se volvió a dormir casi de inmediato, pero si puede asegurar que ya pasó hace tiempo. Se levanta, restregándose los ojos para espabilarse mejor, recorriendo la habitación con perezosa mirada; el pijama del tigre se encuentra tirado en un rincón, por lo que deduce que ya se habrá levantado.

 _Hum… Ya verá cuando lo agarre…_

Arruga el entrecejo, un tanto molesto; odia que lo deje durmiendo solo. Decide levantarse. Hace a un lado la sábana y estira las piernas por su lado de la cama, saliendo de esta luego.

Es entonces cuando unas voces le llaman la atención; una es de Shuo y la otra es femenina. Sonríe. No le cuesta reconocerla. A todas prisas, toma un pantalón y un chaleco de su armario, el cual tiene aparte del de Shuo, para evitar hacer desorden, y se viste tan rápido como puede. Se asea y casi corriendo, se dirige a la cocina. Sentada en la mesa, con una taza de té entre sus manos, se encuentra Tigresa. La sonrisa de Yao no puede ser más amplia.

—¡Tigresa! —Saluda— ¡Vaya sorpresa!

La felina esboza una reservada sonrisa, tan típica de ella, y se levanta de su asiento para saludar al leopardo con un efusivo abrazo, el cual se prolonga unos segundos de más por parte del leopardo.

—Bueno, bueno… —Ríe Shuo— Que me pongo celoso.

La risa se hace presente en la cocina.

Yao termina el abrazo, solo para luego dirigirse a saludar a Shuo con un beso, que aunque resulta bastante casto y corto, logra encender el rubor en las mejillas de Tigresa, que inmediatamente centra su mirada en la taza de té ya vacía. No es que le resulte repugnante o lo que fuera, es que le resulta una escena demasiado íntima entre ellos como para estar mirando.

La conversación que estaba teniendo con Shuo se ve interrumpida por la efusividad de Yao , que no pierde tiempo en preguntar cuanto se le ocurre a Tigresa, mientras va y viene por la cocina buscando lo necesario para otras tres tazas de té.

—¿Y qué me cuentas de tu panda, Tigresa? —Pregunta Yao , esperando a que el agua hierva— Dile que si lo agarro, le desfiguro el rostro por haber golpeado a Shuo.

La risa de Yao es fresca, jovial. No lo dice en serio, claro. Si hay algo que el leopardo odia con todo su ser, es la violencia.

—Ya, cielo… Si no fue nada.

Shuo estira un brazo, rodeando la cintura del leopardo y jalando suavemente de él, instándole a tomar asiento en su regazo. Yao no se opone y Tigresa les sonríe, algo tímida. Aquella relación es el pequeño secreto de los dos y ella es la única a quien se lo confiaron. Shuo vio en Tigresa una amiga, casi una hermana, y así como ella le confiaba muchas cosas, él consideró injusto el no confiarle aquella parte de su vida. Algo en la mirada de ella, siempre tan comprensiva, le dijo que no le miraría diferente luego de enterarse… y así fue. Tigresa no se siente quien para juzgar a nadie. _Cada quien vive a su manera,_ había dicho.

Yao sirve el té para los tres y vuelve a buscar asiento en el regazo de su pareja. Ellos no se llaman a sí mismos novios, porque aquella etapa la superaron hacia mucho, pero tampoco esposos, porque no pueden casarse. Por eso, optan por el término _pareja_. Porque lo son. Siempre están unidos, el uno apoyando al otro, se consideran una pareja como cualquier otra.

Shuo no vuelve a tocar el tema de Po delante de Yao. Sabe de sobra que Tigresa no tiene la misma confianza con el leopardo para hablarlo con total libertad y respeta eso.

—Y supongo que esta vez no estás de paso —Inquiere Yao, con ciertos aires burlescos.

—Vine de visita… —Tigresa se encoge de hombros— Ahora, si la señora de la casa quiere correrme, no puedo oponerme en nada.

Shuo estalla en carcajadas y Yao le dedica una _furiosa_ mirada a la felina.

—Muy graciosa.

—Lo sé… Debería ser comediante.

—Uff… Sigue como vas, que de comediante mueres de hambre.

Tigresa sonríe. Se siente mejor. Aquella pequeña casa siempre le pareció especial. Las risas y el buen humor abundan, el cariño entre Shuo y Yao es notable, siempre hay ruido y las conversaciones no faltan… Se siente mejor en aquel lugar, más tranquila, pero algo falta.

 _Maldito Po… Ahora sí; te odio._

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Shuo ha ido al templo y Yao al pueblo. Tigresa se queda sola en la casa, con la excusa de acomodar sus cosas. Obviamente no lo hace. Toma la mochila y la arroja en una esquina de la habitación que ocupará mientras esté en aquel lugar, ni siquiera se le pasa por la cabeza la opción de meterla al armario. _Siéntete como en tu casa,_ le había dicho Yao antes de salir y ella había sonreír, asintiendo tímidamente con la cabeza. Pero eso es imposible. Es la casa de ellos y ella se siente como una especie de intrusa. No sabe en qué estuvo pensando al ir allí... Bueno, no, no pensó en nada, solo quiso alejarse de Po. Po… Po, Po y Po. ¡Maldito panda! No puede dejar de pensar en él.

Desde que llegó, incluso todo el camino de ida, el nombre del oso se presentaba en su mente cada cinco segundos. Se preguntaba una y otra vez sí hizo lo correcto. No se atrevía a detenerse por miedo a arrepentirse, a dar media vuelta y volver. No estaba dispuesta a dejarse pisotear ni una vez más, no iba a dejar que Po pensara que tenía sobre ella un mínimo de control.

 _Ya no te amo…_ Había dicho y el estómago de ella se retuerce cada vez que vuelve a escucharlo en su mente. Duele, duele más de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensarlo, pero su rostro se mantiene sereno e inexpresivo.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, nada es suficiente para evitar las pequeñas lágrimas que ruedan por sus mejillas. Se lleva las manos al rostro, sobándoselo, desesperada por calmar los temblores de su cuerpo. Mira a su alrededor y su respiración comienza a agitarse, volviéndose bruscos y sonoroso jadeos. Corre hacia la ventana, abriéndola y apoyándose en el marco de esta, respirando el aire fresco del exterior. Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala… Sus pulmones arden, las lágrimas corren una detrás de la otra, empapando su rostro.

Solloza… y ya no hay nada que pueda detener el llanto.

Pero esta vez lo jura, lo jura y piensa cumplirlo; es la última vez que llora.

 **Continuará…**


	9. Un espejismo de la realidad

**Bueno, criaturas, sinceramente… hoy es un día de mierda. Sí, como lo han leído; de mierda. Pero mierda en mayúscula, así; MIERDA. De esos en los que solo quieres golpear a alguien, o a ti mismo, en los que solo quieres que la noche llegue y sumergirte en la cama a dormir… aunque sabes que solo darás vueltas todas las noches, sin pegar el ojo, y que al día siguiente despertarás con unas ojeras de puta madre… Ni modo, ¿saben?... Esto no es un diario, pero… bueno, quienes me conocen, saben que lo uso para desahogarme. Aquí nadie sabe quién soy, que hago, que he hecho o por qué he pasado. Eso es bueno. Soy un personaje nacido en lo profundo de la mente de una chica que, en más de una ocasión, le han dicho que tiene un serio problema. Soy la creación de sentimientos reprimidos y lágrimas que no he llorado… Mis historias son ficción, pero también realidad…**

 **Rose… es Rose, es Hikari, es la Tigresa vulnerable, es el Po rudo, es todos aquellos personajes serios, divertidos, desequilibrados, "malvados"… Rose es un conjunto de palabras y un dibujo que yace oculto entre el colchón y la cama… Rose es un pensamiento hecho realidad.**

 **A veces confundir la realidad es fácil… Ves lo que quieres ver, ni más ni menos. A veces, en mis mejores días, Rose sale a la superficie y se deja ver. Deja que los demás conozcan una pizca de ella. Pero se esconde, porque no quiere ser conocida… Es una locura que no debe ser vista por nadie más…**

 **Pero no le pongan atención a esto… Solo son desvaríos de una chiquilla de quince años con problemas de identidad, que cree ser algo, pero realmente es otra.**

 **Shuo, sinceramente, es mi personaje favorito… Es la protección del hermano mayor, la preocupación del más atento de los padres y la sinceridad del mejor amigo… Shuo es aquella persona que yo hubiera deseado tener en mi vida.**

 **Intenté que Tigresa siguiera siendo la misma mujer; decidida, determinada, fiel a sí misma, "radical"… Pero confundida por aquellos sentimientos tan nuevos para ella. Tigresa es la chica de quince años, que no sabe quién es, que prueba y quiere conocer, encerrada en el cuerpo de una mujer.**

 **Sinceramente, esta historia es la que más ilusión me hace… Porque es distinta.**

 **Lo siento por el discurso. Realmente necesitaba desahogarme y no tenía mejor lugar.**

 **A leer.**

* * *

 **Confundir al espejismo con la realidad es fácil… mucho más fácil cuando no quieres ver otra cosa.**

Cuando llegó la primera carta de Tigresa, ya había pasado exactamente un mes y tres días desde su partida. Shifu se encontraba meditando, o al menos intentándolo, y por poco no corrió a Zeng por haberlo interrumpido. En cuanto le oyó pronunciar el nombre de Tigresa, se acercó prácticamente corriendo y le arrebató aquel pergamino, de muy malos modos cabía decir, abriéndolo casi con desesperación. Debía admitir que se desilusionó un poco por su contenido. La información del mensaje era muy escasa, casi nula, y le produjo cierta sensación de pesar al panda rojo no saber dónde se hallaba su hija, ni cuando volvería, pero le reconfortó mínimamente notar en sus palabras que se encontraba bien.

No le dijo nada a nadie sobre la carta, tal como había pedido Tigresa antes de despedirse en esta.

Las horas, los días, las semanas parecían mucho más lentos de lo que realmente eran. A las dos semanas recibe otra carta. No es muy distinta a la anterior, tampoco dice donde se halla Tigresa o cuando piensa volver, pero por lo que leía, Shifu pudo deducir que no sería pronto. Tigresa hablaba de conocer gente nueva, de avanzar en su entrenamiento y divertirse mucho, incluso había mencionado alguna que otra salida. Parecía estar contenta en aquel lugar y no mostraba deseo alguno de volver. Saber aquello le producía a Shifu ciertos sentimientos agridulces. La extraña y ansia que decida volver, era capaz de ir a buscarla, tal vez por eso ella no le decía dónde estaba, pero por otra parte, se siente egoísta por tener el mero deseo de apartarla de aquel lugar que tan feliz parecía tenerla solo para que volviera con él.

Tal como la vez pasada, no le comenta a nadie sobre la carta de la felina, ni siquiera a Víbora, aunque Tigresa no se lo pidió explícitamente, supuso que así lo quería. Pues la manera en que escribía dejaba a entender que, mientras menos sepan de ella, mejor.

Aquello no agrada a Shifu, pero no le queda otra opción que respetarlo. Tigresa no es una chica inmadura ni impulsiva, si lo hace sabe que es porque tendrá buenos motivos para ello.

En la pared de su cuarto hay un calendario, donde ha anotado la fecha en que Tigresa se fue. _Tres meses, ya,_ piensa, con cierta amargura. No ha vuelto a recibir más cartas desde la segunda y comienza a inquietarse. Se dice que, tal vez, su hija no tiene mucho por contarle y por eso no le escribe, o que está ocupada con su entrenamiento. Prefiere creer en eso. Después de todo, es Tigresa. Sabe cuidarse sola, no cree que nada malo vaya a pasarle. Se sumerge en la mediación para no pensar en Tigresa, o esa es su intención, pues su mente es un lío tal que apenas si consigue concentrarse unos pocos minutos. Se levanta temprano, desayuna y en cuanto todos se van a entrenar, él se encierra en su cuarto a intentar meditar. Funcionó al principio, pero su mente comenzó a traicionarle. Recordaba momentos con su hija. Entrenando cuando apenas era una cachorra, momentos divertidos de su infancia, las veces que la regañó en su adolescencia. Recuerda cada uno de esos momentos con el cariño melancólico del padre que siente que ha perdido a un hijo, pero que se resigna a dejarlo ir.

Esa tarde, aquel lince cuyo nombre no recuerda se llega hasta el palacio para preguntar si saben algo de Tigresa. Víbora y Grulla le atienden. Shifu observa a distancia como las orejas del felino caen al oír lo mismo que oye cada vez que se llega a preguntar por su amiga. Le causa cierta curiosidad aquel lince, que una vez por semana se toma el trabajo de subir todas aquellas escaleras, aunque ya conozca la respuesta. Pone interés especial por Tigresa. Se le nota realmente preocupado e incluso hasta triste de no saber de ella.

Shuo… Po… Aquel lince… En un pensamiento fugaz, la idea de todos aquellos chicos detrás de Tigresa le causa cierta gracia a Shifu. Tigresa, que jamás mostró interés por algún hombre, que jamás tuvo alguna intención de destacarse entre las mujeres, parece despertar más interés del que ella misma cree. Puede ver el cariño fraternal en Shuo, el afecto inocente que aquel lince le tiene y aquel interés casi obsesivo de Po por ella. Es curioso. Realmente curioso.

—Maestro Shifu, le traje un té.

Se encuentra en su habitación, cuando la voz de Víbora le llama la atención. Voltea e inmediatamente, una sonrisa curva los labios del panda rojo. En la charola hay dos tazas, no una.

Asiente a modo de agradecimiento y voltea nuevamente, adoptando una vez más la postura para meditar.

—Lo siento, Víbora, no sé nada de Tigresa.

—¿Cómo supo…?

—Supongo que la segunda taza es para ti —Responde Shifu, calmo— Y supongo que lo que buscas es una respuesta. Me vienes preguntando lo mismo desde hace tres meses.

Víbora, con las mejillas ruborizadas, agacha la cabeza al verse descubierta.

—Estoy preocupada, maestro —Se excusa— Todos lo estamos.

—Lo comprendo. Yo igual.

Víbora no responde. Toma su taza y se marcha de la habitación, reptando cabizbaja hacia la cocina. Mono, Mantis y Grulla le esperan ahí, y los tres entienden de inmediato el rostro de su amiga. Están preocupados y confundidos. Saben que Tigresa es adulta y tiene la determinación suficiente para irse si así lo desea, pero no conciben que lo haya hecho así porque así, sin dar explicaciones, sin hablar con nadie antes.

Sin embargo, ni las peores de las angustias se comparan con el manojo de sentimientos por el que Po, ahora oculto tras la puerta de la cocina y escuchando a sus amigos, atraviesa al despertar cada mañana y saberse culpable de que Tigresa no aparezca por la puerta de su cuarto, como debería ser.

Todos la están pasando mal, pero poco pueden hacer.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

—Buena patada, Tigresa —Alaba el ya viejo león, con una ancha y satisfecha sonrisa que deja ver su amarillenta y letal dentadura —Sin duda, nadie exagera al hablar de la preciosa joya de Shifu.

El rostro de Tigresa se sonroja ante tanto palabrerío inútil, pero no hace mención alguna de ello. Respetuosa, con los brazos firmes a los lados de su cuerpo, inclina la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento. Lleva tres meses en el templo y aún no se ha acostumbrado a la manera tan… _efusiva_ del maestro Bao al hablar de ella. Le molesta que la alabe tanto, que la ponga en aquel pedestal de "alumna perfecta", le hace sentir incómoda y por lo que ha visto, aquel trato para con ella tampoco es bien visto por los demás alumnos del viejo león. De reojo, observa a Shuo, que le devuelve la mirada con una burlona y ancha sonrisa, alentándola agradecer aquel cumplido. Al parecer, el viejo león no le lame las botas a cualquiera.

Con un ademán de su mano, Bao ordena a sus estudiantes tomar un descanso.

El patio destinado al entrenamiento es bastante amplio y está provisto de todo aquello que se pueda imaginar. Tigresa ingresó al templo dos semanas después de haber llegado a casa de Shuo. Era divertido acompañar a Yao, ayudarle con la tienda en el pueblo o simplemente conversar con él tomando un té, pero ella no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de rutina. Se aburría rápidamente y se sentía inútil sin hacer lo que sabía. Comenzó a entrenar a orillas del bosque que bordeaba la casa, sola, aunque siempre evitando la meditación. Evitaba todo lo que le pudiera llevar a pensar en Po o el Palacio de Jade.

Shuo se percató de la pequeña rutina de su amiga y la recomendó en el templo. Bao no dudó ni un segundo en invitarla a participar de sus entrenamientos. Como la mayoría en China, había oído muy buenas referencias de la Maestra Tigresa, o como él la llamaba; "la joya de Shifu". Veía en ella algo especial para el Kung Fu y no dudó en hacérselo saber a todos sus estudiantes.

Tigresa llegó a sentirse hasta cohibida con aquel trato. Sentía que el viejo león hacía diferencia entre ellas y sus estudiantes, lo cual no le favorecía demasiado.

Además de Shuo, el templo albergaba a otros seis estudiantes; Dos conejas, Xía y Mia, hermanas gemelas, un puma, Li, un leopardo, Yuan, un chacal, Bo, y una panda rojo, la menor de todos con apenas dieciséis años, llamada Hikari.

Hikari era muy amable y bastante efusiva, tal vez demasiado. Todo parecía caerle bien y las pocas veces que Tigresa había pasado tiempo con ella, jamás la vio quedarse quieta por más de un segundo. Era hiperactiva, siempre tenía algo entre sus manos para jugar, romper o retorcer, y constantemente estaba hablando, lo cual parecía ponerle en problemas más de una vez.

En tan solo una semana, Tigresa contó unas veinte peleas ocasionadas y protagonizadas por aquella chiquilla. Los demás estudiantes no parecían tenerla muy en cuanta, aunque si parecían respetarla mucho a la hora de enfrentarla, lo cual hablaba bastante bien de ella en cuanto al Kung Fu.

No se podía decir que Hikari y Tigresa fueran amigas, pero al menos se llevaban lo suficientemente bien para mantener una charla amena de vez en cuando. A pesar de ser joven y distraída, Hikari era bastante despierta para ciertos temas y no tardó nada en sacarle ficha a la tigresa de bengala, llegando a unas muy acertadas conclusiones respecto a su persona.

—Wou… Tienes al viejo besándote el culo —Comenta Hikari, en cuanto Bao se va del patio.

Todos observan con censura a la panda rojo, desaprobando aquel vocabulario.

—Hikari… —Shuo niega— Mas respeto.

—Déjala. La libertad de expresión es para todos.

Tigresa sonríe, un tanto divertida, y Hikari tan solo asiente, ambas con aquella complicidad que solamente puede haber entre mujeres.

Como cada tarde luego del entrenamiento, Shuo se queda unas horas más practicando con alguna de las variadas armas de aquel lugar. Esta tarde, le toca a los sables. Tigresa le observa casi embelesada, detalle que, ¿Cómo no?, Hikari no pasa por alto. Desde que la felina llegó, no le quita el ojo de encima, y su principal interés es averiguar exactamente qué tipo de relación mantienen ella y Shuo. No es que aquel tigre sea de su interés, es demasiado mayor para su gusto, solo tiene curiosidad. Nunca vio a Shuo con una chica.

Decir que Hikari es chusma es quedarse cortos, pero por hacerle un favor, digamos que solo se interesa demasiado por la vida de quienes le importan, y Tigresa, tan reservada y misteriosa, ha pasado a ser una persona demasiado importante en su mente.

Por lo poco que sabe y también por lo que la felina no le cuenta, deduce que se ha marchado de su hogar enojada con alguien y que a pesar de no mencionarlo, aún lo está. También ha deducido que su inocente actitud frente a las insinuaciones que ha recibido de Yuan, Li y Bo es solo una máscara.

Voltea a ver a Tigresa, sonriente. Aquel pensamiento le hizo gracia.

—Eu, ¿qué es tan gracioso?

—Le enterraste a Yuan una patada en el centro del culo.

—¿Eh?

Tigresa arquea una ceja, con el entrecejo arrugado, conteniendo la sonrisa con los labios apretados.

—Vamos, ¿En serio no te diste cuenta? —Hikari está escandalizada— ¡Yuan quiere cogerte!... Y luego yo soy la niña.

—¡Hikari, por favor!

Tigresa aparta la mirada, sintiendo sus mejillas arder, demasiado avergonzada para decir nada más. Está acostumbrada a la soltura de Víbora para hablar, pero aquella panda rojo es otro nivel.

—Ay, ya… ¿Tú estuviste en un templo o en un convento? —Se mofa la niña— Eres tan… inocente. Por cierto, eres la primera chica que veo cerca de Shuo. Es decir… le vi hablar con las gemelas y algunas amigas que tiene en el pueblo, pero jamás una mujer vino a su casa o se acercó tanto a él… No sé, te ve diferente, creo que tiene algo contigo. Yo que tu no lo dejaría pasar… digo, estás en su casa, lo ves todo el día… se ven tan lindos…

Tigresa ríe y niega con la cabeza, volviendo su atención nuevamente hacia Shuo, que se encuentra completamente ajeno al monólogo de la panda rojo. Hikari sigue hablando, sin percatarse aún de que la felina ha dejado de escucharle hace rato, divagando ahora sobre sus sospechas acerca de que Shuo se pudo haber unido a una especie de secta que prohíbe las relaciones físicas entre personas y por ende, el contacto sexual.

Aquella repentina ocurrencia logra captar la atención de Tigresa por unos segundos, esbozándole una burlona sonrisa en los labios, antes de volver la mirada a su objetivo inicial. Shuo se mueve con destreza, manejando con maestría ambos sables, uno en cada mano. Los años y la experiencia le han vuelto experto, sin embargo, siempre disfruta de un poco de práctica por las tardes. Sobre todo, le gusta la atención que pone Tigresa en cada uno de sus movimientos.

Como la pequeña que observa a su hermano mayor realizar alguna complicada tarea, parece embelesarse por aquella habilidad y el sentimiento en el pecho del tigre es cálido, dulce. Sonríe en dirección a la felina y aunque no la ve, sabe que ella le responde de igual manera.

—Vaya espectáculo, ¿Eh?

Tan ensimismada está Tigresa, observando el entrenamiento de Shuo, que le resulta inevitable respingar al oír la rasgada y áspera voz de Yuan a sus espaldas.

Voltea; el leopardo se encuentra justo detrás de ella, sonriente al notar aquel pequeño respingo.

—No te oí acercarte —Se excusa Tigresa— Estaba…

—Entretenida, lo sé.

No hay burla en su voz, tan solo aquel tono sereno e inalterable tan típico en él, como si se supiera conocedor de una gran verdad de la que nadie pudiera sospechar siquiera.

—¿Siempre eres así de odioso?... ¿O pones especial empeño conmigo?

A la sonrisa del felino se le suma una burlona sonrisa nasal, a la cual Tigresa responde con la misma mueca socarrona.

De entre todos los machos de aquel lugar, el único con el que ha intercambiado una mínima cantidad de palabras en todo lo que lleva ahí es con Yuan. No porque le agrade precisamente. A su opinión, es bastante arrogante y altivo, pero resulta entretenido interactuar aquella actitud pasivo-agresiva.

—Creo que es natural. Tú incitas a eso.

La ceja de Tigresa se arquea.

—¿Te incito a qué? —Inquiere, burlona.

—En este momento… —La mirada del leopardo oscila entre los ojos y los labios de la felina— A besarte.

Tigresa ríe y voltea, dirigiendo su mirada nuevamente hacia Shuo.

—Y tú me incitas a golpearte —Contesta— Pero creo que sería una gran pérdida de tiempo.

Yuan apoya la espalda contra la pared que rodea el patio, colgando las manos por el borde del pantalón y bajando la mirada hacia sus pies, escondiendo la picara y juguetona sonrisa. No responde, pero Tigresa puede sentir la mirada del felino fija en ella, observándola, como lleva haciendo desde que llegó.

Por algún motivo, las miradas del felino no le incomodan, mucho menos le molestan. En más de una ocasión, se ha tomado la molestia de voltear y dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa, muy similar a las de él.

Podría decirse que el leopardo le gusta… Podría.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Las gemelas observan con obvia desaprobación como la tigresa de bengala intercambia aquel juego de sonrisas y miradas con Yuan, casi provocándole, pero siempre cuidando no resultar muy evidente. Claro, un macho no notaría aquel disimulo, pero cualquier otra mujer sí. _Mojigata._ No les cae bien. No les parece muy justo que aquella mujer llegue un día de la nada, sin dar explicaciones, y tenga al maestro Bao impresionado con un par de movimientos que ellas perfectamente podrían imitar. ¿Qué es tan especial en ella? Mucho menos les gusta aquella relación que parece tener con Shuo; ¿Desde cuándo una mujer vive en la misma casa que un hombre sin estar casado con este? Y ni hablar de aquella actitud tan… Bueno, no, no es coqueta, pero si pretenciosa. Tiene a todos los machos del lugar detrás de ella, siempre observándola, esperando a una pequeña oportunidad para hablarle, mientras que ella no parece muy interesada en apartarlos. Es obvio que disfruta de aquella atención.

—¡Eu, ustedes! —Les llama la atención el chacal, Bo— ¿Qué tanto miran?

Tanto Xia como Mía voltean a verlo, ambas un tanto disgustadas.

—No te importa —Contesta la mayor de ambas, Xia.

Mía guarda silencio. Muy pocas veces se le ha oído hablar y todas ellas fue cuando su hermana no estaba presente.

—Chicas, chicas, no se disgusten —Sonríe Li— Todas aquí son bonitas.

—¿De qué hablas, tarado?

—Xia, estás verde de los celos, querida.

Xia emite una única y sarcástica carcajada, apoyando la espalda en el tronco de aquel árbol junto al cual están sentados. Su hermana guarda silencio, observándole con una media sonrisa, sentada en el suelo con las manos sobre el regazo. Una postura bastante sumisa para cualquiera que la viera.

—¿Celosa yo? No me tomes el pelo, gato, no tengo nada que celar de aquella gata.

Li sonríe, bastante divertido con aquella peculiar situación, y toma lugar al lado de la gemela mayor.

Xia no muestra ningún tipo de disgusto cuando el puma deja caer uno de sus brazos sobre el hombro de ella y la arrima hacia él, haciéndole apoyar la cabeza en su hombro. La coneja no protesta. Parece cómoda de aquella manera. Nadie se percata de la mirada de Mia.

Los cuatro vuelven la mirada a Tigresa; las chicas con cierto desagrado, los chicos simplemente por curiosos.

Shuo ha terminado de entrenar. Con un brusco movimiento, clava los sables en el suelo, volteando con una ancha sonrisa hacia Tigresa, que inmediatamente parece olvidarse de Yuan. _Ramera,_ Xia arruga la nariz, un gesto muy propio de ella cuando algo no le agrada. Sus fríos ojos azules, maliciosos, observan detalle a detalle como Shuo levanta a la felina en sus brazos, haciéndola girar en el aire, y riendo junto a ella. Los dos ríen, siendo acompañados por las estruendosas carcajadas de Hikari. Yuan ha quedado de lado.

—Ya, ya… llorona —Protesta Shuo a algo que Tigresa dijo— Ve yendo a casa, Yao ya habrá llegado.

No alcanzan a oír la respuesta de Tigresa, pero la ven asentir en señal afirmativa. Se despide de Hikari con un beso en la mejilla y de Yuan con una reservada sonrisa.

—La tigresa es bonita —Comenta Bo, con una carroñera sonrisa— Bastante… el otro día la vi en el río; le gusta nadar por las mañanas.

Los dos machos ríen, ignorando las molestas miradas de las gemelas.

—Imbécil —Masculla Xia.

—Tranquila, linda, tú tampoco estás mal.

—¡Li! —Las mejillas de la coneja enrojecen debajo del blanco pelaje— Cállate.

—¿Qué?

—¡Solo cállate!

Li y Bo ríen, ambos chocando las palmas en el aire, como buenas camaradas.

Mientras tanto, Yuan ha optado por volver junto a sus compañeros, esquivando el sermón de Hikari. Se acerca al árbol sin llamar la atención de nadie y se trepa a una de las ramas más bajas, recostándose en esta con la espalda apoyada en el tronco. Su mirada se posa en la salida, por donde acaba de marcharse Tigresa. Desde ahí, puede verla descender el camino de piedras.

Un jalón a la tela de su pantalón le llama la atención.

Su entrecejo se arruga al tener que apartar la mirada de Tigresa, pero su semblante se suaviza al ver a Mía parada allí. Sonríe y le ofrece una mano, ayudándola a subirse a la rama. La coneja se sienta en su regazo, sin decir palabra alguna, también observando hacia la tigresa. Sus pequeñas manitos juegan con la tela de su kimono rosa y sus mejillas tienen aquel constante rubor, propio de la niña inocente. La imagen embelesa por unos segundos a Yuan, que tan solo puede sonreír.

—¿Hablaste con tu hermana? —Pregunta, con voz suave y amable.

Como única respuesta, Mia niega con la cabeza, sin siquiera mirarle.

—¿Por qué? —Insiste él, pero esta vez no obtiene respuesta— Oye… tendrías que hablar más, no puedes dejar que Xia te opaque. Serán idénticas, pero siguen siendo dos personas diferentes.

Los ojos de Mia, de un claro color miel, se posan con cierta resignación en el leopardo. Toma aire y por unos segundos parece que va a contestar, pero la áspera voz de Xia le interrumpe… como siempre.

—¡Mia! Baja de ahí —Ordena la coneja— Vamos, tienes que cambiarte esa ropa.

Tal como siempre, la tímida e introvertida Mia tan solo asiente ante la orden de su hermana, obedeciendo de inmediato.

—Amigo, esa mujer está loca —Comenta Bo, en cuanto las gemelas están lo suficientemente lejos como para no oírle.

La risa de Li no se hace de esperar.

—Ninguna tan loca como Hikari.

—La locura es relativa, querido amigo —Les interrumpe la panda rojo, apareciendo por detrás de ellos— ¿Estás realmente loco?... ¿O son los demás los locos?

Ambos felinos pegan un notable respingo… ¡¿De dónde ha salido?! No la habían oído acercarse, ni tampoco vieron cuando se acercaba. Trepado a la rama, Yuan observa con una burlona sonrisa la escena.

—¡No te aparezcas así, mujer! —Reprocha Li.

—Algún día…

—¿Algún día qué, Bo?

El chacal calla, incapaz de terminar la frase.

—Así mi gusta —Sonríe Hikari— Por cierto, dejen de joder a Tigresa… Vamos, no es uno de sus juguetes.

—¿Y desde cuando tú decides eso, nena?

La sonrisa de Li no puede ser más socarrona. Una mueca un tanto asqueada tuerce los labios de la chica.

—Desde que puedo meterte la patada por el centro del culo… _nene._

—Agh. Eres tan vulgar.

—Y tú tan cerdo…

—Ve a jugar con las muñecas, Hikari.

—Y tú ve a jugar con la mano derecha, Li.

—Vete al…

—Ya basta los dos —Decide intervenir Yuan, sin alzar la voz, aun con la mirada fija por donde se ha ido Tigresa— Seguramente tienen algo mucho más productivo para hacer que insultarse mutuamente. Los quiero fuera de mi vista; ¡Ya!

Cuando Yuan habla, todos callan. Así como Los Cinco Furiosos obedecían a Tigresa como su líder, aquellos estudiantes respetan y obedecen a Yuan como el suyo. ¿Por qué? Realmente no están seguros, pero todos están de acuerdo en que aquella actitud tan fría y un tanto despectiva tiene mucho que ver. El liderazgo es un don que muy pocos poseen. Simplemente hay quienes han nacido para mandar.

Li y Bo se levantan de sus lugares sin rechistar, marchando hacia dentro del templo, pero Hikari se queda parada en el mismo sitio, observando al leopardo sin expresión alguna en sus enormes ojos celestes. Yuan la mira de reojo, enseñando la dentadura junto a un amenazador gruñido.

—Vete, Hikari.

—Pues fíjate que no quiero.

—No repitamos lo del otro día, ¿Si?, no estoy de humor.

Hikari arquea una ceja, demasiado altanera para el gusto del leopardo.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con Tigresa?

—No es de tu incumbencia, Hikari.

 _Sí, tiene que ver con ella…_ De lo contrario, el leopardo se habría limitado a responder un tajante "no".

—Yuan… —Se muerde el labio y lo piensa mejor— Es una mujer lastimado, ¿Si?, ten cuidado.

El leopardo le dirige una altiva mirada de reojo y se limita a guardar silencio.

 **Continuará…**


	10. El corazón lastimado

**Chicos, Rose ha muerto… nah, macana, es decir, ¿Quién estaría escribiendo? ¿Un fantasma?... Pfff, ni todos los fantasmas del mundo podrían igualar a esta diosa… Ahre; "No pecaras de vanidad" o algo así… Sí, estoy de buen humor (un poco), aunque aún tengo la urgente necesidad de salir corriendo de casa… Ya que… bueno… esta nunca fue una chica muy hogareña.** **¿Vieron esa muchacha dulce, tierna, de mejillas sonrojadas y tímida mirada? Sí, esa, la que sabe cocinar, la que es compañera, amada por las suegras, y ante todo, guarda la compostura y jamás ha levantado la voz para decir algún juramento... Bueno, esa es mi amiga. Yo estoy a su izquierda xDDD**

 **Sí, hoy todo en mi mente está revuelto...**

 **Hablando desde un punto de vista completamente femenino (sí, chicos, tengo eso), libre del cualquier pizca de influencia masculina, por más mínima que sea; Un corte de cabello hace milagros…**

 **Cuando el corazón está lastimado, se vuelve vulnerable y la mente logra dominarle. Por eso, el corazón roto es el más fácil de engañar, ilusionar… de hacerle creer que está sanando, cuando en realidad, ya casi no queda nada de él.**

* * *

 **El engaño de un corazón lastimado**

—Venga, Tigresa, no actúes como vieja —Reprocha Yao, sosteniendo entre sus manos un kimono azul— Este es precioso y seguro te queda bien. Anda, póntelo.

—No he usado eso en… ¡Nunca! No pienso usarlo ahora.

Yao, sentado en la cama de Tigresa, exhala el aire de sus pulmones con exasperación, dejando caer las orejas con resignación. Luego de tres meses de convivir con ellos, yao había conseguido finalmente que Tigresa se decidiera a pasar su ropa de la mochila al armario y mientras le ayudaba, había encontrado entre sus cosas aquel precioso kimono azul. Era sencillo, los bordes eran blancos y el obi de un azul más oscuro, y sobre todo, el leopardo estaba convencido de que se le vería muy bien a Tigresa. Claro, que la felina prefería usar su ropa de siempre.

Tigresa ni siquiera está segura de cómo había ido a parar eso a la mochila. Entre todo el caos, no se había fijado qué sacaba de su armario. Por unos segundos, aquel pensamiento acarrea a su mente el recuerdo de las palabras del panda. Se reprende por recordar eso en un momento como ese.

Está feliz ahí.

Aquello es pasado y el pasado es historia.

Protegida de la vista de Yao por un biombo, que ella misma ha colocado en una de las esquinas del cuarto, se quita la toalla y la deja caer al suelo, tomando luego las vendas que cuelgan de una de las tres paredes flexibles. Sabe que, sentado en la cama, el leopardo puede ver a través del fino papel su silueta y seguramente adivinar cada una de sus acciones, pero no le presta mucha atención, pues también sabe que Yao no la miraría ni por casualidad.

La única diferencia en su atuendo es el color de su chaleco. En vez de rojo, se ha colocado uno de color celeste, con bordados en plateado. Sale de detrás del biombo y Yao le elogia con una ancha sonrisa.

—Bueno… —Finge pensarlo— Te ves decente.

—Tonto.

De un manotazo, Tigresa le arrebata el kimono al leopardo y se dirige al armario, aventándolo dentro sin ningún cuidado. No es una prenda que planee usar algún día, no es de su estilo.

—¿Qué te ha hecho el pobre atuendo para ser víctima de tal trato?

—Agh… Te lo regalo, lo odio.

—No gracias… —Ríe Yao— No me va la ropa de mujer.

Las mejillas de Tigresa se sonrojan, no quiso decir eso, pero sus labios sonríen al notar que Yao no se ha tomado a mal el comentario. Cierra el armario se dirige a la cama, cayendo en esta de espaldas junto al leopardo. Coloca las manos tras la nuca, a modo de almohada, con la mirada fija en el techo.

—¿Shuo no iba a venir con nosotros? —Pregunta, para cambiar de tema.

Habían quedado de ir los tres al pueblo, donde el resto de los alumnos del templo les esperarían para cenar. Tigresa ya tenía un leve presentimiento de que terminaría volviendo ella sola a la casa.

—No, que va —Yao se encoge de hombros— Shuo viene cuando quiere. Lo más seguro es que nos alcance más tarde.

—Y… ¿No te molesta?

—No, para nada.

—Ah.

Se queda pensativa unos segundos. En los tres meses que lleva allí, nunca vio a Shuo y Yao siquiera dirigirse una mirada de descontento. No son muy demostrativos, pero siempre se les ve contentos con el otro y si hay algún desacuerdo, no tardan nada en arreglarlo. Parecen nunca discutir. Yao va al pueblo cuando quiere, Shuo llega a la casa cuando quiere, ninguno tiene algún acuerdo al respecto y parecen estar cómodos así.

Yao parece darse cuenta de aquello y una tierna sonrisa le curva los labios. Se recuesta en la cama, de lado, apoyándose en su codo.

—Es cuestión con confianza, Tigresa —Habla con voz suave— Shuo confía en mí y yo confío en él. Si algo es importante, lo diremos, sino… bueno, ya veremos.

—Lo haces parecer tan… fácil.

—El truco está en conocer al otro. Sabes, nunca me contaste qué fue mal con aquel panda… emmm, disculpa, ¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Po… —La sonrisa de Tigresa es inevitable— Supongo que muchas diferencias.

—Shuo y yo somos muy diferentes.

—Hum.

—Las diferencias deberían de acercarlos más, no separarlos.

Tal como sucede cada vez que piensa en Po, el corazón de Tigresa se acelera. El estómago se le retuerce con aquel cosquilleo propio de la mujer enamorada y un nudo le atraviesa la garganta.

—No entenderías.

—Porque no me lo has contado todo.

—No… —Tigresa arruga el entrecejo— Po no era como creí y me equivoqué.

Silencio.

Yao no responde. Cree firmemente que nadie mejor que uno mismo para entender sus propios problemas. No intentará entenderla, porque no ha vivido lo que ella, y tampoco le pedirá que se lo explique, porque no es quien para eso.

Sonríe y se levanta de la cama, estirando una mano para ayudar a Tigresa a colocarse de pie.

—Vamos yendo —Le insta— Los chicos nos deben de estar esperando en el restaurante.

—¿Las gemelas también van?

—Sip.

—Oh.

 **IIIIIIIIIIII**

Mía y Xia les están esperando en la mesa de aquel restaurante al aire libre, ambas con idénticos kimonos rosas con florecillas bordadas. De no ser por el color de sus ojos, nadie podría distinguirlas; mientras que los ojos de Mía son de un suave color miel, los de Xia son de un fuerte y eléctrico color azul.

No solo están ellas; Hikari, Li, Bo y Yuan también están ahí. Tigresa no puede evitar agachar un poco las orejas, apenada por la mirada de todos, especialmente de los tres hombres, mientras que Yao saluda con una ancha y jovial sonrisa a todos. Hikari prácticamente salta de su asiento, levantando la mano en el aire para saludar Tigresa e indicarle que le ha guardado un lugar, mientras que el leopardo toma asiento junto a Li, enfrascándose ambos en una interesante conversación sobre… ¿Agricultura?

El lugar es pequeño y se encuentran algo apretujados en aquella mesa redonda, que seguramente es para menos de ocho personas… ¡Y todavía no ha llegado Shuo! Sin embargo, entre las risas y conversaciones, ninguno toma en cuenta el asunto del espacio.

Es más, a Xia no parece molestarle demasiado estar tan pegada a Li.

Tigresa observa a su alrededor con cierta inquietud. Le incomoda un poco que Shuo no llegue aún, pues se siente un tanto extraña, una intrusa en un grupo al cual no pertenece. Al menos, Yao y Hikari intentan entretenerla, incluyéndola en la conversación. Sin embargo, hay algo en el ambiente que le llama la atención. A simple vista, solo son un grupo de amigos cenando juntos, riendo de anécdotas y compartiendo el rato, pero visto desde otro punto… Allí hay de todo, menos camarería.

Mía parece hasta intimidada por su hermana. Xia no hace más que escupir venenosos comentarios. Li y Bo se disputan alguna mujer que Tigresa no conocer como si de un premio se tratase, mientras que Yuan parece ajeno a todo y todos, hablando únicamente para calmar los aires cuando los _inocentes_ comentarios de Hikari parecen sacar de quicio a alguien. El ambiente incomoda un poco a Tigresa, demasiado acostumbrad a la sana amistad de los chicos en el Palacio de Jade.

Observa a todos lados, esperando ver aparecer a Shuo. Nada.

—Eu… ¿Qué sucede? —Le llama la atención Hikari.

Tigresa se muerde el labio, nerviosa.

—Pensé que Shuo iba a llegar más antes.

—Debe estar con Bao, ya sabes… es el consentido —Comenta Yao, con cierto desagrado— Llegará en breve.

—Preferiría irme… No sé, no encajo aquí.

—Pff… —Hikari le resta importancia con un ademán de su mano— ¡Pamplinas! Tú encajas donde sea, nena… —De repente, se gira hacia uno de los camareros— ¡Eu, guapo! Un vaso de sake aquí, ¿Si?

—¡Hikari! —Reprende Xia— No estamos en un cabaret.

—¡Pff!... Con esas papacitos...—Ríe y dirige una pícara mirada hacia Mia— ¿Qué me dices, bonita? ¿Te consigo un novio?... Ya sabes, uno de esos que conoces hoy y mañana ya no ves…

—Hikari, no lorepetiré dos veces… Suficiente —Interviene Yuan.

Las mejillas de Mía están tan rojas como dos faroles y el pelaje blanco no ayuda a cubrirlo.

—¡Ufa! Pero que amargados.

La panda rojo se encoge en sus hombros, enganchando los fideos del plato entre los palillos y llevándoselos a la boca, sin dejar de mascullar algo sobre la opresión de los mayores. Aunque eso no evita que le dirija unas pícaras miradas al conejo que le alcanza el vaso de sake. De inmediato, todos saben que Hikari no les acompañará de vuelta al templo aquella noche, pero que va, ya los tiene acostumbrados y a ninguno le interesa lo suficiente las actividades de la niña como para prohibírselo.

Tigresa observa con desaprobación aquella actitud. Tan joven que es… Sin embargo, se lleva un dumpling a la boca y opta por callar. Hikari será distraída e incluso un tanto atolondrada, pero quienes la conocen bien, saben que es lo suficientemente racional como para no cometer una locura. Además, sabe defenderse sola.

Es en ese momento, que un pequeño choque en su pierna le llama la atención. Cuando levanta la mirada, Yuan le está observando. El leopardo le dirige una pequeña y discreta sonrisa, a la cual Tigresa corresponde con una ceja arqueada.

Todos están demasiado ocupados en sus propios asuntos como para percatarse del asentimiento que Yuan hace hacia la salida del lugar. Tigresa, como respuesta, niega con la cabeza, volviendo la mirada hacia Hikari y Yao, que conversan animadamente sobre… ¿Kimonos? Bueno, el leopardo más que nada escucha, mientras que la panda rojo parlotea uno de sus usuales monólogos tan típicos de ella.

Yuan no es alguien acostumbrado a recibir negativas de parte de nadie. Lo quiere, lo tiene. Le cuesta tan solo un asentimiento de cabeza que Bo, sentado junto a Tigresa, le cambie de lugar. La felina ignora la presencia del leopardo a su lado, hasta que el brazo de este cae despreocupadamente sobre el respaldo de su silla e intencionalmente, rosa la yema de los dedos en su brazo desnudo.

—¿Por qué tan esquiva, maestra Tigresa? —Pregunta él, con voz serena— Solo pretendo una amena conversación con tan talentosa maestra de Kung Fu.

Tigresa se muerde el labio, ante la burlona mirada de Hikari, antes de voltear y encarar al leopardo. Su postura es recta y se semblante inexpresivo, no se ve afectada por la cercanía del felino.

—Verás… Yuan, ¿Cierto? —Finge no saberlo, con voz impersonal— Sinceramente, por lo visto, no creo que las… charlas amenas sean el fuerte de alguno de ustedes, con todo respeto.

—¿Y por las palabras de esos inútiles me metes a mí también al saco?

—Tú manera de referirte hacia tus compañeros deja mucho que desear… _Yuan._

La sonrisa de Yuan se levanta hacia un lado, volviéndose torcida y hasta socarrona en cierto punto.

Tigresa no se priva de dirigirle una rápida mirada, imperceptible para el mismo Yuan. Debe admitir que es atractivo. Todo en él, su seguridad y aquella firmeza en sus ojos, parecen hechos para atraer a las féminas. Y ella es una mujer, claro que le gusta, no es tan cara dura como para negárselo a sí misma, pero tampoco está loca como para dejar que eso le afecte.

Será atractivo… Pero es una pésima persona y se le nota, ni siquiera se molesta en disimularlo.

—¿Te han dicho que eres un poco arisca?

Yuan acaricia la mejilla de la felina con sus nudillos, delineando su mentón hasta la barbilla, y Tigresa ladea el rostro para apartarlo, enderezándose en la silla.

—Muchas veces —Contesta, con una maliciosa sonrisa— Es un don.

—Es una pena… —Murmura él, como quien no quiere la cosa— Una mujer tan preciosa y tan arisca a la vez.

—¿Y tú así ligas?

—Y tan pícara.

Yuan sonríe.

Parece satisfecho con lo que ve, con lo que escucha, satisfecho con la felina. Es lo que esperaba, tal vez más. Sus ojos no se apartan de los brillantes rubíes en los de Tigresa… Y ella no puede evitar responder al gesto con una de sus discretas y ladinas sonrisillas, de aquellas que prometen algo que no va a ser entregado tan fácilmente; un desafío muy claro para aquel leopardo.

Tigresa se reprende mentalmente por estar coqueteando con aquel sujeto, pero no se plantea dejarlo. Es divertido. Resulta interesante ver los ojos de aquel macho brillar ante la expectación de conseguir algo con aquel esmero por llamar su atención. A su alrededor las conversaciones siguen su curso, todos están demasiados ensimismados como para notar como una de las manos de Yuan se posa en la rodilla derecha de la tigresa, quien no hace nada por apartarle, sino que reposa despreocupadamente un brazo en el respaldo de la silla, ladeando el cuerpo y cruzando las piernas una por encima de la otra.

Se siente segura, atractiva, interesante. Se siente mujer.

Yuan resulta ser hábil con las palabras, sabe camuflar las preguntas personales, haciéndolas parecer simples preguntas curiosas de rutina, sabe esconder las insinuaciones y usar los dobles sentidos a su favor… Tigresa también y no tarda en notar aquella pequeña artimaña, contestando siempre con la mínima información posible. No habla de ninguno de sus amigos, menciona a un hombre, pero no su nombre ni la profundidad de su relación, menciona una ruptura, pero su sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos no dan muestra alguna de un corazón herido.

No menciona al corazón herido.

Po es tema tabú, su pequeño secreto, nadie más que Shuo (y por ende Yao) pueden saber de él. Ni siquiera se lo ha contado a Hikari, aunque esta ya tienes sus sospechas.

—Usted, maestra, es una mujer muy… _valiosa_ —Su sonrisa es torcida, su mirada segura y a Tigresa le causa cierta contrariedad la manera de pronunciar aquel adjetivo —No me imagino como el Palacio de Jade la ha dejado ir tan fácilmente.

Tigresa ríe ante tales palabras, ocultando tras la tonta sonrisa la indignación que le producen. ¿Qué es ella? ¿Un objeto?

—No soy joya de nadie, ni tampoco presa de una cárcel —Afirma, alzando el mentón— Soy libre de hacer mi vida y eso es lo que he venido hacer.

—Sí, comprendo, pero… ¿Cambiar su hogar por otro templo? —Yuan arruga el entrecejo, fingiendo cierta desaprobación— ¿Eso no sería traición para con los suyos?

—Siempre estaré a disposición de mi padre y compañeros, no los he traicionado en ningún momento.

Tigresa voltea hacia la mesa, tomando los palillos y enrollando en ellos un poco de fideos.

Yuan la observa con mirada escudriñadora, como quien intenta descifrar un acertijo, antes de sonreír. Ella dice más de lo que cree, es mucho más expresiva y fácil de leer de lo que parece, cuanto más intenta ocultar de él, más le revela.

—Pero usted _si_ fue traicionada.

El corazón dela felina se acelera ante la mención de tal palabra. Necesita tomar un trago del vaso de agua para calmarse y mantener el semblante tan sereno como hasta ese momento.

—No sé a qué se refiere —Responde.

De repente, todo el lugar parece haber quedado en silencio. Las conversaciones ajenas no son más que distantes murmullos, que quedan complemente apartados de aquella burbuja que se ha formado alrededor de ambos felinos. El semblante de Tigresa será sereno, pero sus ojos brillan inquietos, haciendo alarde de aquellas llamas de los que han sido dotados. Yuan sonríe, una sonrisa triunfal y satisfecha, su mano se desliza suavemente por el muslo de la felina, atravesando la tela del pantalón con tan delicado tacto, y su rostro está a centímetros del de ella. Tan cerca… Pero no se atreve a avanzar, no se atreve siquiera a robarle un casto beso.

 _Es una mujer lastimada…_ La voz de Hikari le recuerda.

La especialidad de Yuan son las mujeres. Sabe todo de ellas, sabe cómo manejarlas, conoce sus puntos débiles, sabe exactamente en qué momento actuar sobre ellas. Pero Tigresa es diferente. Sabe que él le gusta, lo ha notado, pero también ha notado que no es una hembra a la cual pueda robarle un beso y salir impune de ello. No, ella no se quedara quiera, no se dejará hacer por él.

Sonríe. Le gusta eso; el desafío implícito en cada uno de sus gestos, como si le retara a avanzar, al mismo tiempo que le advierte de las consecuencias de ello. Le gusta ver a una mujer jugar con él.

—Hay dos cosas que los ojos no pueden ocultar, maestra —Habla, con voz baja— El rencor y el dolor.

—Vaya noticia.

—No se haga la distraída, con todo respeto. Usted está tan enojada como dolida… y eso solo sucede con una sola cosa.

—¿Y con qué?... Si es que pretende decírmelo.

—Con la traición de aquellos a quienes más queremos.

Cuando la mano de Yuan abandona la pierna de Tigresa, esta siente la corriente helada subir por su columna, estremeciéndola. Él se vuelve hacia la mesa, con el rostro tan tranquilo como si hubieran estado charlando del clima, pero ella… el estómago no deja de retorcérselo. De repente, ya no tiene hambre.

 **IIIIIIIIII**

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… —Shuo ríe nerviosamente— Es que Bao me ha entretenido más tiempo del previsto y… bueno, ya saben… ¿Ya dije lo siento?

Acaban de llegar a casa. Luego de varias horas en aquel lugar, Yao y Tigresa decidieron que Shuo ya no iba a aparecer por allí… ¡Cuánta razón! En cuanto llegaron a la casa, encontraron al tigre esperándoles en la salita de la entrada, bastante angustiado, aunque con signos de estar muy cansado. Saludó a Tigresa con un beso en la frente y a su pareja con beso en los labios que de casto no tuvo nada e hizo arder las mejillas de la chica, antes de deshacerse en excusas y disculpas. Ninguno de los dos le reprochó nada, aunque Tigresa bromeó alegando que la había dejado a merced de las garras de Yuan.

A los tres les hace gracia el comentario y Yao no se abstiene de hacer una inocente broma a costas del físico de aquel leopardo, ganándose una mirada de reproche y un puchero a modo de protesta por parte de Shuo. Nada más tierno que ver al tigre celoso, aunque sea bromeando.

Yao ofrece a preparar té, para compartir un momento los tres, pero Tigresa decide pasar de la oferta, alegando estar muy cansada. Es mentira, ni siquiera tiene sueño, pero en ese momento necesita estar un rato a solas y supone que la pareja, que no se ha visto en todo el día, también desea algo de intimidad, por lo que decide irse directo a su habitación.

Cerrar la puerta del cuarto y verse sola por primera vez en todo el día le supone un leve alivio. Su mente comienza a vagar en todo aquello que ha reprimido durante todo el día y por vez primera en meses, no se toma las molestias de desviar tales pensamientos.

Po…

El Palacio de Jade…

Po…

Las discusiones…

Víbora…

Shifu…

Más discusiones, las palabras hirientes, las miradas de recelo, los besos forzados y las caricias que, a pesar de disfrutar tanto, jamás pidieron permiso para avanzar. Ahora, a sus pensamientos, se le suma el rostro de Yuan y aquellas palabras, tan casuales pero tan llenas de intención a la vez. Aquel leopardo no tiene pinta de ser alguien que dice las cosas solo porque sí. Si ha dicho por algo es.

Ya desnuda, únicamente con las bragas, se deja caer en la cama y toma una de las almohadas, abrazándola firmemente contra su pecho. Últimamente ha adquirido la costumbre de abrazar las almohadas para dormir. Mira al techo como si este le fuera a dar alguna respuesta a las tantas interrogaciones de su atormentada mente.

Escucha los murmullos de la conversación de Yao y Shuo en la cocina, sin llegar a entender qué dicen, aunque a juzgar por las risas, no quiere saberlo.

Desde afuera, llega el suave silbar el viento y el susurro de las hojas de los árboles acariciándose entre sí. Silencio. Eso es lo que sobra en aquella habitación.

Ahora que quiere pensar, que le apetece recordar minuto a minuto como es que ha llegado hasta ahí, no puede. El silencio es tal en el cuarto, que hasta el más pequeño murmullo le distrae; escucha las sillas ser arrastradas en la cocina, los pasos de Shuo y Yao por el pasillo y la puerta de su cuarto abrirse y luego volver a cerrarse de un azote. Risas, murmullos y uno que otro beso que provoca en Tigresa una leve mueca. No de asco, sino más bien de incomodidad.

¡No!... No ahora, por favor.

A sabiendas de lo inevitable, se levanta de la cama y camina hasta el armario, sacando una yukata roja del interior. Se la coloca, ajustando el cinturón para cerrarla, y sujetándola a la altura del pecho. No tiene idea por qué, pues nadie la va a ver, pero le pone algo incómoda pensar que pueda quedar algo sin cubrir. Se acerca a la ventana junto a su cama y abre las celosías, saltando a través de esta, con especial cuidado de no arruinar las flores que Yao con tanto esmero ha plantado en el pequeño jardín.

Por suerte, cae de pie justo unos centímetros más adelante. No se quiere imaginar de la que se armaría de haber aplastado alguna de sus preciadas plantas.

Un bosque de bambú rodea el patio. La noche es bastante fresca y no hay luna, las estrellas son las únicas motitas de luz en el oscuro firmamento y el viento es ligero, rápido, logrando doblegar alguno de los tallos más altos. Tigresa se aleja un poco de la casa, escuchando sus propios pasos como un murmullo sobre el césped e ingresando al bosque. Aferra la yukata a su pecho e inhala una gran bocanada de aire fresco, llenando los pulmones, exhalándolo lentamente luego.

Camina hasta hallar una roca alta, en medio de un redondeado claro, y se sienta sobre esta, cruzando las piernas en posición de loto… Por primera vez en tres meses, Tigresa decide meditar.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Apa…están calientes las cosas… JAJAJAJA**


	11. ¿Quien soy?

**Primero que nada… ¡FELIZ DÍA A TODOS LOS PADRES! A esas personas que tanto nos cuidan, nos celan y nos enseñan a forjar nuestro carácter… Y si no es un padre, será algún tío, algún abuelo o el vecino incluo… (¡El lecheroooo!) Ya, no, esta bien…**

 **Bueh, este día no me emociona, así que ahí no más lo dejo… ¿Qué decirles? Mi padre es un hijo de la gran burra. ¡Pero ni modo!**

 **Humm… A ver… Antes de que me digan algo respecto a Tigresa, porque nunca falta aquel que sale con alguna tontera, como si fuera la primera en distorsionar un poquito las actitudes de los personajes a mi favor; piensen en la felina como una mujer que vivió entregada a un estilo de vida y que, ya tarde, quiere empezar a experimentar… Una adolescente en el cuerpo de una adulta. Bueh, solo eso…**

 **¿Quién es ella?... ¿Realmente es la dura maestra de Kung Fu? ¿O eso solo es una fachada, un engaño, para ocultar aquello que jamás tuvo oportunidad de conocer?**

 **Ella solo quiere conocerse…**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **¿Quién soy?**

Desde pequeño, las pesadillas atormentan a Yuan, noche tras noche le interrumpen el sueño. Es algo oscuro, tortuoso para cualquiera, pero con lo que ha aprendido a vivir. El dolor no desaparece, uno tan solo se acostumbra. Jamás duerme más de cuatro horas seguidas, pero los años le han enseñado a vivir con ello y con el tiempo, las cuatro horas se han transformado en su tiempo máximo para dormir. Se acuesta último por las noches y es el primero en estar en el patio por las mañanas. Tal vez por eso su actitud tan distante, tal vez por eso nunca sonríe, tal vez por eso las permanentes ojeras yacentes bajo sus ojos. Se levantaba en medio de la noche, usando apenas un delgado pantalón de pijama, sin importarle cuan frío pueda ser el viento o siquiera si está lloviendo. Eso lo tenía sin cuidado. A veces ronda los miles de pasillos del templo, caminando a pie descalzo para hacer el mínimo ruido sobre los tablones de madera, otras prefiere salir afuera. En esas ocasiones, se permite alejarse del templo, recorrer los alrededores, llegando incluso a adentrarse algunos kilómetros en el bosque de bambú.

Esta es una noche de aquellas. La oscuridad y los gritos de su mente le despertaron como ya era habitual, obligándole a enderezarse en su cama, con el pecho y rostro sudados, jadeando bruscamente. Sus ojos, algo desorientados, recorren el cuarto hasta que su mente se calma lo suficiente para ubicarle en tiempo y espacio. Es en ese momento, cuando las imágenes desaparecen de sus recuerdos y la pesadilla se reduce a un simple cuarto oscuro y vacío, imposible de relacionar con algo coherente. Lo único que su mente no elimina, es aquel agudo y estremecedor pedido de ayuda de una voz femenina cuya dueña ya no recuerda.

La sábana se ha corrido a un lado, cayendo por el borde de la cama y dejando ver el cuerpo desnudo del felino. Flexiona las piernas y esconde el rostro en sus manos, jalando levemente el pelaje entre sus dedos.

En su cuarto es el único lugar en el cual se permite perder la compostura. Allí grita, llora, piensa, rompe cosas o hace lo que necesite para volver a su temperamento usual. Allí vive sus más oscuras pesadillas y recrea una y otra vez el tormento de lo que es vivir con una mente vacía, carente de recuerdo alguno. Yuan no sabe quién es, de donde viene o qué hace en aquel lugar. Él tan solo llegó una noche, con un nombre inventado por él mismo y la historia más sencilla que a alguien pudiera habérsele ocurrido.

Se levanta de la cama y busca un pantalón entre sus escasas ropas. Se lo coloca, algo holgado, cayéndole sobre las angostas caderas, y sale de la habitación sin rumbo alguno. No sabe a dónde le llevará el paseo de esta noche, pero descubrirlo le ayudará a relajar la torturada mente del que no tiene memoria. Es el único que vive en el templo, dejando de lado a Hikari, quien se aparece en el lugar únicamente para entrenar y dormir alguna que otra noche. Las gemelas tienen su propia casa, heredada de su madre ya fallecida, Bo vive con su padre y Li junto a dos hermanos. Al pasar por lado de la que, se supone, es la habitación de la panda rojo, Yuan no puede contenerse de arquear una ceja al notar que está vacía. Bueno, ¿qué podría esperarse de una chiquilla como aquella? Llegó al templo con apenas diez años, luego de haber quedado huérfana de madre y que su padre la abandonara. No tiene límites, nadie que le ponga en camino, mucho menos alguien que se preocupe en que llegue a dormir por las noches. Las únicas órdenes que obedece, muy de vez en cuando, son las de su maestro, quien ya en un principio pareció rendirse ante la indisciplina de la niña.

Siempre pensó que Hikari terminaría mal. Tarde o temprano, se toparía con quien no debe y sería el final de sus andadas. Sin embargo, no se permite juzgarla. Su vida no es un ejemplo como para pretender ser quien encamina a aquella niña. Tampoco le interesa lo suficiente.

Decide que esta noche saldrá del templo. Se estremece al sentir tan abruptamente el frío viento contra su cuerpo, prácticamente desnudo, pero rápidamente se acostumbra, haciendo como si nada. Camina con las manos tras la espalda, serpenteando perezosamente el rabo en el aire y con la mirada fija en el suelo de tierra. Sus orejas se mueven ansiosamente ante los más pequeños sonidos, desde el chasquido de una rama seca a lo lejos, hasta el murmullo de sus propias pisadas. Está asustado, Yuan vive asustado, pero jamás lo ha puesto en evidencia.

Cuando menos lo piensa, se encuentra bordeando el bosque de bambú, sus pasos le han llevado hasta ahí. El frío viento le acaricia el pelaje, alborotándolo levemente, y sus pies se hunden en el césped y la húmeda tierra del suelo. Pero a diferencia de otros días, algo le llama la atención; Un aroma. El viento sopla en su dirección, llevando consigo no solo algunas hojas sueltas, sino también un sutil aroma dulce que, aunque le resulta familiar, no logra reconocer de quien.

Continúa caminando, atraído por la curiosidad, y se adentra en el bosque hasta dar finalmente con su objetivo.

Una pequeña y discreta sonrisa le curva los labios, dejando entre ver sus incisivos. Se relame los labios, sus ojos observan tanto con sorpresa como con cierta fascinación a la Maestra Tigresa, sentada en aquella roca, en posición de loto y con los ojos cerrados. Parece estar meditando y no advierte la presencia del leopardo. Lo segundo que le llama la atención es su vestimenta; una pequeña yukata, que por la posición en la que está sentada, deja entrever bastante de sus muslos firmes y torneados por tantos años de entrenamiento.

El pecho de Tigresa, notablemente libre de vendas, sube y baja con la acompasada respiración. Parece tranquila, serena, y Yuan se ve inmerso en la tentación de acercarse. Más no lo hace. Se mantiene a la distancia, observándola, recorriéndola con la mirada en silencio.

Él toma asiento en el suelo y espera.

¿Qué espera? No lo sabe realmente, pero siente la necesidad de esperar algo.

Sentado en el suelo, sus ojos recorren cada gesto en el rostro de Tigresa. Es la primera vez que la ve tan relajada, sin aquel entrecejo arrugado o aquella mirada de estar ocultando algo… Y ahora, a la luz de las estrellas en aquel claro, puede ver que no es belleza lo que hay en ella. Es algo diferente. Su rostro no es hermoso como el de otras chicas, sus rasgos no son finos ni delicados, son marcados y toscos en algún punto, pero hay algo en ella que se vuelve llamativo, atrapa su atención y ya no puede dejar de mirarla. Tal vez sea la fuerza en sus pómulos o la manera tan altiva en que mantiene alzada la barbilla, pero hay algo casi señorial en ella. Es el semblante de quien está acostumbrado a mandar y ser obedecido, de quien tiene la seguridad de ser respetado, temido y a la vez, también, valorado entre los suyos.

Tigresa es respetada, tal vez hasta temida en cierta manera, a Yuan no le quedan dudas de ello. Su fuerza, su habilidad y aquella mente suya le dan las cualidades perfectas para ser una líder nata, sin contar también su interés natural para quienes le rodean. Ve tantas cosas en ella… Yuan siempre fue hábil para descifrar a las personas, especialmente a aquellas que para muchos supone un misterio. Tigresa le mantiene ocupado. Tal como le ha dicho, puede ver en sus ojos el dolor y la ira de quien ha sido traicionado, pero le es imposible sonsacarle más. Ella es una muralla. Fue entrenada para ocultar sus emociones a toda costa y es lo que lleva haciendo desde hacía ya tres meses.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Yuan se sobre salta al oír la ronca voz de ella.

Tigresa, ahora con las piernas cruzadas una por encima de la otra, observa a Yuan con recelo.

El leopardo no tiene idea cuanto lleva consciente de su presencia, pero deduce que no mucho.

—Solo… vine a caminar —No miente— Y te encontré aquí.

—¿Y creíste educado observarme?

—Es interesante verte meditar… ¿Sueles hacerlo con aquella prenda?

A pesar de ser consciente de su posición, del peligro que corre de ser brutalmente golpeado, se arriesga a una ladina y socarrona sonrisa, de aquellas tan suyas. Tigresa, por acto reflejo, se aferra a la yukata a la altura del pecho. Aun así, el leopardo tiene una buena vista de sus piernas, las cuales ella no se molesta en ocultar.

—Lo he hecho con menos ropa —Sonríe Tigresa— Solo para que sepas.

Devuelve la sonrisa y de un salto, cae de pie en el suelo.

La yukata le llega hasta un poco antes de las rodillas, marca su cintura y la delgada tela deja adivinar que no se ha vendado el pecho. Se siente expuesta ante la mirada del leopardo, pero por algún motivo, también satisfecha al notar aquel brillo depredador en los ojos del felino. Tomando eso a su favor, da media vuelta sobre sus talones y se aleja caminando, contoneando el rabo en el aire cual felina que es. Deber admitir que resulta divertido.

No pasa mucho para que escuche las suaves pisadas del leopardo seguirla y no se contiene de sonreír, podría decirse que incluso hasta satisfecha con aquella reacción tan esperada. Realmente no se dirige a la casa, solo se aleja más de esta, pero es que no le importa a quien estuviera siguiéndola, no le apetece volver y nadie la va a obligar. Meditar le ha ayudado bastante, ya no tiene que esforzarse para no pensar en Po, ni tampoco se siente tan inquieta respecto al tema.

Esta… tranquila. Sí, esa es la palabra; Tranquila.

Incluso el viento parece haberse detenido, dejando el bosque en un completo silencio.

Tigresa camina a paso tranquilo, con la mirada al frente y acariciando con la palma de sus manos los tallos de bambú a sus costados. Se siente como el pajarillo que acaba de salir de la jaula y por primera vez en largo tiempo, vuela lejos de aquello que le ha lastimado. Cierra los ojos, inspirando hondamente el aire puro de la noche, impregnado con el sutil aroma a césped mojado, y disfrutando del fresco aire alborotándole el pelaje. La tentación de largar a correr es grande, pero recuerda su escasa ropa y eso es suficiente para obligarla a mantener su paso tranquilo. Yuan le sigue de cerca, expectante, inquieto por saber a dónde le lleva la felina. Los pasos de ella se aceleran y los de él le imitan. Tigresa no ve la pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del felino.

Cuando se detiene, se encuentran cerca de un pequeño arrollo, oculto entre altas rocas al pie de una montaña. Están en el extremo opuesto del bosque, bastante lejos del templo, la casa de Shuo o de cualquiera lugar en realidad, y Yuan se inquieta un poco al ver a la felina detenerse delante de la orilla del rio. Las aguas son tranquilas y silenciosas, prácticamente cristalinas, reflejan el firmamento nocturno y las miles de estrellas. La imagen de la tigresa sumergiéndose desnuda en esas mismas aguas asalta fugazmente su mente, coloreándole las mejillas bajo el oscuro pelaje.

—¿Se puede saber por qué me has seguido? —Inquiere Tigresa, aún de espaldas, con aparente inocencia.

Yuan sonríe. Apoya la espalda contra una de las tantas rocas del lugar y mete las manos por los bordes del pantalón, en una postura bastante fiada de sí mismo.

—No es correcto dejar que una dama vague sola por estos lados —Responde.

—Sé cuidarme sola.

—Simple caballerosidad.

Tigresa ladea el rostro, observando al leopardo por encima de su hombro. No se priva de recorrer el cuerpo del felino en un rápido vistazo, desde aquel torso tan bien trabajado, hasta la manera tan descarada en que aquellos pantalones cuelgan de sus angostas caderas.

—No creo que lo tuyo sea la… caballerosidad, Yuan —Y sonríe.

—Tampoco creo que seas precisamente una dama.

—Jamás dije serlo.

Tigresa se sienta a la orilla del rio, con las rodillas flexionadas y las piernas bajo su cuerpo. Junta las manos en el regazo y sus ojos se posan en las tranquilas aguas. Descubrió ese lugar hacia un par de semanas y desde entonces, solía ir de vez en cuando, solo por el simple deseo de estar sola de vez en cuando. Se le ocurre que le gustaría meditar más seguido.

El silencio es sepulcral, interrumpido únicamente por las pisadas de Yuan, que camina hacia ella y se deja caer a su lado, en igual postura. No la mira. Al igual que la felina, su vista se fija en el agua.

—No, no eres una dama… —Murmura Yuan, con voz baja e inexpresiva— Pero tampoco pareces el tipo de chica que iría por la vida mostrando las piernas por algo de atención.

—¿Y qué tipo de chica crees que soy?

Ladea el rostro, observándole. Yuan mantiene la mirada gacha. Es la primera vez que alguien le hace un planteo como aquel. ¿Qué tipo de persona es? Ni siquiera ella misma podría responderse.

—Independiente. Sabes lo que quieres y lo tienes —Murmura— Te gusta la atención, pero no mendigas por ella, lo cual, déjame decirte, es algo que muy pocos hacen.

 _¿Mendigar por ella? ¿Y eso qué significa?..._ Tigresa arruga el entrecejo, contrariada. Sin embargo, su propio subconsciente se burla de ella ante las palabras del leopardo. _Independiente._ No, no es independiente, tampoco sabe lo que quiere y lo que creía querer, tampoco lo tuvo. No entiende de dónde saca Yuan tales ideas, pero una mordaz sonrisa le curva los labios ante el inevitable sentimiento de satisfacción. Al menos, le gusta lo que aparenta.

El silencio no es tenso. Por algún motivo, la compañía de Yuan no le supone ninguna molestia. Le repudia su manera de dirigirse a los demás, le indigna que sea tan altanero y pretenda llevarse a medio mundo por delante, porque eso es lo que hace, siempre avanza sin importarle a quien arrolle. Yuan es el tipo de persona que jamás aceptaría un "no", él sí es aquella persona que sabe lo que quiere y lo consigue a toda costa. Sin embargo, todo eso se ve opacado por aquella manera de mirarla y la torcida sonrisa en sus labios, por la sombra en sus ojos, oscuros y llenos de algo que aunque ya haya visto en otros ojos, Tigresa aún no sabe cómo nombrarle.

El tacto de la fría mano de Yuan en su mejilla derecha le sobresalta, devolviéndole a la realidad y haciéndole pegar un respingo. No voltea a verle, ladea el rostro mínimamente, apartándose, y emite un bajo y claro gruñido.

—No… No me toques —Murmura.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque apenas te conozco Yuan —Responde, con voz ácida— Detesto que me toquen.

—Me dejaste tocarte anoche, en el restaurante.

Y Tigresa se maldice mentalmente por eso.

Sí, se lo permitió y siendo sincera con su consciencia, le gustó. Pero ahora no le apetece que la toquen, ni siquiera un roce, se siente más arisca que de costumbre y el tacto del leopardo le hace sentirse violenta.

—Sí, te dejé —Murmura.

Yuan le observa aún con la mano alzada en el aire y lentamente, una sonrisa le curva los labios.

—Eres muy extraña, Tigresa… —Comenta— Y eso me gusta.

—¿Extraña?

—No te comportas como una… _libertina_ —Intenta suavizarlo—, pero tampoco eres tan puritana.

—¿Y qué con eso?

—Que cuando quieres algo, lo pides y cuando no, lo haces saber… Y eso me gusta, Tigresa.

Ella le observa con una burlona sonrisa, conteniéndose de reírsele en la cara.

—Eso es demasiado exagerado, Yuan —Su voz suena divertida— ¿Todo eso solo porque no te dejo tocarme ahora?

—Me parece un pecado de tu parte que me tientes de esa manera.

—¿Eh?

—La yukata, Tigresa, la yukata.

Las mejillas se le tiñen de un fuerte rojo, que fácil podría hacer competencia con el tono de la prenda, pero ese es el único indicio de pena que se permite. Ríe, una risa nasal y hasta sobradora en cierto aspecto, y sus ojos se mantienen firmes en la oscura mirada del leopardo.

Entonces, una idea, bastante loca a decir verdad, se le cruza por la cabeza…

—¿Qué tiene mi yukata? —Inquiere, con falsa inocencia.

Mientras habla, estira las piernas sobre el suelo, rosando la superficie del agua con la punta de los pies y apoyándose con los codos en el suelo, recostada. Mira al cielo, echando atrás la cabeza, disfrutando de sentir los ojos del leopardo recorrerla de pies a cabeza. Le escucha tragar grueso y removerse, inquieto.

Por un fugaz segundo, aquella parte aún cuerda de ella le reprocha tal comportamiento, repitiéndole una y otra vez qué pensarían Shifu, Víbora y cualquiera de quienes la conocen al verla así. _¿Qué pensaría Po?..._

—Emm… Esto… es…

Ella ríe…. _Po se puede ir bien al carajo._

—Es… ¿Qué, Yuan?

—Es… corta —Consigue murmurar, apenas con un hilo de voz.

—Te gusta.

—Si.

—No era una pregunta.

Voltea a verlo y cuando encuentra su mirada, oscura por el deseo, puede ver fuego en ella.

Las manos de Yuan se tensan en puños, tomando en ellas un poco de tierra del suelo, y su espalda se ha encorvado ligeramente. Tigresa le observa casi con precaución. Da la sensación de ir a abalanzarse sobre ella de un momento a otro. Entonces, ella es consciente de que realmente desea que lo haga.

—¿Por qué haces esto, Tigresa? —Pregunta él, con la voz ronca, pero serena— No me malinterpretes, eres… atractiva, pero no creo que seas del tipo que se ofrece ante alguien que apenas conoce.

—No me estoy ofreciendo… Tú eres quien no deja de mirarme.

—Ja-ja.

—Me voy —Dice de repente— Es tarde.

Le dedica una última sonrisa al leopardo, antes de colocarse de pie y voltear por donde ha venido. No es que le apetezca irse, pero debe dormir, sino no querrá levantar al día siguiente. Sin embargo, apenas se ha dado dos pasos, cuando la pesada zarpa de Yuan se cierra en torno a su muñeca, empleando fuerza tal que a poco no está de torcérsela. La jala hacia él y antes de poder reaccionar, Tigresa siente su espalda chocar con algo duro, seguramente una roca, y sus muñecas se ven sujetas a cada lado de su cabeza.

Inspira hondamente a medida que siente el pesado cuerpo del leopardo presionarse contra el suyo, acorralándola contra aquella superficie, y sus labios entreabiertos tiemblan ante la caricia del cálido aliento chocar muy suavemente contra estos. El aire se le queda atrapado en los pulmones por unas milésimas de segundo, volviendo su respiración un sonoro y rasgado jadeo.

Siente el pecho de Yuan vibrar con un gutural gruñido y eso, en vez de asustarle, despierta una extraña, pero no por eso desconocida, sensación en lo profundo de su vientre.

Ninguno aparta la mirada del otro. Se mantienen quietos, respirando agitadamente, sintiendo el cuerpo ajeno casi desnudo contra el propio. El pantalón y la yukata no son de telas demasiado gruesas, por lo que permiten adivinar bastante de la anatomía de ajena. Los pechos de Tigresa, la excitación de Yuan. Ambos prefieren ignorar las reacciones en sus propios cuerpos, pasando por alto lo… excitante de la situación.

—Suéltame, Yuan.

Su voz, suave, es un ronroneo. No es una orden, solo una petición sin mucha convicción de por medio.

—¿O qué? —Los ojos de Yuan mantienen una oscura amenaza— ¿Acaso intenta jugar conmigo, maestra Tigresa?

—¿Habría algún problema con eso?

Flexiona la pierna derecha y la yukata se desliza por los costados de esta, abriéndose sugerentemente.

—Qué… ¿Qué haces?

Tigresa desliza la rodilla entre los muslos del leopardo, enganchando luego la pierna a la de él. Toda ella tiembla. La sensación en su vientre es familiar, ya experimentada, pero distinta a la vez.

Con Po experimento el placer que se obtiene por el mero hecho de amar a esa persona, pero esto es distinto. Es deseo puro, crudo y lascivo, es algo más instintivo y primario, una necesidad casi salvaje.

Acerca su nariz al cuello del leopardo y lentamente, la desliza por la curva de este, aspirando aquel aroma tan masculino. Podría decirse que esta mareada, aunque es un mareo raro y desconocido. Emite un fuerte ronroneo y su cuerpo se siente de goma, a merced de las manos del felino. Se reprende mentalmente por aquel comportamiento, pero su lado cuerdo se ve seriamente opacado por el calor en su cuerpo.

La risa, ronca y temblorosa, de Yuan le llama la atención.

—¿Me llevará a su cama, Tigresa?

—No… No, claro que no —Ríe ella— Aún eres un desconocido.

No está tan loca como para tener su primera vez con él… Pero ese es un detalle que Yuan no necesita saber.

Las respiraciones de ambos se entremezclan. Los pechos de Tigresa se aplastan contra el torso del leopardo, cuya anatomía no pasa desapercibida para ella. Los ojos de Yuan bajan hasta posarse en los labios de la felina, húmedos y entreabiertos, invitando a ser probados…

—¿Puedo besarte?

No era su intención preguntar, pero no le quedó de otra.

Lentamente, Tigresa esboza una ancha sonrisa. De un brinco, sus piernas se enganchan a las caderas de su compañero, que la aprisiona contra la roca a sus espaldas para sujetarla, sin soltarle las muñecas. No responde, pero poco a poco, su rostro se acerca al de él.

Yuan toma aquel acercamiento como una respuesta afirmativa y sonríe, satisfecho. Sin embargo, cuando inclina el rostro, Tigresa vuelve a echar atrás la cabeza…

—No —Sonríe— No me apetece besarte ahora.

En un primer instante, el semblante de Yuan deja entrever la decepción que le ha provocado aquella respuesta, hasta que logra procesar una a una las palabras de la felina y sus labios se curvan nuevamente hacia arriba. _No me apetece besarte ahora…_ Había dicho "ahora", eso quería decir que, en otra momento, tal vez sí.

Sin responder nada, suelta las muñecas de ella y se aparta unos pasos de la roca, permitiéndole colocarse de pie.

Tigresa se acerca una última vez a Yuan para besarle castamente en la mejilla, antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse. Esta vez, el leopardo no la sigue, ni intenta retenerla. Tan solo se queda parado en su lugar, observándola contonear las caderas, y con una muy molesta presión en su entrepierna…

 **Continuará…**


	12. El dolor en la felicidad

**Chicos… Me aburro, chicos…**

 **Chicos… Me di terrible golpe por pelotuda…**

 **Chicos… ¡A leer, Chicos!**

* * *

 **De cuando el dolor finge ser felicidad**

Shuo va y viene por la pequeña salita, al borde de la histeria, aun indeciso si se encuentra preocupado o enfadado. Tal vez ambos. Se soba el rostro entre las manos y exhala un ronco suspiro, dirigiendo la mirada por milésima vez hacia la puerta de entrada. Nada. Tigresa no aparece. Un tanto cansado, pues no ha dormido nada en las horas que lleva esperándola, se deja caer en uno de los sillones individuales de la estancia, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas. Le preocupa que la felina haya decidido salir a esas horas de la noche, no es que crea que vaya a pasarle algo, pues confía ciegamente en las habilidades de ella para defenderse, pero el sentimiento protector es mucho más fuerte que la racionalidad.

Recarga la espalda contra el respaldo del sillón y cierra los ojos unos segundos, deseando mentalmente que la puerta se abra en ese preciso instante… Nada. Exhala el aire que inconscientemente ha retenido en sus pulmones y decide que lo mejor será esperarla en calma.

Es Tigresa, son las cinco de la mañana, ¿A dónde pudo haber ido?

Los pasos de Yao se acercan por el pasillo de la habitación. Un tanto adormilado, tallándose los ojos con los puños, el leopardo se acerca y se deja caer en la posa brazo del sillón, rodeando el cuello de Shuo, que en silencio, toma las manos de su compañero entre las de él y deposita un tierno beso en el dorso de estas.

—Amor, ven a acostarte —Murmura— Ya volverá. Seguramente salió a dar un paseo y ya.

Shuo se muerde el labio, negando con la cabeza.

—Son las cinco de la mañana, Yao.

—¿Y?... Paseos nocturnos.

Las palabras del leopardo consiguen una pequeña sonrisa por parte de Shuo, que sin responder nada, rodea la cintura de su novio con un brazo y jala de él, sentándolo en su regazo.

—Perdón, tendría que estar contigo en la cama —Habla en murmullos, dándole al lugar un toque más íntimo— Pero ya sabes como soy con Tigresa… ella…

—La sé, no tienes que decirlo.

Yao se acurruca contra el pecho de su pareja, dejándose abrazar por los fuertes brazos de este y ronroneando ante el sentimiento cálido y protector que le brinda el acompasado latido de su corazón. Entiende la preocupación de Shuo por Tigresa, entiende el cariño que le tiene y aquel deseo por cuidarla, pero no va a mentirse a sí mismo negando que le molesta un poco.

No están hablando de una niña, sino de una mujer ya adulta.

Si Tigresa necesitara tanta protección, ni siquiera habría ido hasta ahí sola. Si ella quisiera tanta preocupación, lo diría. Pero Shuo insistía y Yao no le daría a elegir entre él o ella, que era como una hermana. Sería como pedirle que eligiera entre él y su familia.

En silencio, acaricia el pecho desnudo de Shuo, mimándolo, buscando tranquilizarlo un poco, aun sabiendo que será inútil, pues nada calmaría al tigre hasta no ver a su _hermana_ entrar sana y salva por aquella puerta. Admitir esto le da hasta vergüenza, pero sí: está celoso de Tigresa. No son celos mal intencionados, no planea nada en contra de ella, ni siquiera le guarda un mínimo rencor.

Son celos inofensivos.

Shuo mantiene la mirada en la puerta, ajeno a los pensamientos de su chico. Sus brazos rodean tiernamente al leopardo, acunándolo, y una de sus manos acaricia gentilmente su espalda. Sus orejas se mueven al oír suaves pisadas acercarse a la casa y sabe de inmediato que pertenecen a la felina. En un susurro, le pide a Yao que vaya a la cama, no sin asegurarle que él irá en un momento.

Tigresa parece algo indecisa en si entrar o no. Shuo espera con paciencia, sentado en aquel sillón, observando la puerta casi con aires asesinos. Típica imagen del hermano mayor en plan cuida. Comienza a perder la paciencia, cuando escucha el chasquido del picaporte al ser tomado desde afuera.

—¿Dónde estabas?

Ni siquiera espera a que Tigresa cierre la puerta.

La felina se queda parada en su lugar, observándole perfectamente a través de aquella oscuridad, con sus brazos cruzados sobre el estómago.

—Salí —Responde, cerrando la puerta de una patada— ¿Algún problema?

No parece de buen humor. Shuo la observa, escudriñándola un poco, a sabiendas de que no solo _salió._

—Sí. Está a punto de amanecer, Tigresa, y saliste anoche.

—No sabía que tenía que pedir autorización para salir.

—No tuerzas las palabras, sabes que por ahí no va la cosa. Me preocupaste. Te fuiste a quien sabe y estuviste con quien sabe quién toda la noche —Trata de no alterar la voz. No quiere discutir— ¡Y mírate!... ¿Desde cuando tienes esa yukata?

—Joder, Shuo —Tigresa rueda los ojos, considerando ridícula e inútil aquella discusión— Buenas noches.

Toma los bordes de la yukata y los jala hacia abajo, cubriéndose lo más posible.

A paso firme, atraviesa la pequeña sala y se encamina hacia su habitación. Shuo había cerrado la ventana de esta, para asegurarse de que entraría con la puerta. _Muy inteligente, Shuo, muy inteligente…_ Se guarda el sarcasmo para sus pensamientos. Los pasos del tigre le siguen por el pasillo, rápidos y furiosos.

—¡Tigresa!

—Shhh… Despertarás a Yao.

Lo dice un tanto burlona.

—No es gracioso. ¿Dónde estuviste?

Tigresa entra a su habitación, mientras sus manos luchan con el nudo del cinturón de la yukata.

Shuo entra detrás de ella, con los ojos cerrados, y se queda parado en medio del cuarto. Sus orejas se mueven en distintas direcciones, siguiendo los pasos de la felina, y espera a oírla detenerse detrás del biombo para abrir los ojos.

—Meditando —Responde ella.

—Hace tres meses que no meditas.

Tigresa toma las vendas que cuelgan de la pared del biombo y procede a colocárselas en el pecho.

—Bueno… Tenía ganas de meditar —Se encoge de hombros, aunque sabe que Shuo no la observa— Además, no quería oír qué guarradas se dicen ustedes en la cama.

Y por un momento, las mejillas de Shuo arden de pura vergüenza. Hacia unas horas, no había siquiera pensado en la presencia de Tigresa en el cuarto contiguo al suyo, ni de que ella podría oírlos en su intimidad.

—Lo siento por eso —Murmura— Pero… ¡¿Qué te crees mujer?! ¡¿Qué fornicamos toda la puta noche?! Si tanta privacidad querías darnos, máximo te hubieras ido no se… unos treinta minutos, yo que sé.

Su voz comienza a temblar, se siente un tanto nervioso de estar diciendo eso. ¡Vamos! No es que le interese dar detalles de su vida privada precisamente a Tigresa. Una fuerte y divertida carcajada le llama la atención, sorprendiéndolo un poco. Se queda anonado unos segundos, observando a la felina salir de detrás del biombo ya vestida, creyendo haber escuchado mal. Pero no. La sonrisa de ella delata aquella carcajada tan fresca. Lleva todos esos tres meses sin oírla reír, al menos, no una risa sincera. Se tienta por un momento el preguntarle con quien ha estado, porque esa risa tiene que tener algún motivo ¿No?, no puede surgir así de la nada.

Sin embargo, cuando está por hablar, la felina se le acerca y se coloca de puntitas a su lado para depositar un casto y rápido beso en su mejilla, saludándole con un efusivo "buenos días", antes de salir del cuarto.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 _*El mismo lugar, luego del entrenamiento de la tarde. Lleva la yukata._

 _Es broma._

 _¿O tal vez no?*_

No necesita ver quien firma para saber el nombre del autor que aquella pequeña nota. Su primera reacción es una sonrisa; ancha, divertida, como las que hace ya meses no esboza. Su segunda reacción es voltear hacia la ventana de su cuarto, observando con una mezcla de diversión y de enfado que esta se encuentra abierta y que en el marco, reposa una pequeña florecilla de cerezos.

Aún con la pequeña nota en su mano, se acerca a la ventana para tomar la pequeña flor. Es bonita y delicada. Le gusta. Vuelve a dirigir una corta mirada a la nota y aunque la sonrisa continúa plasmada en sus ojos, sus labios se tuercen en una recelosa mueca.

No ha vuelto a hablar con Yuan desde aquella noche, hacía ya algunas semanas, aunque tampoco había dejado de notar la mirada del leopardo puesta sobre ella en cada entrenamiento.

Ni un hola y ahora esto tan de repente… Le suena a cuento.

Sin embargo, la mirada del leopardo y sus manos sujetándole las muñecas vuelven a su mente cada noche, a veces despertándola con una frente sudada y la respiración agitada, otras simplemente interrumpiéndole en sueños para recordarle lo mucho que le había gustado. Se ha pasado largos minutos rememorando el tacto del felino subiendo por su pierna, una fantasía que con tan solo pensarla le ruborizaba las mejillas, y aquella voz preguntándole si iba a llevárselo a la cama.

 _Si…_ Piensa la respuesta para sus adentros, con aires pícaros, solo para inmediatamente retractarse. Es una locura. No puede pensar así, no en un momento como ese. Aunque por mas reprimendas que se dé, la respuesta a aquella nota ya está hecha incluso antes de tener tiempo a replanteárselo;

Quiere volver a verlo.

—¿Qué es eso?

La voz de Hikari a sus espaldas le hace pegar un respingo.

Inmediatamente deja la flor sobre el marco de la ventana y estruja la pequeña nota en una de sus manos, volteando a ver a la panda rojo con el entrecejo arrugado.

—¿Tú no tocas? —Le espeta, un tanto molesta— ¿O es que dormí contigo?

—La puerta estaba abierta.

—Igual, deberías tocar, Hikari.

—Anda, no me distraigas. Estabas leyendo algo… y por la sonrisa boca esa que tienes asumo que no era una lista de compras precisamente.

Le sorprende tanta efusividad en la panda rojo. Con suerte consigue apartar la mano justo a tiempo para que no alcance a quitarle la nota.

—¡Epa!...—Protesta— Son cosas mías De todos modos, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a buscarte

—¿Para…?

Hikari arquea una escéptica ceja.

—Emm… China llamando a Tigresa, Tigresa ¿Estás ahí? —Se mofa— ¡Entrenamiento! Shuo ya está ahí y me mandó a buscarte.

—Oh.

La risa de la panda rojo ya suena demasiado lejana para que Tigresa le preste atención. Maldice aquella actitud de hermano mayor de Shuo, que curiosamente se habría visto reforzada con la pequeña salida de aquella noche. Le dijo a Shuo que se adelantara y ella quedó en la casa por algo de lo que ya no se acuerda. _Sea lo que sea, seguro no es importante,_ se dice, mientras sigue a Hikari hacia la salida. No deja de hablar, tan rápido que las palabras casi llegan a sobreponerse una con otras, pero Tigresa ya no le escucha. Su mente se encuentra demasiada entretenida con la pequeña nota hecha bollo en su mano izquierda. La estruja, juguetea con ella entre sus dedos y en un momento, aunque sabe que es imposible, hasta juraría que la siente adquirir más peso del que posee en su mano. Está nerviosa. Sabe que verá a Yuan en el entrenamiento y por algún motivo, aquello la tiene un tanto inquieta.

¿Qué le dirá?

¿La saludará?

¿La miraría siquiera?

Cuando se da cuenta, ya está subiendo el camino de piedras hacia el templo. Shuo les espera en la puerta, no con muy buena cara, aunque igualmente se acerca para depositar un tierno beso en la frente de Tigresa. Hikari pasa de largo, entrando al patio de entrenamientos a la vez que profiere un par de juramentos poco honrados hacia sus futuros contrincantes. Tigresa no puede evitar reír; Hikari es tan… Hikari.

Aún parada en la puerta, sin atreverse a dar ni un paso, su mirada recorre el patio entero, buscando a Yuan por algún lugar. No se encuentra ahí. Así como tampoco las gemelas, aunque estas últimas le traen sin cuidado. Toma aire y lo exhala, recordándose mentalmente que debe calmarse. Está decidida a entrar, cuando la mano de Shuo en torno a la suya le llama la atención. Voltea a verlo. Él no dice nada, tan solo le toma el puño entre sus manos y suavemente, separa sus dedos hasta descubrir el pequeño papel hecho bollo entre estos.

—¿Qué es es…?

—¡Nada! —Tigresa retira su mano— Cosas de chicas.

La ceja del tigre se arquea. ¿Desde cuándo Tigresa le oculta algo por ser "tema de chicas"?

Siempre hubo confianza entre ambos. Él le contó su mayor secreto a Tigresa y sabe que ella le contaría lo que fuera. No le da muy buen presentimiento aquella contestación, mucho menos verla tan nerviosa.

—¿Qué cosas de chicas?

—Algo… Que Hikari me pidió —No le mira a los ojos— Venga ya, entremos.

Shuo no tiene tiempo a replicar, pues Tigresa prácticamente se va corriendo hacia donde Hikari, que charla animadamente junto a Bo y Li, y se une a ellos con una ancha y rara sonrisa. Hacía meses que no ve esa sonrisa, hacía meses que no la escucha reír… Hacía meses que no la ve tan feliz como parece estarlo ahora. Incluso desde antes de haberla visitado en el Palacio de Jade, aquella sonrisa ya había desaparecido, junto al brillo jovial en su mirada.

El motivo de tan repentina felicidad le llena de recelo. Es imposible no querer protegerla de todos, cuando la última vez que la confió a alguien, ese alguien por poco no termina de destruirla. Porque a opinión de Shuo, lo que Po hizo fue apagar poco a poco la llama de aquella mirada carmín. Como al pajarillo que sufre el encierro, Tigresa iba muriendo lentamente junto al panda y ni cuenta se daba.

Sin embargo, le es imposible a Shuo no sonreír… Tigresa se ve feliz.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIII**

Yuan no aparece durante todo el entrenamiento y mientras avanza la tarde, Tigresa puede sentir el vello de su nuca erizarse cada vez más. Realiza cada uno de los ejercicios que el maestro Bao les pide sin fallo alguno, con aquella perfección propia de ella, inmejorables. Intenta mantener la mente en blanco, libre de la más mínima interrupción. _No pienses,_ se repite a sí misma, a la vez que toma una gran bocanada de aire. Lo retiene unos segundos y bruscamente lo exhala, calmándose, sintiendo aquel agradable ardor en sus pulmones como algo satisfactorio. Es fácil no pensar mientras golpeando algo, pero en cuanto queda quieta, los pensamientos se arremolinan tortuosamente en su cabeza. La nota, oculta en la faja que ajusta su pantalón a la cintura, cada vez pesa más, hasta que se vuelve un incómodo bulto junto a su cadera.

Hay cosas que solo las mujeres pueden transmitirse entre ellas y que los hombres jamás lograran captar, al menos que una se lo pinte con tinta fluorescente en la frente, cosa que ninguna mujer en su sano juicio hará ni ahora, ni nunca. Por eso, la primera en notar la ansiedad oculta en el rostro de Tigresa es Hikari. Por extraño que parezca de su parte, no intenta siquiera preguntarle qué le sucede, ni relaciona aquella actitud con la ausencia de Yuan. Por más que no lo parezca, sabe cuándo no meterse en algún asunto.

Finalmente, Bao da por terminado el entrenamiento del día y se despide de sus alumnos.

De repente, el corazón de Tigresa late al doble de velocidad y un pegajosos y frío rubor se expande por sus sonrojadas mejillas. ¿Es idea suya o hace calor? Se sienta en el suelo, apoyando la pared contra el muro, con la excusa de haberse cansado.

—Eu, maestra ¿Se encuentra bien? —Pregunta Bo.

El chacal se hinca junto a ella y lleva una mano a su frente. No tiene buen aspecto.

—Sí —Tigresa ladea el rostro— Solo… necesito un poco de agua.

Va a levantarse, pero antes de siquiera intentarlo, Bo le insta que se quede en su lugar y se va en busca de ese vaso. Aquella atención podría haber alarmado un poco a Tigresa, que lo único que ha recibo de ese chacal y su amigo, el puma, son groseros piropos hacia su persona. Hikari comparte una significativa mirada con ella, dando a entender que está igualmente desconcertada por ello. Sin embargo, antes de que alguna de las dos comente algo, Bo ya está allí extendiéndole un vaso rebosante de agua para la felina.

Tigresa murmura un suave " _gracias"_ y acepta el vaso. El líquido fresco corriendo por su garganta resulta ciertamente aliviador. No entiende por qué está tan nerviosa, pero está segura que no es por Yuan. No, esto es algo completamente distinto. No son nervios, ni ansiedad, es algo mucho más fuerte, algo que la asfixia y le oprime el estómago.

Y de la nada, la imagen de Po aparece en su mente.

Deja el vaso a un lado y cierra los ojos con fuerza, sobándose el rostro con ambas manos. Es ridículo pensar en Po en un momento como eso, no tiene sentido. La culpa en su pecho es clara, el sentimiento de estar traicionando a alguien, pero ella lo pasa por alto y se lo niega a sí misma. No, no está traicionando a nadie, no le debe nada a nadie y por lo tanto, tampoco debería preocuparle el recuerdo de aquel panda.

—¿Tigresa? —La llama Shuo, con voz suave, cauta.

—¡Estoy bien! —Bruscamente se pone de pie, ignorando el mareo que la acción le supone— Yo solo… Creo que me golpee algo fuerte la cabeza, es todo. Iré… Iré a darme un baño y… saldré a meditar.

Tropieza con sus propios pies y Shuo, tan extrañado como preocupado, le sujeta del brazo para evitar que caiga.

—¿Segura que estás bien? —Insiste— ¿No quieres que te acompañe?

—No. Estoy bien.

Sin esperar respuesta, se suelta del agarre de Shuo y se va de allí. Sí, primero irá a darse un baño. Necesita calmarse.

 **Continuará…**


	13. Las cenizas que aún quedan

**¡YES! ¡YES!... ¡TODAS LAS PUTAS MATERIAS APROBADAS!... ¡IN YOUR FUCKING ROSTRO, ESCUELA, IN YOUR FUCKING ANDA MALPARIDO ROSTRO!...**

 **Pasada la emoción… ¿A quién engaño? Esto no se me pasa ni en un millón de años. Ok,no. Al menos, hasta la próxima etapa da pruebas…**

 **A ver, a ver… Repasemos; Tigresa mandó a la mierda a Po. De Po no sabemos nada. Tigresa está en una especie de viaje para conocer su "yo interior" y se encuentra confundida. ¡Y llega Yuan!... Yuan patea, la sigue, la sigue, gambetea entre las piernas del panda y recupera… y…. y… ¡GOL DE CHILENA DEL LEOPARDO!... Ok,no. Conste que no sé nada de futbol y de todo lo que escribí, lo único que reconozco es el gol de chilena… Un primo está escuchando un partido en la radio (pobre, no me pudo quitar el televisor) y bueh, algo así decía…**

 **Emmm… ¿En qué iba?... Ya me olvidé…**

 **¿Irá Tigresa a ver a Yuan? ¿Por qué tan nerviosa?... ¿Qué querrá el leopardo? ¿Habrá sexo?... Ok,no. En fin… ¡Ah leer!**

* * *

 **Las cenizas que aún quedan… Y no se las ha llevado el viento**

El agua relaja sus músculos, vacía su mente y le permite pensar con calma. Como lleva sucediendo en los últimos cuatro meses, lo primero que aborda su cabeza es la imagen de Po y aquellas palabras, dichas con tanta indiferencia, sin algún remordimiento. Su entrecejo se arruga, sus brazos se tensan alrededor de las piernas, que mantiene flexionadas contra el pecho. Lentamente, va expulsando el aire que ha retenido en sus pulmones. Las imágenes pasan una detrás de otra. Todas de Po. Sus ojos, su sonrisa, sus manos. Aquellas caricias, los besos, las palabras susurradas al oído. Todo lo que él le ha dado… y también lo que le ha quitado. Recuerda los momentos a solas en su cuarto, aquellos en que las lágrimas parecían infinitas, recuerda aquel punzante dolor en su pecho. Lo recuerda a él.

 _No sé si te amo, Tigresa._

Abre los ojos y bruscamente se endereza en la bañera, asomándose por la superficie del agua con una gran y desesperada bocanada de aire. Su pecho se hincha duramente con cada inspiración, sus pulmones arden y su corazón late eufóricamente. No entiende qué es ese sentimiento tan amargo. Se soba el rostro con una mano, quitándose el exceso de agua del pelaje, y apoya la espalda en el borde de la bañera, flexionando las piernas contra el pecho. Respira lentamente, sintiéndose débil y adormilada, con la mejilla apoyada sobre sus rodillas. Se siente débil, mareada. Se siente enferma.

El agua ya está demasiado fría y comienza a titiritar, cada poro se su piel se eriza. Muy lentamente, se coloca de pie, dejando el agua correr por su pelaje, y sale de la bañera aun sintiendo sus piernas algo temblorosas. La toalla se encuentra en un pequeño banquillo ubicado junto a la puerta. Tal como solía hacer en el Palacio de Jade, se coloca la toalla alrededor del cuerpo y encima una yukata. No hay nadie en la casa. Shuo y Yao no han llegado aún y confía en que no lo harán en un buen tiempo, lo cual le pone bastante fácil las cosas. No es que necesite ocultarle las cosas a Shuo, o a alguien, es solo que no le apetece dar explicaciones en ese momento, mucho menos si en dicha explicación se ve involucrado Yuan.

Se toma su tiempo en secarse cada centímetro del pelaje, para luego dejar la toalla y la yukata a un lado, colgando de una de las paredes del biombo. Está desnuda, cuando al voltear, encuentra la pequeña nota doblada en dos sobre el marco de la ventana, junto a la bonita flor de cerezo que dejó esa misma mañana allí. Su primer impulso es cubrirse lo mejor posible con los brazos, sintiéndose repentinamente observada, pero rápidamente cae en cuenta que esa nota está ahí desde antes de que ella entrara al cuarto. De lo contrario, hubiera oído a quien sea que la haya dejado (bueno, no es que sea un misterio el dueño del papel aquel). Más segura ya, se acerca a la ventana y toma el trozo de papel entre sus manos;

 _¿Por qué tan nerviosa esta tarde, nena?_

 _Yuan._

El corazón de Tigresa se dispara en un frenético y eufórico latido. Sus mejillas se cubren de un suave rubor, oculto debajo de su pelaje. Sin embargo, su ceja derecha se arquea, en un gesto un tanto escéptico, al caer en cuenta de lo que aquellas palabras significan… ¿Yuan ha estado espiándola mientras entrena? Se dice que es ridículo, pero ¿de qué otra manera podría saber eso? Él no estaba en el patio, al menos, no junto a ellos.

Cualquier pensamiento se ve opacado por la imagen de la torcida sonrisa del leopardo y un ligero estremecimiento le eriza cada poro de piel.

Deja la nota en su lugar, en el marco de la ventana, y corre hacia el armario. De repente, solo quiere verlo a él. Vendas, pantalón y una bonita blusa negra, de mangas largas y anchas, que le llega casi hasta el muslo… No puede decir que se ha arreglado de manera especial, pero sí que lo ha hecho con cierta ilusión en su rostro. Por unos segundos, mira hacia el armario entreabierto, recordando que, en la mochila, también hay un pequeño broche que Víbora le regaló el año pasado. Sin embargo, le parece un detalle excesivo y decide dejar de lado la idea.

No quiere perder más tiempo.

Reprimiendo las ganas de cantar a todo pulmón, porque hasta en aquel estado atípico de felicidad admite que sería algo totalmente estúpido, sale del cuarto y se dirige hacia la puerta. Claro, que en el camino tiene que atravesar la pequeña salita de estar, que es donde, en ese inoportuno momento, se encuentra Hikari, parada justo frente a la puerta, con un impecable kimono blanco y una ancha, y sospechosa, sonrisa curvando sus delgados labios.

Tigresa se detiene en seco, clavando los talones en el suelo. Le es imposible tragar grueso. La celeste mirada de la panda rojo le observan con simpatía, aunque escudriñadores, analizando hasta el más pequeño detalle de su aspecto. Solo basa un vistazo para saber que la felina se ha arreglado más de lo usual en ella, en dos segundos, también puede entrever el rubor en las mejillas de la felina, y en cinco ya tiene una teoría bastante clara… teniendo en cuenta que, hace una hora aproximadamente, vio a Yuan dirigirse hacia el bosque de bambús.

—Eu… ¿Vas a algún lado?

—A meditar —Es lo primero que acude a la mente de Tigresa— Últimamente me ha sentado bastante bien y… bueno, voy seguido por las tardes.

Hikari arquea una ceja escéptica. No se tragaría ese cuento ni aunque no supiera nada de nada.

—¿Ahora se le llama "meditar", eh? —Inquiera, con burla— Vaya, vaya… Y dime, Tigresa, ¿Meditas a solas o te gusta la compañía?

—Bueno… Meditar a solas ayuda a la concentración —Finge naturalidad, aunque le resulta casi imposible— Si quisiera compañía, me quedaría a meditar aquí.

—No te veo muy acompañada aquí.

—Tus misteriosas, y aterradoras, apariciones en esta casa hacen que uno nunca sepa cando está realmente solo.

Lo dice con la voz más serena que le es posible aparentar. Hikari guarda silencio unos segundos, aparentemente seria, aunque con algo… misterioso en sus ojos.

—Bien… —Lo dice lentamente— Ve. No te retrasaré más en tu meditación.

—Bien… Te veo luego.

En cuanto Hikari se hace a un lado, Tigresa prácticamente sale corriendo de la estancia, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener un paso normalmente aceptable. No se le ocurre preguntar el porqué de su "visita" a la panda rojo, pues ya es costumbre de ella aparecerse a veces sin ningún motivo en particular, solo por llegar ahí y ya. Al parecer, no era la única que se sentía a gusto con la compañía de Yao y Shuo.

Sin embargo, de haberse tomado la molestia de voltear, aunque sea solo unos segundos, hubiera visto la pícara sonrisa en el rostro de la chica.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIII**

A la luz del día, el lugar es mucho más lindo de lo que podría serlo de noche. El césped verde y brillante, el agua cristalina del río y las pequeñas florecillas adornando el lugar, todo iluminado por el radiante sol. Tal como había imaginado durante todo el camino, Yuan le espera exactamente en el mismo lugar donde le dejó aquella noche. Lleva un pantalón holgado y un chaleco negro, el cual ha dejado desabrochado. _Se ve bien_ , piensa Tigresa, que discretamente recorre con la mirada las sutiles marcas de aquel torso, marcado por el entrenamiento. Nunca fue alguien que se deje llevar por lo físico, pero de una buena vista disfruta cualquiera. Yuan está con la espalda apoyada contra una de las grandes rocas del lugar y sus manos dentro de la faja del pantalón, en aquella postura relajada y segura de sí mismo tan típica en él.

Tigresa toma aire e intenta conservar una careta serena, rozando lo indiferente, ocultando tras ella el hecho de prácticamente haber corrido hasta ese lugar. El corazón le late a mil, pero se esfuerza por mantener su respiración a un ritmo acompasado. Sin embargo, no importa cuánto se esfuerce, pues el brillo en sus ojos y sus sonrojadas mejillas le han dado al leopardo la pista que necesitaba.

Se acerca a paso calmo hasta él, temblando un poco, no muy segura de cómo saludarle. ¿Un beso en la mejilla? ¿Un abrazo? Yuan parece ver aquel predicamento en la mente de la felina y decide por ella, avanzando unos pasos para rodearla en un abrazo firme pero suave. Tigresa se ve invadida por un aroma al cual le es imposible ponerle nombre, solo puede decir que es masculino, y se descubre realmente a gusto entre los brazos del felino. Devuelve el gesto con gusto, dejándose invadir unos segundos por la leve sensación de mareo, antes de separarse de él lentamente… muy lentamente.

—Sinceramente, creí que aquella flor terminaría en el cesto de basura y yo aquí plantado.

La sonrisa ladina del leopardo le quita credibilidad a tal afirmación.

No, él no eran de quienes se arriesgaban ante la duda. Sabía que Tigresa iría. Igualmente, ella se contiene de hacer comentario alguno. No viene al caso.

—Bueno… Aquí me tienes —Murmura.

—Y sin la yukata, según veo.

Tigresa ríe.

—La idea era tentadora… —Admite. No miente— Pero hay demasiada luz.

—Hum. ¿Tendría que haber planeado una cita nocturna?

—¿Cuenta esto como una cita?

Yuan no contesta a la pregunta, pero el brillo en sus ojos hace sentir a Tigresa un tanto… inquieta. ¿Sería esa la palabra? Hum, bueno, lo que un poco de misterio puede hacernos a las chicas.

—Ven. Siéntate.

No es una petición en toda regla, pero tampoco es una orden. Tigresa no tiene idea de qué es, pero tan pronto como Yuan le toma de su mano, ya deja de importarle. Sonríe, asintiendo suavemente con la cabeza, y le sigue hasta el borde del arroyo. Tal como aquella noche, se sientan en el césped, arrodillados, aunque esta vez, ambos se encuentran de frente al otro. Cuando el leopardo le suelta la mano, Tigresa la siente vacía y fría, lo cual curva imperceptiblemente sus labios en una mueca.

Todo lo que se oye en el lugar es el suave correr del agua del arroyo. Tigresa siente que debe decir algo, pero no quiere. El silencio es cómodo, agradable, y además, se encuentra demasiado inmersa en los oscuros ojos del felino. No son negros, como ella creyó en un principio. Son marrones, de un marrón muy fuerte. Hay sentimiento en ellos y por un momento, ella cree ver tristeza en esa mirada.

Todo pensamiento desaparece de su mente cuando Yuan alza una mano y suavemente, la desliza por su mejilla, acariciando desde el pómulo de la felina hasta su mandíbula.

—Quiero conócete, Tigresa —Habla, con voz baja— Es fácil a veces descifrar a las personas, saber incluso qué piensan. Pero tú… eres un todo un caso.

—Te aseguro que no hay mucho por conocer.

—Yo no diría eso. Todos tenemos un secreto, una historia… un pasado.

Y por algún motivo, Tigresa cree oírle titubear ante aquella última palabra. Pero es tan breve, que no está segura, pues los ojos del leopardo aún le observan con aquella mirada tan serena, firme y segura.

Sonríe, solo porque le place hacerlo, y baja la mirada hacia su regazo, donde sus manos juegan con la tela de las mangas de la camisa.

—Hum… Bueno, tampoco sé por dónde empezar —Admite— Toda mi vida se resume en el entrenamiento.

—¿Desde los cuantos años entrenas, Tigresa?

—Cinco, o seis cuando mucho —Sus mejillas enrojecen— Nunca supe mi verdadera edad.

—¿Adoptaba?

—Sí, algo así… —Lo dice con naturalidad. No es un tema que le produzca gran angustia a estas alturas de su vida— Siempre tuve mucha fuerza y de pequeña, me era imposible controlarla. Shifu me ayudó con ello. Cuando lo logré, me adoptó como su alumna.

—No le llamas padre.

No es una pregunta y Tigresa, por un momento, se siente culpable por no haberlo hecho. Cuando está con Shifu, lo hace solo porque… bueno, realmente no lo sabe. Siempre fue más un maestro que su padre, es algo que ni todo el perdón del mundo podría cambiar.

—Le veo más como un maestro —Admite.

—Comprendo.

Es entonces, cuando levanta la mirada hacia el leopardo, que ve sinceridad en sus ojos. No le miente. Realmente comprende aquello. La curiosidad no tarda en aparecer, dándole un par de preguntas.

—Cuéntame sobre ti —Pide— Si dices comprender, es porque has de tener experiencia.

Silencio.

Yuan se ve serio por unos segundos, demasiado, pero sus labios no tardan en esbozar aquella sonrisa tan propia en él… y que a Tigresa comienza a enloquecer. Baja la mirada unos segundos, emitiendo una risa nasal, antes de volverla al rostro de la felina.

—Mis padres murieron cuando era pequeño —Se inventa. No lo sabe— Estuve un par de años en un orfanato, hasta que el maestro Bao me trajo al templo. No es mucha historia.

—¿Recuerdas a tus padres?

Inmediatamente se arrepiente de haberlo preguntado. Es un tema delicado, algo que seguramente produciría cierta angustia en Yuan… por eso, se queda un tanto sorprendida al verlo sonreír.

—No, Tigresa, no los recuerdo.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIII**

Yuan se aplaudió mentalmente el no haber pegado un brinco cuando, al ingresar al templo, se encontró con el Maestro Bao parado en medio de su cuarto. No es que fuera un persona fácil de asustar, es que jamás se esperó ver a su maestro esperándole precisamente allí. Bao nunca pedía cuentas de nada, le traía sin cuidado lo que él o cualquiera de sus alumnos hiciera, siempre y cuando eso no afectara su entrenamiento, entonces ¿Por qué? El pequeño escarmiento en muy poco afecta su postura. Asiente, a modo de saludo, y lleva las manos tras la espalda. Bao no puede ver cómo el leopardo estruja nerviosamente la tela de su ropa, cual niño que ha sido pillado en una travesura.

—Buenas noches, Yuan.

—¿Precisa algo, maestro?

Su voz es distante, impersonal.

Bao sonríe, una sonrisa de aspecto amable, carismático. La sonrisa de quien quiere agradar a alguien.

—Vine a hablar contigo. Me sorprendió un poco no encontrarte aquí, no sueles ser de salir.

—Se presentó un asunto importante.

Ni en sus más locos sueños confesaría a Bao donde había estado toda la tarde.

—¿Qué asunto?

—Irrelevante —Se limitó a musitar, con aquella mirada fría tan típica de él.

Bao le observó. Su semblante solía ser amable, suave para quien le mirase, pero sus ojos… eran oscuros, vacíos y escudriñadores. Sabía detectar la más pequeña mentira en la más dura mirada. Conocía a sus alumnos, a la mayoría prácticamente les había criado.

Y un hijo jamás podrá mentirle a su padre. Tarde o temprano, este se entera de todo.

Yuan se siente intimidado, pero se niega a demostrarlo. Finalmente, Bao aparta la mirada de él, volteando en dirección a la pequeña ventana del cuarto… _Mierda._ El leopardo maldice internamente al observar lo mismo que el anciano león; Un trozo de papel, con un par de palabras escritas en él. No es mucho, pero despierta la curiosidad del maestro, que en silencio se acerca y recoge, estirándolo entre sus dedos para leer su contenido con la escasa luz de la noche. Solo Yuan sabe cuán tentado estuvo en quitarle eso de las garras al león. En vez de eso, se quedó en su lugar.

Lentamente, los arrugados labios del león se fruncen en el esbozo de una sonrisa. Lentamente, voltea… y al hacerlo, hay algo peligroso en sus ojos. Yuan se contiene de tragar grueso, así como también se contiene de hacer muchas otras cosas. Todo su cuerpo se encuentra tenso y su pulgar da pequeños golpecitos en cada uno del resto de los dedos, yendo y viniendo por estos una y otra vez.

—¿Algo que me quieras contar? —Inquiere Bao, con voz calma.

Yuan niega con la cabeza. Sus labios se fruncen imperceptiblemente. El tamborilear de sus dedos se hace más rápido y constante.

—Bien —Prosigue Bao— Me serás de utilidad.

Yuan tarda exactamente cinco segundos en reaccionar. Para cuando lo hace, Bao ya está afuera del cuarto. Rápidamente voltea, saliendo atropelladamente hacia el pasillo.

—¿Cómo dice?

El león se detiene, pero no voltea.

—Me alegro que Tigresa te agrade —Comenta, sin darle mucha importancia— Estoy seguro que ella no te es indiferente.

Sus pasos suenan tranquilamente en el silencio del pasillo, alejándose a medida que él lo va a haciendo.

Las palabras de Bao se repiten en su mente. No entienden qué significa, pero eso no quita el hecho de que le hayan puesto intranquilo. El tamborilear de sus dedos se ha detenido y su espalda se ha encorvado ligeramente, adoptando una postura más agresiva. Cuando reacciona, no puede evitar salir corriendo de ahí.

 **Continuará…**


	14. Especial

**¡LLEGÓ SU AMA, PERRAS!... ahre.**

 **OMG… ¡Feliz semana de la dulzura!.. Oh, yes, esa semana del 1 al 7 de julio, en el que los chicos intentan ligar por medio de dulces y nosotras nos hacemos las bonitas para que, al menos, nos den un chicle... ¡OMG! Tengo cinco chocolates, ¡Todos para mí! ¡Aléjense, perras, son míos, todos míos!... Ya saben, chicos, no sean ratas y llévenles aunque sea un mísero caramelo a sus novias… Y chicas, recuerden;**

 **Un bon o bon=Un beso.**

 **Tres bon o bon's= Tres besos.**

 **Caja de bon o bon's= ¡Te quiere garchar!... Ojo, eso no significa que no te ame, solo que te también te tiene ganas. ¡Siéntete querida!**

 **No hay mejor dolor en la vida, que aquel dolor de estómago luego de tanto reír… Hum, no sé que decir, los exámenes se han llevado toda la inspiración. Esta es la última semana para recuperar notas, es decir, es la semana en la que todos nos gastamos nuestro dinero en regalitos "casuales" para nuestras queridas profesoras… cof, cof, perras, cof… ¡Y LUEGO VIENE LA JODA!**

 **Tigresa está segura de que aquel leopardo no es solo algo pasajero… ¿O será que solo quiere engañarse? Al parecer, Yuan está más interesado en ella de lo que parece… Y Hikari no parece ser quien todos creemos…**

* * *

 **Cuando algo es especial, ya nada más importa**

 _—No, ellos no saben dónde estoy —Había confesado Tigresa— Tal vez Víbora tenga alguna idea, pero no se lo dirá a nadie._

 _Dicho eso, el silencio se instaló en el lugar, pesado y tenso._

 _Yuan se encontraba recostado en el suelo, con la cabeza en el regazo de la felina, y jugueteaba distraídamente con la mano de ella entre las suyas. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio, antes de que este le llamara la atención y sintiera la necesidad de decir algo. No era usual en él quedarse sin palabras, usualmente sabía exactamente qué decir y cuando decirlo. Pero con Tigresa todo era diferente._

 _Hubo cierto tono en la voz de ella que no le gustó, que le provocó un amargo sabor en la boca; tristeza. Por algún motivo, no le gustaba verla triste._

 _Se levantó, con el cuerpo atravesado por sobre las piernas de ella, aunque apoyándose con una mano en el suelo para no aplastarla. Tigresa guardó silencio y él llevó una mano a la mejilla de ella, acariciándola suavemente, deslizando con mimo la yema de los dedos por el contorno de su mandíbula._

 _—¿Qué sucedió, Tigresa? —Preguntó._

 _Su idea no era ser tan directo. Pero sentía que le iba a dar algo si no lo preguntaba._

 _—Me enamoré._

 ** _III_**

La voz de la chica en aquella confesión sigue presente en los pensamientos de Yuan. Una voz bajita, rota y tímida, como si realmente no quisiera que él la escuchara. Aquella respuesta le dejó una sensación helada en las venas, algo que claramente no había sentido antes, pero que aun así conocía qué era. Se niega a ponerle nombre, por no darle más significado.

El dolor empañaba el usualmente fogoso carmín de sus ojos, haciéndolo ver más opaco, más oscuro, pero no fue aquello lo que oprimió con fuerza el pecho del leopardo, sino la certeza de algo en lo cual no había pensado hasta ese momento; ella está enamorada. Tigresa está enamorada de alguien y por lo que ella le ha dado a entender, ese alguien no le correspondiese de igual manera.

Los puños de Yuan se tensan y propina dos certeros, y firmes, golpes al saco de arena. Es de noche y no hay nadie en el patio, así que poco le importa que la bolsa esté un poco más cerca de romperse cada vez que arremete contra esta. Se siente furioso, pero no sabe por qué. Salta, gira y patea el saco, propinándole luego una serie de puñetazos y golpes de todo tipo. A pesar de que está a punto de romperse, aún no le parece suficiente, aún quiere castigarlo más. Jadea hondamente. Su pecho sube y baja al respirar. Sus labios comienzan a resecarse. Pero no le importa, no se detiene, continua golpeando a aquel indefenso adversario… hasta que finalmente este cede ante el castigo, rasgándose al medio y esparciendo el relleno por el suelo.

Yuan se queda inmóvil en su sitio, con las garras listas para atacar, observando sin ninguna expresión en particular aquel desastre.

Toda la vida del leopardo, o lo que recuerda de esta, se ha regido por una estricta disciplina. Paz, calma, meditación. Ejercicio diario, lo que sea para no acumular tensión, para no retener ningún sentimiento negativo. Las palabras de Bao han roto aquel débil estado de calma.

 _Estoy seguro que ella no te será indiferente…_ Le repite su subconsciente. ¡Mentira!

Los pensamientos asaltan vertiginosamente su mente, volviéndose casi dolorosos, las imágenes se muestran una detrás de la otra. Los ojos de Tigresa, envueltos en lágrimas, es lo que más se repite. Ella no lloró, ni siquiera hizo el intento de sollozar, y ese es un detalle en el que no puede dejar de pensar. Cuando su voz se quebró al decir aquellas palabras, rápidamente optó por un semblante sereno, aquel con el cual Yuan la había conocido. Ahora él sabe que era solo una máscara, una muralla para ocultar aquel desagradable sentimiento. Se pregunta si toda ella es así; solo apariencias, si lo que cree saber de ella es cierto o si solo vio aquella muralla impuesta por ella.

La respuesta que su propia mente le ofrece no le gusta.

Cuando cree que se encuentra más calmado, opta por una postura más recta y se pasa las manos por el sudado pelaje de su rostro, sobándoselo en un inútil intento de despejarse. Entonces, es consciente de que, mientras siga ahí, no podrá calmarse. No, necesita salir. Pero no salir por salir, no solo caminar sin rumbo, no solo vagar por el bosque. Esta vez, sabe a dónde quiere ir; Con Tigresa.

Loco, seguro, y demasiado irracional, pero antes de poder siquiera pensar en detenerse, sus pies le dirigen casi por voluntad propia hacia la salida del patio, llevándole por el camino de piedra hacia aquel angosto sendero, en la entrada al bosque, que le lleva a la casa de Shuo. Sus labios se curvan en una mueca al pensar en aquel tigre. No es de su agrado. Conoce su secreto. Lo descubrió por accidente una tarde en la que se supone que no tendría que haber estado vagando por el templo. No los culpa, ellos pensaron que estaban solos, y aunque la mera idea le causa cierta repulsión, la vida de Shuo sigue sin interesarle lo suficiente como para siquiera tomarse la molestia de dirigirle una mínima mirada de desprecio. A él no le afecta en nada, Yao jamás le pareció un mal tipo, por más que fueron contadas las veces que habló con él, y tampoco tiene desagrado alguno hacia Shuo como persona. Prefiere hacerse el tonto y dar a entender que no sabe nada. Más aprende el mudo, que aquel que siempre habla. Tal vez algún día pueda usarlo a su favor, tal vez simplemente lo deje estar en su mente, tal vez ni siquiera llegue a mencionarlo antes de que alguien más lo haga.

En poco tiempo, sus pasos le dirigen hacia la casa del tigre de bengala.

Podría hacer un plano si quisiera de esa casa y saldría perfecto, se conoce hasta el más pequeño rincón. Sonríe ladinamente al pensar en que Hikari es responsable de ello. Sabe exactamente cuál es la ventana de Tigresa y tal como todas las noches, las celosías están abiertas de par en par. Su sonrisa es una perfecta muestra de la satisfacción que le produce ver que la felina ha dejado la pequeña flor de cerezo sobre el marco de la ventana. Le gusta ver que la ha conservado. Se acerca y cuidando no pisar el jardín junto a la pared, entra en el cuarto.

No es la primera vez que está ahí, mucho menos la primera en que se mete mientras ella está durmiendo. Le gusta observarla. Le llena de cierta tranquilidad. Le parece tierno la manera en que ella se acurruca a la almohada, estrujándola contra su pecho, como si aquel blando objeto representarse lo más importante de su vida. La hace ver como una niña, que se abraza a su muñeco favorito como si este fuera el mayor de los tesoros. Se sienta en el suelo, junto a la cama, y sus ojos recorren con lentitud la silueta desnuda de ella (porque está al tanto de que duerme desnuda) cubierta únicamente con una delgada sábana, que amenaza con dejar ver más de la cuenta con cada mínimo movimiento… Y Tigresa se mueve mucho en dormida.

Está de espaldas a él, dándole una vista perfecta de su espalda. Yuan se relame los labios, cual depredador expectante por su presa, y sus dedos se tensan ante la necesidad de acariciar cada raya en la espalda de la felina.

El deseo que aquel cuerpo despierta en él es algo que no puede, ni quiere negar. Tigresa lo sabe, así como él sabe que ella también lo desea. Pero hay algo que impide aquello. Y ese algo tiene nombre, uno que Yuan lleva todas las noches escuchando a Tigresa murmurar. Porque ella no solo se mueve en dormida, sino que también balbucea muchas cosas, algunas entendibles, otras no tanto.

— _Po…_

Tigresa se estira en la cama, arqueando levemente la espalda, y Yuan se tensa en su lugar al verla girar, quedando de frente a él. Tiene fe en que, de llegar a despertar, lo hará lo suficientemente aturdida como para darle el tiempo suficiente a escapar sin que lo reconozca.

Se queda inmóvil en su lugar. Tigresa bosteza y continúa durmiendo, acurrucada contra su preciosa almohada.

La sábana se ha corrido unos cuantos centímetros, dejando ver sus piernas, pero Yuan apenas si es consciente de ello, pues aquel nombre, murmurado por ella, atrae toda su atención.

Todas las noches le oye nombrarlo a él, a _Po_. A veces con una voz suplicante, triste, la misma voz que Yuan escuchó esa tarde en el bosque, otras como un susurro, un murmullo o incluso, en escasas ocasiones, como un jadeo vago y perezoso… Son esas ocasiones en las que el leopardo desea más que nunca oírla jadear su nombre. Pero cualquier pensamiento indebido desaparece de su mente al verla continuar tranquila con su sueño.

Su rostro tranquilo, sus labios entre abiertos, aquel semblante libre de cualquier pena. Es una imagen por la que, noche a noche, se arriesga a una buena golpiza (porque ya sea Yao, Shuo o Tigresa misma quien lo descubra, sabe que se llevará una buena paliza), solo para no dejar de verla.

Se acerca a la cama y cruza los brazos sobre el borde, apoyando la cabeza en estos. La observa casi embobado. Se atreve a alzar una mano y muy suavemente la deja caer sobre la mejilla de la chica, pero sin tocarla. Muy apenas le roza el pelaje, en una caricia imperceptible, tan dulce y tierna que es impropia en él. Es lo que le provoca Tigresa, es la razón por la que noche tras noche la observa dormir, es por eso que siempre la observa, que busca su compañía. Ella tiene algo que a él le gusta y no en su cuerpo precisamente.

Las horas podrían pasar volando o detenerse, pero Yuan no sería consciente de eso. Podría pasarse días observando aquel rostro, sin la necesidad de nada más.

Pero esta noche, es distinta. Esta noche, Tigresa no parece estar soñando con aquel nombre…

— _Yuan…_

No es un balbuceo. Lo dice tan claro, que por unos segundos, el leopardo se tensa al creer que ha despertado y le ha visto. Pero no, ella sigue dormida.

La observa sin expresión aparente. ¿Eso es bueno o malo? Lleva semanas observándola y es la primera vez que le escucha nombrarlo. Está seguro que el sentimiento en su pecho es algo bueno, pero... ¿Y si realmente lo que ella sueña no es algo agradable? ¿Y si son pesadillas? Algo similar al miedo se cierne en su garganta. Le gustaría ver qué sueña ella.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Cuando Tigresa despierta en la mañana, se siente envuelta en una cálida y tierna sensación, como una caricia, y está tan a gusto que se niega a abrir siquiera los ojos. No tiene la almohada en sus brazos, lo cual es raro, pero los siente tan llenos como si hubiera abrazado a alguien toda la noche. La sábana le cubre por completo y ella se hunde más en esta, acomodándose casi en posición fetal. Su olfato se ve invadido por un aroma familiar, agradable, y por poco no ronronea al percatarse que este mana de la sábana. Si Tigresa hubiera estado un poco más despierta, si se hubiera tomado tan solo dos segundos para pensarlo, se hubiera percatado de que aquel efluvio no provenía de ningún lado de la habitación, solo de su sábana.

Decide quedarse unos minutos más en la cama. Escucha los pasos pesados de Shuo atravesar el pasillo y el ligero caminar de Yao por toda la casa, también escucha que alguno de los dos le llama desde la cocina, pero le pone tan poca atención, que ni siquiera es capaz de distinguir cuál de los dos felinos es el dueño de aquella voz. Su mente está demasiado abstraída en el sueño de aquella noche, o mejor dicho, en las vagas imágenes que aún le quedan de aquel sueño.

Usualmente, la primera imagen en su mente cada mañana es el rostro de Po. Sueña con él. Aquellas últimas palabras y la falta de remordimiento en su rostro es algo que noche tras noche le atormente en sueños. Pero esta vez hubo algo diferente. Está vez, Yuan apareció en su sueño. Se vio a sí misma y a él, a ambos, junto al arrollo, como la otra tarde. Hablaban, aunque no está segura de qué, y él le sostenía la mano con una delicadeza única. Solo fue eso, o eso es lo que recuerda, pero es suficiente para que una pequeña sonrisa le curve los labios.

—¡Anda, Tigresa, que se te enfría el desayuno!

 _Shuo…_ Gruñe. La voz del tigre le saca de su ensoñación.

—Voy, mamá…

Su voz suena ronca, vaga y tan baja, que duda de que alguno la escuche.

La sábana se desliza por su torso y cae sobre su regazo cuando se endereza en la cama, pero no le da importancia alguna. Se lleva las manos al rostro y perezosamente, se talla los ojos, bostezando audiblemente.

Aun se siente algo adormilada. Sin embargo, eso no evita que, al abrir los ojos, se percate de un pequeño detalle en su ventana; La flor de cerezo no está, en lugar de esta, hay otra flor de un suave color lila, con pétalos largos y largo tallo verde. El corazón se le paraliza por una milésima de segundo, el tiempo que le toma saltar fuera de la cama y correr hacia la ventana.

Lo que los pequeños detalles hacen… Observa con ojitos brillantes la flor, admirándola, antes de inspirar su dulce aroma. Es hermosa. No hay nota con ella, no hay nada que indique quien la dejó, pero Tigresa ya lo sabe. No necesita de nada que se lo diga. Sonríe nuevamente y se muerde el labio, ocultando una risilla.

—Tigresa, te he dicho que… ¡Oh, joder, vístete, maldita sea!

La puerta se abre apenas unos centímetros, antes de que Shuo la vuelva a cerrar con un fuerte azote. Pero Tigresa apenas si es consciente de ello.

Tarareando una suave melodía, de aquellas que durante la infancia se pasó horas oyendo en los festivales del valle, se dirige hacia el biombo y toma su ropa, que cuelga de una de las paredes, para vestirse. Deja la flor sobre la ventana, pero solo por unos minutos, pues en cuanto se encuentra vestida y arreglada, vuelve a tomarla para salir de la habitación.

Cualquiera que la viera en ese momento podría decir que Tigresa no caminaba, sino que flotaba… y es que así se sentía. Saluda a Yao con un fuerte abrazo y a Shuo con un sonoro beso en la mejilla, antes de dirigirse hacia los estantes de la alacena, de dónde saca un pequeño jarroncito, colocándole agua dentro y poniendo en él la flor. No quiere que se marchite pronto. Es muy bonita.

Ambos felinos observan con extrañeza aquel detalle, pero se abstienen de hacer comentario alguno.

—Yao, esto está delicioso…

—Emm… Gracias.

—¿Dormiste bien, Tigresa? —Shuo sonríe, parado en medio de la cocina.

Tigresa, como respuesta, tan solo asiente, antes de llevarse un pan de frijol a la boca.

—Creo que hoy escribiré a Shifu —Murmura, como quien no quiere la cosa— Hace mucho que lo he hecho.

Yao asiente de manera afirmativa, con una taza de té entre sus manos.

—Me parece bien. Seguro se alegrará mucho.

—Sí…

—¿Le dirás dónde estás?— Inquiere Shuo— Eres su hija, lo más seguro es que esté preocupado.

—No. No quiero… Vendría a buscarme si lo supiera.

—¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? —Yao da un trago al té— Estoy seguro de que tú lo extrañas lo suficiente como para querer verlo.

—Lo extraño, pero no quiero ver a nadie aún. Estoy bien así.

Y a pesar de que su voz adquiere un matiz apagado, el brillo en sus ojos no desaparece.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Es la tercera carta de Tigresa que recibe en cuatro meses.

Está bien. Avanza en su entrenamiento. Ha empezado nuevamente a meditar cada tarde y le ayuda mucho. Es todo lo que dice y Shifu ya comienza a exasperarse. ¡Por todos los dioses habidos y por haber! ¿Qué le cuesta dar un poquito más de información? Se jura a sí mismo, jura al cielo, a los dioses y a Oogway, que solo quiere saber dónde se encuentra, en qué condiciones, que no intentará ir a buscarla si tan solo le diera una mínima pista de a donde se ha ido. Sabe que, sea donde sea, seguramente está con Shuo, lo cual es un alivio mínimo, pero casi insignificante, pues no tiene idea de dónde vive Shuo, ni con quien. Ni siquiera recuerda a qué templo pertenece.

Tigresa ha comenzado a meditar, o eso dice, y Shifu se ve incapaz de hacerse desde que ella se marchó. Su mente es un revoltijo tal de preocupaciones que es imposible conseguir la paz mínima requerida para ello. Va y viene por su habitación. Se detiene, nervioso, inquieto, mira una vez más aquel pergamino y sin contemplación, lo arroja con fuerza a una esquina del cuarto.

El pergamino se lleva por delante un porta-sahumerio y un par de velas antes de dar con el suelo. Shifu se queda quieto en su lugar, mirando fijamente aquel desorden, y es entonces cuando la razón llega a su atormentada mente… No, no puede actuar así, es completamente irracional. ¿Dónde está aquella confianza ciega hacia Tigresa? Siempre la vio capaz de lo que sea, tan determinada, tan independiente. La mandó a misiones al otro lado de China incontables veces. Siempre supo cuidarse, ¿Por qué ahora no?

 _Pero tú sabías donde estaba ella…_ Sí, lo sabía, pero las cosas cambian. ¿No?

De repente, se siente como haber envejecido veinte años en unos pocos meses.

Con las orejas gachas y el dolor en sus ojos, se agacha para recoger lo tirado, apoyándose en el antiguo báculo de Oogway. La espalda le reprocha aquel movimiento, recordándole su deplorable estado físico. Ya erguido, vuelve a observar la carta, esta vez, un poco más detenidamente.

 _No te preocupes, padre, estoy bien. No pienso volver pronto, aún tengo mucho por meditar y averiguar, muchas preguntas por responder y cabos que atar. Necesito conocerme._

Es aquella última parte la que diferencia esta carta de las anteriores y también, la que más llama la atención de Shifu. La relee una y otra vez, hasta que las palabras se repiten por si solas en su mente. Al menos le dice que no planea volver pronto, aunque no es de mucho consuelo si tampoco sabe cuándo quiere volver. Cree comprender el significado de aquellas palabras, pero lo que no comprende son sus motivos. No entiende el por qué… y no estás seguro que querer entender.

No quiere entender qué sucedió entre Po y Tigresa. No quiere hallar culpable al panda de la partida de Tigresa. No quiere enterarse de que aquel oso lastimó a Tigresa de tal manera que la obligó a irse… No quiere, porque si llega a enterarse, no está seguro de a dónde podría llegar para hacerle pagar.

No hay amor más mezquino y celoso que el de un padre por su hija, en especial el de aquel padre arrepentido luego de saberse culpable de gran parte del dolor de esa hija.

Shifu es un padre arrepentido, un padre que se siente en deuda con aquella hija.

—¡Maestro Shifu! —Llaman y el panda rojo deja caer el pergamino al suelo por el susto. Estaba distraído— ¡Maestro Shifu!

Po aparece en la habitación; está agitado, se nota que ha corrido una larga distancia.

—¿Qué, panda?

Shifu no puede evitar que su voz sea ácida, no puede contener aquel sentimiento de odio hacia el oso. Pero Po está demasiado preocupado como para notarlo y lo asocia al usual carácter de su maestro.

—Le buscan. Dicen venir del templo de las montañas.

El entrecejo de Shifu se arruga con cierta contrariedad; el Palacio de Jade y el Templo de las Montañas jamás fueron muy amigos, no entiende qué pueden querer ahí. No responde. Mira a Po, comprobando la seriedad de sus palabras antes de salir de la habitación a paso firme y decidido.

Po lo hubiera seguido, si en ese momento, no se hubiera percatado del pergamino arrojado en el suelo.

 **Continuará…**


	15. Rutina

**¡HOLA, HOLA, HOLA!... ¡Oh, yes!... Es hermoso saber que estás en vacaciones… Bueno, técnicamente aún no han empezado… Pero mañana es feriado y el viernes nadie hace nada porque en todos lados hay joda anticipada por el día del amigo… Así que ¡VACACIONES! De invierno, pero al fin y al cabo, son tres semanas para hacer lo que se me plazca…**

 **Todos los años digo que "Me voy a dedicar a mis historias" (y no soy la única que lo dice)… Pero ¡Sinceridad, chicos! Respóndanme, ¿Quién se dedica a escribir en estas tres semanas de puro ocio? ¡Nadie!**

 **No me mal interpreten… ¡Os amo!**

 **A veces, cuando menos queremos pensar en algo, es cuando más nos tortura nuestra mente… Intentamos apartarlo, intentamos que no esté ahí, pero para intentarlo, igualmente debemos pensarlo primero.**

 **¡A leer!**

 **Pd. ¡92 reviews!... ¿Se podrá llegar a 100?**

* * *

 **Rutina para no pensar… en lo que no quieres pensar**

Los severos ojos de Shifu observan con recelo el pergamino que la coneja de ojos celestes le extiende. Con semblante inescrutable, paciente, ella espera a que lo acepte, por lo que al panda rojo no le queda de otra que tomarlo. Sin embargo, no lo lee, tan solo lo guarda en una de las mangas de su ropa. La oferta no es mala, pero tampoco buena.

—Le recuerdo que tiene hasta mañana para decidir su respuesta. Medítelo. Háblelo con sus alumnos y decide luego —Habla la coneja, con una voz suave e impersonal— En caso de aceptar, nosotras los guiaremos al templo.

—Conocemos su ubicación, maestra…

—Xia… —La coneja sonríe— Lo supuse. Pero son órdenes de nuestro maestro.

Shifu asiente, en silencio.

Con un ademán de su mano, llama a Zeng y le ordena mostrarle a ambas conejas sus cuartos. Pasarán allí la noche. Necesita tiempo para pensarlo, meditarlo con calma... _Un encuentro amistoso con el templo de las montañas._ No desconfía de las intenciones del Maestro Bao, pero la invitación no termina de cerrarle. Saca el pergamino de su manga, sosteniéndolo entre sus manos, y observa a las conejas caminar detrás del nervioso pato; Xia, quien le había entregado el mensaje, caminaba con la mandíbula en alto y los hombros rectos delante de su hermana, cuyo nombre Shifu desconocía.

Baja la mirada al pergamino entre sus manos. Se tomará la tarde para pensarlo y a la mañana siguiente dará su respuesta. Además, no tomará ninguna decisión sin la opinión de sus alumnos. Después de todo, el objetivo de aquella invitación es el de reformar los lazos que se han roto por las confrontaciones que el tiempo ha puesto entre ambos templos.

Es en ese momento que algo capta la atención del panda rojo; una mirada. La coneja, hermana de Xia, se ha detenido antes de entrar al templo. Sus ojos castaños se encuentran fijos en Shifu. Es una mirada profunda, trémula, llena de un significado que Shifu no comprende. Se plantea el preguntarle si precisa algo, pero antes de que lo haga, la voz de Xia llama a su hermana desde el interior del templo.

Mía pega un respingo ante el demandante llamado de su gemela, corriendo de inmediato hacia donde ella se detuvo. Aquel par de fríos zafiros le miran con regaño, pero Mía se limita a agachar la cabeza, esquivándola tal como hace desde que tiene uso de memoria.

Ama en demasía a su hermana. Nunca lo vio como algo malo y su madre siempre le dijo que, al ser Mía la primera en nacer, debía de ser ella quien cuidara de Xia. Pero ¿Hasta qué nivel?

Aquel pato, cuyo nombre Mía recuerda como Zeng, les guía hasta dos pequeños cuartos. Cada uno tiene lo necesario para pasar una noche y aunque Xia esboza una mueca al verlo, a Mía le parece perfecto. Es ella quien agradece con una sonrisa a Zeng, antes de seguir a su hermana dentro de uno de los cuartos.

—Es increíble —Bufa Xia— Bao nos manda a loma del burro a mandar un estúpido mensaje, del que bien se podría haber encargado un mensajero, y ni siquiera puedo descansar en una cama descen…

—Deberías agradecer la hospitalidad, al menos.

No es un reproche, su tono de voz, suave y bajo, no da para eso.

Xia voltea, mirando fríamente a su hermana. La coneja mayor se limita a agachar la cabeza, apenada.

—Tú, calla —Masculla— No deberías haber venido conmigo.

—Es lejos. No te iba a dejar venir sola.

—Claro, claro… —No parece siquiera haber escuchado a su hermana— Me preguntó qué tendrá de importante aquel dichoso Po. Bao le quiere si o si en el templo.

Mía se encoge de hombros, sentada al borde de la cama de su hermana. Sus pequeños dedos retuercen distraídamente la tela de su kimono.

—Él sabrá. Tal vez es un buen maestro —Inquiere—Ya sabes, a Bao siempre le interesaron los talentos.

—No, claro que no… Ese tiene algo que ver con la tigresa.

—No todo tiene que ver con aquella mujer, Xia.

Pero Xia no responde. Hace de cuenta que su hermana no dijo nada… como siempre.

Para Xia, Mía es como una niña de la cual debe encargarse. Demasiado inocente, demasiado ingenua. Le es una carga. Pero es su hermana, debe lidiar con ella aunque no quiera. Es la obligación de la sangre. Sin embargo, que esté ligada a ella no quiere decir que deba quererla. No, no la quiere. Jamás le fue útil, jamás estuvo a favor de sus ideas, jamás la apoyó en nada. Siempre reclamos, siempre un _pero_ con el cual detenerle, siempre en contra. Le exaspera.

—Xia, tengo sed —Mía se levanta de la cama— Iré por agua. ¿Gustas…?

La coneja se encuentra de espaldas a ella y no da muestra alguna de haberla oído, pero es algo que a Mía ya no le afecta. O si lo hace, simplemente no lo demuestra. Sale del cuarto y sin saber muy bien hacia donde debe ir, comienza a caminar por aquel largo pasillo. Sus pasos se notan temblorosos sobre la rechinante madera y su respiración se vuelve intranquila. No le gusta ir a algún lado sin su hermana, por más pequeño que sea el trayecto a recorrer. Ya no escucha murmullos, estos han sido remplazados por el sonido de golpes. Decide dirigirse hacia allí, tal vez alguien pueda decirle donde está la cocina o donde conseguir un vaso con agua. Le hubiera gustado que Xia le acompañase.

A Mía no le gusta hablar mucho, es tímida, tal vez demasiado. Es por eso que siempre anda tras la falda de su hermana, por eso deja que esta hable en su lugar. Se siente superada por la presencia ajena. Recuerda cuando era pequeña, cuando su madre le reprendía por ello. _Si no sabes hablar, ¿Cómo sabrán los demás que estás ahí?_ Solía decirle. Pero su madre no comprendía que era eso exactamente lo que Mía quería; no ser notada, que nadie la viera.

El sonido de los golpes le lleva a unas amplias puertas de madera, de aspecto pesado y antiguo. No tiene manera de saber con cuantos podrá encontrarse si las abre, pero se ve superada por la situación y no le queda de otra. Con algo de esfuerzo, empuja las puertas y estas se abren de par en par… E inmediatamente se siente empequeñecer ante lo que ve.

Cuatro maestros de Kung Fu, en pleno entrenamiento, sorteando aquel circuito con una perfección tal que hasta parece que podrían hacerlo con los ojos cerrados. Por unos segundos, la agilidad en aquel panda tan grande logra captar su atención, haciendo que olvide en donde se encuentra, hasta que el tacto firme de una mano en su hombro le llama la atención…

Por mero instinto, se aparta de aquel toque, volteando en una postura puramente defensiva.

Unos divertidos ojos azules le observan casi con mofa, acompañando a la bufona sonrisa que en ese momento curva los labios del dueño de tal mirada.

—¡Oye!... ¿Y tú quién eres? —Pregunta el simio.

Mía se siente encoger sobre sus hombros. Es consciente de lo débil que se ve su postura de defensa, así como también de que ha agachado levemente la cabeza. Quiere hablar, pero… nada sale.

—¡Ey, Mono! —Llaman desde el interior del salón. Es una voz femenina— ¿Quién es ella?

—¡No lo sé!... ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

—…— Nada. Traga grueso— Yo…

 _Mía… ¡Me llamo Mía!_

Los demás maestros han dejado de lado sus actividades y arrimado hacia la puerta, incluso el panda, que le observa con una frialdad tal que Mía necesita recordarse que debe respirar.

—Tú nombre, niña —Habla uno de los chicos. Una grulla.

—Chicos, paren… No se ve bien… —Interrumpe la serpiente— ¿Nena, qué sucede?

Mía siente su rostro caliente, está segura que su sonrojo no es nada sano, y comienza a hiperventilar. Mucha gente. Mucho calor… Todo da vueltas.

Para cuando se da cuenta, un par de manos le sujeta de los hombros, ayudándole a mantenerse de pie. Tarda unos segundos en notar que es el mismo simio que le preguntó el nombre hacia tan solo minutos. No quiere ser grosera, pero no puede evitar el impulso de empujarle para que la suelte. Necesita aire, espacio, no que le atosiguen.

—Yo… Yo… Espacio, por favor… —Pide, en un susurro.

Se encuentra con la mirada de la serpiente y por algún motivo, siente que ella sabe lo que le sucede.

—A ver, a un lado…

—Pero…

—¡Víbora, se encuentra enferma!

—No está enferma —Aclara, empujando a los muchachos— Solo necesita espacio. A ver, o se corren o los corro… Mono, ve a traer un vaso de agua. Grulla, abanícale.

Mía agradece profundamente aquello.

Poco a poco, va recuperando el color normal de sus mejillas y los pulmones parecen recibir el aire que les es ofrecido. El simio no tarda en llegar con un gran vaso con agua. Mía lo acepta sin siquiera intercambiar una mirada, aún demasiado aturdida, y toma un pequeño sorbo. Aún le incomodan todas las miradas curiosas sobre ella, seguramente preguntándose qué ha sido eso, pero la presencia de aquella serpiente le hace sentirse segura.

Hay un toque maternal en los ojos de la reptil. Le recuerda mucho a su madre y tal vez, es por eso que no le molesta cuando se acerca a ella y le toca la frente, tomándole la temperatura.

—Gracias —Musita Mía, con voz baja, aún nerviosa.

La voz no le da para más.

—¿Te encuentras bien, nena?

Asiente, recibiendo una sonrisa cálida por parte de la reptil… ¿Cómo había oído que la llamaban? ¿Víbora? Extraño, pero ese parece ser su nombre.

Entonces, se percata de que ella no se ha presentado. No quiere parecer descartes. Toma un sorbo de agua, un poco más largo, repitiéndose mentalmente que debería siquiera decirles su nombre y por qué está ahí. Sin embargo, en cuanto se siente preparada para hablar, la voz se le queda atascarda en la garganta y es remplazada por otra, mucho más grave e potente;

—¡Mía! —Es Xia— ¡¿Dónde te has…?!

La coneja va disminuyendo su tono a medida que se acerca, paseando la mirada por los maestros que acompañan a su hermana. Sus labios arrugados y su entrecejo tenso lo dicen todo; está molesta.

—¿Tú quién eres?

El simio pregunta, mirando con recelo a la coneja.

Xía le dirige una fría, y altiva, mirada.

—Xia —Responde— Soy maestra del templo de las montañas. Ella es mi hermana Mía.

—¿Qué buscan en el Palacio de Jade? —Toma la palabra Víbora.

—Nuestro maestro nos encargó un mensaje para el suyo. Debemos llevarle una respuesta, la cual se nos dará a conocer mañana.

—¿Un mensaje sobre qué?

En ese momento, por un motivo imposible de explicar, la voz de Po resuena por encima de la de sus compañeros. Fría, seca, impersonal. Todos parecen nerviosos al oírle hablar, como si aquello no fuera usual. Los ojos de Xia muestran especial interés al mirar al panda; Bao fue muy claro, reconoce de inmediato quien es él.

—Lo siento, Guerrero Dragón, su maestro será quien les informe.

Sin más, voltea y se dirige por el mismo pasillo que por el que apareció.

No se molesta en llamar a su hermana, sabe que esta le seguirá de inmediato; Mía voltea hacia los maestros y realiza una leve reverencia a modo de disculpas, no se atreve a decir nada, intimidada en cierto grado por el comportamiento de Xia, pero si se asegura de que la serpiente le devuelva el asentimiento antes de voltear y seguir a su gemela.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

—Creo que está loca —Comenta Grulla.

—¿Cuál? —Inquiere Mantis— ¿La muda o su hermana?

—Su hermana.

—Basta, chicos. No es amable que hablen así de ellas —Les corta Víbora, un poco irritada ya— Mía parece ser tímida, es normal que reaccione así… Aunque, con una hermana así, la comprendo.

Se encuentran en la cocina, esperando la cena. La conversación toma un nuevo rumbo, encaminándose hacia qué estarían haciendo aquellas conejas ahí. No las han vuelto a ver, pues parecen no haber vuelto a salir de su cuarto luego de aquel episodio, aunque si escucharon el regaño de Xia a su hermana. A más de uno le dio cierta pena oír tales palabras dirigidas hacia la coneja, pero ninguno intervino por un motivo tan simple como frustrante; A ellos no les incumbe. Seguramente ellas ya se entienden así.

El único que no parece interesado en el motivo de la presencia de aquellas maestras es Po.

Tampoco es que el panda se interesara por algo en estos últimos meses, cuatro meses, para ser específicos. Su rutina se resume en dos cosas; Entrenamiento y bajar al valle. Su participación en las conversaciones de sus compañeros es nula, su interés por algo que no le incumba igual. Un cambio drástico, ¿Eh?... Bueno, es la manera más fácil de hacer los días llevaderos. Ponerse una rutina, decirse qué se debe hacer, mantenerse ocupado para no pensar en lo que no se quiere pensar. Po ya no tiene tiempo para bromas, tampoco desea hacerlas, no tiene tiempo para tonteras que, hasta hace unos meses, eran algo diario en su vida. No tiene tiempo para pensar en algo que no sea entrenamiento.

 _¿Cómo Tigresa?..._ Y ahí está ese nombre, ahí está ese sentimiento de opresión, ahí está su subconsciente, observándole con mirada acusatoria. Ahí está él, que mientras corta las verduras, por poco no se mutila un dedo ante el pequeño recordatorio. Deja el cuchillo a un lado, observando la tabla de picar sin motivo alguno, como si de repente, las verduras fueran lo más interesante del mundo. Todo se vuelve interesante cuando no quiere pensar en ella.

 _Ella…_ Ya no es Tigresa, ahora es _Ella._

Aquella tigresa ya no tiene nombre en sus recuerdos, no tiene el lugar privilegiado que le tuvo desde hace años. Tigresa ya no existe. Se fue y con ella, se llevó todo de él. ¿Cursi? Si. ¿Cliché? Si. No es la descripción más original, mucho menos la más emotiva. Pero ese es el objetivo, ¿No?; Quitarle sentimiento, quitarle emoción. Algo que significa todo y nada al mismo tiempo. Un sentimiento, pero expresado de manera tan fría que cualquiera diría que es falso.

Tan falso… Como él sabe que son las palabras de aquel pergamino. Seguro que Shifu se las creyó, Po no tiene dudas de ello, pero él no se va a creer nada que no le digan de frente. Por algo _Ella_ no quiere volver, por algo dice estar mejor en aquel lugar, por algo se empeña tanto en escribir sobre lo feliz que se encuentra; porque es mentira y necesita incluso creérselo ella misma antes de enviar la carta.

—¿Po?

Víbora entra a la cocina. Su voz es suave, pero hace sobresaltar al panda. Nuevamente toma el cuchillo, volviendo a su labor.

—¿Qué?

—¿Sucede algo?

Se tarda más de lo necesario en contestar, aunque ya sabe lo que responderá.

—No.

Simple, sin más explicación. Tampoco es que tenga alguna por dar.

Víbora permanece en la puerta, observando al panda picar las verduras con la maestría de cualquier chef. No lo dice, pero le duele y le irrita a la vez verlo de aquella manera. Le duele porque sabe que él sufre y le irrita porque también sabe que todo es culpa suya.

Podría gritarle en ese momento que es un inmaduro. Podría decirle que se está comportando como un niño. Podría incluso insultarle con palabras que ni el mismísimo Lord Shen se atrevería a usar. Pero no lo hará, porque si Po hizo lo que hizo, fue por algo. El panda podrá ser muchas cosas, pero incluso sus actos más locos tienen un porqué y un motivo bastante pesado.

—Bien —Musita— Cuando esté la cena, me avisas. Le preguntaré a las conejas si quieren cenar.

—Bien.

Po ni siquiera voltea y Víbora se limita a salir de la cocina, mordiéndose la lengua para no soltar aquel discurso de improperios y juramentos.

En la cocina, el silencio es sepulcral. Todos esperan ansiosos a la vuelta de la serpiente. Porque para nadie pasa desapercibido la actitud fría de Po, ni mucho menos el hecho de que, desde hace exactamente cuatro meses, todo lo que hace es romperse los nudillos entrenando… literalmente. Justo ese mismo día, hace ya un mes, fue que Mono le halló vendándose los nudillos ensangrentados. Po no dio explicaciones, pero el simio encontró la respuesta por sí mismo al ver los gruesos troncos en el patio. Es el tipo de ejercicio que esperarían de Tigresa, no de Po.

En cuanto ven el rosto de la serpiente, no necesitan preguntar para saber que no ha conseguido más de un par de monosílabos por parte del oso. También podrían imaginarse algunas respuestas más agresivas, cosa que comienza a ser usual en el panda, pero de ser así, Víbora les habría hecho escuchar una clara bofetada.

No, Po no le gritaría a Víbora. Era algo que deja para con los chicos.

—¿Crees que…?

—Sí —Interrumpe Víbora— Pero, si te soy sincera, Grulla, no tengo ganas de hablarle. Él sabrá lo que hace.

—Está herido —Intenta razonar Mono— Él quería mucho a Tigresa.

—Sí… La extraña, eso es todo.

Y es en ese momento, que la puerta de la cocina se abre dando un brusco azote y Po sale de esta, atravesando la estancia con grandes y sonoras zancadas. Le escuchan gruñir algo que suena como a que la cena está lista, antes de salir de la habitación. El silencio se hace presente. Porque Tigresa se ha vuelto un tema tabú para todo aquel que quiera convivir con el panda. No se la puede nombrar, no se puede hablar de ella cuando Po está ahí.

—No entiendo por qué ella le dejó —Comenta de repente Mantis, con cierta molestia— Sean cual sean sus motivos, debió pensar en Po…

—Agh. Hombres.

Y la siguiente en abandonar la habitación, es Víbora. No porque quiera, sino porque no quiere comenzar una discusión con los chicos que ya ha tenido miles de veces.

 _¿Por qué le hizo eso a Po?_

 _¿Por qué lo dejó?_

 _¿Qué no pensó que él la amaba?_

Son preguntas que ha tenido que soportar desde que la felina se fue. Si en algo Víbora jamás reparó estando en el Palacio de Jade, era en el pensar de los chicos. ¡Vamos! ¿Se podía ser tan idiotas? Bueno, sabía que eran unos inmaduros por naturaleza, pero jamás se esperó ese tipo de acusaciones. ¿Por qué suponer que fue precisamente Tigresa quien lastimó a Po? ¿Por qué no podría ser viceversa? _Porque fue ella la que se fue con aquel leopardo, aun cuando sabía que a Po no le agradaba,_ recuerda que le respondió Grulla… aunque no recuerda como hizo para no golpearle. Víbora jamás fue alguien violenta, pero situaciones así realmente colmaban su basta paciencia.

 _Pero bueno, son hombres…_ Se decía. Siempre creyó en eso de que las amistades entre hombres son mucho más profundas que entre mujeres. Supone, es comprensible que se quieran poner de lado de su amigo. Sin embargo, ella es mujer… Y ella sabe del dolor que sentía Tigresa. La comprende y es por eso, que a pesar de saber dónde se encuentra (porque la felina siempre le pareció una persona muy obvia respecto a sus decisiones), no piensa decírselo a nadie.

 _No, Tigresa no huyó… Solo se fue de donde sentía que sobraba._

Sabe que su amiga regresará, pero el cuándo es algo que ni la misma Tigresa podría decirle.

Por el momento, dejará a los chicos hacer sus especulaciones, a Po atragantarse con su propio veneno… Y ella irá a escribirle a Tigresa, porque la visita de aquellas conejas no le agrada en nada.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **¡Chicos!... Esto no se hace, pero…**

 **Subí mi primera historia a Fictionpress (WIIIII) y quisiera que la leyera. Obviamente, con personajes de mi autoría y trama original… Mi usuario es el mismo que aquí y la historia se llama "El reflejo de Daiana", es de misterio.**

 **www. fictionpress s/3 257 839/1 /El-r eflej o-de-D aiana (Copien, peguen, quiten los espacios y ya ¡listo!).**

 **"Verónica era la bonita. Lucía era la chistosa. Rocío era la inocente… Daiana era la rara".**


	16. Consuelo

**Hoy me levanté y fue algo así como "Rose, hoy vamos a armar desmadre"… Le quité el chocolate a mi hermana, le puse aji molido en el bóxer a mi primo, me preparé una taza de matecocido así re kul (¿ ¡Y a escribir!**

 **Pero… ¡Oh, sorpresa! Mi computadora no estaba.**

 **¿Qué a donde estaba?**

 **¡Señor papá se lo había llevado a casa del cuñado porque tenían que buscar no sé qué pinche mierda de música!**

 **Oh, si… ¡Enloqucí!**

 **O sea… ¡Mis cosas, mis reglas, cabrones!**

 **Ni modo… Tuve que esperar… Y mientras esperaba, la inspiración se alejando… y alejando… y alejando… ¡Hasta que se salió de mi cabeza y cerró con llave la puerta! Para cuando me devolvieron la compu, la muy perra ya no quería aparecer. El cartel de "vuelvo en cinco minutos" es la mayor mentira del mundo, chicos. Estuve exactamente tres horas para escribir esto, de las cuales, hora y media me la pasé escribiendo puras mamadas y borrándolas de inmediato porque tenían total incoherencia respecto a lo que es esto… Es decir… Tigresa alzada, Yuan sumiso, Yao y Shuo cogiendo (No, no les pasaré el yaoi que tengo escrito por obvias razones).**

 **Finalmente, logré algo mínimamente aceptable… ¡Y tadá!**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **El consuelo al sufrimiento reprimido**

—No recuerdo como murieron exactamente, pero sé que los asesinaron —Murmura Yuan —Sueño con ellos todas las noches. Sé que mi madre tenía una dulce voz, aunque no recuerdo su rostro, y que me parezco mucho a mi padre.

Tigresa escucha, en silencio, su mirada fija en el camino, su cabeza ligeramente agachada. Es algo a lo que se ha habituado demasiado, a agachar la cabeza cuando camina, a mirar hacia el suelo que pisa en vez de hacia quienes están al frente. Se pregunta si ella se parecerá a su madre, pero pronto se le olvida. Cuando uno se vuelve adulto, aprende que hay cosas que no deberían de importarnos demasiado, cosas que son como son porque así tenían que ser y punto.

Es la primera vez que Yuan expresa tanto, que le cuenta algo tan profundo sobre él, y realmente le interesa. Le produce cierta curiosidad conocer qué es lo que el leopardo recuerda sobre su pasado. Aunque es un tema que permanece entre ellos por muy poco tiempo, pues rápidamente él parece caer en cuanta sobre lo que está hablando y cambia por otro tema más trivial.

—Bao no es un mal maestro —Prosigue Yuan— Pero hay que saber tratar con él, a veces puede ser… un poco duro.

—Entiendo.

Silencio. Ambos caminan por un pequeño sendero que han encontrado en el bosque, no muy lejos de aquel arrollo en el cual se vieron aquella noche. Llevan varias horas ahí, desde que salieron del entrenamiento. Ella dijo a Shuo que saldría a meditar, Yuan no tenía que dar escusas a nadie, simplemente se fue luego de verla a ella salir del patio.

Tigresa baja la mirada al sentir el roce de los dedos de Yuan en su mano. Como si intentara tomarla, pero no estuviera seguro de si hacerlo o no. Sonríe. Sin decir nada al respecto, gira la muñeca y atrapa la mano del chico en la de ella, entrelazando sus dedos. El motivo no lo tiene del todo claro. Tal vez porque le gusta que él la toque, le gusta el contacto, tal vez porque su mano se siente cálida y acogedora en la de ella.

No ve el rostro de Yuan, pero algo le dice que está sonriendo. A Tigresa le vuelve loca esa sonrisa, pequeña y traviesa, discreta.

—¿Te han castigado físicamente alguna vez, Tigresa?

—¿Eh?

Un jalón a su mano le hace detenerse, otro jalón y se encuentra rodeado por los brazos del leopardo. Su pecho pegado al de él, sus manos sobre los anchos hombros, en un inútil y poco convincente intento por algo más de espacio. No es que lo desee. Le gusta esa cercanía.

De repente, los oscuros ojos han adquirido una mota de brillo, aquel brillo peligroso del depredador ente su presa, y los delgados labios se han curvado en una torcida y burlona sonrisa.

Yuan eleva una de sus manos, la otra aún sobre la espalda baja de la felina, y con los nudillos acaricia el contorno del rostro de Tigresa. Es una caricia lenta, sutil, apenas un roce que hace temblar a la chica.

Tigresa ronronea.

Con Po no solo aprendió a no cerrarse en una coraza, aprendió a expresarse casi de manera involuntaria. Las caricias de Yuan le hacen ronronear a menudo, algo por lo que sus mejillas prácticamente permanecen con un constante tono rosado.

—¿Te han golpeado alguna vez? —Pregunta de vuelta— De alguna manera que no sea en el entrenamiento, ni usando alguna táctica de pelea, ni nada.

—Sé defenderme, Yuan.

La voz de ella suena incluso burlona, como si no supiera cómo reaccionar ante esa pregunta.

Aunque intenta restarle importancia, por su mente pasa la imagen de aquella última discusión, cuando Po se enteró de que ella se iba. Se dice que eso no cuenta. Se dice que fue un error. Po no quiso empujarla, fue acto reflejo, ella lo había mordido y él… él solo… No lo hizo a propósito.

—Lo sé —Él sonríe— Pero nunca se sabe.

Y el brillo que ve en los ojos de él hace tragar grueso a Tigresa.

Hay algo más en esa frase, en las intenciones de aquella pregunta, y de repente se siente incómoda.

Usando solo sus nudillos, Yuan delinea el contorno de la mandíbula de ella, deteniéndose bajo su barbilla. Tigresa es tan receptiva, tan sensible ante su tacto, que no tarda en sentirla temblar. Le gusta eso de ella, le hace sentirse con cierto poder… Poder del cual no quiere abusar. Con una ligera presión bajo la mandíbula de ella, le hace elevar la cabeza hacia él.

Tigresa no es consciente de sus intenciones, hasta que sus labios no se encuentran a milímetros de distancia. Entonces, la razón actúa y ella aparta el rostro, dejando a Yuan besar su mejilla.

 **IIIIIIIII**

—¿Qué tal la cita? —Pregunta Yao, mientras corta las verduras en la tabla de picar.

Tigresa por poco no escupe el agua que, en ese momento, se encontraba bebiendo.

—¿Qué cita? —Demanda saber Shuo.

—Sí, Yao, ¿Qué cita?

Tigresa se acerca hacia el leopardo, quedando junto a él y tomando uno de los cuchillos para ayudarle con la tarea de picar las verduras y echarlas a la olla. De paso, aprovecha para propinarle un _accidental_ pisotón al chico. Por bocaza.

—Eu, ¿De qué hablan?

—De nada, Shuo, de nada. Cosas nuestras —Sonríe Tigresa— Yao mal interpreta las cosas.

El tigre de bengala no parece muy convencido, de hecho, el simple hecho de ver a Tigresa ayudando a cocinar ya le parece algo de qué sospechar… y temer. ¡La chica cocina asqueroso! Sin embargo, por suerte para él, de hecho para los tres, todo lo que Tigresa hace es cortar las verduras que Yao le va indicando y echarlas al agua hirviendo. Intenta agregar alguna que otra especia, pero muy amablemente, Yao le detiene y le dice que se encargará él de hecho.

Tigresa ríe. Sabe exactamente por qué se lo dice, pero no es un aspecto de ella que le preocupe demasiado.

 _¿Qué tal la cita?..._ Se pregunta a sí misma, ya sentada en su lugar de la mesa, mientras los tres cenan en silencio. No va a decirse a sí misma que le ha ido mal, sería mentira, pero aquel intento de Yuan por besarla le deja mucho en qué pensar. Solo lleva cuatro meses en ese lugar. Solo han pasado cuatro meses desde que dejó a Po. ¿Está bien lo que hace? Conoce la respuesta, pero prefiere decirse a sí misma que no está haciendo nada en realidad. Solo vive. Solo deja a la vida tomar su curso. No puede llorar eternamente por alguien, no puede lamentarse siempre por un error… _Pero tampoco puedes olvidar todo así como así._

Tiene la cabeza literalmente revuelta… Decide probar con otra pregunta; _¿Realmente le gusta Yuan?_

—¿Tigresa? —Le llama la atención Shuo— Tigresa, ¿Te encuentras bien?

Un poco avergonzada, baja la mirada al plato, llevando un pequeño bocado a sus labios.

—Sí, sí… ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Nunca estás tanto tiempo callada.

—No soy de mucho hablar, lo sabes.

—Pero cuando estas con nosotros no hay quien te pare la lengua —Bromea Yao.

Tigresa se limita a sonreír, aun con la incógnita en su cabeza; ¿Qué siente por Yuan?

 **IIIIIIIII**

Al día siguiente decide no ir a entrenar. Bao no es su maestro y ella está en ese templo en calidad de invitada, no pueden obligarla a entrenar si así no lo desea. Por las dudas, le pide a Shuo que la excuse como enferma. Un dolor de cabeza, algún mareo, tal vez que se encuentra mal del estómago. Lo que sea. Obviamente, el tigre insiste en saber por qué no irá, pero Tigresa se limita a responder que no se siente bien de ánimo y que prefiere tomarse el día. Miente que irá a meditar, pues, raramente, lo único que le apetece es quedarse en cama y no salir hasta que no sea de noche. Ni siquiera se toma las molestias de vestirse, por lo tanto, cuando se levanta a buscar un vaso de agua y se ve frente al espejo, solo con la yukata encima, no puede evitar preguntarse quién es esa hembra.

Se siente débil y desganada, se siente agotado. Pero no es cansancio físico. Podría levantarse e ir a entrenar como todos los días, podría retar a todo aquel que quisiera a luchar con ella, se siente completamente capaz de hacerlo… pero no tiene ganas. Molesta consigo misma, da vuelta el espejo de tal manera que el vidrio quede mirando a la pared.

Camina por la casa. Piensa. Se sienta a leer en el sillón, se encierra en su cuarto, toma un baño, se prepara té y vuelve a pensar, sentada la mesada. Siempre con la yukata. Se siente cómoda así, libre de las vendas, de su ropa de todos los días, como si no existiera nada que pudiera oprimirla. Siempre disfrutó de la ligereza de ropa, un secreto suyo, aunque muy raras veces tenía la oportunidad, dado que en el Palacio de Jade siempre se encontraba con compañía.

Cuando termina esa taza de té, decide que mejor se cambia antes de que Yao o Shuo lleguen. No quiere que la vean de aquella manera, tan… dejada de sí misma. Creerán que está deprimida, lo cual aunque puede que sea cierto, no piensa admitir ante nadie.

Entra a su cuarto sin echar mayor vistazo y lleva sus manos al cinturón de la yukata, comenzando a deshacer el nudo…

—No creo que quieras hacer eso ahora…

El chillido queda ahogado en su garganta.

Yuan se encuentra sentado en la ventana del cuarto. No la mira, tiene el rostro ladeado hacia afuera, pero las manos de Tigresa se apresuran en volver a hacer el nudo, lo más firme y ajustado posible. Un mezcla de ira y miedo acelerando su corazón, un ligero tic nervioso en su oreja izquierda.

—¡¿Qué carajos haces aquí?! —Demanda saber.

—¿Por qué no fuiste a entrenar? —Demanda saber él, más calmado, con voz suave.

—¡¿Cómo sabías que este era mi cuarto?!

—¿Por qué no fuiste, Tigresa?

El leopardo salta el marco, cayendo de pie dentro del cuarto. Tigresa, instintivamente, retrocede un paso. Sus manos tensas, aferrando los lados de la yukata a la altura de su pecho.

—Yuan, ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto? ¿Cómo…?

—Solo quería verte.

—Estaba enferma —Miente ella— Ahora respóndeme tú; ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?

Yuan guarda silencio. La observa. La observa de pies a cabeza y Tigresa, esta vez, no se siente cómoda.

Sin responder nada, él avanza, pasos cortos y precavidos, como si esperara que Tigresa le golpee. Nada más alejado de la realidad. Se siente invadida y de no ser porque no quiere soltar la yukata, como si temiera que esta desapareciera, ya lo hubiera golpeado apenas verlo.

—Tranquila.

—Yuan… No me toques…

—Confía en mi —Los brazos de él se ciernen en torno a ella— No soy él, Tigresa.

Tal vez es lo que necesitó todo el día, tal vez el verlo ahí, verse a ambos de aquella manera tan íntima, es lo que terminó por desbordar su sobrecargada mente, tal vez realmente estaba deprimida. Sea cual sea el motivo, cuando los brazos de Yuan la rodean y acercan más a él, Tigresa siente las lágrimas mojarle las mejillas. Llora como no lo ha hecho en cuatro meses. Llora en silencio, pero con el sentimiento oprimiéndola por dentro. Llora, mientras las manos del leopardo acariciar su espalda.

 _Eso está mal… Él no es Po… Estás traicionando a Po…_ Cierra los ojos con fuerza, presiona la frente en el pecho de Yuan, como así pudiera acallar aquella voz, como si así pudiera escapar de todo. Se abraza a Yuan como si así todo dejara de existir.

 **IIIIIIIII**

—¿Tigresa? —Llama Shuo, desde el otro lado de la puerta. Intenta abrirla, pero está cerrada.

—Sí, yo… —Por poco no tartamudea— Lo siento, me quedé dormida

Y para darle más credibilidad, una voz ronca y pesada siempre ayuda.

Si Shuo se lo ha creído o no, Tigresa no tiene idea, pero le basta con escucharle decir que irá al pueblo con Yao y que volverá a la tarde. Ella responde un sencillo y poco interesado "está bien". Los pasos de Shuo resuenan en la madera del suelo, cada vez más lejos del cuarto a medida que se va acercando a la sala. Tigresa se muerde el labio, sus manos cubriendo fuertemente la boca de Yuan, quien sonríe francamente divertido por el nerviosismo de la felina, aunque le parezca una reacción tonta y desmedida, innecesaria. No estaban haciendo nada malo. En cuanto escuchan la puerta de entrada cerrarse, ella respira como si no lo hubiera hecho en mucho tiempo y él solamente puede reír.

Se encuentran en la cama. No, no desnudos. Ambos llevan ropa. Las manos de Yuan no han tocado más allá de lo que la yukata le permite ver y Tigresa realmente desea que se quede así. Ambos recostados de lado, sus ojos observando los del otro, sus manos entrelazadas en medio de sus cuerpos, separados apenas por unos cuantos centímetros de distancia.

No hablan, no hay mucho de qué hablar.

Yuan acaricia el dorso de la mano de ella con el pulgar, trazando pequeños círculos en su pelaje, y Tigresa se arrima más a él de manera casi instintiva.

—Tienes que irte —Murmura.

Yuan sonríe, acerca su rostro al de ella. Sus labios a milímetros, siempre sin tocarse.

—Dijeron que volverán a la tarde —Su voz ronca.

—Pero no puedo seguir encerrada aquí para cuando vuelvan.

—¿Acaso son tus padres, Tigresa? —Prueba con otro método— ¿Acaso les debes explicaciones a ellos?

—Yo…

—¿Acaso no eres libre de hacer lo que quieras?... —Se acerca cada vez más a ella, a su cuello— ¿O te tienen condicionada?

—Claro que no.

—¿Entonces? —Murmura, su respiración chocando con la piel de ella— ¿Por qué no?

Y cuando los labios de Yuan acarician su cuello, Tigresa es incapaz de esconder el jadeo entre sus labios. Sus mejillas rojas, toda ella tiembla. La sensación tan familiar, pero distinta a la vez. Aquello que añora volver a sentir, pero a lo que también teme. No tiene idea de en qué momento Yuan le empuja, recostándola en la cama, mucho menos de en qué momento se ha acomodado sobre ella.

 _¿Quieres esto, Tigresa?..._ Interrumpe aquella voz, su subconsciente, aquel que le dice que algo en todo lo que está pasando no es del todo correcto. _¿Realmente deseas que otro te toque?... ¿O solo buscas remplazar a Po?..._ No, ella jamás haría eso. Ella no busca remplazar a nadie con nadie.

Tensa de repente, lleva sus manos hacia los hombros de Yuan. Ladea el rostro, deteniendo las caricias, y suavemente le empuja para quitárselo de encima. Él no insiste. Ella lo agradece en silencio.

—Lo siento —Murmura— No quería incomodarte.

Tigresa levanta una mano en el aire, para que calle.

—Soy yo. No… No quiero hacerlo, Yuan —Tiene que ser sincera— Escucha, no sé qué siento. Ayer quisiste besarme y yo no te deje, porque no quiero que seas un remplazo… es decir… no… tú me gustas, pero… ¡Agh!

Se lleva las manos al rostro, realmente aturdida por sus propios pensamientos. ¿Por qué todo es tan difícil?

Yuan la observa. Si es sincero consigo mismo, debe admitir que le exaspera un poco. Tigresa da muchas vueltas a todo, le busca mil y un significados, jamás piensa en la opción más simple. Él no la ama, claro que no, pero no porque quiera jugar con ella, sino porque no se puede amar a una persona en cuatro meses. La quiere, sí. Le gusta, también. Pero no puede amarla en tan poco tiempo.

No dice nada, no quiere que se enoje, no con él. Lleva las manos a las de ella y suavemente se las sujeta, apartándoselas del rostro. Quiere que le mira. Quiere ver sus ojos cuando hable. Odia que las personas no le miran al rostro al hablar, que se escondan. Eso es de cobardes y si hay algo de lo que está seguro, es que Tigresa no es ninguna cobarde.

—Me gustas —Dice— Sé que yo te gusto… ¿Qué más quieres, Tigresa?

Sus mejillas se llenan de rubor. Baja la mirada, se muerde el labio.

—Yo…

—Mírame.

—No lo sé —Admite—Vine aquí para olvidarme de alguien, pero cuando creo que lo haré, yo…

—Dime, Tigresa; ¿Te sientes culpable de estar conmigo?

Tigresa siente la mirada del leopardo pesada y severa sobre sus ojos. Las manos de él aún sostienen las suyas, suaves y cálidas, acariciando el dorso con el pulgar.

—Yuan, esto no es…

—¿Aun amas a Po?

Y Tigresa está tan concentrada en decirse que no lo ama, que ni siquiera toma en cuenta de que jamás le ha contado a Yuan que se llamaba Po. Lo pasa completamente por alto. Todo lo que su mente procesa en ese momento, es que no tiene por qué seguir amando a Po.

Yuan suelta las manos de ella para sujetar su rostro entre las de él, acunándolo con delicadeza, acariciando sus mejillas con el pulgar. Le sostiene la mirada, de aquella manera que sabe que a ella la vuelve loca. Se inclina y besa la comisura de sus labios.

—¿Aún lo amas? —Vuelve a preguntar.

Tigresa tiembla. Quiere llorar.

—No.

Miente.

Miente, pero no importa.

No importa, porque cuando los labios de Yuan besan los suyos, estos se beben cualquier mentira.

 **Continuará…**


	17. Cuando lo que quieres se ve amenazado

**¡Eh, vuelto, perras locas!... (Favor, perras, a no ofenderse… que se los digo con todo el amor de kokoro)**

 **¡Última semana de vacaciones!... *Va a buscar un chocolate para atragantarse porque gorda siempre*… Así que esta semana será de desmadre, de descontrol, ¡Esta semana es de joda!... Ok,no *Realidad activada* Esta semana me toca hacer todos esos deberes que no he hecho en las dos anteriores…**

 **Sabe qué no entiendo (y jamás entenderé)… Es por qué hay personas que no pueden ver a un niño ni saltar feliz sin que diga "Yo que la madre le meto un putazo"… O sea, el nene jode, ¡OBVIO QUE JODE, ES UN NENE!, pero es feliz y no está molestando a nadie… ¡DEJALO!**

 **Sí, a todos nos dieron algún que otro parchaso en la cola por no haber hecho caso… ¡Pero cuando era necesario! No por jugar a la pelota y accidentalmente patearla mal… O sea, tú, doña, si, tú, la que le pegó a su hijo por eso… ¿Qué? ¿Usted es Messi? ¿Es Gago? ¿Ángel Di María tal vez?... ¡¿VENGA USTED A PATEAR LA PUTA PELOTA Y ME LA EMBOA BIEN PORQUE SINO EL PUTAZO ES PARA USTED!?... Con respeto, claro :3**

 **Bueno… uff, hace bastante que no divagaba en estas notas…**

 **Yo agradezco a mi querida madre… que me aguanta y me ama tal cual soy (Boba, loca e insoportable)… ¡Si hasta me deja leerle lo que escribo en fanfic!... Oh, yes… ¿Adivinen quien tiene una madre fanática de Kung Fu panda?... ¡Eso es! ¡Yooooo! (^_^)/**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Cuando lo que quieres se ve amenazado… y tú de inútil ahí sentado**

No tenían planeado volver tan antes, Yao incluso había propuesto un paseo por las afueras del pueblo y una especie de picnic nocturno, pero Shuo no quiso. Estaba preocupado por Tigresa, le había notado demasiado decaída esa mañana y cuando fue a decirle que saldría, le extrañó mucho encontrarla encerrada en su cuarto.

Está preocupado, sin embargo, cuando llegan a la casa, se encuentran con Tigresa sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar. Tiene los pies sobre el mueble, debajo de sus muslos, un libro abierto entre sus manos y una taza de té aún humeante en sus manos. Apenas escucha la puerta abrirse, ella levanta la mirada, sonriente. Deja la taza en la mesa de centro, al igual que el libro, y se levanta para ayudar a Yao con las bolsas de las compras. Hace algún comentario corto sobre el día y les pregunta a ellos como les ha ido. Todo indica que está de buen humor y ambos chicos no pueden estar más felices por ello.

Durante la cena, Shuo podría asegurar que es la primera vez que le escucha hablar tanto. Ríe, bromea e incluso parece haber recordado que comer es una necesidad vital y no algo que _si tiene ganas lo hace, sino no_. Aquel cambio le pone feliz, está feliz por ella, pero también le preocupa. La conoce lo suficiente como para saber que aquel cambio de la mañana a la tarde no es por nada. Algo ha pasado, sin embargo, decide no preguntar nada al respecto, no porque no le interese saber, sino porque algo le dice que la respuesta simplemente no le gustará.

Los últimos días ha visto a Yuan demasiado pendiente de Tigresa. Siempre observándola, como si estuviera controlándola, siempre rondándola. Hikari fue quien le contó sobre la pequeña… plática del leopardo y la tigresa, esa noche que cenaron todos juntos en el pueblo, así como también le contó que fue a Yuan a quien Tigresa vio aquella noche que salió _a meditar._ Shuo no tiene idea de cómo la panda rojo sabe todo eso, pero aquel detalle de lo de menos.

El problema es que no le cae bien Yuan, mucho menos para Tigresa. No le inspira confianza.

Porque su amiga ya sufrió con alguien a quien Shuo consideraba una buena persona y no dejará que repita el mismo error con alguien que, de ante mano, ya sabe que no es buena persona.

—Me debes lo del paseo… —Reclama Yao, cuando se van a su cuarto— Y preferiría cobrármela ahora.

El leopardo se acerca a él, besando su cuello y acariciándole con mimo la espalda.

Pero Shuo tiene la cabeza en cualquier lado menos en donde Yao necesita. Es por eso, que tan gentil como es capaz, toma los hombros de su pareja y lo aparta unos centímetros.

—Otra noche, amor —Promete.

Besa castamente los labios de Yao y camina hacia el armario, sacando la ropa de cama.

—¿Es por Tigresa, cierto?

—¿Disculpa?

—Por los dioses, Shuo, estás las veinticuatro horas al pendiente de esa chica.

Shuo observa, un tanto sorprendido, a Yao prácticamente arrancar la sábana, abriendo la cama para acostarse.

—No entiendo de qué me hablas —Claro que entiende, pero no quiere discutir.

—Lo que tú digas.

—No me respondas así, te estoy hablando bien y…

—¡Y yo también te estoy hablando bien!

—No grites, por favor.

—¡Grito lo que se me venga en gana, joder, es mi casa!

Y dicho eso, Yao se decide a acostarse, tapándose hasta el cuello con la sábana.

Shuo se queda en silencio, observando al leopardo y preguntándose a qué se deberá aquel repentino arranque de ira. Es decir, Yao no es de quienes se tragan todo para luego explotar ante la mínima, si hubiera algo que no le gustara, ya se lo habría dicho al instante.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, se acerca a su lado de la cama y sube a gatas por este. Yao parece ignorarle, aunque aquel leve movimiento de orejas le indica que está atento a cada uno de sus movimientos.

—¿Qué te sucede? —Le pregunta, susurrando apenas sobre su oreja.

—Ya déjame, quiero dormir.

—Hasta hace unos minutos querías sexo —Recuerda, con una pequeña y burlona sonrisa— No creo que ahora, tan de repente, tengas sueño.

Se acerca al leopardo, le besa justo debajo de la oreja, tomándola luego entre sus dientes… Sonríe, satisfecho, al oír un pequeño y mal disimulado jadeo. Las manos de Yao se tensan en la sábana cuando intenta apartarse.

—Estoy enojado.

—Pero me deseas…

—Quiero dormir.

—Pero me deseas…

—Shuo, hablo en serio, me estas cansan…

—Pero me deseas…

—¡Ya bueno de decir eso! —Exasperado, el leopardo se endereza en la cama, sacándose al tigre de encima.

Shuo no puede sino carcajearse al ver la expresión de su muy amada pareja. Encuentra cierto gusto en hacerle rabiar y luego reírse, arriesgándose a un buen golpe… que por cierto no sería tan doloroso. No, claro que no. Está seguro que, de intentar golpearlo, Yao se haría más daño del que podría hacerle a él. No es por ser malo, pero Yao no sabe ni pegar un puñetazo como los dioses mandan… y es algo (de las tantas cosas) que ama de él, solamente por ser él.

Aun riendo, se inclina y besa la frente del leopardo, murmurando un bajo "buenas noches", como si no lo tuviera a punto de estrangularle. Yao mascullo un insulto bastante fuerte como para ser escrito, lo cual solo hace más sonora la risa del tigre. Oh, bellos momentos con el ser amado…

Igualmente, no ha pasado ni media hora cuando Shuo siente el cálido y confortante abrazo de su chico… y sonríe, esta vez sin decir nada, solo para no arruinar aquel pequeño momento.

 **IIIIIIIIII**

Yuan no puede dormir, como de costumbre. Sabe que esa noche ya no volverá a dormir y realmente no le importa demasiado, aprendió a convivir con cuatro horas de sueño máximo.

Lleva dos horas levantado. Va y viene por el templo, camina por su cuarto, por los pasillos, por el patio. No quiere salir, porque si sale, irá a verla… y prometió ya no hacerlo. Se prometió a si mismo que no volvería a colarse en el cuarto de Tigresa, porque sabía que a ella no le agradaría enterarse de aquellas pequeñas visitas nocturnas.

Sale una vez más al patio y se sienta en la rama más baja del único árbol que hay. Es allí donde se encontraba la primera vez que Tigresa entró en ese templo, desde allí es donde la observaba entrenar arduamente junto a Shuo. Eran muy parecidos. Ambos tenían la misma dedicación hacia lo que hacían, ambos eran igual de buenos también. Sin embargo, en Tigresa había cierta agresividad, propia de su especie, que Shuo no sacaba nunca a relucir… Fue eso lo que llamó la atención de Yuan en un principio; la agresividad de Tigresa, la fuerza de sus golpes, sus movimientos firmes y gráciles a la vez.

Ver a Tigresa pelear era como ver una danza, en perfecta sincronía, con una fluidez tal que únicamente quienes hayan sentido la fuerza de sus puños podría asegurar lo dolorosos que eran. Ella combinaba eso; fuerza y gracia. Se movía por instinto más que por técnica y eso entretuvo a Yuan durante largas tardes.

A veces se preguntaba por qué ella se contenía, porque lo hacía, de eso estaba seguro.

Escondido en aquel árbol, le había visto destruir pesadas rocas a golpes con la facilidad con la que se destruía una rama seca al pisarla. Ella tenía mucha más fuerza de la que aparentaba, demasiada diría él.

Un día le retó a pelear.

Hikari, Bo y Li la alentaron a aceptar, mientras que Shuo le insistía en que ya debían ir a casa. Yuan creyó que ella haría caso al tigre, pero para sorpresa de todo el templo, aceptó… y Yuan no se arrepintió de habérselo propuesto, pero sí de haberla subestimado. Con cierta vergüenza, admitía que no podía con ella ni por asomo. Sí podía contenerla, bloquearla, defenderse, pero derrotarla jamás.

Sonríe, una sonrisa ancha y satisfecha, presionando el labio inferior entre sus dientes. El recuerdo de aquel beso aún presente en su piel. La recuerda temblando en sus manos, nerviosa. La recuerda llorando, mientras le besaba. Odió que ella llorara. Odió sentir el salado sabor de las lágrimas mezclándose entre sus labios.

Pero le gustó que lo buscara para refugiarse, le gustó abrazarla y que ella se escondiera en su pecho.

—¿Meditando los misterios de la vida?

La voz aguda y estridente de Hikari le llama la atención. No voltea a verla, pero sabe que se encuentra en la puerta del patio.

—¿De dónde vienes?

—Conocí a alguien.

La chica se encoge de hombros, atravesando el patio con paso tambaleante. Yuan no necesita ver eso para saber que ha bebido, desde donde está puede sentir el rancio olor a alcohol.

—¿No estás demasiado joven para eso?

—¿Y tú no eres demasiado viejo como para verme el culo?

Yuan calla. Sabe que es imposible discutir con Hikari en ese estado, todo lo que conseguirá serán insultos sobre algo que pasó hace casi ya un año.

Los pasos torpes y dubitativos de Hikari es lo único que se escucha en medio de aquel silencio. Se acercan a él, al árbol. La rama es demasiado alta para ella, unas cuantas cabezas más altas, y Yuan sonríe (una sonrisa ladina y burlona) al verle esbozar un puchero. A veces olvida que Hikari no es más que una niña. Una niña que no tuvo amor de una familia, que no tuvo alguien que la criara y le indicara el camino.

Cuando se inclina y le ofrece una mano, le produce cierta ternura ver como el rostro se le ilumina. La sube con él y le deja acomodarse en su regazo, acurrucada contra su pecho. Sí, Hikari no es más que una niña jugando a ser mujer… y él es como su hermano mayor. Siempre está ahí cuando ella necesita. Se metió en una pelea para sacarla de un bar, golpeó a varios por haberla tocado, la defendió aun cuando no había de qué defenderla, porque era ella quien se buscaba los problemas sin saberlos manejar luego.

Cierra los ojos, apoyando la cabeza en el tronco del árbol… Hasta que la chica se remueve en sus brazos, acercando el rostro al cuello de él. Yuan le sujeta de los hombros, tenso, apartándola de la manera más gentil que puede.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —Reclama.

—Solía gustarte… —Ella ríe, una risa aniñada y traviesa— Me solías dejar dormir en tu cama, ¿Recuerdas?

Sí, lo recuerda… y re arrepiente. Eso no estuvo bien.

—Fue un error. Lo sabes.

—Claro que no… —Ella insiste, acariciando con manos ávidas su pecho— Ambos lo disfrutamos.

—¡Hikari basta!

No quiere ser brusco con ella, pero no le queda de otra. La toma por los hombros, apartándola la distancia de su brazo y sujetándola lejos. Ella parece divertida, porque claro, es todo un juego… las provocaciones, lo que diga, no importa si él se enoja o no, si incluso llega a golpearla… no importa, porque para ella todo es un maldito juego.

Yuan espera a que su propia respiración se tranquiliza, asegurándose de que Hikari no seguirá insistiendo, para luego soltarla. Vuelve a acomodarse en la rama, esta vez, colgando los pies en el aire.

La panda rojo le imita, sentándose a una distancia prudente de él. Sus pies balanceándose en el aire, sus manitas debajo de las piernas, su cabeza levemente gacha… Está avergonzada, pero no de lo que ha intentado, sino de que la haya rechazado. No le gusta cuando Yuan la aparta, le hace sentir pequeña y frágil, le hace sentir insignificante.

—Tigresa te gusta… —Murmura, con la mirada en el suelo— Te gusta como a Shuo le gusta su novio.

Yuan deja escapar una burlona risa nasal. Sí, ella también lo sabe…

—¿Qué significa eso? —Pregunta, con aires juguetones.

—Yo te gustaba porque estabas solo… Pero Tigresa es importante para ti. La quieres.

—Hikari…

—No, no importa —La chica sonríe, sincera— Me hace feliz… Pero Tigresa no es buena para ti.

Yuan coloca un brazo sobre los hombros de ella, recargándola en su costado. Le deja apoyar la cabeza en sus costillas y colgar las piernas por encima de la de él.

—¿Y por qué crees que no? —Interroga.

—Tigresa no pertenece aquí. Está de paso y cuando menos lo pienses, volverá con los suyos.

—Lo sé.

—Está enamorada, Yuan —Insiste la panda rojo— Por eso se vino aquí, para escapar de eso.

—Vino porque la lastimaron.

—A veces, el amor es mucho más fuerte que el peor de los dolores.

Silencio, tenso e incómodo.

El nombre de _Po_ se repite en la mente de Yuan como una especie de manta, recordándole que, por más que lo intente, Tigresa ya tiene dueño. Él no es competencia para el tal Po, para el tal Guerrero Dragón, es muy consciente de eso, así como también es consciente de que ella no dejará de amar a aquel oso.

No pide que ella lo ame, que se enamore, pero sí que le dé una oportunidad… y es entonces, cuando echa a reír. Se ríe de sí mismo, de lo patético que se ve. Él, mendigando por un poco de atención, yendo detrás de una hembra que jamás le corresponderá como debe.

Sí, es patético… Pero a él últimamente poco le importa qué es patético y qué no.

—Sabes que la lealtad de Tigresa sigue para con su templo, ¿No? —Pregunta de repente Hikari.

—Si.

—¿Sabes de qué templo viene ella? ¿Quién es…?

—Es la maestra Tigresa, líder de los cinco furiosos y la mejor discípula del maestro Shifu —Reza, como una especie de mantra, como si ya lo hubiera dicho antes— Lo sé, Hikari, lo sé...

—¿Y sabes dónde están las gemelas ahora?

Aquella pregunta logra desconcertar al leopardo.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con…?

—¿Lo sabes?

—No.

Ahora que lo piensa, no ha visto a las gemelas desde… ¿Dos días?

Hikari se deshace del agarre de Yaun y salta del árbol, cayendo sorprendentemente de pie en el suelo. Parece más orientada de lo que realmente debería estar en su estado, o eso demuestra cuando se dirige hacia el interior del templo.

—Bao envió una carta al Templo de Jade, una invitación para sus maestros —Murmura, a medida que se aleja— Mañana temprano, el noviecito de tu chica estará aquí… Y tú pasarás a segundo plano.

 **Continuará…**


	18. Confianza

**¡Oh, si, extrañamente hoy estoy de humor!**

 **Antes de leer este capítulo he de decirles una pequeña (y tal vez buenísima) noticia; Faltan dos capítulos para la aparición del panda… ¡Oh, si, muchcachos! Exactamente en el capítulo 20 podrán ver la reacción de la felina al encontrarse cara a cara con aquello que intenta evitar tan inútilmente…**

 **Ahora si… ¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Enamórala… Hazle confiar en ti y prueba suerte**

Aún faltan un par de horas para que amanezca y cuando Yuan llega a la casa de Shuo, no espera que Tigresa se encuentre despierta.

Mucho menos espera encontrarla sentada en el borde de aquella ventana, con los pies colgando hacia afuera y el hombro despreocupadamente recargado en el marco.

La felina tiene los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y viste aquella yukata que tanto le gusta al leopardo, la misma que llevaba la noche que se encontraron cerca del arroyo. Yuan se detiene en seco, clavando los talones en el suelo, y bastante le cuesta no retroceder al ver la ceja altaneramente arqueada de ella… Pero, al contrario de todo lo que esperaba, los labios de la tigresa se curvan en una torcida y sabedora sonrisa.

La escucha reír y Yuan jura jamás haber oído una risa como ella. Ronca, grave, pero bonita y discreta.

—Tu aroma está impregnado en todo mi cuarto.

Lo dice en tono casual, como si acabara de comentar el clima.

Yuan, en un último intento por aparentar no tener idea de qué le habla, se encoge de hombros y mete las manos en los bolcillos del pantalón de pijama.

—Ayer estuve todo el día en tu cuarto, es obvio.

—No me refiera a… _ahora_ —Responde ella, un atisbo de seriedad fallida en su mirada— ¿Hace cuánto que entras en mi cuarto?

—Yo… Yo jamás hice nada…

—Estoy debatiéndome seriamente entre patearte el trasero o besarte —Ella sonríe— ¿Hace cuánto, Yuan?

Y la manera en que Yuan baja las orejas es meramente instintiva.

—Unos días… —Miente. No le dirá la verdad, ni loco— Lo siento.

—¿Lo sientes?

Ella aquea la ceja… _otra vez_ y el intento de Yuan por parecer arrepentido se va al tacho tan rápido como ha llegado.

—¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? —Inquiere.

—¿Hacer qué?

—¡Eso!... Eso que haces con tu ceja. Me está irritando.

—Me acabo de enterar que te colas a mi cuarto, ¿Y eres tú el irritado?

La ceja, otra vez… Y Yuan no lo soporta. No soporta que alguien se muestre tan altivo con él, no soporta ver aquel gesto tan arrogante en ella. Sin plantearse demasiado el asunto, acorta la distancia con tres duras y rápidas zancadas, ambos olvidando por completo el mini jardín de flores.

Toma el rostro de la tigresa entre sus manos, brusco, y presiona sus labios contra los de ella.

Le escucha jadear en el beso y eso solo lo incita a tomar más de su boca, a luchar contra ella por el dominio en aquel gesto. A diferencia de aquel primer beso, este es más duro, más brusco y tosco. Sus labios buscando apoderarse de los ajenos, la lengua de uno en la boca del otro, se muerden hasta casi sacarse sangre y a ninguno le importa demasiado.

Porque a Yuan le pone verla en aquella yukata tan pequeña… y porque Tigresa, de repente, encuentra el aroma del leopardo, impregnado hasta en sus sábanas, demasiado abrumador como para dormir.

Fue esta tarde, luego de haber pasado gran parte del día acostada a su lado, que se percató que era el mismo aroma que hace ya varias mañana viene percibiendo en la habitación al despertar… y no cree que el leopardo _no haya hecho nada,_ no lo cree porque su cuerpo le dice lo contrario. Porque cuando despierta, puede sentir aquella caricia en su piel, porque puede sentir esas manos deslizándose por su rostro, sus brazos e incluso hasta sus piernas.

Y tal vez ya haya terminado de enloquecer… pero nada de aquello le molesta.

Sus manos vuelan hasta los hombros del leopardo, clavando las garras en la desnuda piel al casi caer de espaldas… De repente, las zarpas del felino le jalan bruscamente del cinturón de la yukata, destrozándolo. Tigresa jadea, su piel se estremece al oír la tela rasgarse y está segura que, por unos segundos, ha dejado de respirar cuando aquellas zarpas se deslizan debajo de la tela, tocando a su antojo, recorriendo su torso completamente desnudo.

Yuan gruñe, sus garras arañando la suave piel de la felina. Se acerca a ella, la arrima cuando puede a él, sus manos rodeándole las caderas y subiendo por su espalda… No lo soporta y la presión en sus pantalones se vuelve dolorosa cuando Tigresa pega sus pechos desnudos al torso de él.

La falta de aire es algo que no pueden disimular por mucho.

A regañadientes, tienen que cortar aquel beso… Y es cuando algo de cordura llega a sus mentes.

La yukata cuelga abierta de los hombros de Tigresa, el cinturón yace destrozado en el suelo. Sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de él, las manos de él tensas sobre la espalda de ella. Ambos jadean, ambos aún tensos.

Yuan esconde el rostro en el cuello de ella, respira lentamente sobre su piel… y sonríe, sabedor, al sentir aquel efluvio tan dulce para su olfato. Está seguro que ninguno de los amanerados amigos de la felina se ha dado cuenta de ello. También agradece que Tigresa no haya ido a entrenar o él tendría que haber golpeado a Li para alejarlo de ella.

La estrecha más en su abrazo y toma otra inspiración de aquel aroma, declarándose masoquista por seguir allí parado sin hacer nada. Lo está volviendo loco y sentir sus pechos, sensibles por el frío de la noche, pegados a su torso no ayuda demasiado…. Aun así, no encuentra necesario separarse.

Es ella quien le empuja suavemente para apartarle.

Sus ojos, grande, carmines y brillantes, le observan con una confusión tal que hasta podría causarle ternura… No, ella no sabe lo que ha pasado, no está al tanto de su propio cuerpo. Toma los bordes de la yukata y los junta sobre el estómago de ella, cubriéndola y disculpándose en un murmullo por haber destrozado el cinto. Ella se sonroja de manera visible incluso en la noche y Yuan, sonriente, se inclina para besarle la mejilla.

—Déjame pasar… —Pide en un ronco susurro— Déjame que me acueste contigo, como hoy.

—No puedo…

—No haré nada, Tigresa. No te pediré sexo… —Sonríe y suavemente mordisquea la barbilla de ella— No esta noche.

Pero lo que Yuan no sabe, es que es eso lo que la tiene tan nerviosa; ella también lo desea.

Tigresa pasa al cuarto y él la sigue, ambos en silencio, ambos demasiado nervioso. Los pasos, lentos y dubitativos, hacen rechinar la madera del suelo. El aroma de ella impregna el interior del cuarto, tapando por completo el de él, y Yuan se muerde el labio cuando se sube a la cama. _No, no pueden…_ No puede, porque quiere demostrarle que es de fiar, que él no la está usando. Porque quiere (necesita) demostrar que él no es como aquel oso.

Quiere que Tigresa lo prefiera, que aunque tal vez no lo ame, sí lo elija por encima de aquel panda.

La observa en silencio, él aún de pie. Tigresa se ve tan… inocente. De rodillas en la cama, pero sentada sobre sus pies, sus manos juegan con la sábana, la retuercen nerviosamente entre los dedos. Yuan solo puede observarla y pensar cómo es que aquel panda pudo tenerla y ser tan tonto como para perderla… ¿Cómo es que uno deja ir a alguien como ella? No comprende. Le gustaría saber qué fue lo que realmente pasó, para asegurarse de no hacerlo él.

De repente, el temor llena los pensamientos del leopardo. Temor a que aquel panda llegue y simplemente se la lleve, temor a que ella le prefiera… Sus manos tensas, al igual que su mandíbula, el gruñido que acaricia su pecho es instintivo. No, aquel oso no va a llevársela. Sube a gatas a la cama, obligando a Tigresa a retroceder y tumbándola de espaldas. Él sobre ella, se dedica a besar sus labios con la ternura propia del primer beso, con la paciencia necesaria para que ella simplemente se deje llevar, con el cariño que sabe que Tigresa busca.

Las manos de aquella felina recorriendo su pecho es la caricia más suave que ha recibido en su vida, los labios de ella es lo más dulce que jamás ha probado. Poco a poco, muy apenas, va abandonando los labios de la felina y baja hacia su cuello, arrancándole un largo y vago suspiro.

—Yuan… —Susurra ella.

—¿Qué sucede?... —Besa en medio de sus clavículas, apartando muy apenas la tela de la yukata— ¿Quieres que pare?

Tigresa se muerde el labio, él esconde una sonrisa.

—No…

—Muéstrame hasta donde puedo tocar.

Quiere ganarse su confianza. Se quita de encima de ella, recostándose sobre su lado izquierdo y apoyándose en el codo para elevar el peso de su cuerpo.

Tigresa le mira desde abajo, con ojos grandes y curiosos, y tímidamente le sujeta una mano, colocando esta justo en medio de su pecho, apartando los bordes de la yukata. Se encuentra nerviosa, mientras baja lentamente la zarpa hasta posarla sobre su vientre. La deja ahí, su torso descubierto, la yukata únicamente tapando de las caderas para abajo.

Yuan sonríe y se inclina para depositar un casto beso en los labios de ella. Retira la mano y la dirige hacia una de sus piernas, justo por detrás de la rodilla. Lentamente, sube por su muslo, no mucho, solo unos cuantos centímetros por debajo de la prenda.

—¿Puedo tocarte aquí? —Pregunta.

Tigresa siente.

No responde, no encuentra su propia voz para ello… y esta vez, Po no aparece en su mente. Ahora, todo en lo que puede concentrarse, es en los oscuros ojos del leopardo, sus labios hinchados por los besos que él le ha dado y aquella zarpa sujetando su muslo, enterrando los dedos con saña en la tierna carne. Duele, y seguro tiene algún que otro moratón por el tacto brusco, pero aquello pasa desapercibido cuando Yuan vuelve a besarla.

Yuan…

Sus manos se tensan en la nuca del leopardo cuando aquella zarpa, hasta el momento estancada sobre su vientre, sube hasta uno de sus pechos… Presiona, acaricia y ella tiembla.

Su espalda se arquea instintivamente y aunque haya querido siquiera intentar regañarse por ello, decirse que estaba mal, no hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo…porque, por primera vez, no está pensando en Po. Sino en ella. En ella y en lo bien que se siente.

Se siente deseada.

Se siente hermosa.

Y por más que esa noche no llegan a mucho, siente su cuerpo como propio… y no como propiedad.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Poco a poco la consciencia llega a ella.

Poco a poco, los rastros de aquel sueño, muy hermoso por cierto, van desapareciendo.

Sonríe. Soñó algo muy bonito. No estaba sola, no se sentía sola, sino que había alguien a su lado. Le dijo al oído que era hermosa, la besó de la manera más dulce posible y ella cayó rendida en sus brazos, solo porque, en ellos, se sintió fuerte como nunca antes… Y entonces, justo antes de que su mente haya despertado lo suficiente como para decirle que solo fue un sueño y que su sonrisa se esfume, el brazo que rodea su cintura la estrecha posesivamente contra el cuerpo a sus espaldas.

Es recién en ese momento cuando espabila por completo, descubriendo que definitivamente no fue un sueño, que todo fue real… y no sabe cuál de ambos le da más miedo, si la realidad o la fantasía.

No quiere voltear. Se siente atrapada, asustada, como la presa acorralada contra la roca. Se dice que Yuan aún debe seguir dormido, que es temprano todavía, tal vez pueda levantar y darse un baño antes de hablarle, solo para despejarse… O tal vez no. El leopardo está despierto.

Con una zarpa sobre su abdomen, la arrima más a él y Tigresa se sonroja al sentir partes de la anatomía masculina que aún no ha tenido ocasión de conocer… _Anda, no seas tonta, de seguro te ha visto todo,_ se dice a sí misma, pero eso no lo vuelve más confortable.

—Buenos días… —Susurra Yuan, con voz ronca y grave.

No responde.

Disimuladamente, lleva una mano al borde de la yukata y jala de esta, cubriéndose. Yuan parece notar sus intenciones, pues quita la mano para permitirle que se cubra y se aparta unos escasos centímetros para darle lugar. Tigresa lo agradece en silencio, pero no era su intención apartarse. Se acurruca contra el pecho del felino, tomando una de sus manos y entrelazándola con la de ella.

El silencio no es incómodo, sino relajante. Ambos están seguros de que volverán a dormirse si no hablan, pero se sienten bien así; uno de los brazos de Yuan debajo de la cabeza de ella, a modo de almohada, Tigresa cómodamente acurrucada en el abrazo de él. Sus manos juntas, juguetean con sus dedos y silenciosas risas le curvan los labios.

—Buenos días —Finalmente responde Tigresa, ya más despierta.

Yuan sonríe, con el rostro oculto en el cuello de ella. Aquel aroma… incluso más intenso que la noche anterior.

—¿Tigresa?

—¿Hum?

Le siente respirar de su pelaje y ronronea, sin poder siquiera pensar en contenerse. Se estira en la cama, como la felina que es, restregando su espalda arqueada en el cuerpo del leopardo. Actúa por instinto, porque es su cuerpo quien se lo pide. No tiene idea si hace bien o no, pero tampoco le importa.

—Estás en celo.

Bruscamente, Tigresa se endereza en la cama, tal cual si le hubieran puesto un resorte debajo. Se sujeta la yukata firmemente sobre el pecho, con la sábana cubriéndole las piernas.

Yuan se lleva un puño a la boca para no reír, demasiado divertido al ver las mejillas de ella teñirse de un profundo rubor escarlata. Solo quería ver su reacción. Satisfecho ya, se acomoda boca arriba en la cama, con los ojos cerrados y colocando ambas manos despreocupadamente detrás de la nuca a modo de almohada. Es la primera noche en años que duerme tan bien, la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se siente despierto y sin cansancio alguno.

—Idiota —Escucha mascullar a Tigresa.

Yuan no se molesta en siquiera mirarla de reojo. Escucha la sábana hacerse a un lado y los pasos de ella por el cuarto. Vuelve reír… y es una lástima que tenga los ojos cerrados, porque si no hubiera visto que Tigresa estaba a punto de saltar sobre él.

No, demasiado cuenta es consciente.

El cuerpo de la chica cae pesadamente sobre él, aplastando su estómago, dejándole momentáneamente sin aire y ara completar, mientras que él no puede ni mascullar una maldición, tiene a Tigresa riéndose estruendosamente sobre él. Es cierto que, por un momento, la idea de empujarla y sacársela de encima se apodera de todos sus pensamientos e incluso le arranca un bajo y amenazador gruñido. Pero cuando se endereza, ayudándose con sus codos, y se encuentra a la felina recostada boca abajo sobre él, con la barbilla a la altura del estómago y aquella sonrisa tan bonita curvándole los labios… no puede sino también reír junto a ella.

Se deja caer nuevamente de espaldas, echando atrás la cabeza sobre las almohadas, rodea a Tigresa con sus brazos y jala de ella, dejando sus rostros a milímetros de distancia. Es… increíble. Sí, esa es la palabra. Es increíble lo bien que se puede sentir el simple hecho de compartir la cama con alguien (con ella), de dormir a su lado, de despertar y encontrarla acurrucada en sus brazos, tan pequeña, tan vulnerable… y él ahí, para protegerla de todo y todos.

Porque no necesitó tener sexo con ella para disfrutar el momento, para reír, para desear besarla y no detenerse jamás. No necesitó nada más que un roce de sus dedos sobre la mejilla de él.

—Vas a romper la cama, tonta —Le reclama, con cariño, sin malicia.

Ella vuelve a reír.

Yuan piensa que le gustaría oír esa risa más a menudo.

Tigresa golpea sin mucha fuerza el pecho del leopardo, quitándose de encima de él y esta vez, sí levantándose a buscar su ropa. No sin antes haber besado una vez más los labios del leopardo. Está segura que en poco tiempo despertarán Yao y Shuo, no quiere seguir en cama para cuando ellos levanten… Además, se muere de ganas por ir a entrenar. Si, tiene mucha energía nueva por descargar en alguno de los chicos del templo. Tal vez el chacal, Bo, o aquel puma.

Yuan se reincorpora en la cama, recargándose en sus codos, solo para observar a Tigresa caminar por el cuarto con aquella pequeña yukata. _Pequeña y desgarrada…_ sonríe al ver los pequeños rasgones en los costados, a la altura de du cintura. Sonríe de lado, satisfecho, aprovechando que ella no le está viendo. Porque puede que la espere, puede que le ofrezca alguien en quien confiar y que sea enteramente sincero, pero sigue siendo hombre… y el celo de la chica le está volviendo loco.

Si, lo está volviendo loco… y ella parece muy consciente de ello. Se para en medio del cuarto, de espaldas a la cama, y sin contemplación alguna a su espectador, deja caer la yukata al suelo.

Y allí está, desnuda frente a él, vulnerable… Yuan se muerde el labio, se siente un jodido niño de quince años, con una erección entre sus piernas que no puede controlar. Se recuesta nuevamente, deja caer la cabeza en la almohada y lleva las manos tras la nuca, con la mirada fija en el techo.

Tigresa sonríe de espaldas a él.

Ella es plenamente consciente de lo que provoca en Yuan, de hecho, de lo que provocará en la siguiente semana en cualquier felino lo suficientemente cerca. Pero no es algo a lo que le preste atención. Jamás estuvo con un macho, desde sus quince años supo manejar esos días con meditación y mente fría.

—Deberías irte —Habla, mientras se ajusta las vendas al pecho.

—Me iré en un momento.

No se quiere ir, pero ¿qué más va a hacer?

Se levanta de la cama. Ella ya está vestida y él le sonríe, murmurando un casual "te ves bien" que no es del todo mentira. El mismo chaleco de siempre, el mismo pantalón, el mismo aspecto… pero diferente. Sus mejillas rosadas, sus labios levemente hinchados a causa de los de él, aquellos ojos carmín con un fuego bastante inusual. Le gusta.

Se despiden con un beso casto… o esa es la intención, porque sin siquiera darse cuenta, se encuentran enredados nuevamente en la sábana de la cama. Ríen, se besan, vuelven a reír y finalmente, Tigresa obliga a Yuan a salir de vuelta por la ventana, maldiciendo luego al ver las flores en el jardín. Definitivamente, Yao va a mutilarla por matar a "sus preciosas".

Ya sola en el cuarto, la felina se toma un tiempo para… respirar.

Se siente más que abrumada. Si la noche anterior el aroma de Yuan era insoportable para su nariz, ahora no tiene manera de describirlo. ¡Está en todo! En la sábana, en las almohadas, en el aire mismo.

Se deja caer de espaldas en el colchón, tomando una de las almohadas y presionándolas contra su rostro. El aroma del felino es bastante… adictivo, le eriza el pelaje de toda la espalda y también del rabo. _Un comportamiento demasiado vergonzoso,_ se dice, a modo de reproche. Pero está sola y es su cuarto, nadie va abrir la puerta para…

—¡Arriba, es tarde ya!

Yao abre bruscamente la puerta y Tigresa se congela en la cama.

La escena, además de rara, resulta bastante divertida para el chico… ¿Y para quien no? Tigresa, boca abajo en la cama y con el rostro enterrado en una almohada. Podría contenerse de reír, para salvar algo de la dignidad de la chica, pero sino no sería tan buen amigo.

—¡Yao ¿Qué no tocas antes de entrar?!

Rápidamente se endereza, sus mejillas ardiendo.

—Solo venía a decirte que vengas a desayunar… —Ríe, sin poder evitarlo— Pero mejor te dejo con… —Mas risa— _Señor almohada._

Y entonces sale del cuarto, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, justo segundos antes de que _señor almohada_ impacte de lleno en su rostro.

—¡Esta me la cobro, eh! —Amenaza Tigresa.

Desde el pasillo, escucha a Yao carcajearse.

—¡Tú solo asegúrate que Shuo no se entere de tus encuentros clandestinos!

Tigresa tropieza con sus propios pies al levantar de la cama y correr hasta la puerta, cayendo de bruces contra esta. Se queja en voz baja y de un fuerte jalón la abre, para ver a Yao esperándole en la sala.

—¿Cómo has dicho?

—Anda, apura. Shuo te espera en el templo.

No, no lo repetirá… Y Tigresa se siente sonrojar por milésima vez en esa mañana, avergonzada.

 **Continuará…**


	19. ¿Tuyo?

**¡GENTE HERMOSA!... Oh, sí, he vuelto…**

 **Vuelvo, en este último sábado de vacaciones… daría incluso hasta los minutos que me quedan hasta que sea lunes y tenga que levantar de mi calientita cama para ir al colegio… pero me da demasiada pereza incluso seguir escribiendo esto…**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **No reclames algo como tuyo, cuando aún pertenece a otra persona.**

La fresca brisa de la mañana da de lleno en su rostro, crea una agradable sensación en la piel cubierta de sudor, refrescante. Es como respirar por primera vez, el alivio y la calma presentes en él, libre de cualquier preocupación pasara, presente o futura. Lleva las manos a los bolcillos del holgado pantalón de pijama y sonríe para sí mismo, porque no recuerda haberse sentido antes tan relajado, tan tranquilo, tan despierto y sin rastro alguno del constante cansancio con el que ha aprendido a vivir desde que tiene memoria. Sus ojos, sin aquel ardor propio de la falta de sueño, su rostro relajado. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se siente más liviano, ligero… y se le ocurre que quiere entrenar, tal vez tener alguna pelea, pero no con sus compañeros. No, a ellos les conoce tan bien que son hasta predecibles. Recuerda las palabras de Hikari, diciéndole que vendrán del Templo de Jade, y se le ocurre que precisamente hoy es un excelente día para recibir visitas.

Tigresa en esos momentos está vulnerable, Yuan puede notarlo, y no solo por el celo. Ella está emocionalmente vulnerable. Buscará a quien le haga sentirse segura, estable, querrá estar con quien le de cariño. Su enfado por aquel panda es mayor a cualquier otro sentimiento y Yuan piensa aprovecharse de ello. No dejará que el pansa siquiera tenga oportunidad de estar a solas con ella… y ya tiene todo organizado. Sabe exactamente qué hacer, como hacerlo y cuando.

Separará a Tigresa del Templo de Jade, poco a poco, sin que ella siquiera lo note. Para cuando sea consciente de lo que está sucediendo, ella ya estará demasiado distanciada de aquellos compañeros.

Si hay algo de lo que Yuan esté seguro, es que la felina tiende a depender mucho. Es fuerte y tiene voluntad en batalla, pero en el aspecto sentimental es débil. Demasiado sensible para un guerrero como ella, demasiado emocional. Es dura en un principio, porque esa es su única salida, pero aquella dureza se evapora ante el más mínimo intento… y entonces queda la nada.

Queda una niña, una mujer vulnerable y dependiente.

Que no se mal interprete, Yuan no encuentra bonito aquello. De hecho, es lo único que cambiaría de ella. Sin embargo, sabe que no lo hará, porque Tigresa ya es así y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto… Pero puede intentar que se sienta segura, que pueda verse fuerte a sí misma. Puede intentar darle la suficiente confianza en sí misma.

Cualquiera con su aspecto (porque, vamos, lo único que lleva de ropa es un pantalón bastante holgado que cuelga demasiado suelto de sus caderas) se hubiera puesto nervioso al llegar al patio de entrenamientos y ver que todos sus compañeros se encontraban ahí. Li, Bo, Shuo, Hikari… y con cierta satisfacción, descubre que las gemelas aún no han vuelto. Eso significa que los maestros del Templo de Jade todavía no llegan. _O tal vez ni vengan,_ piensa con cierto regocijo. Eso sería mucho mejor.

Bo y Li pelean en un lado del patio, y ambos se detienen al ver las puertas abrirse. El chacal boca abajo en el suelo, con el puma clavándole una rodilla en los riñones y sujetándole los brazos, reteniéndolo.

—¡Buenos días! —Exclama Li, con su ancha y bufona sonrisa.

Bo, con un quejido, levanta el rostro del suelo. Jadea por el dolor, pero igualmente sonríe.

—Alguien tuvo compañía anoche —Comenta, antes de que la mano del puma vuelve a hacerle comer tierra… literalmente— ¡Li!

—Lo siento, me emocioné.

—¡Emoción mis pelotas!... Ya ganaste, ¡Suéltame!

—Te soltaré… —Comienza lentamente, cauteloso— Si nuestro amigo Yuan nos dice quien fue la bella compañera que lo arropó en sus aposentos.

Todas las miradas se dirigen al leopardo, expectantes. Incluso la de Shuo.

Yuan arquea una ceja. Recargada contra el marco de las pesadas puertas de madera, una pierna flexionada y el pie apoyado en el muro, sus manos en los bolcillos. Una posición confiada, segura de sí misma. Sabe que se lo hacen a propósito, después de todo ¿Quién no disfruta cabreando al tigre de bengala? La mirada del puma lo dice todo; ya sabe con quién ha estado.

En cualquier otra situación no hubiera tenido problemas en dar el nombre de la _señorita,_ incluso de dar algún que otro detalle si así se lo pedían. Pero no era _una hembra,_ de quien estaban hablando, era Tigresa… y ella no era mujer para andar presumiendo ante los machos. No, ni loco diría algo de ella, mucho menos delante de aquellos desgraciados.

—Ninguna que no conozcan ya —Se limita a responder.

Apartada del resto, sentada en los peldaños de la escalera, Hikari le observa. Yuan evita su mirada.

—¡Vamos, no seas gruñón! —Insiste el puma— Hasta aquí puede olerla.

—¿Quién es? —Quiere saber Bo.

Pero Li no lo dirá, no con la amenazante mirada del leopardo puesta sobre él.

Sin embargo, la curiosidad ha despertado en Shuo, que cautelosamente camina hacia el leopardo. Se detiene a una distancia prudencia, sables en ambas manos, de espaldas a sus demás compañeros. Una torcida sonrisa, apenas perceptible, curvando sus labios. _Oh, si llega a enterarse…_

—¿Quién es? —Interroga.

La pregunta va hacia Li.

Y el puma suelta a Bo… pero no porque quiera, sino porque está segura de tener que correr de ahí. Si lo dice, será el saco de arena personal de Yuan y si no lo dice, probablemente termine con los sables de Shuo muy cerca de su garganta. Ambas opciones son peligrosas.

Yuan sonríe, satisfecho. No le imposta que Shuo se entere, no le teme. No le importa que todos se enteren que él está con Tigresa (porque ellos ahora _están_ juntos), es más, hasta le gustaría que los demás machos tengan en claro que ella le pertenece, que piensa hacerla suya y que no tiene intenciones de dejarla escapar… pero sabe que a ella no le caería en gracia.

Está claro que Li no va a responder… y Shuo no tiene pruebas para atacar al leopardo. Yuan sonríe, aquella sonrisa torcida tan usual en él, y cuando cruza por lado del tigre, se lleva por delante el hombro de este a propósito. Se voltea apenas unos segundos, por encima del hombro observa con burla al gato retroceder un par de paso por el choque. Quiere ver si va a reaccionar o no a la provocación, si es capaz de atarle solo porque sí. Pero no. Shuo no hace nada y él finalmente, se marcha.

Aún tiene que vestirse antes de que Bao baje al patio.

 **IIIIIIIII**

Tigresa casi puede sentir que respira por primera vez en mucho tiempo cuando se va de la casa. Yao hace media hora que se fue y aunque no hizo ningún otro comentario sobre la presencia clandestina de Yuan, su constante sonrisa e insinuaciones de doble sentido no hacían la situación más cómoda. Mientras recorre aquel camino de piedras para llegar hasta el templo, Tigresa no deja de repetirse que fue demasiado tonta y descuidada, que debió de haber echado al leopardo apenas hubo llegado. En un principio, ese era el plan; esperarle en la ventana (porque estaba segura de que iba todas las noches, algo le decía que así era) y luego mandarlo de vuelta por donde había venido. Pero en cuanto le vio, lo único que pudo hacer fue pensar en lo mucho que le apetecía en ese momento que la besara.

Sin darse cuenta, Tigresa tiene una ancha sonrisa curvando los labios. Porque aunque no es consciente de ello, no ha pensado en Po en mucho tiempo. Los recuerdos de él ya no acuden a su mente cada vez que está cerca de Yuan y si lo hacen, no son más que eso; recuerdos. Vagos, ligeros, que vienen y rápido se van. No es consciente de que, poco a poco, su propio subconsciente, aquel que tanto le reprendía el comportamiento, la empuja a seguir ese camino.

¿Qué importa Po?

¿Por qué debería de preocuparse por él?

¿Por qué tendría siquiera que pensar en él?

Claro que algún día volverá, tal vez en unos meses, y tendrá que encontrárselo de vuelta. _Tal vez esté con alguna chica,_ y el pensamiento, sorprendentemente, no le causa nada. Solo cierta… opresión, de aquella que se siente al ver hacia el pasado y encontrar planes destrozados y reducidos a nada. Ella era capaz de todo por Po y el hecho de que él no haya valorado aquello, le da cierto sabor amargo al recuerdo. Pero eso es todo. Ni siquiera se siente triste.

Al llegar a las puertas, se encuentra con Yuan parado allí ya vestido con un pantalón holgado para entrenar, con el pecho descubierto como siempre.

Tigresa no puede evitar pensar que la arrogancia se le nota a leguas, con aquella pose tan creída de sí mismo, despreocupado, recargado en la puerta y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Sí, ese desgraciado de ahí es un arrogante… y sinceramente, no le interesa demasiado. A ella no le afecta, con ella es bueno, la trata bien y por el momento, es en lo único que puede pensar.

—¿Se puede saber qué es tan gracioso? —Inquiere el felino, arqueando una ceja.

—Tienes un rasguño… —Con un dedo, Tigresa se toca un costado de su abdomen— Aquí.

Cuando se acerca lo suficiente, Yuan se endereza y rodea la cintura de ella con sus brazos. La arrima a su cuerpo con suavidad, entrelazando sus dedos sobre la espalda baja de ella.

—Es que mi novia es un poco agresiva.

—¿Novia?

Esta vez, quien arquea una ceja es Tigresa.

—No hagas eso…

—Oblígame.

Los ojos del leopardo brillan con ciertos aires predadores, a la vez que lentamente inclina su rostro al de la chica.

—Soy capaz.

—Qué miedo —Ríe Tigresa, sus labios rozando los de él— Tendré que cuidarme muy bien de no desobedecer.

La risa de ambos se escucha desde el interior del patio, Tigresa no tiene idea de quienes están ahí… No, ¿Cómo imaginarlo siquiera? Mucho menos ve el intento de distracción en el parloteo del leopardo.

—Te voy a secuestrar hoy —Murmura él, su voz ronca, su aliento cálido chocando con el de ella.

Tigresa se siente quedar sin aire.

—Que sea en la tarde, por favor.

—No, ahora.

—Se vería sospechoso que ninguno de los dos esté entrenando, ¿No crees?

—Sí… —Vuelve a besarla— Pero a mí no me importa.

La sonrisa curva anchamente los labios de la chica, plena y sincera, sin tapujos. Porque oír eso le hace sentir simplemente bien, saber que a Yuan no le importa que la vean con ella, se siente importante para él.

Esta vez, es ella quien se coloca de puntitas y une sus labios a los de él. Es un beso tierno, sin mordidas, sin nada más que una dulce y lenta caricia. Lleva sus manos a la nuca del leopardo, desliza sus dedos por el grisáceo pelaje, jalando levemente de este y empujando su cuerpo al de él. Es una reacción instintiva, buscar contacto, arrimarse de tal manera que la espalda de Yuan termina dando contra la puerta de madera.

Yuan ríe sobre los labios de ella y suavemente, la aparta de él.

Lo último que quiere es una escenita en la puerta del templo, demasiado tiene con la escena que ocurre en el interior. Besa nuevamente los labios de la chica, pero esta vez, un beso casto y demasiado rápido como para ser considerado como tal.

—La oferta de secuestro iba en serio —Dice de repente.

No quiere entrar con Tigresa, no quiere que ella entre ahí.

Tal como era de esperarse, ella ríe y se niega en rotundo. ¡Claro! ¿Cómo si quiera se atreve a pensar que la maestra Tigresa podría faltar al entrenamiento? Se fuerza a sonreír, realmente se esfuerza por no sacar a los jalones a la chica de aquel lugar, por tomarse aquella respuesta con… _calma._

—Por la tarde —Promete Tigresa, a la vez que se zafa del agarre de Yuan.

Sin recibir respuesta, aún con la ancha sonrisa curvando sus labios, empuja las pesadas puertas de madera.

 **Continuará…**


	20. Falsas sonrisas

**Oh, sí, nenas… ¡Miren lo que mamá les trajo!**

 **Oie, zhi… ¡Véanlo! ¡Léanlo! ¡Vívanlo! ¡Siéntanlo!... ¡RESPÍRENLO!**

 **¡Al fin!... Luego de toda una sarta de estupideces increíblemente necesarias, pero que yo puse porque se me dio la gana y ya… ¡Llegó el panda!...**

 **Tiembla, Yuan, tiembla... ¿O no? ¿Qué tan amenazado está el leopardo por Po?...Es decir, lastimó a Tigresa, ella sigue dolida... ¿Existe realmente la posibilidad de que Po sea perdonado? ¿Será el cariño y la devoción de Yuan suficientes para conseguir lo que queda del corazón de la felina?... Solo he de decirles; el epilogo está escrito... pero el resto del fic no ;)**

 **Estoy tan... tan... ¡VOLVIÓ EL CAFÉ!...MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... Café, chocolate, café, chocolate, café, chocolate, chocolate, coca, café... ¡Todo hermoso, chicos, en serio, hermoso!... A ver a ver... ¿Qué puedo decir?... Este es el momento en el que tendría que divagar sin sentido alguno y escribirlo, solo por hacer el ridículo, pero... ni modo...**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Aquello que escondes con falsas sonrisas**

La sensación que recorre a uno cuando le echan agua fría de manera inesperada. Cuando te encuentras cálidamente arropado en la cama y al no querer levantar, aparece tu hermanito, si, el gracioso que te juega bromas, con un pequeño balde con agua helada y te lo vacía en la cabeza… El desconcierto, la ira que le sigue, el enfado por la osadía de aquel chiquillo y el instintivo impulso de perseguirlo para dale su merecido. Eso se asemeja demasiado a la sensación de entrar a un lugar y encontrarse con aquellos ojos, que a pesar de haberte jurado a ti misma que ya te eran indiferentes, muy en el interior sabes que es mentira, porque jamás podrías serle indiferente, porque las marcas que tienes de él o ella ya son tatuajes. Permanentes. No se puede borrar, solo cubrirlos.

El lugar se queda repentinamente en silencio. Tanto, que las respiraciones de todos pueden oírse claramente incluso para el más débil de oído. La mano izquierda del panda tensa alrededor del cuello de aquel tigre de bengala, la derecha elevada en el aire, lista para golpear. El felino en igual posición, pero en vez de un puño, tiene un sable alzado en el aire, esperando un mínimo movimiento para caer con fuerza sobre su oponente. Tal vez no lo mate, pero sí le dejará una lesión muy dolorosa y difícil de curar.

La puerta se abre y la escena se congela de esa manera.

Porque nadie, ni siquiera Víbora, que ya lo sabía todo, se esperaba encontrar a su amiga entrando por ahí. Porque nadie esperaba que aquella tigresa de bengala ingresara, con el brazo de aquel leopardo firmemente sujeto a su cintura, con una ancha sonrisa que rápidamente se ve destruida al ser consciente de que, lo que sus ojos ven, no es producto de una especie de sueño.

El sable del tigre cae al suelo con un golpe seco, el puño del panda cae lentamente junto a su brazo. Ambos oponentes se sueltan, porque de repente no tienen fuerzas para pelear.

—¿Tigresa?

Esa voz, ronca, suave, llena de sorpresa. Llena de… _¿Dolor?_

—¡Tigresa!

Los chicos no parecen comprender del todo la situación en la que se encuentran. Mono, Mantis, Grulla. No notan el horror en los ojos de ella, no notan lo rápido de su respiración, agitada, nerviosa. Ellos sonríen al ver a su amiga y se acercan a ella a saludarla con cálidas miradas, como si nunca se hubiera ido, como si jamás se hubieran enfadado con ella…

—¡¿Qué carajos hacen aquí?!

La estridente voz de la chica les detiene en sus lugares, la desesperación en sus ojos le advierten que no deben acercarse más.

La mano de Yuan se tensa en su cintura, sujetándola, y no es consciente de lo débil que se sienten sus piernas hasta que el leopardo no le sujeta también el brazo. Todo le da vueltas, la cabeza comienza a dolerle insoportablemente. No llora, pero las lágrimas pican. El nudo en su garganta la asfixia y de un momento a otro, tiene la enorme necesidad de salir corriendo. Pero no lo hace, porque alguien la sujeta, la retiene ahí.

Bo y Li disfrutan la escena.

Las gemelas no aparecen por ningún lado.

Hikari es una expectante silenciosa, observando con cierto deleite el sufrimiento de aquella gata.

—No… —Niega Tigresa, más para sí misma que para los demás— ¡No deberían estar aquí!... Ustedes… ¡Po! —El nombre raspa en su garganta— No deberías estar aquí…

Su voz se va apagando, no entiende, no comprende. ¿Cómo…?

Los maestros del Templo de Jade no encuentran explicación a lo que está frente a ellos. ¿Por qué ella les habla así? ¿Acaso a Tigresa no le da gusto verlos? ¿Acaso no los extrañó? ¿No extrañó a sus amigos, a su hogar? Jamás vieron en ese estado a su amiga, tan desesperada, nunca la vieron tan… dolida. Jamás la vieron llorar. No solloza, no hipa. Es un llanto silencioso, de pequeñas lágrimas que mojan su rostro y empañan sus ojos.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Es la enfadada y severa voz del maestro Bao la que corta con la tensión del momento.

Pero el león no se encuentra solo. Junto a él, también está el maestro Shifu… que no tarda ni cinco segundos en ver a su hija parada en la puerta del templo.

Tigresa no lo soporta. Sus amigos, Po, su padre… Da media vuelta y aunque el brazo de Yuan intenta detenerla nuevamente, murmurándole que por favor se calma, a ella no le cuesta más que un empujón quitárselo de encima. Sale corriendo del lugar. Huye, tal como lo ha hecho cuatro meses atrás, huye de aquello que tanto daño le ha hecho. Porque lleva cuatro meses sin llorar, sin sentirse así, y ha olvidado lo doloroso que se siente aquel peso invisible en su pecho, lo doloroso que es no poder respirar.

Po quiere ir tras de ella. ¿Por qué? No lo sabe, tal vez mero instinto, por costumbre ya. Pero apenas si da un paso, cuando el sonido del metal al atravesar el mero aire le alerta. El sable de Shuo corta el aire y se interpone en su camino, el tigre con expresión inescrutable, presiona peligrosamente el filo la hoja en el pecho del panda.

—No se te ocurra seguirla… —Le escucha gruñir.

Los ojos de Po observan con recelo al leopardo parado en la puerta, para luego voltear a ver al tigre.

—Quítate.

—¡Suficiente! —Interviene Shifu— ¡Panda, a tu sitio!

Todos se han formado en una línea, uno al lado del otro, y a regañadientes, Po se ubica en el extremo más alejando de la puerta, junto a Víbora. Shuo hace el intento de salirse, pero es reprendido de un inmediato por su maestro. Sin embargo, nadie nota que Bao, con un asentimiento de cabeza, le ha indicado a Yuan que vaya detrás de la tigresa y a este salir en silencio del patio. Nadie excepto Po.

 **IIIIIII**

Corre.

No sabe a dónde.

No sabe ni siquiera por cuanto tiempo.

El corazón le martillea dolorosamente el pecho, le tortura con cada latido, el nudo de su garganta se vuelve grande y asfixiante. Los pulmones le arden en súplica de un respiro. Pero ella no quiere detenerse, al contrario, sacando fuerzas de donde no tiene, apresura el paso a través del bosque que rodea el templo.

¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué tenían que ir hasta ahí?! Los extrañaba, claro que sí, pero no quería ver a nadie. No aún. ¿Por qué creen que no escribía a Víbora? ¿Por qué creen que no le había dicho donde se encontraba a Shifu? Quería perderse en un lugar que ninguno de ellos conociera, quería alejarse de todo lo que representaba un daño para ella. Quería ir a un lugar donde Shifu no fuera a buscarla, donde Po no podría encontrarla ni de casualidad, a donde Víbora no iría a buscarla y que los demás desconocieran por completo.

Ella iba a volver, claro que sí, no dejaba su hogar definitivamente. O al menos les escribiría alguna carta. Pero volvería cuando estuviera lista, cuando se sintiera segura de que el nombre de Po ya no significaba nada, cuando pudiera asegurarse a sí misma que sus piernas no temblarían al ver a los ojos del panda, que no lloraría nunca por él, cuando estuviera segura de que ya no lo amaba.

Se detiene por el cansancio y la falta de aire. Jadea bruscamente, sus pulmones escosen con cada bocanada de aire y su estómago duele por el esfuerzo. Se detiene, sus piernas temblorosas. Se lleva una mano a la boca del estómago, presionando sobre este a la vez que se inclina hacia delante, apoyándose con su mano libre sobre las rodillas levemente flexionadas. Le cuesta recuperar el aliento… pero cuando lo hace, el primer sonido que sus labios dejan escapar, es un largo y agónico sollozos.

No tiene idea cuanto ha corrido, solo sabe que fue mucho. Sabe que está lejos.

Se deja caer en la tierra húmeda del suelo, la vista nublada por las lágrimas, flexiona las piernas y se las abraza al pecho. Llora. Porque cuando el cuerpo está agotado, lo único que puede hacer para desahogarse es llorar. Oculta el rostro entre sus rodillas, como si alguien fuera a verla.

Llanto amargo, llego de dolor, desesperado. Llanto de quien ya está harto de sufrir. Llanto de quien está harto de uno mismo. Tigresa está harta de ella misma, está harta de sus propios sentimientos. Se pregunta cuando fue que cambió, como es que pudo permitirlo, se pregunta cuando fue que todo comenzó a interesarle más allá de lo que le interesaría una misión cualquiera. Se pregunta cuando quienes le rodeaban comenzaron a ser más importante que ella misma, que su arte, que su propio bien estar.

Escucha pasos, pero no levanta la mirada.

Un familiar y reconfortante aroma impregna el aire, los pasos de su dueño se acercan a ritmo calmo y se detienen junto a ella. Tigresa no levanta la mirada hacia su acompañante, ni siquiera da señales de haberle oído.

Yuan la observa en silencio, contempla el dolor de la felina como propio. Porque nunca pensó que ella llorara de esa manera, nunca pensó que el dolor por ver a aquel oso fuera tan grande… Nunca pensó que a él podría dolerle de esa manera, tan física y real, verla llorar así. Se deja caer a su lado, con las piernas cruzadas en posición de loto, la rodea con sus brazos y jala de ella para sentarla en el espacio entre sus piernas.

Tigresa se deja hacer y Yuan guarda silencio, meciéndola en un posesivo e igualmente protector abrazo. Recuesta la cabeza de ella en su pecho y murmura suave en su oído, recordándole que él está ahí, que la va a cuidar. Porque eso hará. La cuidará. Cuidará de ella para no perderla.

—Lo siento —Murmura ella, con voz ronca y tomada por el llanto— Lo siento…

—Shhh… No te disculpes.

—Debí… haber entrado o… o… no sé qué debí haber hecho.

—Está bien. Sea como sea que reaccionaras, hubiera estado bien, Tigresa.

Solo quiere calmarla. Lentamente, muy poco a poco, el llanto va cesando, pero ella aún tiembla en sus brazos.

Tigresa busca refugio en el pecho del leopardo. Sus manos se aferran al pelaje de él, se siente pequeña en el abrazo, los ojos le escosen demasiado y los mantiene cerrados.

—No debiste venir a buscarme —Susurra— Te meterás en problemas por ello.

—Somos adultos. Me las arreglo luego.

—Bao no es muy exigente, eh —El leve asomo de una sonrisa hace temblar la comisura de sus labios.

—No, realmente no… Al menos que se trate de un torneo. Ahí sí, te cortará las patas si falla.

E increíblemente ríe, una risa ronca y áspera, apagada y carente de aquel toque tan suyo, pero risa al fin. Yuan tuerce los labios en una mueca al oírla. No es ella.

—Tengo que volver…

Ninguno de los dos sabe si se lo dice a sí misma o si realmente lo está comentando.

—Solo si tú quieres —Dice él— ¿Sabes? Lo del secuestro sigue en pie.

Silencio.

Tigresa se aparta del pecho de Yuan, sin romper aquel abrazo, y echa atrás la cabeza para poder verle el rostro. El leopardo baja la mirada hacia ella y sonríe, como solo él puede. El carmín de aquellos ojos, vidriosos por los rastros de lágrimas, le observan con el sentimiento del que sufre por dentro. Una sonrisa, rota y triste, curvando aquellos delgados labios.

Ella levanta una mano, acaricia con suavidad la mejilla del chico, y él ladea el rostro en busca de aquel contacto. Ronronea. Yuan no recuerda haber ronroneado antes en su vida, no recuerda siquiera como es que se hace ese sonido, pero se encuentra a sí mismo haciéndolo.

—Qué gatito tan lindo —Bromea ella.

Y sin borrar la torcida sonrisa de sus labios, Yuan se inclina lo suficiente para tumbarla en el suelo.

La recuesta en el fresco suelo, aún con el olor tan característico del rocío en la mañana, y él se eleva por encima de ella. Se sostiene con sus codos, apoyados a los lados de la china, su abdomen presionando sobre el de ella, sus piernas entrelazadas, las manos de ella acariciándole la nuca.

El pie de Tigresa sube lentamente por la parte trasera de la pantorrilla de él, acariciándole, y Yuan ronronea nuevamente sin tener idea de cómo.

—Qué gata tan meticulosa —Masculla.

—¿Cómo me has llamado?

Yuan sonríe.

Se agacha, lleva sus labios cerca de la oreja de ella.

—Gata… —Susurra— Gata mía.

Y no lo termina de decir, cuando su espalda golpea bruscamente el suelo y siente un peso extra aplastarle el abdomen.

Tigresa le ha empujado y obligado a cambiar lugares. Le gusta. Lleva sus manos a las caderas de ella, trazando pequeños círculos con sus pulgares… y sonríe, porque de repente, ve las mejillas de la chica teñirse de rojo y sus ojos se llenan de la vergüenza propia de la joven adolescente. Impulsiva, atrevida, pero tímida al mismo tiempo.

—Lo… lo siento —Tartamudea— Yo no… esto no… no…

Intenta quitarse de encima, pero Yuan no se lo permite.

—Quédate ahí —Pide.

Sus manos tensan el agarre.

Tigresa sonríe.

La posición puede que sea comprometedora, pero aquel contacto dista demasiado de ser sexual. El deseo flota alrededor de ellos, el aroma de ella aún impregnado en él, el aroma de él aun causando estragos en el cuerpo de ella. Pero no es lo que desean ahora. Se sienten tan… cerca, se siente íntimo, algo propio. Como un pequeño secreto silencioso, guardado en sus miradas, cuya existencia únicamente ellos pueden conocer.

Tigresa se inclina y suavemente besa los labios del leopardo. Los besa a su manera. Tierno, lento e incluso torpe. Una caricia tan suave que exaspera, pero que a Yuan le gusta solo por ser ella. Las manos de él recorren la espalda de la chica, hasta sus omóplatos, se tensan, la presionan más contra su cuerpo. La necesita…. Pero tiene que esperar y lo sabe.

—Podemos simplemente quedarnos aquí… —Sugiere él, en un susurro— O vamos al templo.

—No quiero volver.

—No, no con los demás —Sonríe— Las barracas están casi vacías. Mi cuarto es alejado y nadie nos verá siquiera entrar —Asegura— Puedes quedarte ahí lo que necesites.

—Yo… no sé…

—Estaremos solos… Y ya te dije que no intentaré nada, así que no desconfíes.

Tigresa le mira, se lo piensa.

Sabe que, vuelva al templo o a la casa de Shuo, recibirá un sermón por ambas partes. Además no está lista para hablar con nadie más, no le apetece ver a sus amigos, ni a su padre, ni mucho menos a Po. No quiere porque presiente lo que se viene, presiente las palabras, las preguntas, las explicaciones. No se siente cómoda para ello.

Finalmente, asiente… y Yuan sonríe, satisfecho.

 **Continuará…**


	21. Dura realidad

**¿Es realmente Yuan inocente?... ¿O hay mucho más?... Es decir, puede que tenga buenas intenciones, quiere a Tigresa (((Uff, ¿y quién no?))), pero hay que ver como planea llegar a ella…**

 **Ahora si…**

 **¡HOLA, HERMOSAS CRIATURAS DEL INFRAMUNDO!...MUAJAJAJJAJAJA**

 **Anoche estuve releyendo con un poquitito más de atención los comentarios y hubo algo que me llamó la atención.**

 **No, Po no es un villano.**

 **Ni Yuan…**

 **Ni los alumnos del templo…**

 **¡Ni siquiera Bao lo es!**

 **En esta historia no hay villanos. No hay buenos, ni malos… Solo seres imperfectos que tienen sus propios intereses y que están dispuestos a conseguirlos.**

 **Y dicho esto… ¡A leer!**

* * *

 **La dura realidad de tus propios actos… Bienvenido**

Tigresa despierta y se encuentra abrazada a un cuerpo más grande que el suyo, masculino.

Se queda quieta en su lugar, con la vista fija en algún punto indefinido de la pared. La mente en blanco, sus labios entre abiertos, su mejilla presionando sobre el pecho de Yuan. Escucha su corazón latir, siente el ritmo lento de su respiración. La relaja. Vuelve a cerrar los ojos y se acurruca en el brazo que la rodea, un agarre firme y posesivo que aunque no permite mucho movimiento, le resulta cómodo y acogedor.

Una de sus piernas está sobre las de él. La mano derecha del chico se entrelaza con la izquierda de ella, descansando despreocupadamente sobre el abdomen del felino. Con cuidado, Tigresa la suelta, asegurándose de no despertarle. Se muerde el labio cuando, muy suavemente, desliza sus dedos por el torso masculino. Recorre cada pequeño rasgo marcado, trabajado por el entrenamiento de años, dibuja líneas invisibles entre su pelaje.

No está muy segura de cómo es que se quedaron dormidos. Recuerda que cuando llegaron, ya no había nadie en el patio, que todos estaban en el interior del templo, en uno de los salones principales. Ellos se colaron por los bordes, escaparon de la vista de todos y se internaron en las barracas. Entraron al cuarto entre besos y se dejaron caer en la cama de igual manera, hasta que decidieron que debían parar. No hablaron mucho, solo se quedaron en silencio, contemplando al otro, jugando con sus manos o mimándose con suaves caricias. El tiempo pasó más rápido del que pensaron y pronto ambos cayeron dormidos.

Tigresa no se ve alterada por la oscuridad del cuarto, delatando que ya ha anochecido hace bastante. No le importa que Shuo pueda preguntarse donde esté, mucho menos le importa que, tal vez, su padre o alguno de los chicos quieran hablar con ella. No le importa.

Todo en lo que puede pensar ahora es en la mano de Yuan acariciándole lentamente la cintura.

—Pensé que estabas dormido —Susurra.

—Lo estaba.

El leopardo lleva su mano libre, la que antes sostenía la de ella, por detrás de su nuca, a modo de almohada.

—Eres una buena almohada —Intenta bromear.

Pero su voz es demasiado apagada para ello. Yuan ríe, una risa nasal y casi sarcástica.

—¿Te cuento un secreto, Tigresa?

—Si tú quieres…

—Anoche fue la primera vez en muchos años que dormí tan bien.

—…

No sabe qué responderle. ¿Cómo se supone que una contesta a esas confesiones?

—Y esta es la segunda —Prosigue él— Me gustaría dormir contigo todas las noches.

Su mano se tensa en la cintura de ella, la estrecha, apoyando sus propias palabras. Tigresa sonríe, escondiendo el rostro en el pecho del chico, respirando aquel suave aroma al cual comienza a volverse adicta.

—A mi igual.

Y puede que ambos quieran quedarse allí, pero saben que es tarde y que deben salir. Tigresa debe volver con Shuo y Yao, por más que quiere y lo intenta, sabe que no puede evitarlo.

 **IIIIIII**

Tigresa se arrepiente de haber vuelto en cuanto abre la puerta de la casa. Tal vez no de haber vuelto, pero sí de no haber entrado por la ventana de su cuarto y ocultarse, mínimo, hasta el día siguiente.

Junto a Yao y Shuo, sentados en la mesita central de la sala y tomando té, está también Shifu. Los tres conversan animadamente y callan al oír la puerta abrirse. Las miradas que se posan en ella van desde la más sincera preocupación, hasta el más fiero reproche. Sabe que le espera una buena, de esas que te dan cuando niño, de las cuales no olvidas nunca y cuando cumples noventa años, aún recuerdas.

La mirada de Shifu representa al más fiero de los enfados paternales que ha podido existir en toda la historia de la vida en la tierra… Pero sorprendentemente, en cuanto Tigresa cierra la puerta tras ella, él corre a abrazarla. Claro, primero, obliga a su hija a hincarse en el suelo, golpeándole tras las rodillas con el atiguo báculo de Oogway, para quedar a la misma altura (tal vez, también como castigo) y rodearle el cuello con sus brazos.

—Hija…

Su voz es una súplica ahogada. Un suspiro de alivio.

Porque hasta el padre más enojado del mundo, siente alivio al ver que su hijo perdido está sano y salvo.

Tigresa devuelve el abrazo, claro que sí, está feliz de verle. Pero igualmente, dirige una mirada de auxilio a sus dos amigos. Estos niegan con la cabeza, ambos severos, antes de levantarse del sillón y dirigirse a la cocina.

—Papá… Ya puedes soltarme —Murmura, al sentir el agarre demasiado apretado.

—Tú calla, que estuve cuatro meses sin saber dónde andabas.

—Te escribí.

—¡Y mucho que me contaste!

Hay sarcasmo en la voz de su padre y a pesar de que detecta el enfado en esta, también puede verlo feliz.

Shifu es quien corta con aquel abrazo. Sus manos sujetan el rostro de su hija, acarician sus mejillas, le observa con cierto alivio… y también con enfado. Enfado, porque nada le costaba decirle donde estaba, nada le costaba escribir más seguido. ¡Por todos los dioses! Si las cartas apenas si tardan uno o dos días en llegar. No era necesario tal distanciamiento, no iba a preguntar nada que ella no quisiera, no iba a pedir explicaciones que ella no se sintiera del todo cómoda de dar. Solo quería saber que estaba bien.

Se sientan ambos en los sillones de la sala. Yao aparece al rato con dos tazas de té, para luego volver a irse. Padre e hija no saben muy bien de qué hablar, pero se las arreglan para tener una charla normal. Tigresa no se siente tan incómoda como pensó, aunque tampoco es que suelte demasiado. Todo lo que cuenta, es sobre el templo aquel, sobre Bao, sobre los entrenamientos… y hasta ahí no más.

No menciona a Yuan, ni la _relación_ o intento de una que lleva con él. No le menciona el por qué decidió no escribir más seguido o por qué se fue así, mucho menos menciona por qué salió corriendo corriendo del templa aquella mañana.

—Todos te extrañan… —Murmura Shifu— Los chicos, Víbora…Po.

—No.

—No, ¿qué?

—No quiero oír nada del panda, ¿Entendido?

Y Shifu hubiera insistido, al menos hasta tener un por qué creíble, de no ser por la seriedad en el semblante de la chica.

—Bien… —Acepta— Y ya que hablamos, ¿Qué pasa con aquel chico?

—¿Qué chico?

—El leopardo que te acompañaba esta mañana — Se interrumpe para tomar un sorbo del té. Está delicioso— Le vi salir por detrás de ti cuando te fuiste.

Tigresa siente sus mejillas arder. Si le dijera donde ha pasado el resto del día… No, no quiere ni imaginárselo.

Shifu se ve tranquilo, sosteniendo entre sus manos la tazada de té, la escudriñadora mirada con ciertamente burlona fija en los nerviosos ojos de su hija. Será viejo, pero no tonto. Algo ha visto ahí… y no está seguro de que le agrade, pero no le queda más remedio que simplemente preguntar.

—Es… es alguien —Murmura Tigresa— Un amigo.

—Ajam… ¿Y es con ese _amigo_ con quien pasaste todo el día?

—No —Miente— Estuve entrenando.

—Los chicos están en el templo.

—Estuve entrenando… en el bosque.

Shifu arquea una ceja y Tigresa toma su taza de té, que hasta el momento no ha tocado, solo por tener algo en qué ocupar las manos.

—No hace falta que me mientas, Tigresa —Dice el panda rojo— Sinceramente, de saber que estabas aquí, hubiera venido hace mucho tiempo.

—Lo sé.

Sí, claro que lo sabía.

Shifu le mira, serio, girando la taza ya vacía en sus manos. ¿Preguntar? ¿No preguntar? No está muy segura de que ella le vaya a contestar, pero tampoco pierde nada por intentarlo.

—¿Me dirás por qué te fuiste?

—No.

¡Bingo!... La respuesta esperada.

Sin quererlo, el panda rojo tuerce el gesto en desaprobación.

—Po te extraña —Dice finalmente. Levanta una mano abierta en el aire al ver que ella está por replicar, acallándola— A mí tampoco me cae bien últimamente, pero él te extraña… Qué ha pasado entre ustedes, no sé, pero deberías hablar con él. Ambos deberían hablar.

—Yo… lo pensaré.

 **IIIIIII**

Po camina de un lado a otro por la estrecha habitación. Los pensamientos le dan miles de vueltas en la cabeza, las manos temblorosas sujetan el pelaje y jalan de él, los dientes presionando su labio inferior comienzan a hacerle daño. Si sigue así, _va_ a hacerse daño. Los chicos solo pueden verle, incapaces de decidir si deberían hablar o seguir tan callados como hasta el momento. Al panda realmente no le importa.

Últimamente pocas cosas le importan.

Hace tiempo que dejó de oír las charlas de Víbora, hace tiempo que ya no le importa jugar broma con Mono o molestar a Mantis. Hace tiempo incluso que ha dejado de hablar con ellos más de lo estrictamente necesario.

No le importó demasiado cuando Shifu le dijo que irían hasta el templo en las montañas. Es más, incluso creyó que haría bien. Cambiar de aires, nuevos maestros a quienes enfrentar, nuevas distracciones. Más en qué entremeter su mente, más en qué concentrarse. Pero no esperaba encontrarse delante de sus narices precisamente con eso que intentaba (inútilmente) evitar desde hace cuatro meses.

Shifu les reprendió por el pequeño espectáculo con Shuo, mientras que el maestro Bao simplemente se quedó callado. Él no parecía del todo disconforme con el comportamiento de su alumno. Po no pasó por alto que, luego de que el león asintiera, aquel leopardo salió del patio en completo silencio, como si estuviera escapando de alguien. Supo de inmediato que fue detrás de Tigresa. ¿Cómo? No estaba del todo seguro, tal vez solo mero presentimiento. La media hora que estuvieron escuchando el sermón de Shifu y a Bao recitar los motivos de aquella invitación, Po se sintió intranquilo, atrapado.

No era el único. Para nadie pasaba desapercibida la tensión entre los maestros del Templo de Jade.

Cuando finalmente pudo salir de allí, Po no lo dudó: se fue a buscarla. No tenía idea de a dónde, pues ni siquiera conocía el lugar, solo comenzó a caminar sin rumbo alguno. La conocía. Ella buscaría un lugar alejado, solitario, donde nadie la molestara… Y aquel bosque, frondoso y extenso, que rodeaba el templo le pareció el lugar perfecto para Tigresa. No pudo estar más en lo cierto. La encontró relativamente pronto, luego de recorrer varios caminos y hacer algunas cortadas entre los árboles.

No sabía qué iba a decirle, ni siquiera sabía si tenía derecho alguno de hablarle, pero lo iba a intentar… _lo iba a intentar._ Por ella, por todo lo que le había extrañado, por todo lo que ella le extrañó a él. Porque le extrañó, ¿No? Tenía que haberle extrañado.

Tal vez Po se confió demasiado.

Tal vez fue demasiado vanidoso al pensarlo.

Tal vez fue demasiado pretencioso al creer que ella sería siempre suya, sin importar lo que hiciera, sin importar lo que pasara.

 _Ella está enamorada de mí,_ hubiera jurado, con la mandíbula en alto y el pecho hinchado de orgullo. _Ella me ama,_ podría haber jurado a cualquiera que preguntara. _Ella es mía…_ No, panda, Tigresa no es tuya. Pensó que la encontraría llorando, lo cual pudo haber sido una ventaja, encontrarla vulnerable y sola, ser él quien la acunara. Iba a ser perfecto, ¿No? Como una hermosa novela. La chica, sola y destruida, es consolada por el mismo hombre que la destruyó en un principio. ¡Precioso!

Pero ese hombre no contó con que habría otros hombres… con que su chica, tan frágil y vulnerable a su opinión, era una hermosa joya que algún otro desearía cuidar tanto como él no lo hizo. Po no supo describir como se sintió. Sí, la encontró en aquel bosque. Sí, estaba llorando. Sí, se veía herida. Pero no estaba sola.

No, aquel leopardo la acompañaba. Ambos sentados en el verde césped. Él tenía sus brazos alrededor de ella, la acunaba, la mecía como si fuera una niña. Po quiso gritar que la soltara, quiso gritar que a Tigresa no le gustaba que la vieran llorar, que debía dejarla sola para que se calma. Quiso gritar tantas cosas… Pero cuando menos lo pensó, ella sonreía. Sus labios, temblorosos aún por el llanto, se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa. Ella sonríe y acaricia el rostro de aquel gato.

Conocía sus caricias… y esa no era una caricia cualquiera. Un toque suave, tierno, a la mejilla del felino. El mismo tacto que meses atrás era para él, el mismo tacto que tantas veces le habían hecho olvidar todo lo que alguna vez pudo haberse planteado… Y lo odió. Odió ver que ella le tocara de esa manera, que se viera tan cómoda en sus brazos, odió oírlos reír, odió oír las palabras tontas que se decían.

Odió ver que la besaba.

A ella.

A _su_ Tigresa.

Po no puede comprender que ya no es _su_ Tigresa. No, ya no le pertenece. No comprende que él ahora no es más que una herida que poco a poco está sanando, poco a poco deja de doler y comienza a desaparecer.

 **Continuará…**


	22. Solo amigos

**¡Tetas!**

 **Es decir… ¡HOLA, CRIATURAS HERMOSAS!**

 **¡ANOTEN!... Hoy, 10 de agosto del 2015 a las 12:30, he encontrado la décimo octava entrada a Narnia situada debajo de la mesita del televiso de mi cuarto… ¡Eureka!... Ok,no**

 **Pero si estoy resfriada…**

 **Y además de las pastillas he tomado un antialérgico de no sé qué…**

 **Y estoy drogui… porque los remedios siempre me cayeron más pal izquierdo que pal derecho… y mi cerebro ya comienza a ver unicornios rosas donde no los hay… O sea… ¡No, joder, no!... ¡Estan en la cocina, no en el baño!... Pinche, madre, que no entiende…**

 **Ni modo…**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Solo amigos… sí, claro.**

—¿Y tú tienes ganas de hablar con él?

La voz de Yuan es un susurro en medio del silencio en la oscura habitación. Su mano se desliza suavemente por la espalda de ella, acaricia con mimo la piel desnuda, y Tigresa se acurruca en el pecho de él.

—No lo sé…—Admite, su voz demasiado serena y sumisa, al borde del sueño— Pero le dije a Shifu que lo pensaría.

—Pues… di que lo pensaste y que decidiste que no.

—¿Me estás diciendo que le mienta?

Una torcida sonrisa curva los labios del leopardo.

—No —Niega— Solo te digo que, lo pienses o no, la respuesta sigue siendo la misma.

 _Y en parte, tiene razón,_ se dice Tigresa. Lo piense o no, se tome el tiempo que se tome, no quiere y tampoco querrá hablar con Po. Pero no se trata de adelantar la respuesta ya decidida o de retrasarla, sino del hecho de actuar con madurez. Si se niega a hablar con el panda, será ella quien esté actuando como una niña rencorosa. Está enojada con Po, sí, pero no quiere guardar rencores. Si cuando ellos vuelvan al Palacio de Jade aún no han hablado, Tigresa no quiere tener que decir que fue porque ella no quiso.

Por el momento, solo quiere centrarse en las suaves caricias que se deslizan por su piel desnuda. Exhala el aire inconscientemente retenido en los pulmones y aplasta la mejilla en el pecho de Yuan, respirando del suave aroma y sintiendo el pelaje aún húmedo por la ducha que el felino se ha dado momentos antes de ir a verla.

Alza una mano y la lleva al hombro izquierdo de Yuan, para deslizar la yema de sus dedos en descenso por el torso, hasta detenerse sobre el abdomen. Una caricia lenta, casual, sin ninguna intención de por medio. Le gusta acariciarle, así como él siempre la mima a ella. Le gusta devolverle cada pequeño gesto. _Dar y recibir._

—¿Tigresa?...

—¿Hum?

—Te quiero… —La zarpa de Yuan sujeta la de ella, la eleva hasta sus labios, besa el dorso— ¿Tú me quieres?

Silencio.

Repentinamente tensa, Tigresa gira sobre su estómago y se apoya en sus codos para elevarse por encima del felino. Quiere verle los ojos. Oscuros, brillantes… vacíos. Sus ojos siempre son vacíos, no hay rastro de mentira o verdad en ellos, no hay intenciones ocultas, pero tampoco sentimientos reales.

Incapaz de articular palabra alguna, asiente… y por primera vez, cree entender a Po.

No vuelven a hablar, se dejan llevar por el silencio del cuarto. Durante la noche, cuando cree que Tigresa se ha dormido, Yuan se levanta de la cama y sale del cuarto. La felina se queda en silencio, quieta bajo la sábana, hasta que los pasos del leopardo se alejan lo suficiente como para dejarlos de oír. Comprende que no quiera quedarse, de hecho, ella tampoco se sentía lo suficientemente cómoda para conciliar el sueño. Aquellas palabras, la pregunta, flotan en su mente y se repiten una y otra vez. ¿Por qué no le respondió que ella también le quería? No costaba nada murmurar un _yo también,_ o un _yo a ti._ No, nada costada… pero igualmente no pudo.

Gira en la cama, sujetando la sábana contra su pecho y recostándose boca arriba. La mirada fija en el techo, mirando sin ver realmente, la mente inundada de… No tiene idea. Son tantas cosas, tantos recuerdos, tantos momentos en los que piensan, que no tiene idea qué es lo que realmente quiere meditar.

¿En Po?... Puede ser, pues recuerda nítidamente las noches que pasó con él en la cama.

¿En Yuan?... También, porque le es imposible no asociar esos recuerdos con él.

¿En ambos?... Definitivamente.

Piensa en lo que perdió, lo que dejó y lo que tiene… o puede tener. Piensa en las mentiras de Po, sintiendo aquel nudo en su garganta, piensa en que tal vez lo único que ha hecho al irse fue darle el gusto al panda y también piensa que, tal vez, solo tal vez, Yuan es la oportunidad de arreglarlo todo, de olvidar el pasado y avanzar de una vez por todas.

Porque no quiere vivir en el recuerdo del panda, mientras que él no se ve ni mínimamente afectado. No quiere darle el gusto de verle mal, de saber lo mucho que le ha afectado, no quiere que Po vea que, de alguna manera, ha ganado sobre ella. No quiere dejarle ganar.

Y así, decide que al día siguiente hablará con Po… claro, si es que él quiere.

 **IIIIIIII**

Dormir se siente apenas como un corto y fugaz parpadeo.

Gruñe, enterrando las garras en la pobre e inocente almohada, y gira sobre su estómago para seguir durmiendo, abrazando la misma almohada que acaba de desgarrar en su frustración. Durante la noche ha pateado la sábana y esta apenas si tapa lo necesario, dejando descubierta su espalda y gran parte de sus piernas. No le importa demasiado, de hecho, incluso hasta se siente un tanto acalorada. Es consciente de sus mejillas sonrosadas y de sus labios húmedos… No quiere pensar en el motivo, porque esta vez, extrañamente, su vientre se contrae en protesta. _¡Joder, no!_ No ha meditado en semanas y eso le está afectando. Necesita un poco de calma para concentrarse.

Está a punto de volver a caer dormida, extrañamente cansada… Cuando la puerta de la habitación se abre con un brusco y estruendoso azote. No está muy segura de qué es lo que pasa, pero escucha pasos, gritos indefinidos y de repente, el peso equivalente a una estampida de elefantes (o algo así puede calcular en su adormilado estado) la entierra contra la cama.

También puede distinguir un cuerpo enroscado en su cintura, un insecto saltando entre sus omóplatos y el trasero de alguien sentado en su espalda baja.

 _¿Qué carajos…?_ Se remueve en la cama, desesperada, quejándose al sentir alguna extremidad huesuda encajarse dolorosamente a la altura de sus riñones. _Joder, yo los mato_. Entre las risas, escucha las voces de los chicos y sobre todo, la de Víbora. Tigresa gruñe, incapaz de hablar con el rostro en la almohada, y forcejea hasta que logra tirar a todos de la cama.

Se reincorpora sosteniéndose casi con cierta desesperación la sábana contra el pecho, cubriéndose también las piernas. ¿Se habrán dado cuenta que…? No, está segura que no, de lo contrario, no estarían tan risueños en el suelo.

Poco a poco, las risas se van apagando al oír el bajo y amenazador gruñido de ella.

Poco apoco, los chicos se han ido colocando detrás del cuerpo de Víbora.

—Se los dije —Murmura Grulla— Les dije que nos iba a matar.

Tigresa alterna asesinas miradas de uno en uno… pero aquel semblante, más falso que sus ganas de levantar en ese momento, muy poco le dura. Sus labios se curvan ampliamente hacia arriba por el mero hecho de verlos ahí y cuando menos lo piensa, ella misma se sorprende riendo.

Se acomoda en la cama, cruzando las piernas en posición de loto por debajo de la sábana, que firmemente sostiene contra su pecho. No, ellos no lo han notado.

Una punzada de dolor en su espalda, junto a la columna, le dibuja una mueca en los aún risueños labios.

—¡Monooo!... —Se queja— Creo que me has roto algo.

—Uy, lo siento.

—¡Lo siento mis pelotas!

—¿Tienes? —Inquiere Mantis, parada en la cabeza del simio, con los ojos enormes de curiosidad.

Las risas llenan la habitación y Tigresa se contagia de ellas tan pronto como las escucha.

Ve a Shuo y Yao parados en la puerta, ambos sonriente, y de inmediato sabe que todo fue idea de ellos. Sin dejar de sonreír, estira el cuello y dibuja una especie de línea imaginaria que lo atraviesa justo en medio… una amenaza demasiado clara para cualquiera con media neurona en funcionamiento. El gesto solo hace reír a ambos felinos.

Grulla empieza una rápida explicación sobre las intenciones de los cuatro de despertarla _amigablemente_ y al mismo tiempo darle un pequeño escarmiento por no haber tenido noticias de ella durante cuatro meses. Tigresa ignora eso último, decidida a no dejar que le amargue la mañana.

Víbora va y viene por el cuarto, busca la ropa de la felina y la arroja descuidadamente sobre la cama. Tigresa siente sus mejillas enrojecer cuando la serpiente, como quien no quiere la cosa, arroja un par de bragas delante de sus narices. De un zarpazo tan rápido como el mismísimo Mantis, toma la prenda y la oculta detrás de su espalda.

Aunque Mono y Mantis ríen ahogadamente, los dos al igual que Grulla hacen de cuenta que no han visto eso rosa (y pequeño) que su amiga acaba de ocultar.

—Víbora… —Masculla.

La serpiente no se da por enterada. Sonriente, repta hasta la cama, sujetando por el extremo opuesto la sábana.

—Venga, muy bonito todo… ¡pero arriba!

Tigresa alcanza a sujetar la sábana al mismo tiempo que Víbora intenta jalarla.

—¡¿Estás loca?!

—Tigresa, ni que estuvieras des…

Víbora calla.

Una chispa de comprensión brillando con mofa en sus ojos. Tiene que morderse el labio para no reír. Tigresa no es la única en sonrojarse, Mono, Mantis y Grulla tienen sus rostros igual o incluso más rojos que el de ella.

—Bueno, yo… —Comienza Mono.

—… creo que… creo que esto… —Le sigue Mantis.

—¡Nos vamos!

Dicho y hecho. Grulla jala de sus amigos y en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo, se encuentran los tres fuera del cuarto. Se escucha a Yao preguntar qué sucedió, a lo que los tres amigos se limitan a responder un " _cosas de chicas_ " a coro.

Tigresa arquea una ceja en dirección a Víbora.

—¿Y tú por qué sigues aquí?

—¡Ay, vamos!... No tienes nada que no yo no tenga… ¡No respondas! —Se apresura a interrumpir, al ver la rara y bufona sonrisa de la felina— ¡Ni siquiera me saludaste ayer!

Lo que es una sonrisa, muta a un enfadado entrecejo fruncido. Los ojos de la serpiente le miran con genuina molestia, dolida por el comportamiento de su amiga, y Tigresa se muerde el labio, sintiéndose mínimamente culpable.

—Lo siento —Murmura.

—Te escribí antes de venir —Dice Víbora— Creí que, mínimo, me dirigirías la palabra cuando en vieras.

—¿Cómo que escribiste?

—No te hagas. Te mandé una carta.

—Yo no recibí ninguna carta.

Víbora arquea una ceja, completamente imperturbable por el hecho de que Tigresa haga a un lado las sábanas y se levante de la cama desnuda. No es algo que incomode a alguna, tantos años de convivencia y curando horribles heridas en la otra dan cierta confianza en cuanto a ciertos aspectos. Igualmente, la felina toma su ropa y se apresura a ir tras el biombo.

—Pero… yo te escribí y ya tendría que haber llegado —Insiste la reptil.

Tigresa asoma el rostro por el costado del biombo, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Me acusas de mentirte?

—Bueno, no es que fueras la más honesta últimamente.

—No respondo por ello.

Mientras Tigresa intenta ajustarse las vendas, Víbora sigue parloteando sobre las conejas en el Palacio de Jade. Asegura que Xia da miedo y que Mía tiene ataques de pánico si no está con su hermana, a pesar de que esta no le trate del todo bien.

—¿Siempre son así? —Pregunta la reptil.

Tigresa, a pesar de que su amiga no puede verla, se encoge de hombros.

—Sí… o eso parece. No hablé casi nada con ellas. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que no estaban aquí.

—Tú y tu habilidad para hacer amigos… —Ríe Víbora— Y hablando de amigos, ¿me contaras algo de aquel guapo leopardo?

—¿Yuan?

—Sí, sí, como se llame.

Y mientras Tigresa sigue detrás del biombo, explicando lo más calma posible que Yuan es solo un amigo, Víbora le hecha un curioso vistazo a la rasgada yukata mal oculta debajo de la cama… _sí, claro. Amigo._

 **IIIIIIII**

—No debiste molestarte —Asegura Tigresa, tomando asiento en el mismo lugar de siempre en la mesa.

Yao sonríe, dejando el último plato con panes de frijol en la mesa.

—Oh, no fue molestia… —Su voz es tan amable que crea cierta desconfianza— Además, te la debo por ayudarme a arreglar las flores del jardín.

—Pero yo todavía no…

El leopardo alza ambas cejas, su sonrisa imposiblemente ancha, y Tigresa inmediatamente baja la mirada al plato frente a ella, tomando un gran bocado con los palillos y llevándoselos a la boca. _Calla y come, calla y come, calla y come._ Nadie toma en cuenta ello, todos se encuentran demasiado entretenidos en sus desayunos, cortesía de Yao, como para prestar atención al tic nervioso en la rodilla izquierda de la felina.

—Esto está delicioso —Afirma Mono.

—Eres un buen cocinero —Le sigue Mantis, risueño— De seguro has de traer loca a todas las chicas.

Shuo por poco no se ahoga con el té, riendo entre dientes.

—Sí, claro —Se mofa.

—¿Y eso? —Inquiere Víbora— ¿No tienes novia, Yao?

—Esto, yo…

—Ay, ya déjenlo —Sale en defensa Tigresa, conociendo lo metiches que pueden ser sus amigos— Si tiene novia o no, es su problema.

Silencio.

Mono, Mantis y Grulla agachan la cabeza hacia la comida y Yao dirige una agradecida mirada a la felina, seguido de un zape en la cabeza de Shuo que solo hace reír más fuerte al tigre. Nadie, ni siquiera la misma Tigresa, nota la mano del tigre de bengala recorrer con cierta lentitud el muslo del leopardo y apretarle ligeramente la rodilla. Todo lo que ven es la mal disimulada sonrisa de Yao.

El desayuno rápidamente vuelve a aquella atmosfera de risas y bromas entre los chicos. Mantis bromea acerca de la situación sentimental de Mono, alegando que va a terminar con un severo caso de _bolas azules,_ para luego tomar de blanco a Grulla y Víbora, incomodando a ambos con preguntas no del todo inocentes.

Tigresa toma uno de los palillos y se lo arroja al insecto, pero este lo esquiva sin ninguna dificultad.

—Bueno, bueno… ¿No les parece demasiada testosterona para un desayuno? —Reclama.

—¿Te das cuenta que somos cinco machos y únicamente dos mujeres?

—¿Y qué con eso, Mantis?

—Bueno… Se la aguantan.

Esta vez, los palillos que golpean el rostro de Mono no son lanzados por Tigresa precisamente. Víbora sisea, amenazante, en dirección al simio, para luego voltear hacia su amiga con el horror personificado en su rostro.

—¡¿Ves?! —Reclama— ¡¿Ves todo lo que me hiciste vivir sola?!

Tigresa no sabe si tomarlo como una acusación real o una de sus bromas. Ríe, nerviosa.

—Si no entienden por las buenas, lo harán por las malas, Víbora.

—¿Y qué me dices tú? —Decide llamar la atención Mantis, hablándole a Tigresa— ¿Novio? ¿Prometido? ¿Amante?... ¿Amigo con derechos? Vamos, mujer, la juventud no es eterna.

—¿Me estás llamando vieja?

—Emmm… ¿Un poquito?

Tigresa se limita a negar con la cabeza en desaprobación. Se niega a entrar a ese tipo de juego.

El resto del desayuno se limita a hacer algún que otro comentario, reír a la broma de los chicos y saltar en defensa de Shuo o Víbora cuando les usan de blanco. Sin embargo, aunque ría, aunque esté genuinamente feliz de volver a tomar un desayuno junto a sus amigos… algo falta.

Falta aquella anécdota irreal, pero graciosa. Falta aquel comentario inocente, ante las pícaras bromas de los chicos. Falta el tartamudeo de Po cuando se ve como blanco de los comentarios de Mantis. Falta Po.

 **Continuará…**


	23. Impulso

**¡Miren lo que traigo, nenas!**

 **Tengo la irrefrenable necesidad de ir y atacar la caja de chocolates…Pero, queridos, Rose se ha puesto a dieta… ¡A DIETA!... JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA Yo misma me río de mis propias estupideces. Es decir, ¿En qué puto mundo entra la posibilidad de que yo pueda seguir una dieta? Por eso y más… *Se levanta. Toma la caja y vuelve*… ¡A comer!**

 **Nimodo…**

 **¿Vieron cuando están enojados, abrumados, hartos y heridos? Cuando el dolor y el enojo se mezclan, es cuando más irracionales somos… ¡Como cuando vemos al tipo que nos gusta a los besos con otra y nos agarra el impulso de despecho! ¡Bueno, eso!**

 **Es peligroso… ¡Tan peligroso como unicornio con cuerno afila'o!**

 **Neh, mejor dejo de fingir que tengo algo que escribir… La cosa es que me, estos últimos días he estado más aburrida que de costumbre y me dije "¡Ey! ¡Veamos qué pasa en nuestro fandom favorito!" Por eso, con una ancha sonrisa, entro a FF…**

 **Movies…**

 **Kung fu panda…**

 **Español…**

 **¿Y qué me encuentro?... ¡Sexo! ¡Sexo sucio, repudiable y demasiado gráfico! ¡Epa, que yo no me quejo! Es decir, alguito de eso es bueno de vez en cuando, le da cierto "picor" al fandom y a todos los fics… Pero, ¡¿En serio?! ¡Por favor!**

 **No digo que leí…**

 **No digo de quien…**

 **No quiero ofender a nadie…**

 **Y no me tiren piedras… *Se cubre con un diccionario* ¡No, por favor! Solo estoy usando mi derecho a expresarme… Es decir, ¡Soy adolescente! La libertad de expresión es algo que se ejerce a mi edad duela a quien le duela.**

 **Este lugar está un poco dormido… La gente ya no publica tanto, tampoco se lee tanto y ni hablar de los comentarios. Aquí entre nos, creo que son estos últimos los que mantienen un fandom con vida. Porque permiten interactuar, expresar una opinión, recibir una respuesta, etc.**

 **En fin, no sigo porque me hago eterna y quiero morfar… ¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Un corazón roto no puede amar, una mente enojada no puede pensar**

Las conversaciones se amontonan una encima de la otra, estruendosas, y las risas estridentes podrían oírse a kilómetros de distancia. Tigresa apenas si pronuncia palabra alguna, pero su sonrisa es tan ancha que las mejillas le duelen. No había sido consciente de cuanto extrañaba las bromas de los chicos, los regaños de Víbora, los comentarios desubicados de Mantis y como Grulla siempre se escandalizaba ante la palabra "tetas". No había sido consciente de cuanto extrañaba a sus amigos hasta ese momento.

El brazo de Shuo, pesado sobre sus hombros, y un beso en su sien le llaman la atención, la toman por sorpresa y la sacan de sus pensamientos. Se plantea voltear el rostro, pero siente los labios del tigre pegados en su mejilla demasiado cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

Shuo sonríe, una burlona y poco usual sonrisa, de aquellas con inocente malicia propia de las travesuras infantiles, y Tigresa no comprende de qué se trata, hasta que alcanza a ver a Yuan parado en la entrada del templo.

Su espalda recargada contra las pesadas puertas y sus manos despreocupadamente colocadas en los bordes del holgado pantalón negro. Tiene aspecto de llevar largo tiempo esperándola, pero su sonrisa, discreta y ligeramente torcida hacia una de las comisuras, es sincera… y tensa.

Bastante tensa, de hecho.

Tigresa se remueve debajo del brazo de Shuo, incómoda, porque de repente no quiere la vea tan abrazada a otro hombre, y se adelanta para saludar al leopardo con un ligero beso en la mejilla. Demasiado ligero de hecho, apenas perceptible al tacto. Rehúye a las manos de Yuan antes de que estas le sujeten de las caderas, tal como hace siempre, sujetándole de las muñecas y apartándolo ella misma. Hubo un motivo por el cual Po tuvo prohibido tocarla delante de los chicos; simplemente no quiso, le incomodaba. Yuan no es la excepción.

Alcanza la mirada del leopardo, oscura y llena de preguntas, pero ella solo intenta sonreírle para tranquilizarlo, volteando de vuelta hacia sus amigos. Los brazos se sienten tensos a su alrededor y no le gusta, es más, hasta le preocupa.

—Bueno, chicos… —Sonríe, nerviosa— yo entraré en un rato.

No sabe decir si los chicos sospechan algo, pero sí ve el recelo en sus miradas.

—Veo que aquí se hace amigos rápidos —Comenta Mantis.

No hay malicia, solo pícara burla.

—Diez minutos —Recuerda Shuo.

Y aunque su voz es severa, su ceja arqueada en señal de no admitir réplicas, hay cierta mofa en el brillo de sus ojos. Tigresa no responde, se limita a asentir, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por ignorar la curiosidad en la mirada de Víbora. Sus mejillas arden con cierta pena.

Apenas la puerta se cierra, un brusco jalón a su brazo le obliga a voltear. De un momento a otro se encuentra de frente al leopardo. Bastante cerca, pero sin perder cierta distancia. La zarpa, grande, pesada y amenazante, aferrada a su codo con fuerza.

Se encoge.

Se encoge en sus hombros… Y de repente, todo es tan familiar e insoportable que decide no pensar en ello. Se concentra en el verdadero problema, en lo que realmente le preocupa en ese momento.

Los chicos… Po… Yuan… Víbora pendiente de todo… Shifu…

Es demasiado. La idea de tener a más de uno pendiente de lo que pueda hacer o no hacer ella le pone los pelos de puntas, le altera demasiado. Porque toda esa situación le hace sentirse acorralada y presionada, como si estuviera obligada a elegir algo… pero ¿qué? ¿Elegir qué exactamente?

—Te avergüenzo.

—¿Eh?

No hay enfado alguno en la voz de Yuan, pero si cierta demanda.

—¿Te avergüenza que te toque delante de tus amigos?

—No, Yuan, no… tú no me avergüenzas —Es sincera ¡¿de dónde demonios ha sacado eso?! — Pero creo que sería demasiado precipitado que llegaran y me vieran en brazos de algún desconocido.

—¿Desconocido?

—Ellos no te conocen.

—¿Y qué? —Gruñe él, parece molesto— ¿Eso importa?

—Sí… ¡Digo, no! Yuan, no es que importe o no… Quiero decir, a mí me importa y…

—¡Tigresa!

La mano libre también le sujeta. No ejerce fuerza, de hecho, Yuan jamás es brusco con ella, pero Tigresa se queda quieta en su lugar, incapaz de hacer algo por apartarle. Le mira con ojos grandes y atentos, sorprendida. Nunca antes le escuchó gritar.

De seguro, adentro también le han escuchado, pero a ninguno se le ocurre pensar en ello.

No es miedo lo que Tigresa siente. No, claro que no. Ella nunca se achica, nunca agacha la cabeza. Ella… ella no teme a nada. ¿Verdad?

Pero Yuan ve en los ojos de ella eso que niega a todo el mundo y termina por apartarse, soltándole los brazos y retrocediendo un par de pasos. Le cede el espacio suficiente como para no abrumarla. Yuan _es_ agresivo, siempre lo fue, pero intenta no serlo con ella… no quiere serlo con ella. Se encoge en sus hombros, hunde las manos en los bolcillos, ocultando los puños tensos.

—Perdón —Murmura— Perdón, yo… Deberías entrara ya. Tu niñera vendrá a verte.

Y aunque intenta un tono sarcástico, Tigresa le nota tenso y nervioso.

—¿Estás bien?

—No —Igualmente, sonríe— Escucha, te soy sincero, Tigresa, a mi tus amigos me importan un reverendo cuerno, la que me interesa eres tú —Su voz firme, no acepta réplicas —Si lo que me pides es que sea más, no sé, más reservado delante de ellos, está bien, puedo entenderlo… Pero no puedo entender que quieras hacer de cuenta que no tenemos nada solo… solo por la opinión de unos idiotas.

—¿Y qué tenemos?

—Como que ¿Qué tenemos?

Tigresa se muerde el labio… Sí, ¿qué tienen? Porque no es como que exista un nombre precisamente para eso. ¿Qué comparten? Unos pocos besos, algunas caricias, un par de noches y ¿qué más?

—Sí… ¿Qué tenemos? —Repite— ¿Qué somos, Yuan?

Y sabe que, su mayor error, es querer ponerle nombre.

¿Por qué no puede quedarse callada?

¿Por qué no puede dejarlo todo cómo está?

¿Por qué…?

Las manos de Yuan acunan con suavidad su rostro, llamándole la atención con una suave caricia en las majillas, de repente se encuentra besándolo sin recordar siquiera en qué estaba pensando.

Un beso suave, dulce, tierno. Tigresa lleva sus manos a la nuca del leopardo, entrelazando sus dedos sobre el pelaje y jalando suavemente, en un instintivo intento por acercarlo más a ella. No puede negarse. No piensa. Su mente está en blanco y sus sentidos presentes solo para las sensaciones de su cuerpo. Esa sensación extraña y familiar a la vez creciendo dentro de su vientre, cálida, casi líquida.

Yuan corta el beso sin previo aviso y Tigresa se queda _besando el aire._ Gruñe en protesta, sin poder evitarlo, haciendo sonreír al leopardo.

—Tigresa, sé mi novia —murmura él, depositando un casto beso en los labios de ella.

Tigresa se siente levemente mareada, aturdida por el torrente de pensamientos.

 _Si…_

 _No…_

 _¿Qué más da la respuesta?_

Ese momento de la situación, en donde el resultado de todo ya no te interesa. Porque sabes que, busques por donde busques, ya no encontrarás lo que buscabas en un principio, que ya nada volverá a ser lo que era antes de arruinarlo todo. Independientemente de lo que decida hacer con Yuan, ella ya no volverá con Po. Es imposible.

—Hablaremos más tarde, ¿Si? —Promete.

Y por toda respuesta, Yuan simplemente asiente, antes de voltear y abrir la puerta para ella.

 **IIIIIIIIII**

Mono y Mantis no pierden el tiempo, Hikari ha llamado su atención. La chica no parece muy disgustada por la atención de ambos, más bien todo lo contrario, con sus pícaras risillas y sus pestañeos… a Tigresa le causa gracia la escena. En lo poco que lleva en ese lugar ha conocido a la panda rojo lo suficiente como para saber que les dejará plantado ante la primera oportunidad.

Grulla hace una pequeña demostración contra Li, quien pone garra y diente en una pelea que a pesar de ir muy pareja, ya tiene perdida. ¿Por qué? Resulta que el puma tiene un buen olfato respecto a las féminas… y claro, Yuan no es el único pendiente de Tigresa.

Mientras tanto, Tigresa ha procurado apartarse.

Ha tomado los sables de Shuo, sin permiso de este hemos de aclarar, y se ha ido a practicar sin mediar palabra alguna. Yuan le acompañó la primera media hora, en silencio, sentado en la rama baja del único árbol que da sombra a aquel patio. Pero pronto se vio tentado por alguna competición cuyo orgullo masculino se veía en juego, retirándose junto a algunos improperios dirigidos hacia Bo. A Tigresa no le importó realmente. Intenta mantenerse ajena a todos y todo.

Sin embargo, sabe que Po la está mirando. Los ojos del panda llevan un rato demasiado largo fijos en su nuca y aunque está a sus espaldas, ella puede imaginarlo, porque cuatro meses es un tiempo demasiado corto como para olvidar como lucen aquellas esmeraldas, ensombrecidas de una manera demasiado rara en él, pero a la que ella se ha acostumbrado.

El sudor cae sobre su frente y el sol, extrañamente fuerte, le calienta demasiado la piel. Resopla. _Ignóralo,_ se ordena, sus manos tensas sujetando los sables. Sabe que Shuo le echará una buena bronca por habérselos _robado,_ pero poco le importa. Necesita gastar energía y luchar no es una opción. Allí nadie la enfrenta. Nadie está a su nivel. Shuo, tal vez, pero él es demasiado blanco.

Quiere una buena pelea.

Quiere alguien que la desafíe.

Quiere sudar, jadear y cansarse tanto que cuando vuelva a la casa apenas si pueda moverse.

El sentimiento de frustración es demasiado fuerte como para ignorarlo. Toma aire de manera brusca y lo exhala en resoplidos sonoros, un gruñido constante vibrando en su pecho, el calor subiendo por su cuerpo.

Se detiene, de manera tan brusca que duele, y deja caer una de las espadas. Shuo protesta el mal trato a la distancia, pero ella gruñe e incluso logra hacer que los demás se callen. El silencio es colectivo y su respiración demasiado audible, se inclina sobre sí misma, apoyado su mano libre sobre una de las rodillas y presionándose el estómago con el otro brazo.

Una ventisca parece surgir de la nada, refrescando su sudorosa piel y trayendo consigo todos aquellos efluvios que quiere ignorar.

Shuo, un igual, su especie… Un macho.

Yuan, un felino, similar a ella… Sus manos, sus besos, la sensación en su vientre.

Li… Su efluvio no le gusta, pero sigue siendo un macho.

Bo…No, él no le atrae. No le impresiona.

Y al último, Po… Cuyo efluvio no provoca nada en ella, no es un felino, no es similar, él no puede saber que ella está en celo. Pero ha pasado tantas noches durmiendo sobre su pecho, que la sensación en sus entrañas duele. Dolor, extrañamente dulce y anhelado.

Alguien le toca el hombro y ella, tan sumisa en sus pensamientos, se sobresalta. Un respingo. Voltea. El sable aún sujeto por su mano, la hoja termina a milímetros del cuello de Yuan, que se mantiene recto e imperturbable frente a ella. Tigresa se queda sin aliento y siente la sangre huir de su rostro, un sentimiento demasiado instintivo le hace encogerse sobre si misma ante la burlona mirada del leopardo.

—Tranquila. Baja eso o me veré obligado a defenderme…

Su voz suena ronca, áspera… Como siempre, tal vez, pero a ella le parece distinta.

Sonríe, su pecho aún sobre y baja con los jadeos, sus ojos brillan con la picardía propia de una niña ante el juego más divertido del mundo. Jugar. Quiere jugar. Un bajo ronroneo le acaricia el pecho.

—¿Y cómo te defenderás de mí?

—No quiero herirte.

—Me gusta el dolor…

Lo que menos hace en ese momento es pensar. Sus ojos, oscuros, miran desde abajo al leopardo y sus labios esbozan una provocadora sonrisa.

 _¿Qué haces, Tigresa?_

 _¡Po está ahí! ¡A cuatro metros!_

 _¡Tigresa, reacciona!_

Pero, ¿Qué importa Po? ¡¿Qué demonios le importa a ella si Po está mirando?!... Y tal vez sea su estado, tal vez realmente lo deseaba, tal vez solo quiere picar con el dedo la llaga. Pero de repente, su mano libre toma a Yuan del brazo y jala de él, sin siquiera pensarlo, sin planearlo ni considerarlo. Un beso descriptible de todas las maneras posibles menos _tierno._ Aquel beso, con el que todas soñamos, pero que no nos atrevemos a dar. Porque, seamos sincera, da pena que te vean besando a alguien de aquella manera.

Un coro de silbidos y exclamaciones rompe con el silencio del lugar.

Li y Bo hacen alarde de lo macho que es su amigo, Hikari le grita un par de comentarios a Tigresa. Mia sonríe, tímida, Xia arquea una ceja, prepotente. Shuo, apoyado contra la pared, aparta la mirada… Porque no puede ver eso, no puede ver como Tigresa no hace más que equivocarse sin siquiera tener en cuenta los errores anteriores. Corre, tropieza y sigue corriendo, sin detenerse a dejar la herida sanar. Él más que nadie sabe lo peligroso que puede ser eso.

Yuan aferra sus manos a la cintura de ella, la arrima hacia él y gruñe al sentir un brusco mordisco en su labio inferior. Le cuesta seguirla. Quiere tocarla, sujetarla, presionarla contra aquel muro y dejarla dócil bajo sus labios… Pero apenas si puede corresponderle al beso, apenas si puede seguirle el ritmo. Ríe, por la pena que le causa, porque de repente se siente un niño besando a una mujer mucho mayor.

Escucha el sable caer contra el suelo y siente las manos rodearle el cuello, jalar de él con fuerza, acercándolo, su pecho pegado al de él, una mano bajando por su hombro… Gruñe. Gruñe y corta el beso, porque es consciente de todos los que miran y porque también es consciente que, de seguir, realmente hará todo aquello que su mente le propone.

Y porque no es tonto… El hecho de que aquel panda este allí parado tiene mucho que ver.

Se aparta tan bruscamente que ella se queda _besando el aire…_ Sabe lo mucho que eso le molesta, pero solo ríe, dejando un casto beso sobre su mejilla.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —Inquiere, su voz algo agitada aún.

Ella intenta besarle de vuelta, pero él aparta el rostro.

—Si.

Arruga el entrecejo.

—Sí, ¿Qué?

—Te quiero.

Y vuelve a besarlo…

 **Continuará…**


	24. Celos

**Lo que sufre el celoso al ver su peor pesadilla hecha realidad.**

Víbora no tardó en reaccionar y buscar con la mirada a Po… pero él ya no estaba a su lado. Ni a su lado, ni con los chicos, ni solo en el rincón donde se había aislado desde que vio a Tigresa y Yuan entrar. Miró hacia Grulla, que no tardó en entender qué buscaba, y él indico con un asentimiento de cabeza hacia dónde mirar.

¿Y cómo es que no lo había pensado antes?

Ahí iba Po.

Sus puños tensos, demasiado.

Sus pasos bruscos y fuertes.

Sus hombros rectos, su pecho hinchado.

Y Víbora quiso intervenir, realmente quiso detenerle, pero Grulla le detuvo bajo la excusa de que, si no era en ese momento, el panda se desquitaría con cualquier otro. Sabe que el ave tiene razón, porque ella misma lo ha visto en los últimos cuatro meses, y decide no intervenir. _Demonios._ Sí, demonios. Porque ve a Po dirigirse hacia Yuan y por como lo cómodo que se ven los alumnos del templo, está segura que a nadie más se le ha cruzado la idea de interponerse.

Pero… ¿Qué pasa? Lo inevitable; Nadie toca a Tigresa delante de Po, nadie puede burlarle de aquella manera. El panda no duda, su pulso no tiembla y se ve demasiado firme cuando se dirige hacia ellos. Los toma por sorpresa. Ni siquiera Tigresa ve como Po jala de Yuan y sin previo aviso, deja caer el puño cerrado sobre la cara de este.

Un golpe fuerte, desmedido, que no tira al felino al suelo, pero sí le hace tambalearse sobre sus pies. Po gruñe. Se ve grande e imponente, amenazador… y Yuan ruge, tanto de dolor como de furia, llevándose una mano al labio partido.

—¡¿Qué carajos…?!

Antes de terminar la frase, la grande mano del panda le toma del cuello y la zarandea lejos de Tigresa, apartándolo.

—¡Aléjate de ella, maldito! —Gruñe— No la toques, maldita sea.

El silencio es expectante.

El ambiente de juego, lleno de comentarios, ha dado un giro y se ha vuelto tenso. Mono, Mantis y Grulla no se atreven a intervenir, Víbora sabe que no debe hacerlo. Hikari, al igual que las gemelas, se mantiene apartada, mientras que Li y Bo solo están ahí para ver si alguien le da una paliza al leopardo.

Yuan se endereza, digno, con el rugido aun vibrando en su pecho. Su labio inferior sangra y todo el rostro le duele, un dolor punzante y constante que hasta lo marea, pero logra mantener un semblante altanero, arrogante como solo él. _¿Qué se cree el panda? ¿Con qué derecho?_ Quiere reír, burlarse, al comprender el porqué de aquel golpe. _Está celoso._ Y eso le gusta. Quiere decir que le considera una amenaza, un rival, que considera la posibilidad de que Tigresa le prefiera.

Pero Yuan no es impulsivo y sabe jugársela bien. Sabe que Tigresa le está observando, que espera a la mínima provocación para intervenir, y también sabe que no puede pelear con aquel oso, porque le ganaría. No porque no esté a su altura, sino por el mero hecho de tratarse del _Guerrero Dragón._ Gruñe. Una mueca que pretende ser sonrisa curva sus labios y con el dorso de su mano, se limpia la sangre del labio.

—Dime, panda… —Comienza, tranquilo— ¿Qué te da el derecho de aparecer de la nada y querer decirle a ella con quien puede besarse?

—Yo no…

—Porque es lo que estás haciendo, ¿O me equivoco? Por eso me golpeaste —Sí, tiene razón, lo sabe— ¿O crees que ella, mansa, te seguirá de la misma manera en que lo hizo y dejará que la vuelvas a tratar como mierda?

Sus palabras hieren al oso y lo sabe. Lo ve en sus ojos, ensombrecidos, y en lo tensa que está su mandíbula.

—No sabes lo que estás diciendo.

—Sí, si que lo sé… —Contradice— Sé que la tratabas como mierda, que ella era poca cosa para ti. Por eso la dejaste, ¿No? Por eso ella se vino aquí.

La mirada de Po se dirige hacia Tigresa y vuelve hacia Yuan, angustiado. Ella se lo ha dicho. ¿Cómo…? El sentimiento es similar al de traición. ¡Ella se lo ha contado todo! ¡A ese! ¡A un cualquiera! Es entonces, cuando más desea golpear al leopardo… Sí, quiere golpearlo. Pero sabe que no es correcto.

—Pelea —Dice, sin pensarlo.

Y tampoco que es Yuan lo piense demasiado…

—Hecho.

Porque no poder vencerlo, no significa que no tenga orgullo. Él no va a empezar la pelea, pero tampoco se va a dejar trapear por aquel panda, no delante de Tigresa.

Sin embargo, ante de que alguno de los dos haga o diga algo más, se ven empujados con fuerza tal que son obligados a retroceder. Tigresa gruñe, furiosa, se para en medio, con sus manos en el pecho de ambos machos.

—No… No, no, no, ¡No, maldita sea! —Grita. Su mirada fija en el panda— ¡¿Qué mierda hace?!

—Quítate, Tigresa.

—¡No!... Ninguno va a pelear.

Po ríe. Una risa burlona, sarcástica, ácida.

—¿Y tú lo impedirás?

Yuan no dice nada cuando Tigresa le empuja, tomando cierta distancia. Su mirada, determinada, fija en los heridos ojos del oso.

—¿Quieres ver que sí? —Desafía— Vete a la mierda, panda. ¡Joder, déjame en paz!

Silencio.

A ninguno de los tres le importa ya tener a todo el templo mirando.

Tigresa siente sus ojos picar, su visión levemente nublada, las lágrimas amenazan con correr. Pero se contiene, se muerde el labio y procura no pestañear, porque si lo hace, se largará a llorar y es lo que menos quiere. Volver a llorar. Volver a llorar delante de él.

Po gruñe y aparta la mano de ella de un manotazo, no está dispuesto a oírla.

—Quítate —Masculla.

—¡Po Ping!

—¡¿Tú no decides con quien pelea o no aquel cobarde?!... —Grita él— ¿O sí?

Le enfurece. Le enfurece que ella le defienda, cuando hasta hace unos meses a él lo defendía de aquella manera. Le enfurece ver a aquel leopardo parado detrás, tan pagado de sí mismo.

—He dicho no.

Y cuando Tigresa lo dice, no es solo para él, sino también para Yuan.

No, no van a pelear por tonteras. Y para ella, un estúpido asunto de orgullo masculino es una tontera. ¡Le importa una mierda todo! Ella es Tigresa y si logró lidiar con las locuras de Mono y Mantis, aquellos dos machos son un juego de niños. Sabe que su reacción lastima y enfurece al panda en partes iguales, porque ella jamás defiende a nadie, es fiel creyente de que cada uno es capaz de hacerlo por sí mismo, pero… no quiere que Po lastime a Yuan.

Porque sabe que cuando es Po quien propone una pelea, es porque va en serio. Y confía en las habilidades del leopardo. Pero ni ella misma puede con Po, con el _Guerrero Dragón._ Solo no quiere que el leopardo termine herido por, según lo considera, un asunto que no le corresponde. Porque fue ella quien empezó todo, con aquel beso, fue ella quien lo provocó.

Silencio. Una batalla de miradas. ¿Quién la aparta primero? ¿Quién está más furioso?

—Eres una mujer… —Murmura de repente él, tiembla, se ve desesperado.

Desesperado por herirla.

Desesperado por cobrarse algo que cree suyo.

Desesperado por toda la situación.

Tigresa arquea una ceja.

—¿Disculpa?

Po se acerca un paso, queda a milímetros de su rostro, pero ella no lo aparta. Le sostiene una mirada igual de dura, igual de filosa. Una burlona sonrisa curva los labios del panda.

—Eres una mujer —No necesita alzar la voz, ella lo escucha perfectamente— ¡Eres un mujer, Tigresa, esto no te incumbe!... Tú no decides nada.

—Po… —Sonríe, paciente— Es la estupidez más grande que has dicho en tu vida.

Lo más acertado sería decir que desea golpearlo hasta que le sangren los dientes, atarlo y usarlo como tronco para rasgar, pero no tiene ganas de hacer más espectáculo y las miradas indiscretas comienzan a molestarle. Voltea y sin esperar respuesta, se dirige hacia donde Hikari, las gemelas y Víbora están observando.

—Ya escuchaste a la _mujer_ —Dice Yuan, victorioso— Nada de pelea estúpidas.

—Cobarde.

—No, panda. Se llama respeto —Murmura, solo Po le escucha— Yo, a diferencia tuya, la respeto.

 **IIIIII**

—¡Es un cobarde! —Grita, exasperado, yendo y viniendo por el cuarto— ¡Un maldito cobarde! ¡Un estúpido! Un… un… ¡No sé qué carajos hace Tigresa con ese!

Por suerte, las habitaciones quedan lejos del patio de entrenamiento. Por suerte, está seguro de que nadie, excepto Mono, Mantis y Grulla (quienes le han seguido), le está escuchando.

La tensión del momento se acumula en su cuerpo, se vuelve dolorosa y frustrante, la imagen de los ojos de Tigresa asalta sus pensamientos y le recuerdan una y otra vez que está furioso; la mirada llena de determinación, fría e hiriente hacia él, la misma determinación que tantas veces ha visto. No, no le enfurece. ¡Le vuelve loco! Que ella defienda a aquel leopardo de la misma manera que, hasta hace poco tiempo, lo defendía a él.

Se lleva las manos al rostro, lo restriega, jala del pelaje y gruñe, sin saber muy bien qué hacer en ese espacio tan reducido, en el que apenas si puede dar unos cuantos pasos en círculo, como un idiota. Voltea. Mono, Mantis y Grulla le miran desde la puerta, preocupados, y esa es la señal de que debe calmarse aunque sea un poco.

Pero cuesta. Cuesta demasiado cuando todo lo que ve es la manera en que ella lo besaba, como sus manos le tocaban, como se dejaba tocar.

Se deja caer sentado al borde de la cama, sus codos apoyados en la rodilla y la cabeza entre las manos. Su pecho tiembla. El sollozo se mezcla con un bajo y grave gruñido, las lágrimas le hacen picar los ojos y caen sin remedio alguno.

—¿Po?

—Es un idiota… —Masculla él, ignorando a Grulla— No la merece.

—¿Y tú sí?

Su mirada se tiñe de un enfado demasiado repentino cuando mira al ave, quien retrocede, pero… tiene razón. Tiene razón y eso le calma lo suficiente como para no comenzar a repartir golpes por pura frustración.

—No —Admite.

—¿Entonces?

—Pero no puedo verla con otro, mierda —Masculla. Patea la mesita de noche— ¡Él tampoco la merece! Solo es su trofeo.

—¡¿Y tú qué sabes?! —Mono avanza, se coloca delante de él— Primero que nada, panda, ¡¿Qué mierda pasó entre tú y Tigresa?!

—Esto… no puedo.

—¡Entonces te jodes! —Exclama Mantis— ¡Llora, enójate y golpea incluso a Grulla si quieres...!

—¡Oye, ¿Por qué…?!

—Pero mientras tú estás aquí, aquel _idiota,_ que mucha pinta de ser uno no tiene, está con Tigresa —Mantis ignora Grulla— ¡Con Tigresa, Po! La misma que te cortaba las pelotas con las garras si le decías que un vestido se le veía bien. ¡No me jodas! Tú te mandaste una grande y no quieres decirlo.

—¿Y cómo estás tan seguro? —Masculla el oso.

—Porque, querido amigo, Tigresa quiere tus pelotas en bandeja de oro.

En cualquier otra situación, el comentario les hubiera causado gracia. Habrían reído y todo se hubiera acabado allí. Pero no. Po sabe que ellos tienen razón. Tigresa quiere su _cabeza,_ y no la de arriba y tampoco para fines divertidos. El pensamiento le hace estremecer de horror. ¡Cuánta maldad!

Aunque pensándolo bien… se lo merece.

—Lamento decirte esto, pero esa _mujer_ te va a patear el culo —Mono se mofa—Anda, ¿De dónde salió eso? _Mujer,_ mujer, mujer… ¡Mujer vas a quedar vos cuando Tigresa termine contigo si no haces algo al respecto!

Po ríe, una risa amarga y carente de humor, porque sabe que eso _si_ fue demasiado estúpido incluso para él.

—Quería golpear al leopardo…

—Y lo harás… —Le anima Grulla.

 _¡Claro que lo haré!..._ Prefiere callar. Lo hará. Hará dos cosas antes de que vuelvan al Palacio de Jade. La primera, y lo cual de seguro llenarás sus sueños en las siguientes semanas, golpeará a aquel gato. La segunda, no por eso menos importante, se asegurará de que Tigresa _quiera_ volver más que nada en el mundo.

Sí, ella volverá.

 **IIIIII**

Yuan protesta, intenta detenerla e incluso, al ver que sus intentos no cobran frutos, le propone acompañarla. Pero Tigresa se niega. _Solo iré a hablar, no pasa nada,_ le asegura, antes de darle un pequeño beso en los labios y recordarle que "le quiere". También quiere a Shuo, a Víbora y a Hikari, pero eso es punto y aparte. Camina sola por el pasillo, que a pesar de ser de día se encuentra escaso en iluminación, y sus pies hacen rechinar la madera en el suelo. Le causa cierto recelo estar allí, nunca ha entrado a esa zona del templo, pero sabe que si no lo hace ahora ya no lo hará. Se detiene delante de una de las tantas puertas y sabe que ellos están ahí. Los escucha, aunque no presta atención a lo que dicen. Hablan en murmullos y a ella realmente no le interesa, o tal vez sí, pero no tiene ganas.

Levanta la mano, toma aire y… nada. Su pulso tiembla, al igual que su respiración. ¿Qué va a decir? No espera una disculpa, pero tampoco va a disculparse. No va a dar explicaciones, ni espera una tampoco. Entonces, ¿Qué hace ahí? Se recrimina estar actuando por mero impulso, sin pensar, estar siendo demasiado irracional. Pero luego recuerda a Po golpeando a Yuan, el motivo por el cual lo golpeó, porque ella no es tonta y sabe por qué lo ha hecho, y todo sentimiento de pena o arrepentimiento desaparecen.

Llama a la puerta con un golpe ligero de nudillos. Los murmullos se detienen de repente y puede sentir a más de uno tensarse, lo olfatea en el aire. _Tienen miedo._ Es solo entonces, que se pregunta de qué habrán estado hablando.

Nadie da señal alguna de ir a abrir la puerta, por lo que toma la determinación de hacerlo ella. La desliza hacia un lado, con un leve azote, y recorre el cuarto con la mirada. Po se encuentra sentado en la cama, frente a él están Mono y Mantis, y parado en una esquina, casi como si estuviera apartado (aunque Tigresa sabe que es por mera comodidad) se encuentra Grulla.

—Fuera —Masculla.

—¡Oye! ¡Estamos habland…!

—Y ahora voy a hablar yo —Corta el reclamo del panda—Ustedes, fuera. Y al que pille espiando, le corto el rabo.

—Yo no tengo rabo —Se mofa Mantis.

—Oh, sí… Sí que lo tienes.

Y tal vez es la promesa maliciosa en sus ojos, el brillo casi sádico en estos o el hecho de que la conocen y saben que es capaz de cumplirlo, pero de un momento a otro, Mono, Mantis y Grulla se encuentran caminando lejos del cuarto. Era eso o su masculinidad… La decisión era conocida desde antes de haber oído la amenaza.

Po se levanta de su cama, molesto, porque de repente no la quiere cerca. Le molesta tenerla en el mismo cuarto, le molesta que el aire este impregnado de aquel olor… Su olor, aquel efluvio suave y dulce propio de ella, mezclado con el olor de _él_.

—Vete.

Intenta empujarla, pero Tigresa aparta el brazo y entra de todos modos. Camina unos segundos por el cuarto, observando, aparentando tranquilidad, hasta que el temblor de sus piernas puede con ella y opta por tomar asiento al borde de la cama.

—¿Qué quieres, Po? —Pregunta— ¿Qué quieres ahora?

—¡Vete, Tigresa!

—¡No me grites, panda, que esta vez no pienses que te agacho la cabeza! ¡Me respondes!

Pero entonces, no es brillo lo que hay en sus ojos… son lágrimas. Siempre fueron lágrimas y nadie lo vio, nadie excepto Po, que lentamente cierra la puerta y se para delante de ella.

—Está bien. Tranquila…

—¿Tranquila?... ¡¿Me estás pidiendo que me tranquilice luego de todo aquel numerito?! —Y ni siquiera ella misma puede comprenderlo, pero le apetece gritar. Le gusta, le alivia— ¡Dime como mierda me tranquilizo luego de eso y tal vez, solo tal vez, lo haga!

Y aunque Mono, Mantis y Grulla no se hayan quedado a espiar, ambos saben que, estén donde estén, podrán escuchar aquellos gritos.

Po se lleva los dedos índice y medio a la sien, palpitante y dolorosa, y se la presiona.

—Tigresa… —Po parece necesitar calmarse. Toma aire, exhala— No grites.

—¡No me digas cuando gritar y cuando no!

 _No le digas qué puede hacer…_ No sabe por qué, pero la voz de aquel leopardo se reproduce en su mente. Reconoce las mismas palabras, el mismo pensamiento, pero expresado a la manera de ella.

Po toma una silla, aquella que esta junto al armario, y la arrastra hasta colocarla delante de ella, con el respaldo hacia delante. Se sienta a horcajadas, cruzando los brazos sobre el respaldo y colocando la mandíbula sobre estos. Observa a Tigresa, e silencio. Se ha acostumbrado ya a sus arranques de ira, a verla alterada, a oírla gritar.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —Pregunta, calmo. Porque él siempre actúa con calma.

Tigresa le sostiene la mirada, inexpresiva.

La misma mirada que le dedicó la primera vez que le vio en el Palacio de Jade, cuando lo nombraron el Guerrero Dragón, la misma mirada que tenía cuando él recibió aquel rollo… Y entiende que no es ira, lo que hay en ella, sino dolor. La mirada no es de odio, sino de un profundo resentimiento. El dolor de haber sido herida, camuflado con la bronca.

Po se mantiene imperturbable y se limita a observa las lágrimas en el rostro de ella. En cualquier otra situación podría decir que no lo soporta, que le duele verla llorar… Pero no puede decirlo cuando, esa misma mañana, le ha visto besuqueándose con otro.

—Quiero que te vayas —Masculla ella finalmente— Vete. Déjame. No quiero volver a verte en la puta vida, panda.

Y él sonríe…

—Me iré… —Dice— Y tú querrás volver conmigo.

 **Continuará…**


	25. Al borde del odio

**NO, NO HE MUERTO, PERRAS… o tal vez sí… TAL VEZ, quien está escribiendo aquí no es más que una copia, o una máquina inventada por mí…**

 **Nah, imposible… una copia actualizaría mucho más rápido de lo que lo hago yo xD**

 **¿Explicaciones? ¡No!... A ver… Estoy en una especie de viaje. ¡Me he reencontrado! ¡Renaceré como el ave fénix! (? Bueno, no, no tan así… Pero algo similar. Lo cierto es que no ando bien, demasiado qué hacer, demasiado en qué pensar y esas presiones propias de cada uno, metas y exigencias… No doy abasto y para colmo, el pinche internet no ando…**

 **Que ¿Cómo estoy publicando?... ¡Magia, muchachos, magia!**

 **Y ahora, estoy ciertamente confundida en este momento… No sé quién soy, no sé qué quiero ni a qué aspiro, no sé nada y al mismo tiempo, lo sé todo, porque si de algo estoy segura, es de una sola cosa: Los unicornios son engañosos Jajajajaja**

* * *

 **No apuestes lo que no tienes… Puedes perder incluso eso.**

Tigresa se quedó callada ante tal promesa. No, ¿Qué decía promesa? Se lo estaba jurando.

Se sintió… ofendida, dolida, indignada… y finalmente, querida. Sintió, por un segundo, que a Po le importaba y que por eso quería que ella volviera con él, sintió en su mente todas aquellas caricias y palabras tiernas, todos los besos y las noches juntos. Sintió, por un momento, todo aquel cariño que alguna vez creyó real. Pero rápido volvió a la realidad. Po no la quería, solo quería herirla. Era lo que él quería que ella pensara; que le importaba. Buscaba hacerla caer de vuelta, lastimarla aún más. Él se sentía herido, su orgullo dolía, y quería que ella sintiera lo mismo.

Arruga el entrecejo y se endereza en el borde de la cama, hombros cuadrados y espalda recta, un gruñido meramente instintivo vibrando en lo profundo de su pecho. No necesita pensar demasiado para formular la respuesta indicada.

—No volveré —Dice, sin pensarlo— No volveré al Palacio de Jade, nunca.

—¿Segura?

—¿Quieres apostar?

Po ríe… y aquella risa, fría y sarcástica, duele más que cualquier golpe.

—No… —Dice— Eso te daría falsas esperanzas.

Estira una mano y roza con la yema de los dedos, muy apenas, la mejilla de ella.

Tigresa se deja, incapaz de apartar el rostro, sintiendo sus ojos más húmedos y llenos que nunca. Po… Aquel no puede ser el Po que conoció. No pudo haberse equivocado tanto.

—¿Quién eres? —Susurra.

—¿Eh?

—¡¿Quién mierda eres?! —Vuelve a gritar— ¿Quieres que te odie, Po? ¿Eso buscas?... ¿Qué te aborrezca, como a un macho cualquiera? ¡¿Por qué no me dices qué mierda quieres y te dejas de juegos estúpidos?!

Po se endereza en la silla, aparta su mano. Su semblante imperturbable, severo.

—Yo no te he hecho nada… —Dice— Fuiste tú, que como una niña chiquita, saliste corriendo porque las cosas no fueron como querías.

—Me engañaste.

—Siempre te fui sincero.

—Dijiste que lo intentarías… —Y está llorando— Dijiste que me querías, que intentarías quererme, que iríamos poco a poco… Dijiste que yo era especial.

—Pero nunca dije que te amara.

—Entonces, ¿Eso es todo?... ¿Solo jugaste conmigo y ya?

Po guarda silencio unos segundos. Tigresa tiembla, pero se mantiene serena… Lo más que puede. Finalmente, él exhala el aire contenido y se inclina unos centímetros, acercando el rostro al de ella.

—Dime, Tigresa, ¿Cuántas veces me reprochaste no ser lo suficientemente maduro para ser el Guerrero Dragón? ¿Cuántas veces me dijiste que era un adulto comportándose como un niño? —Pregunta. Ella calla— Muchas, eh… Bueno, la única niña aquí, eres tú.

—No…

—Madura, Tigresa… Eres adulta, ¿No? —No lo dice con malicia, ni con ningún sentimiento en especial— ¿Tienes idea la cantidad de mujeres que se enamoran y no son correspondidas? ¿O que no pueden estar con esa persona?... ¡Pero ellas no salen corriendo! No se andan besando con cualquiera para provocar a quien les ha dejado tiradas. Porque ellas, a diferencia tuya, no son unas niña…

El ardor se expande por su mejilla izquierda, palpitante, y ladea el rostro por la fuerza del golpe. Las palabras mueren en sus labios, tan tensos que no son más que una línea pálida. Una cachetada, a mano abierta, que realmente no duele, porque Tigresa no sabe golpear a mano abierta, pero que sí le deja la piel ardiendo.

 _Se le dan mejor los puños,_ piensa, con cierta gracia.

Tigresa se levanta y camina hacia la puerta, abriendo y cerrando luego de salir con un fuerte azote. La cabeza le da vueltas, la presión en su pecho le lastima y el nudo en su garganta se vuelve insoportable. Camina, corre, zancadas largas y fuertes, mientras que las lágrimas corren libremente por sus mejillas. La insulta, la menos precia, se burla, la compara con otras mujeres… _¡¿Qué mierda quieres, Po?!_ El sollozo mana fuerte de entre sus labios, audible, y entonces decide que no quiere volver al patio. Ni al patio, ni a la casa de Shuo, que es donde primero irán a buscarla.

Gira al segundo pasillo a su izquierda y sigue, casi corriendo, para luego hacer un giro a su derecha. Es el pasillo de las habitaciones de los alumnos, aparentemente vacío. No busca demasiado, ya sabe cuál es la puerta. Sin siquiera mirar primero, la toma, abre y definitivamente, sabe que algo se ha roto dentro suyo cuando es recibida por los fuertes brazos de Yuan.

El leopardo, en silencio, la abraza contra su pecho, protector y posesivo, acariciando su espalda en un intento por calmar sus sollozos. Tigresa se siente miserable. Llorando por alguien en los brazos de otro, llorando delante de alguien y punto. Se siente mierda. Sus pies se despegan del suelo, un brazo pasa por debajo de su rodilla y el otro por detrás de su espalda, la puerta se cierra, ella se acurruca contra el pecho de Yuan y se deja llevar a la cama.

El aroma del leopardo se encuentra impregnado en las sábanas, en la almohada, en ella misma. Toda su ropa, su pelaje, huele a él… y le gusta, le reconforta. Duele, un dolor dulce y caliente en lo profundo de su vientre, y un quejido mana de entre sus labios.

—¿Qué te dijo?

Yuan se echa a su lado, acunándola entre sus brazos. Tigresa entierra el rostro en su pecho, desesperada, inhala aquel aroma hasta sentirse mareada de él.

—Cosas… —Responde, reacia.

—¿Qué cosas? —Masculla Yuan, tenso.

Con manos firmes, le toma el rostro y la obliga a verlo. Está serio y Tigresa reconoce que está enojado, pero no es un enfado hacia ella, sino hacia alguien más… _Hacia Po._

—No importa.

—Sí que importa. Si un idiota hace llorar a mi chica, a mí me importa.

Tigresa se queda en silencio durante unos largos segundos.

¿Por qué no puede sentir lo mismo por Yuan? Él quiere cuidarla, se interesa por ella. Po es buena persona, pero la lastima, la hiere con cada palabra que le dirige. Yuan tal vez no sea tan bueno, tal vez no sea el mejor pretendiente, pero la cuida y se preocupa, hace el intento por ser bueno _con ella._ Solo con ella, pero bien dice él; los demás importan un cuerno.

—¿Me das un beso? —Pregunta de repente— Solo uno pequeño.

Su voz tiembla.

Él no responde, solo cumple con el pedido.

Tigresa se deja. Le cede el control y deja que el cuerpo del leopardo, más grande que el de ella, la aprisione contra la cama. Un brazo, el cual ella usa de almohada, sostiene el peso del leopardo para que no la aplaste, pero ella lo quiere cerca, lo _necesita,_ y termina tirándolo encima sin ningún cuidado alguno. Le siente sonreír sobre sus labios, mientras que la mano libre se desliza hacia sus caderas… Y ella gime al sentir la lengua, húmeda y caliente, invadir su boca sin permiso previo.

Lo necesita. Quiere sentirlo, quiere quererlo como él pide, quiere olvidarse de Po… Quiere que Po deje de doler, que el recuerdo deje de ser amargo, que sus palabras ya no tengan significado alguno dentro de su mente. Quiere olvidar todo y sabe que, para ello, debe amar a Yuan. Sí, enamorarse de él.

Desliza sus manos por los hombros de Yuan, sube por su cuello y las entrelaza tras su nuca. Se siente torpe e insegura. La zarpa del leopardo la toma del muslo y le hace flexionar la pierna, entonces, de repente, están mucho más cerca de lo que jamás han estado… y a ella le gusta. Él entre sus piernas, separados únicamente por la ropa, en una posición que, al pensarla, hace que las mejillas de Tigresa se tiñan de un fuerte color escarlata.

Su espalda se arquea por mero instinto y un ronroneo le acaricia la garganta, mientras los suaves labios del chico se deslizan con dedicación por su pecho y… _aquello_ choca en su intimidad, creando una fricción frustrante y agradable a la vez.

—Yuan… —Susurra.

—Lo siento. Lo siento, yo… —Se detiene, más no se aparta— Tigresa, estás en celo… Y te aseguro que no soy el único que se ha dado cuenta. Te necesito.

—Lo sé.

Yuan se queda sobre ella, con el rostro enterrado en su cuello, respirando lentamente el aroma suave y dulce de la hembra. Su erección aún presiona contra el muslo de la chica, pero ambos lo ignoran.

—Lo sé… —Susurra ella de vuelta— Pero no ahora, no así…

—No, ¿Cómo?

—Vengo del cuarto de Po, de llorar como estúpida delante de él… No quiero eso —Admite. Es sincera— Quiero que esto sea más que un simple instinto. Quiero desearlo de verdad.

Yuan besa el cuello de ella. Desliza los labios hasta posarse sobre su garganta… La siente tragar grueso y escucha su respiración entrecortarse. Eso le gusta.

—Yo también —Admite— Tigresa, no voy a ser un remplazo, ni un capricho.

—¿De qué hablas?

Apoyando los codos a cada lado del cuerpo de ella, Yuan se endereza para observarla.

—¿Por qué me besaste? —Inquiere— En el patio, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Yo…

—Porque Po veía, y no me digas que no es cierto —No hay furia, ni resentimiento. No hay emoción alguna— No quiero ser el objeto con el que te desquitas de lo que sea que te haya hecho él.

—Te quiero…

—Lo sé —Sonríe Yuan— Pero a él lo amas.

 **IIIII**

Tigresa se queda en silencio, con la mirada fija en el techo y sus manos sobre la espalda de Yuan. Su chaleco se encuentra en el suelo, junto a las vendas, y ella desnuda de cintura para arriba. Pero no le importa. No le importó cuando Yuan desabrochó el primer botón, ni tampoco cuando le preguntó si podía quitarle las vendas. No es la primera vez que la ve desnuda, pero él hace como si lo fuera. La besa, la mima y pregunta si puede avanzar, hasta que ella dice _basta,_ porque ninguno quiere llegar a más en ese momento.

Su pecho sube y lentamente baja cuando exhala el aire en un suspiro largo y perezoso, las caricias del leopardo poco a poco la relajan y la dejan adormilada. Pero es temprano. Ni siquiera es hora de la cena aún, ni siquiera se ha puesto el sol, y sabe que en cualquier momento deberán levantar y salir, porque no pueden pasarse todo el día en el cuarto.

Baja la mirada; Yuan tiene la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de ella y sus dedos trazan líneas imaginarias sobre el blanco pelaje de su pecho. La sensación le hace suspirar.

Tal vez solo está demasiado aburrida, tal vez ya es hora de que se levante y su mente comienza a darle ideas raras para ello, pero por vez primera, se fija en lo pequeños que se ven sus pechos junto a la zarpa del felino. _Diminutos,_ se dice, _casi planos._ Pero es que ella nunca fue de grandes atributos, aunque no es como si eso le hubiera supuesto una preocupación alguna vez.

¿Por qué una mujer necesita tener tantas curvas? ¿Por qué senos grandes, si estos son pesados e incómodos? ¿Por qué un gran trasero, si igualmente dolerá cuando caiga de culo?... Sí, definitivamente, está demasiado aburrida como para dedicar sus pensamientos a ello.

—¿Yuan? —Llama.

—¿Hum?

Él levanta la mirada, sin levantar la cabeza.

—Esto… —Se muerde el labio, avergonzada— ¿Te gustan?

—¿Cómo? —Su voz suena divertida— ¿Qué cosa?

—Son pequeños… —Dice ella, aún con la mirada en el techo— Son… ¡Yuan!

El aliento se le atora en los pulmones al sentir los labios del leopardo sobre su pecho, besando demasiado cerca de su duro y sensible pezón. Sus manos se tensan sobre los hombros de él. La sensación le toma por sorpresa y se instala en su cuerpo, estremeciéndola. Sus mejillas arden y su intimidad se siente húmeda. Es incómodo, pero le gusta.

Él se detiene, apoyando la frente entre ambos senos y con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios. Nuevamente su cuerpo se encuentra sobre el de la chica y las manos de ella le acarician la espalda, mientras que él besa y mordisquea suavemente sus _pequeños_ pechos.

—Me gustan —Admite— Toda tú me gusta.

—No hagas eso… —Susurra Tigresa, su voz baja y sumisa— Detente, Yuan.

—¿Por qué?

Tigresa se encoge sobre sí misma, cubriéndose los pechos. Empuja al leopardo y ambos giran en la cama, quedando ella arriba, sosteniéndose sobre él con los codos a cado lado de su cabeza. Las manos de Yuan se ciernen en sus caderas, sujetándola en una posición poco decorosa, y a pesar de que sus mejillas ya tienen un rubor constante, no puede evitar reír.

Ríe… porque cuando está con Yuan, todo parece irse de su mente. ¿Cómo no puede enamorarse de algo así? ¿Cómo es posible que eso no pueda ser amor? Solo tiene que olvidar el resto, aprender a superar el dolor y dejarlo en el pasado.

Se inclina y lo besa. Un beso lento, suave, que a ambos le eriza la piel. Tigresa se mueve sobre él casi sin ser consciente de ello, un vaivén suave de caderas, que la hace suspirar y arranca un bajo gruñido del pecho del felino. Es instintivo. Sus senos se rozan contra el torso de él. Toda ella tiembla, se estremece y suspira, deslizando sus labios por el filo de la mandíbula del chico.

—Demonios, Tigresa… —Gruñe Yuan— Sí… Sigue…

Los dedos de él se hunden en la carne de sus muslos, la sujetan con fuerza y la arrima aún más.

A Tigresa se le escapa un gritito ahogado, al sentir _eso_ chocar en el punto justo, allí donde todo parece sensibilizarse el triple, donde las sensaciones nacen y mueren. Quiere reír. _Es un juego._ Solo están besándose, como hacen siempre, solo están juntos en la cama, como todas las noches. Pero Yuan va muy en serio y pronto descubre que, aunque quisiera, no podría detenerse. Es él quien le mueve, quien provoca aquella fricción, quien gruñe cerca de su oreja y le murmura de una manera que la deshace y reduce a un manojo de nervios demasiado sensible.

Se ve incapaz de decirle que se detenga, porque a ella también le gusta. Quiere parar, pero su cuerpo no se lo permite. Deja caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Yuan, ocultando el rostro contra su cuello, e inhala hondamente de aquel aroma… En ese momento solo hay tres cosas en su mente; Ambos están sudados, casi como si llevara kilómetros corriendo; lo extraño que suena aquel sonidito emitido por el felino; y tercero, ¿Cuál es el fin?

Porque le gusta, lo disfruta, pero… No es sexo.

Sin embargo, a medida que el agarre de él se vuelve brusco y que el vaivén de sus caderas es dirigido únicamente por las manos de él, la respuesta se presenta sola sin si quiera haberla imaginado… Y de repente, ninguno se mueve. Ella lo intenta, pero él se lo impide, tal vez con demasiada fuerza.

—Mierda —Escucha a Yuan maldecir.

Está a punto de preguntar qué sucede, pero de un momento a otro, los pantalones del leopardo están húmedos… Un momento de silencio, en el que le escucha jadear, como si le costara un poco respirar, y de repente, se encuentra a si misma rebotando en el lado vacío de la cama. Yuan la ha empujado para quitársela de encima.

—¿Yuan…?

—No, no… Quédate ahí.

Él se levanta, caminando por el cuarto, de espaldas a ella. Se ve nervioso, un poco tenso incluso. Le observa llevarse las manos al rostro y restregárselo, aun jadeando levemente.

—¿Te sientes bien? —Pregunta y se siente tonta, porque no sabe cuál es el problema.

Si, bien… Comprende o al menos, lo intenta. Él es un macho, ella una hembra. Pero no comprende por qué reacciona así, no fue nada, solo se detuvieron tarde y eso es todo.

Se levanta de la cama. A paso precavido, casi con cierto recelo, se acerca al felino y le abraza por detrás. Le siente tensarse, pero ella besa entre sus omóplatos y desliza sus manos por el pecho de él, trazando pequeñas figuras imaginarias con la yema de sus dedos. Un tacto demasiado suave como para ser rechazado.

Tigresa sonríe, con la frente apoyada en la espalda del leopardo, y se arrima aún más a él.

—No pasa nada —Dice— No fue nada, Yuan.

—No, si pasa —Replica él— Necesito una baño… Mejor ve con los demás, ¿Si?

Tigresa quiere decir que sí, porque sabe que está avergonzado y no quiere hacerle sentir peor, pero no puede evitarlo; la risilla, baja y traviesa, es tan espontanea que ni siquiera tiene tiempo a pensarlo.

—¿Un baño frio? —Inquiere.

—¿Ah, eres pícara?

Ella no tiene tiempo a contestar.

De un momento a otro, Yuan jala de su muñeca y ella se encuentra pegada a su pecho.

Se ve grande e imponente frente a ella, es una cabeza más alto y Tigresa tiene la necesidad de echar hacia atrás la cabeza para poder verle bien el rostro. Eso parece gustarle al chico, que sonríe, a la vez que una de sus manos se posa en la nuca de ella. Un gesto firme y dominante, que al contrario de lo que podría pensar, no resulta demasiado desagradable… sino incluso hasta excitante. Ronronea, encantada al sentir los dedos de él bajar lentamente por su columna, hasta posarse allí donde la espalda pierde su nombre.

Tigresa quiere maldecir, pero no un simple "mierda", sino maldecir como una vez, cuando pequeña, escuchó maldecir a un guardia de una prisión. Es como una necesidad, una que no puede evitar. Yuan la empuja más contra su cuerpo, eliminando cualquier espacio entre ambos, y ella suelta un muy sucio improperio.

—Responde… —Yuan exige, juguetón— ¿Eres pícara, Tigresa?

Lentamente, sus pies la guían de vuelta a la cama, al mismo tiempo que la mano en la nuca se desliza por su cuello y baja hacia su pecho, descendiendo lentamente. Tigresa siente la risa simplemente brotar de entre sus labios cuando aquella mano toma una de las de ella, que se mantiene precavidamente sobre el pecho de él, y sin aviso ni permiso, la lleva hasta la entrepierna del felino.

—¡Yuan! —Chilla, sorprendida.

La vergüenza y la diversión tiñen, dándoles un aspecto de falsa inocencia.

—Es lo que tú y tu jodido trasero provocan —Susurra él, con voz ronca— ¿Y quieres saber qué hago a la noche cuando me voy de tu cuarto, Tigresa?

Y sí, debajo de su mano, firmemente sujeta para que no la aparte, se encuentra una aun notoria erección… Tigresa bien sabe que la curiosidad mató al gato, pero no piensa en ello cuando asiente, risueña. Todo le resulta tan nuevo y divertido, como una niña ante un juego, hasta el más pequeño roce es tan excitante como emocionante.

Escucha lo que él susurra en su oído, con los ojos abiertos y curiosos, y está segura jamás haberse sonrojado tanto. _¡Oh, por todos los dioses!_ Ríe de pura pena, porque no sabe qué contestar, porque nunca nadie le ha dicho algo así y porque ni en sus más locas fantasías se pudo haber imaginado que alguien le hable de aquella manera al oído.

Y a todo eso… ¿Qué hace ella con la mano ahí?

Inmediatamente aparta la zarpa, ante la divertida mirada de Yuan… justo al mismo tiempo que alguien abre de par en par la puerta.

 **Continuará…**


	26. Chapter 26

_**He decidido dejar Fanfiction...**_


	27. El detonante

**¡Lo sé, lo sé!...**

 **¡Ya era hora!**

 **Sinceramente, no tengo idea de qué es lo que acabo de escribir. He leído y releído diez mil veces esta historia, buscando un punto de referencia… ¡Y nada! Era simplemente imposible seguirle.**

 **Pero lo he hecho. ¿Cómo? No tengo idea.**

 **He intentado que se vea lo más apegado posible al modo que tenía de narrar esta historia... pero ha pasado tanto y he escrito tanto en este tiempo, que me resulta casi imposible. Creo que la diferencia es notable con solo leer las primas lineas e incluso he llegad a pensar que se sale un poco de contexto, pero me he esforzado.**

 **Así que... mas vale que os guste... ahre, mentira. Los amo**

 **Al fin… el detonante. El punto cúspide de la historia. Ese instante en el que las emociones explotan y todo se desmorona… poco a poco, cuando las lágrimas lo lavan todo y ya nada queda.**

 **¡Leed!**

* * *

 **Esa chispa, pequeña, diminuta, que causó la tragedia con el gas olvidado.**

La puerta se abre y es Po quien se encuentra allí.

Es Po, con la más dura de las miradas y el asco deformando los suaves rasgos aniñados de su rostro, quien encuentra a Tigresa —recta y disciplinada Tigresa— sacando su mano de los pantalones de un macho.

Es Po quien nota la sonrisa de sucia satisfacción en los labios del mismo macho. El brillo que deja el placer sexual en la mirada —aún oscura y peligrosa— de quien ha conseguido lo que buscaba… y entonces, Po no tiene dudas. Su mente, tal vez equivocada o tal vez no, hace las conjeturas y él se encarga de aceptarlas como ciertas, sin más, solo porque _su mente_ se lo dijo.

Primero viene la sorpresa, luego la vergüenza, acompañada de la ira y los reclamos. Las preguntas, los tartamudeos en un inútil intento por dar una explicación —que de sobra esta, dicho sea de paso—, las mejillas rojas y los ojos esquivos, las manos de van y vienen por el aire, los pies inquietos y todo eso, signo de alguien verdaderamente arrepentido… antes de que la realidad les golpee en el rostro, con la potencia del más duro de los puñetazos.

Ella no le debe explicaciones, él tampoco debe pedirlas.

Pero ahí están, de un momento a otro, gritando, llenando el ambiente de los más duros reclamos e insultos, llenándolo todo con la tensión acumulada por meses… como el gas olvidado, que se acumula en una habitación cerrada, y ante la mínima chispa —pequeña, diminuta, insignificante— explota.

 **III**

—¡Esto no puede seguir así! —La voz de Shifu es clara. Severa, firme, con aquel cariz de ultimátum—. Por las sagradas artes del Kung Fu ¡Son adultos! ¡Son Maestros de Kung Fu! Su comportamiento es una vergüenza para el Palacio de Jade, para sus compañeros, para su maestro… ¡Es inaceptable!

Tigresa creyó muchas veces que su maestro la miraba con decepción… pero ahora, en el patio de un templo extraño y con un moratón coloreando dolorosamente su pómulo, descubre que estaba equivocada.

Shifu nunca le ha mirado alguna vez con decepción… nunca, hasta ese momento.

Agacha la cabeza, porque no tiene nada qué decir —nada con qué excusarse—, y el ligero movimiento le supone una oleada de dolor en todo su rostro. Por unos segundos, se marea. El golpe en el rostro se siente como una presión contra el hueso de su pómulo, constante y doloroso, y el costado izquierdo de su torso le reclama cada bocanada de aire.

A su lado, Po no está mucho mejor. Con un zarpazo que le surca el pecho —aún fresco y sangrante— y magullones que se ocultan debajo de pelaje de su rostro. Tigresa le mira de reojo, pero a pesar de lo que pudo haber penado, el sentimiento es… vacío. La satisfacción inicial de hundir su puño en el rostro de Po ha desaparecido y dejado en su lugar algo vacío, hueco.

No le gusta.

Po es apartado de todas las actividades en las que sus compañeros participen por tiempo indefinido.

Tigresa deberá regresar al Palacio de Jade junto a su maestro.

Ninguno replica.

Juntan el puño derecho con la palma de su mano izquierda e inclinan la cabeza, conservando la poca dignidad que les ha quedado. El aire se siente como una condena: pesado, lúgubre, lleno por un silencio tan tenso como las cuerdas de la vida misma.

Shifu les ordena disculparse, pero Po y Tigresa ni siquiera se dirigen una vaga mirada de reojo. Los pocos segundos que su maestro espera por tan disculpa pasan en silencio, tensos e incómodos, como el silencio que precede a un funeral. Es Tigresa quien, lentamente, da media vuelta y queda de cara a Po. Él la imita. Se mira y al mismo tiempo no lo hacen. Se ven, pero no se observan, mientras inclinan su cabeza.

No hay palabras, eso ya sería demasiado y hasta Shifu mismo lo sabe y acepta. Con el mismo tono con el que se echaría a un borracho violento de algún bar, ordena a sus dos alumnos que salgan de allí.

La primera en salir es Tigresa, que lleva el pantalón rasgado en una pierna y el chaleco abierto, a consecuencia de un jalón que ha arrancado todos los botones. Al salir, a pocos pasos de la entrada, se encuentra a Yuan. Le espera con la mirada clavada en el suelo y las manos en los bolcillos del pantalón.

Y entonces, Tigresa se derrumba.

Las lágrimas llevan todo el rato presentes en sus ojos, pero no es hasta ese momento, cuando le nublan la vista, que ella es consciente de ellas. El sollozo comienza como un hipido. Toma aire, lo retiene… intenta calmarse. Pero eso solo vuelve más sonoro el hipido, hasta que no soporta más y llora.

Llora con la amargura con la que odia quien ama. Porque solo las personas que aman en demasía son capaces de odiar de verdad… y ella ama a Po. Lo ama y por eso, por aquel amor, le odia.

Los brazos de Yuan le reciben con firmeza, posesivos y protectores en partes iguales, y el olor del pelaje de su pecho es el equivalente a un sedante. No se mueven. No les importa que alguien les vea. No les importa que Po, Shifu y Bao se encuentren adentro, a meros metros, no les importa que la escuchen llorar. Con el rostro escondido en el pecho de Yuan, a Tigresa no le importa si el mismísimo Lord Shen reaparece para matarla o si Tai Lung revive para intentar conquistar China.

Pero… ¿Qué pasó? Todos se hacen la misma pregunta.

Víbora, Mono, Mantis, Grulla, Shuo, Yao, Hikari, Li, Bo ¡e incluso las gemelas!

Claro, ellos no saben. Ellos no estaban cuando Po, por motivos que ni siquiera Tigresa conoce, abrió aquella puerta y encontró una escena que más tarde el tacharía de "desagradable". Nadie estuvo ahí cuando él dijo aquellas palabras. No estuvieron ahí cuando Tigresa escapó del fiero agarre que Yuan ejercía en su brazo y finalmente, con la frustración de meses de ira acumulada, se abalanzó sobre Po.

No lo pensó, ni siquiera supo en qué momento lo hizo. Las palabras de Po habían golpeado en ella, más dolorosa que los golpes que recibiría más tarde, y de un momento a otro, se encontraba encima de él. No midió su fuerza, no le importó usar las garras para marcar todo el pecho del panda.

No le importó siquiera cuando Shifu, reclamando saber qué pasaba, le ordenó que soltar al oso.

No lo hizo.

No lo hizo y no lo hubiera hecho si no la hubieran sacado a jalones del lugar. Entre Yuan, Shuo, Li, Bo y Hikari tuvieron que apartarla, esquivando los golpes y mordiscos que ella lanzaba al azar.

Ni siquiera recuerda como lo lograron. No recuerda en qué momento mordió el hombro de Yuan, ni cuando le arañó el rostro a Shuo. Entre el forcejeo —¿o fue cuando Po decidió defenderse del ataque?— sus ropas se habían rasgado, pero ese era el menor de sus problemas ahora.

Cuando se aparta del abrazo de Yuan, luce tan digna como su reprobable aspecto se lo permite…lo cual, tratándose de ella, es demasiado. Nadie se atreve a hablar. Ni siquiera Hikari, que parecía realmente emocionada con la escena, se atreve a hacer comentario alguno. Li y Bo bajan la mirada, al igual que lo hacen Grulla, Mono y Mantis. No es temor, es… respeto. El mismo respeto que muestra el macho frente a un ejemplar más fuerte. Esa clase de respeto, que se consigue infundiendo temor en los demás.

Con paso lento, pero firme, avanza por el serpenteante camino de piedra.

Se tambalea, como si estuviese a punto de caer, y sus ojos parecen mirar sin ver en realidad. Como si se moviera por inercia, como si no fuera dueña de su propio cuerpo. Como si fuera una cáscara vacía, sin nada dentro que le diera vida.

—No me esperen.

Su voz suena dulce, amable y suave… demasiado suave.

—¿Dónde te crees que vas? —inquiere Shuo.

Shuo, en su silencio, esta tan furioso como el mismísimo Shifu. El serpenteo de su rabo, lento y pausado —como el de Tigresa—, da aviso de su estado de ánimo.

Pero Tigresa no responde.

Solo se va.

 **III**

—¿Nos dirás que pasó?

La voz de Grulla suena suave y comprensiva, pero con un cariz que recuerda al reproche de una madre.

Mono, Mantis, Grulla y Víbora, luego de dejar ir a Tigresa —y amenazar a Yuan y Shuo para que no le siguieran—, salieron en busca de Po. No les tomó demasiado encontrarlo.

Po se encuentra en la habitación que le han asignado en aquel templo. No se mueve al oír la puerta abrirse, ni cuando sus compañeros ingresan, mucho menos cuando Grulla formula su pregunta. Ni siquiera lo mira. Permanece quieto, con la mirada fija en el techo y las manos tras la espalda.

—¿Po? —llama Víbora—. ¿Podrías, por favor, contarnos qué pasó?

Porque conocen a su amigo.

Él jamás golpearía a Tigresa, jamás la lastimaría, él jamás pelearía de aquella manera tan sucia —ni Tigresa, pero de ella se encargará luego—.

Mono se plantea volver a preguntar lo mismo que Grulla y Víbora, cuando Po, con los ojos envuelto en lágrimas, voltea a verles… y entonces, es momento de decirlo todo. Las culpas y las penas. Lo que él hizo y también lo que ella hizo. Es momento de desahogarse.

 **III**

Yuan va y viene por el patio del templo.

Es de noche, demasiado tarde de hecho, y debería estar durmiendo. Pero no puede.

No puede, porque no tiene idea donde esta Tigresa y a nadie para que se lo diga. Sabe que no ha vuelto a casa de Shuo, donde todos sus amigos la esperan, y aunque ha ido y vuelto unas cinco veces por todo el bosque que rodea la aldea, no ha logrado dar con ella. Nunca se sintió tan frustrado, tan desesperado, nunca se sintió tan molesto y angustiado al mismo tiempo. Nunca ha amado a nadie y punto.

Mía, Xía y Hikari están allí, a una distancia prudente, y le observan con todo un abanico de emociones plasmado en sus ojos. Desde la más dulce y maternal comprensión, hasta la más dura condena, pasando por el dolor, el resentimiento y la sádica satisfacción que deja la venganza.

Pero Yuan no tiene tiempo para ellas. Ni para Mía, a quien considera su hermana, ni para Xía, a quien siempre ha tratado con pinzas, y mucho menos para Hikari, quien fuese su amante hasta hace algún tiempo. No tiene tiempo para tres hembras molestas, porque su mente en todo lo que quiere pensar en Tigresa… Tigresa, de quien lleva horas sin saber si está bien.

Una lástima. Si él supiera todas las cosas que habría podido evitar si tan solo, por un momento, se hubiera tomado el tiempo de prestar atención a Mía, si tan solo nunca hubiera soltado las pinzas con que siempre trató a Xía, si tan solo —tan solo—, aunque fuera por un momento, hubiera visto el brillo en los ojos de Hikari cada vez que estos le miraban. Pero, a fin de cuentas, nada es lo que parece.

Porque es Xía quien le mira con compasión.

Porque es Hikari quien le condena.

Porque es Mía —dulce, callada y tímida Mía— quien se regocija en la sádica satisfacción de la venganza.

Y son las tres juntas quienes comparten el dolor del amor no correspondido. El mayor pecado de la mujer es el de amar en demasía… o amar demasiado poco. Vamos de un extremo a otro. Nuestro corazón no entiende de términos intermedios. Es todo o nada. Y cuando elegimos todo, es cuando más sufrimos.

Yuan —para nada ajeno a las miradas de las féminas— da media vuelta y se interna en el templo. Está harto. Cansado, agotado, exhausto. Quiere correr y al mismo tiempo, no moverse de su lugar. Quiere gritar y al mismo tiempo, guardar silencio. Llorar y enojarse, reír y burlarse. Yuan que nunca se ha aferrado a nadie en su vida —porque nunca tuvo a nadie— se encuentra más solo que nunca… y lo más triste es que ni siquiera lo sabe, solo lo siente. Como un hueco en su pecho, por donde el aire frío se cola para esparcirse por cada milímetro de su interior, robándole hasta el último vestigio de calor.

Un sentimiento cuyo significado no entiende.

Se va, ignorando a las sonrisas en los rostros de las hembras. Pasos rápidos y fuertes. No le importa hacer ruido, sabe que no hay quien le escuche. No le importa que alguien pueda verlo en tal estado —desesperado, con los ojos cristalinos—, porque ese alguien no existe. No le importa nada… y podría seguir así, morir así, si al abrir la puerta de su cuarto no se hubiera encontrado con el fantasma de sus tormentos.

Tigresa.

Así de sencillo.

Sin buscar, sin desear verla en ese momento.

Tigresa está ahí, sentada en la cama, con el pelaje húmedo y uno de los chalecos de él cubriéndola escasamente. Tigresa, con sus ojos brillantes como llamas en medio de la oscuridad y su rostro sereno.

—Lo siento.

Su voz suena ronca y baja, sumisa… carente de emoción.

Yuan avanza un paso, con la mirada fija en aquellos rubíes, y lentamente desliza la puerta a sus espaldas hasta cerrarla. El sonido de la madera —suave, leve y discreto— es todo lo que se escucha en largos minutos.

—¿Dónde estuviste? —demanda. No tiene tiempo para ser amable.

—Por ahí.

Y sabe que ella no responderá.

—Shuo…

—No sabe —se apresura a interrumpir Tigresa—. Ni él, ni nadie. No saben que estoy aquí, no saben que regresé… no saben.

Yuan toma aire. Se lleva las manos al rostro, frustrado, conteniendo las ganas de abofetearla.

Sí, quiere abofetearla.

Quiere abofetearla por tonta, por impulsiva, por niñata, por enamorarlo, por volverlo loco, por angustiarlo y muchos etcéteras para los cuales no le alcanzaría toda la noche para mencionar. Quiere abofetearla porque ella sigue enamorada de ese panda. Porque ama a aquel oso, pero no a él.

Por eso —para evitar la bofetada— toma una larga y honda inhalación, llenando sus pulmones de aire y luego exhalarlo lentamente. _Necesita_ calmarse. Mira el cuarto: la ropa de ella, la que tenía esa mañana, se encuentra tirada en una silla, junto a una toalla seguramente aún húmeda.

Entonces, el hecho de que Tigresa haya ido a refugiarse en su cuarto le supone una especie de… ¿calma? No, no calma, pero sirve. Tigresa pudo haberse ocultado con Shuo, con Víbora, con cualquiera de sus amigos. Incluso pudo haberse colado por la ventana de su propio cuarto y encerrarse allí sin que nadie lo sepa. Pero no. Ella ha ido a él. Se ha quedado en su cuarto, esperando a que regresase, esperándolo _a él._

—¿Qué harás? —pregunta, con la voz aún áspera, pero más calmada.

Tigresa parpadea, como si acabase de salir de algún transe.

En el juego de sombras —tenues, débiles— entre la escasa luz de la luna que se cola al cuarto, Yuan alcanza a notar que el chaleco —grande para ella— se encuentra abierto… y que Tigresa está desnuda debajo.

—Me tengo que ir —dice, con la calma de quien ha aceptado su condena—. Shifu no me permitirá quedarme.

—¿Él puede hacer eso?

—Es mi padre —Tigresa murmura— y mi maestro. Puede.

—¿Y tú te quieres ir?

Silencio.

Tigresa se muerde el labio y baja la mirada, Yuan ya conoce su respuesta… pero quiere oírla. Lo necesita. Si ella lo dice, si lo admite, podrá hacerlo, podrá ayudarle a quedarse. Solo necesita oírlo de sus labios.

—No —contesta ella—. No quiero y no me iré.

 **III**

De repente, a pesar de llevar horas así, Tigresa es consciente de que está despierta.

De repente, es consciente de que lleva horas mirando el mismo punto fijo en la pared.

De repente, es consciente de su desnudez y de la mano —grande, pesada y cálida— que se aferra a su espalda baja. Posesiva y protectora al mismo tiempo. Su mejilla se preciona contra el pecho desnudo de Yuan y sus labios entreabiertos acarician el cálido pelaje. Tranquilidad. Se siente tranquila y relajada, se siente como si pudiera dormir allí todo el día sin preocuparse por nada más.

Cierra los ojos, exhalando lentamente el aire en sus pulmones, con la sensación de pesadez invadiendo su cabeza. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha dormido? ¿Cuánto lleva despierta? No lo recuerda. Su mente se siente vacía y torpe, como si en algún momento de la noche hubiera perdido cualquier conexión con la realidad.

Todo su cuerpo se siente débil y flojo, maleable, y se pregunta entonces si es así como se siente cuando no se tiene preocupaciones. Cuando ya nada más importa. Si es así como se siente cuando te has entregado a manos ajenas, porque ya no sabes qué hacer contigo misma, cuando te has rendido y te dejas llevar por la corriente de los problemas.

Y entonces, de repente, es consciente también de estar llorando.

En silencio, las lágrimas corren por su rostro. El brazo de Yuan se cierne a su alrededor con fuerza, pero él está dormido y no hay forma de que la vea.

Las marcas de la noche anterior se sienten pesadas y dolorosas en su cuerpo. Cierra los ojos y entonces, como si de magullones se tratara, puede ver cada beso, cada caricia, todo, marcado en su piel. Si se concentra, las sensaciones aún permanecen nítidas en su recuerdo. Las manos de Yuan en sus muslos, la presión en la carne, sus labios recorriéndole el pecho… y la invasión. La leve presión en su centro, lenta y constante, acompañada por el calor de la intimidad.

No se arrepiente. Tigresa jamás se arrepiente de sus decisiones. Pero todo se siente tan… sucio, tan incorrecto. Siente como si hubiese vendido su cuerpo, como si se hubiese regalado ante la primera muestra de cariño por parte de un macho. El escozor en su intimidad, aún persistente después de las horas, resulta desagradable y por un momento, las lágrimas son por ello.

¿Qué se necesita para amar?

¿Qué hace falta para que el cariño sea amor?

¿Cómo se hace para borrar las huellas que deja el amor fallido?

Cuidando en todo momento de no despertarle, se quita de encima del brazo de Yuan. Él ni siquiera se entera del momento en el que ella se levanta de la cama. Tigresa se queda allí, sentada, mirando todo y a la vez nada. De repente, es como si algo hubiera cambiado en ella… es como si algo faltara. El sentimiento de pérdida resulta desagradable, incómodo. Como si hubiese entregado algo que no estaba lista de dejar ir.

No, tal vez no se arrepienta de sus decisiones. Pero no estaba lista y eso sí puede reconocerlo. Los nervios hicieron el momento doloroso y las inseguridades solo lo volvieron peor. No fue un trauma, pero tampoco un bello recuerdo.

Comienza a amanecer y el aire frío de la madrugada se cola por la ventana, recordándole su desnudez. Es momento de irse. No tiene ropa y debe conformarse con un chaleco y un pantalón de Yuan, ambos demasiados grandes para ella. A esas horas no hay nadie que pueda verla y por ende, no le interesa demasiado si se le ve la mitad del pecho.

Se detiene unos segundos en la puerta, observando a Yuan aún dormido en el futon. Desnudo. No parece molestarle que ella se haya robado la sábana, pero aun así, Tigresa vuelve a avanzar para tomar los bordes de esta y cubrirlo.

Hecho eso, ya no queda nada más que la ate a aquella habitación.

Atraviesa los vacíos pasillos de las barracas con paso lento y pesado. Y su cuerpo no se siente propio. Es como si arrastrase algo a sus espaldas, un peso extra. Culpa, le dicen. Amarga y dolorosa culpa. Siente que ha traicionado a alguien.

Ha traicionado a Po.

Y el sentimiento de traición solo sirve para recordarle que acaba de acostarse con un hombre que no ama. Nunca en su vida se ha sentido tan avergonzada como en ese momento.


End file.
